Secretus
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Um Segredo guardado para Proteger Hermione, uma Saga de uma familia, Amigos verdadeiros e uma Luta por um grande ideal e por um mundo em que eles desejam viver...Hermione conhecerá muito mais do que seu passado e seu sangue...
1. Prólogo

**Secretus**

**Prólogo-O começo.**

Era estranho percorrer esses corredores que durante anos foram teus, tão conhecidos... Ainda podia se fechasse os olhos ver toda a movimentação... No salão principal e nos corredores que ficavam lotados depois das aulas.

Mas agora tudo estava vazio e sem vida, e ela Hermione Granger estava ali sozinha...

Em uma noite de chuva intensa, seu corpo doía, com vários ferimentos de diferentes graus, podia sentir o cheiro de sangue que impregnava suas vestes, conforme os trovões se faziam presente ela podia visualizar o caminho que seus pés cansados faziam...

A tontura tomou conta de seu ser cansado e ela procurou um lugar aonde poderia se esconder, pois sabia que em breve haveria comensais procurando por ela, em breve descobririam que Harry havia lhe dado um chave de portal pra que ela, pudesse escapar, lembrou-se como ele havia sido firme e simplesmente a feito sumir... Ela queria estar ali, com ele, na luta, e ele simplesmente disse de forma cálida como sempre:

"Essa não será a ultima luta, Hermione, mas se algo acontecer com você eu morrerei. Você está sempre comigo.".

Ela havia aparecido aqui... Em hogwarts. Suas pernas fraquejaram, sua visão ficou turva e de repente ela desmaiou.

"Uma estrela brilhou no céu, e ela está chorando". 

**Nota da autora: 1º obrigado por estarem lendo minha fic, isso é muito importante pra mim...2º desculpem os erros desta pobre alma, e se forem muito grotesco me falem...juro que vou tentar melhorar... é dificil ver nossos erros ortograficos...rsrs**

**3ºessa pequena historia nasce assim sem querer..com vontade de estravasar emoções a muito guardadas em meu coração dolorido.**

**obrigada... Vivis Drecco que em outras Eras foi Serene D. Black**


	2. Capitulo 1 Um olhar

**Capitulo 1-Um Olhar.**

Sentia seu corpo arde em febre e queria abrir os olhos para ver onde estava, mas por mais que tentasse apenas vislumbrava vultos em sua volta, não se lembrava onde estava, e sabia que algo estava pra acontecer, e isso lhe deixava louca... Pois apenas sentia e ela Hermione Granger sempre fora um mulher realista, nunca confiara cem por cento em sua intuição, mesmo quando ela provava ser correta, queria ter força pra levantar, queria lembrar onde estava...

Mas a dor e febre venceram e ela voltou a um sono cheio de pesadelo e dor.

Enquanto isso uma mulher, que em outros tempos fora considerada belíssima preparava uma poção. De tempos em tempos se aproximava da garota com um carinho que a muito não se via nela procurando sinal de melhora, levando água ou simplesmente fazendo carinho em seus longos cabelos, pra depois voltar à poção que poderia aliviar totalmente a dor que a garota sentia.

Era uma dor grandiosa que podia se ver naqueles belos olhos negros, mas ultimamente era isso que podia se ver nela, uma ausência total de felicidade, que a muito fora roubada dela, e neste exato momento ela se recriminava, pois estava se sentindo bem ao ter Hermione novamente perto de si cuidando dela como a muito sua alma clamava.

Olhando para aquela bela mulher que estava deitada em delírio ela sorriu, pois toda dor que passou nestes últimos vinte anos valeram a pena ela estava viva, e podia ser feliz como ela mesma havia desistido de ser.

E ela sorriu, a poção estava pronta e depois que ela tomasse talvez um dia ou dois e ela ficaria bem novamente, se aproximou de Hermione levantando-a e dando a ela a poção, disse:

"Querida, tome, o gosto pode ser ruim, mas vai salvar-lhe a vida."

E Hermione entre seus delírios sorriu e tomou a poção.

Verificando que tudo estava em ordem e que Hermione ficaria bem durante algum tempo ela se virou e vestiu a sua longa capa negra, era a hora de vingança, caçaria o maldito comensal que jogara em sua Hermione a terrível maldição e faria ele se arrepender de mexer com ela.

Pois ela era uma Black, e nunca se deveria mexer com uma.

"Os Black são estrelas que muito tempo depois de se apagarem ainda brilham em algum lugar."

NT: vou postar os dois juntos obrigada!

**Vivis Drecco**


	3. Capitulo 2 Onde está você Hermione?

**Capitulo 2 - Onde está você Hermione?**

Mas uma luta difícil acabara de ocorrer e todos os bruxos estavam chocados, lorde Voldemort estava a cada dia que passava mais brutal e menos discretos em sua investidas. Harry Potter estava olhando em volta a procura de seus amigos da ordem e depois de alguns segundos todos estavam reunidos.

-Harry onde esta a mione?-perguntou Gina, com a voz preocupada enquanto olhava ao redor. Harry sorriu.

-ela ficou seriamente ferida, Gin então fiz ela ir pra sede, mesmo contra a vontade dela.

-Como você fez isso?-Rony perguntou. Enquanto todos olhavam pra Harry de forma preocupada.

Lupin nesta hora se aproximou.

-Harry você uso aquela chave que eu mandei você pegar?

-sim. Usei a caneta.

Neste momento o sorriso de Lupin desapareceu.

-mas eu disse que você deveria pegar cruz que estava em cima da mesa Harry, não havia nenhuma caneta.

-claro que havia, aliais não havia nenhuma cruz lá. -disse Gina.

Todos olharam preocupados, afinal, lorde Voldemort estava com idéia fixa de matar Hermione ultimamente, e todos foram pra sede.

Chegando a sede a Sra. Weasley abraçou imediatamente Gina e Rony para logo depois se agarrar aos demais filhos, todos estavam lutando agora, e sempre que havia uma batalha ela ficava com o coração dilacerado.

-tudo bem com vocês, certo! Nenhum ferimento realmente grave. -disse percorrendo os olhos no grupo que estava visivelmente preocupada com algo.

-Harry?

Mas ele já estava subindo as escadas pra ala hospitalar da casa em busca de Hermione.

-Hermione?-gritou Harry Seguido de Rony.

-o que aconteceu-perguntou a Sra. Weasley?

-Hermione sumiu, Harry deu a ela uma chave de portal só que parece que houve algum erro - sussurrou Carlinhos que olhava em volta com os olhos vermelhos, parecendo segurar as lágrimas.

-mas ela não apareceu aqui.

Depois de procurar em toda a casa todos se reuniram na cozinha e a dor era visível.

-Lupin você tem certeza que a chave que minerva deixou era uma cruz?

-sim Harry, alias era a cruz de Hermione, que foi partida na ultima luta, eu mesmo concertei.

Snape apareceu neste momento.

-Hermione foi transportada pra Hogwarts - disse de forma fria.

-o que?

- Malfoy foi atrás dela e jogou uma maldição nela e disse que a deixou para morrer lentamente no castelo abandonado.

- vamos buscá-la...

-já fui atrás dela Potter, ela realmente esteve por lá - jogou em cima da mesa a varinha de Hermione.

-mas algo ou alguém tratou de levá-la para outro lugar... Pelo menos quem quer que seja não tem a intenção de matá-la.

Ele disse isso com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

-por que diz isso?-perguntou Lupin

-simples. -com isso mostrou um pergaminho onde estava escrito:

_"**Caro Bryan sei que você em breve estará aqui, avise a todos que cuidarei pessoalmente de Hermione, ela foi realmente fantástica lutando com Lucio e se não fosse o jogo sujo dele ela estaria bem, ele lançou a maldição pesadelus nela e ela estará comigo até melhorar, sabe aonde me encontrar se realmente quiser. BJB".**_

-o que é isso, quem esta com a mione?

-não sei Harry - Gina falou.

E todos olharam de Lupin, para Snape e depois pra Senhora e Sr. Weasley que pareciam aliviados.

-vocês sabem quem é?

-bom - Lupin olhou pra os demais antigo membros da ordem-não sei quem pode ser, mas é obvio que é alguém de confiança de Dumbledore, pois o bilhete é endereçado a ele.

-Sim- disse Snape de forma misteriosa- mas talvez não saiba que ele está morto. E por isso não pode encontrá-la.

E se foi de forma mais misteriosa ainda.

Gina chorava em silencio e olhava pra Rony.

- o que faremos temos que encontra-la, temos que cuidar dela.

-acalme-se Gina quem que esteja com ela, é de confiança - disse a Sra. Weasley.

--mas mãe... Como teremos certeza disso.

-continuaremos atrás dela - disse Lupin e uma tristeza se abateu sobre a casa.

Lentamente Harry, Rony, Carlinhos e Gui se retiram deixando Gina inconsolável e foram pra seus quartos e casas, cada um com um pensamento doloroso que guardariam pra sempre...

"Onde está você Hermione? Não me deixe."

**"Nunca existiu olhar tão belo como das estrelas Black"**

**NT: oi gente espero que vcs estejam gostando, e me desculpem se tiver algum erro(errar é humano) eu ainda não tenho beta!...**

**até a proxima...**

**Vivis Drecco... que eras passada foi Serene D.Black**


	4. Capitulo 3 Vingança

**Capitulo 3 – Vingança.**

Lucio Malfoy podia sentir toda fibra de seu corpo sendo dilacerado pela maldição cruciatus, que ela a mulher que mais amara em sua vida lhe infligia, mas antes de perder totalmente a sanidade o que sua alma se perguntava se era realmente a dor física ou dor de saber que de alguma forma misteriosa ele a magoara que o feria mais...

Mas agora ele não passava de um ser sem capacidade de despertar de um pesadelo aonde ele fora deixado por ela...

A sua amada.

**"Vingança, nada é mais saboreado do que ela pelo Black".**

**NT: me desculpem o capitulo pequeno( minúsculo), mas ela estava com raiva demais pra demorar...**

**bjs**

**Vivis Drecco**


	5. capitulo 4 Pesadelo

**Capitulo 4 – Pesadelo.**

Corria sem parar tentando encontrar Harry, tinha que avisa-lo que Voldemort estava aqui, havia fumaça e dor a sua volta suas lágrimas a cegavam, Rony um de seus melhores amigos estava morto assim como Gina... A irmã que nunca teve Carlinhos... Gui... Todos... Tinha que encontrar Harry...

Foi quando um par de olhos negros... Surgiram Guiando ela pra luz... Aqueles olhos tão seus... Sempre sonhava com aqueles olhos... Podia ouvir de longe uma voz. A voz de todos os seus sonhos na infância, lhe consolando quando algo dava errado:

"Querida, tome, o gosto pode ser ruim, mas vai salvar-lhe a vida."

E de repente sentiu um perfume conhecido que estava em todas as suas memórias mais antigas de conforto e segurança...

Mas ela estava em tão sonhando não tendo mais um doloroso pesadelo, pois a voz, os olhos assim como perfume sempre tiveram com a ela apenas nos sonhos...

Que a muito não tinha mais... Agora estava segura.

A febre baixara muito desde que ela sairá para fazer o que tinha que fazer, sorriu pensando que talvez Severus ou Remus tivesse encontrado seu bilhete e estavam agora pensando se deveriam vir até ela ou não, somente eles e Molly saberiam que fora ela a escrever aquele bilhete, pois todos os que a conheciam dessa forma estavam mortos... Inclusive Bryan e Sirius...

Neste momento uma dor lacerante a fez se curva e seus belos e negros cabelos caíram suavemente sobre a face de Hermione, fazendo ela desperta de seus sonhos.

E naquele momento se olharam como a muito fazia em sonhos, mas que mais de vinte anos não faziam pessoalmente se olharam com amor. Um amor tão forte que simplesmente foi reconhecido como verdadeiro sem sequer um palavra.

-estou em casa - disse de forma fraca Hermione antes de cair em sono profundo novamente deixando ali a mulher a chorar pensando que pelo menos em sonhos sua filha a amava e aceitava.

Se deitando ao lado de Hermione naquela enorme cama ela se pos a fazer carinhos nos cabelos dela murmurando:

"Meu anjo, meu doce amor volte pra mim... eu te amo sabia, você é tudo o que eu tenho és minha filha, minha adorada filha, e eu morreria por você se fosse necessário, volte pra mim não torne em vão todos esses anos de sofrimento. Volte pra mim e pra todos que a amam... volte."

Flasback:

Sirius olhava perdido para, uma fotografia, e pensava que nunca na vida poderia amar alguém como amava aquela mulher e que estava definitivamente perdido por causa disso. Olhava e via Tiago e Líllian conversando e pensava que era muito tolo... Pois poderia estar ali com os amigos feliz... Se estivesse escolhido, uma outra pessoa para amar... Mas como já dizia sua mãe:

"Os Black sempre escolhem o caminho mais difícil pra tudo...".

Voldemort estava cada vez mais forte e sua família havia feito um reunião pra decidir qual seria a posição dela nesta guerra, é lógico que resolveram apoiar o traste, mas ele se lembrava dela radiante se levantando e olhando nos olhos seus pais:

"Se acham que me vou curva a vontade desse mestiço de dominar o mundo bruxo, estão enganados. Sou uma Black não me curvo os outros que se curvem e outra, não compartilho de seu desejo de extermínio de trouxas, pois se não, ele seria o primeiro de lista, porém também não me arriscarei por eles, então devemos ser neutros como os Zanbinis."

Seu voto não foi aceito e seus pais resolveram apoiar assim como Régulo que já estava entre os malditos comensais e Narcissa que estava noiva de Lucio Malfoy, que obviamente também era um comensal.

Lembro-me de segui-la e perguntar pra ela o porquê de sua decisão e fui surpreendido como sempre ela fazia comigo:

"Eu conheço bem Tom Riddle ele não passa de um bruxo egocêntrico e com raiva do mundo, e outra, teria que ficar contra você meu caro, pois sei que está na ordem junto com os Potters, e eu gosto de você."

Durante anos isso foi o que eu mais quis ouvir dela que ela gostava de mim.

E agora depois de tudo o que houve entre nós, ela vai se casar e não é comigo. Apertou com força exagerada a foto da mulher que ele amava e chorou.

Vendo essa cena uma belíssima mulher chorava também e murmurava:

"É por você meu amor, que faço isso, e por nosso bebê, que me entrego a esse futuro que pra mim eu sei que será só de sofrimento".

Fim do Flasback

**"Chore minha estrela e na terra eu poderei ver o céu brilhando com suas lágrimas e farei de tudo pra curar o seu coração".**

**NT: oi gente me senti imensamente feliz ao ver que recebi os meus primeiros reviews... então vou agradecer imensamente a Miss.H.Granger. obrigada por ler e continue pois ela está só começando. **

**E a Nikamaluka: Eu amo a mione! e pode ler que vou postar sem tanta demora pois tenho já pronto alguns capitulos e pretendo postar de dois em dois tá..obrigada por ler!**

**PS: vejam minha outra fic e façam está pobre autora feliz...cometem.**

**Vivis Drecco...que em outras era foi ... Serene D. Black... meu alter ego vai aparecer...**


	6. Capitulo 5 Na sede

**Capitulo 5 – Na sede...**

Na mui nobre casa dos Black, Harry pensava em onde estaria Hermione, sabia que ela estava bem, mas não onde ela estava; queria abraçá-la e curar todas as dores que ela estivesse sentindo, parava pra pensar em qual momento de sua vida se apaixonará péla sua melhor amiga e na verdade só chegava à conclusão que sempre fora apaixonado por ela; era estranho, pois desde sexto ano que ele tinha um relacionamento com Gina e era uma paixão explosiva no começo hoje, podia dizer que eram grandes companheiros, sentia bem ao lado dela; mas ao ver Mione seu coração ultimamente dava saltos e batia acelerado, sempre morria de ciúmes se alguém mexia com ela e mesmo Rony ele nunca mais dava força para conquistá-la e sentia alivio ao ouvir da boca dela que o que ela sentia por Rony era uma amizade grandiosa, mas nada, além disso. Remoia-se de Remorso, por pensar isso tendo ao seu lado o corpo quente e gracioso de Gina, exausto depois de se amarem, mas sabia ou pensava saber que também Gina já não era mais apaixonada por ele como antes...

Naquele momento lembro-se de uma conversa que tinha tido com Hermione, sobre isso, ela havia dito:

"Harry se você acha que a paixão acabou termine, mas veja se ele simplesmente acabou ou se tornou amor... é normal esfriar a relação ainda mais agora com essa guerra você tem tanta coisa pra pensar, não jogue fora esse relacionamento se você tiver duvida."

Podia dizer que ela parecia triste ao dizer isso mais foi o que ela disse. Ele se apavorava com segurança das duas, não Imaginava a vida sem elas, boa, ele era apaixonado pelas duas... Ele era um crápula. E se lembrava de uma frase de Hermione "você pode ter muitas paixões, mas amor é um só.".

Pensando nisso ele adormeceu e sonhou com ela, como sempre.

Rony estava chorando, com uma dor que nada poderia aplacar, estava com Remorso, pois se sentia culpado todos sabiam que Voldemort estava atrás dela e ele viu ela defende-lo e lutar pra ajudá-lo quando ele foi imobilizado, a viu sofrer com Nott e Lestrager a torturá-la e machuca-la nunca havia há visto tão ferida como aquela tarde, e mesmo assim ela o havia levado para um lugar segura e fora ajudar Harry, ele deveria tê-la protegido não ao contrario, queria tê-la novamente nos braços e protege-la e beija-la, sempre sonhara em beijá-la, e pensar que na única oportunidade que tivera ele desperdiçá-la ficando com Lilá e depois nunca mais Hermione havia dado a ele uma chance, pois logo depois a guerra se abatera sobre o mundo mágico de forma cruel e mortal. Mas ainda a amava e esperaria, pois ela estava sozinha e um dia ela olharia pra ele e se apaixonaria, esse era o sonho dele, e agora ele estava agoniado sem a falta de noticia da única garota que importava.

Carlinhos estava em sua casa que dividia com Hermione e Gui, que mais parecia uma biblioteca de tantos livros que havia pela casa, todos organizados em estantes belíssimas que Hermione havia trazido, quando fora morar ali, há um ano atrás, ainda lembrava das lagrimas em seus olhos quando entrou pela primeira vez ali, e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da janela e olhara em seus olhos com toda dor do mundo guardada no peito, seus pais estavam mortos depois de terem sido, junto com ela pegos e torturados para entregarem Harry e a ordem.

-eles os mataram na minha frente - balbuciou Hermione.

E ele a abraçará fazendo que chorasse as lágrimas que ainda não chorara se é que era possível.

Ela havia fugido de hogwarts e ele Conseguiu acha-la, mas achara melhor traze-la pra cá pra poder desabafar, aquela linda mulher de dezessetes anos, passará os últimos anos conquistando cada parte de seu coração e transformando em posse sua, se nem sequer perceber; em seus braços pela primeira vez estava à mulher que era dona de seus sonhos, ele gostaria que fosse por outro motivo, mas sentia prazer, pelo fato dela confiar nele.

Depois disso quando ela se formou em hogwarts, mesmo com oposição de sua mãe que queria que ela fosse morar na toca ela havia se mudado pra sua casa, pois era perto de seu trabalho, no ministério da magia, sem contar que o fato de minerva ter um apartamento em cima daquele ajudou muito, Hermione Granger a única mulher que ele realmente amara em toda a sua vida. Havia se tornado parte de sua vida e de Gui (sendo a melhor amiga deste).

O único motivo para não estar em pânico total com seu sumiço era o fato dele confiar no seu amor por ela e ele sentia que onde ela estivesse ela estaria bem, e ele ficaria esperando por ela, como sempre. E um dia ele a conquistaria.

Gui sentou pensativo em sua poltrona favorita - ou seria a dela?-estava cansado de mais um dia difícil e sua cabeça doía, pois tinha acabado de discutir com Fleur novamente, e além de tudo o que acontecera com Hermione, sua melhor amiga o preocupava, mas sorria ao lembrar que ela estava bem e muito protegida; isso deixou o triste, pois com certeza essa paz de espírito não era compartilhada com seus irmãos e Harry que deveriam estar à beira de um ataque de nervos, mas sabia que não poderia falar o que sabia; havia jurado guarda o segredo e acabara de ver que Mione estava bem melhor, sua melhor amiga que talvez o conhecesse como ninguém tinha a chance de reconstruir a vida ao lado daquela que era sua verdadeira mãe, e deveria deixá-la ter essa chance, Remus e Severus, também concordavam com isso e sua mãe acreditava que era o mínimo que deveríamos fazer por ela, aguardar.

**"No céu não existe estrela que brilhe mais do que a que eu amo...".**

**NT: oi pessoal vou dar alguns recados as pequenas notas e frases apareceram em todas os capitulos, algumas serão de minha autoria como a deste... outras podem ser de outras pessoas se eu souber o autor eu direi na nota senão falar nada é um devaneio proprio de minha mente...**

**Até o proximo capitulo. **

**Vivis Drecco...**


	7. capitulo 6 despertar e alguns Segredos

**Capitulo 6 – Despertar e alguns segredos.**

Hermione abriu lentamente os olhos, com certeza que devia estar dormindo há horas, mas quando ergueu levemente a cabeça se deparou com alguém... Que a deixou perplexa aquela mulher adormecida ao seu lado era algo que ela nunca Imaginara, e ao contrario de que sua mente mandava fazer ficou ali olhando pra ela, sabia que deveria se afastar que algo estava realmente errado, ela era uma comensal da morte e deveria estar ali pra matá-la, mas algo em seu intimo dizia que ela lhe salvara e isso lhe deixava confusa. Podia ver as marcas de lagrimas em seu rosto e ficou pensando em como ela dormia tão parecido com ela, uma forte dor de cabeça lhe acometeu fazendo-lhe gritar, e fazendo-a acordar assustada, a ultima coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi ela lhe abraçando e dizendo: "se acalme.".

Bellatrix Black estava ali e ela se sentia feliz ao lado dela... Ela estava ficando louca.

Bellatrix se levantou e preparou um chá, sorrindo pensando que ela acordará e não se afastará imediatamente dela, e que em breve seria hora de contar tudo a ela... Tudo.

**"Os Black são a nobreza do mundo mágico, nunca existiu família que se amaram e se odiaram ao mesmo tempo como eles, mas nunca foram infiéis quando realmente amavam alguém, dizem as velhas lendas que a única fraqueza da estrelas é elas se apaixonam pelos mortais. Os Blacks são os amados pelas estrelas.".**

**NT:bom oi pessoal eu quero agradecer que vcs gostaram da fic e principalmente que fez o favor de me dizer isso! ****bom de novo rewies tem a minha amiga ju! a quem eu adoro e é uma grande autora... de umas das minhas fics favoritas! valeu ju!(procurem humildemente Ju)**

**bom andaram me perguntando de quem era as frase que eu coloco no fim de todos os capitulos... então vou dizer daqui pra frente em todos os capitulos ok! vou dizer dos anteriores: do prólogo,do 1º,2º,3º4º,5º,6º 9todos até agora): foi devaneio da minha mente mesmo...acho bonitas e caem prareforçar o meu pensamento destes capitulos e vcs vão reparar que sempre cito os blacks como estrelas (como a jk sabiamente fez); **

**então turma obrigada nos proximos cap acho q teram frases de outras pessoas e eu deixarei o nome do autor se eu não souber digo que ouvi em, algum lugar.**

**bjs Vivis Drecco... **


	8. Capitulo 7 Passado

**Capitulo 7 – Passado.**

Flasback:

Em uma noite chuva há vinte anos atrás, uma bela mulher andava apressada por uma rua trouxa, parecia fugir de algo, e se alguém lesse seu pensamento neste exato momento chegaria à mesma conclusão; ela realmente estava fugindo, mas não de seu destino, pois esse ela já havia aceitado há muitos anos, queria salvar a sua linda filha recém nascida que estava em seus braços, parou ao ver uma mulher que aparentava ter vinte e dois anos, com cabelos castanhos e olhos de cinza enigmáticos, que estava a sua espera.

-Querida, vim ao receber o seu recado-disse a mulher, mas ao olhar a sua querida amiga seu coração doeu, ela estava magra e abatida, apesar de ver um brilho em seus olhos, um brilho que dizia ali estar uma mulher que tinha um objetivo e alguém para amar, e que estava com um bebê nos braços.

- o que ouve com você?

-Linda, lembra-se quando eu lhe disse que confiava em você, e você disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim?

-sim, você é a única amiga que eu tenho... De quem é esse bebe?

-Meu... É minha filhinha...

-sua...

-muita coisa aconteceu desde que você se casou Linda, eu queria tê-la visto antes, mas o meu mundo está em guerra e sei que a me ver você sofre, pois se lembra de Prince.

-querida, o que aconteceu contigo?

- está tudo aqui escrito nesta carta, agora preciso que você me faça um favor cuide de minha filha, pois Tom desconfia quem é o pai e se ele descobrir vai matá-la, sei que posso protegê-la, mas ela tem que estar longe de mim...

- ela é filha de Sirius?- perguntou linda segurando nos braços pela primeira vez aquele lindo bebe de cabelos negros que ela amaria até o dia de sua morte como se fosse sua filha.

-sim...

Foi quando um homem, de cabelos negros e porte altivo, aparatou ao lado delas.

-Bella... Linda o que fazes aqui?- pergunto Severus Snape ao olhar pra duas mulheres.

- eu a chamei Prince, ela ficará com Hermione, não ficará? –perguntou olhando para amiga, que agora olhava pra Severus, pois ali estava a grande paixão de sua vida.

--Ficarei. como está Prince?

-Estou vivo ainda - disse de forma fria. Porém em seus olhos podia se ver que ainda era apaixonado pela garota.

- soube que está casada agora?

-sim casei com Granger. - disse chorosa a mulher.

-vamos embora antes que Lorde das trevas perceba que fugi Linda confio em você, e quando tudo estiver terminado eu voltarei pra buscar ela.

-Antes disso me de Hermione. –disse Severus pegando no colo a garota que era sua querida afilhada.

-Secrutus!- murmurou Severus olhando pra mãe e filha. -Quando as duas se encontrarem novamente a ilusão sumira de seus corações.

- o que fez prince-perguntou Linda.

- Voldemort virá atrás dela, mas será em busca de uma criança que tenha o estigma Black, ele não encontrará agora.

Isso ficou claro ao ver a pequena criança mudar diante dos olhos deles, seus cabelos belos e negros, foi ficando castanho e levemente cacheados ao invés de lisos.

-se esconde com ela que nos cuidaremos de tudo aqui. - disse Snape levando uma mãe chorosa embora murmurando pra ela: "eu sei que dói querida, mas é a única forma de protegê-la, pois ele nunca vai lhe perdoar se descobrir que a garota é filha de Black".

Olhando para trás pela ultima vez os dois amigos bruxos deixaram ali naquela fria rua trouxa as únicas pessoas que eles amaram por toda vida, e os dois pensavam que um dia quando a guerra houvesse terminado voltariam e teriam a companhia delas novamente, mas agora pra proteção delas somente a distancia resolveria.

Fim do Flasback.

**"Os Black nunca são confundidos, seja pelo nome de estrelas, seja pelo temperamento, mas todos os Black que nasceram sobre o poder dos céus têm o estigma, seus cabelos são negros, como noite que protege as estrelas, seus olhos têm o brilho do luar que as ama, seu amor e seu ódio, mudam o mundo a sua volta."**

**NT: oie..a frase deste capitulo é meu devaneio... e explica algo que depois ira ser importante na fic. **

**até a proxima! Vivis Drecco!**


	9. Capitulo 8 Na mente do inimigo

**Capitulo 8 - Na mente do inimigo?**

A essa altura, lorde Voldemort já sabia da 'morte' de Malfoy isso o deixava furioso, afinal depois de longos anos ele se deixará enganar por ela, por talvez uma das únicas mulheres que ele realmente se importara, como fora tolo, de achar que a filha dela estava realmente morta; fora enganado e queria ver a morte dela, e de Snape, pois ele lhe tinha dito que vira a criança ser enterrada. Mas como nunca descobrirá que a granger era a filha dela? Ela não tinha a estigma Black... Ele fora enganado. Mandou convocar Snape imediatamente.

- Severus – falou o homem de forma gélida.

-você mentiu pra mim.

-Milorde, eu nunca menti para o Senhor Eu sempre disse a verdade, mas sobre o que seria que eu menti?

- você havia me dito que tinha estado ao lado de Bella, quando a criança morreu, só que não só ela esta viva, mas como é a adorada amiga do Potter.

-Meu senhor veja em mim terá certeza de não lhe menti, sobre isso, e que deve ter algo errado sobre essa afirmação. – ele logo sentiu sua mente ser invadida e deixou que o outro visse o que ele queria.

-Ela sumiu logo depois de Lucio ter pegado a garota e Lucio agora esta louco pego pelo seu próprio feitiço. ela nos traiu. E ela pagará por isso, eu juro. - ele se afastou não antes de olhar para um retrato de Bellatrix Black, sua adorada comensal que agora era sua inimiga.

E neste momento Severus Snape teve a certeza que Conseguiriam acabar com o lorde das trevas.

**"Nunca duvide do amor dos Black, e nunca os tenha como inimigos.".**

**NT : oi pessoal eu sei q esse é bem curto, e eu demorei pra atualizar mas eu to sem pc em casa ai fica mais dificil de ir sempre na lan house né, e outra eu pretendia aumentar os cap, mas como não dpa agora vou postar o que ja estão escritos e depois eu prometo aumentar!**

**um beijo pra Ju, que é sim uma grande autora, veja no meu perfil o link dela.**

**pra Mira: verdade a mione pode!**

**miss granger: ela só mudou por fora, ainda é a nossa mione, mas tudo tem seu porque nesta fic, mas pra frente vc verá.**

**bjs Vivis Drecco.**


	10. Capitulo 9 Fim de alguns Mistérios

**Capitulo 9 – Fim de alguns Mistérios.**

Hermione sonhava, com cenas de sua infância, mas era diferente, era como se ela estivesse vendo um filme e não realmente vivendo aqueles momentos, via uma linda criança correndo ou lendo algo, mas de repente tudo mudava, não era ela e ao mesmo tempo era. Quem era aquela garota que tinha seu rosto, sua voz e era abraçada por seus pais ela tinha cabelos negros e uma linda constelação diminuta em suas costas, ela olhava pra garota e ela olhava pra ela. E dizia "eu sou você, realmente como deveria sempre ter sido chega de mistérios... Acorde e enfrente sues medo, pois eu estou contigo, não renegue que você é, pois você é e sempre será uma Black.".

E ela acordou.

Olhando para ela sentada de forma majestosa em uma poltrona de frente a sua, estava Bellatrix Black, e ela sorria.

- eu sei de alguma forma, que eu não sei qual que tu es minha mãe, e isso me deixais...

-assustada?

-sim. - murmurou Hermione. - como isso pode ser.

- bom minha cara, eu sei que você Hermione Granger me odeia, mas eu peço que você Hermione Jane Black me escute, pois é chegado à hora de saber a verdade sobre mim, e sobre quem você é.

E durante horas Bellatrix contou a filha como ela fora uma adolescente impulsiva e apaixonada, que antes de se torna uma comensal, fora apaixonada e ainda era apaixonada por Sirius Black, seu primo e único amor, que seus pais descobrirão que ela estava apaixonada, e que Tom Riddle, descobrirá que ela amava Sirius e em troca da vida de Narcissa e Sirius ela se tornara um comensal.

E que quando ela engravidou Lorde Voldemort, pensará em matar Sirius, então ela havia enganado falando que o filho era de Lestranger, logo seus pais a obrigaram a se casar com Rodolfo; e tudo isso ela havia feito por amor a Sirius e amor a ela.

Contou-lhe que Rodolfo deixou Voldemort saber que o filho não era dele então ela a deixará com sua melhor amiga, e junto com Severus tinha forjado a sua morte, (nesta hora Hermione chorava sem parar, e descobriu que Snape era seu padrinho).

Descobriu naquelas poucas horas que muita coisa que havia sido dito sobre sua mãe fora mentira, ela realmente podia não ser amante de trouxas, mas também não tinha nada contra, que ela só matara pessoas sim, muito mais pra se defender, do que por gosto de matar, e que Snape encobriam a suas "faltas" perante Voldemort.

Que jamais matará ou tortura Alice e seu marido, pois ela fora sua amiga nos tempos de colégio assim, como Lílian Potter.

Descobriu que atrás da fachada de má e fria havia uma mulher que crescerá em meio à dor e maldade, que com certeza na era uma princesa de filmes infantis, porém também estava muito longe de ser a bruxa má que pintavam, que apenas encontrará o amor quando já estava, grande demais para adquirir outros hábitos, que até hoje, chorava a morte de Sirius, pois ela nunca tinha tido a menor vontade de duelar com ele, coisa que sempre acontecia quando ela o via, e isso doía imensamente nela, que ela gostaria de ter atravessado aquele véu, quando ele sumiu pro ele.

E que ela só não fizer isso, pois queria protege - lá, isso ela só faria estando ao lado de Voldemort, cuidando pessoalmente que nada acontecesse de grave com ela.

Descobriu que quando os Grangers foram torturados ela sofrera junto de Linda e tentara de todos as Forma salva-la, e se vingará de Rodolfo pelo que ele tinha feito e que fora ela que facilitara a Dumbledore para salva-lá.

Em algumas horas de repente um vazio enorme em seu coração foi sendo preenchido por uma mulher que ela nunca conhecera, mas que estava gravado em seu ser como sempre estivesse ao seu lado.

Hermione também contou à mãe que sonhava com voz, dela com seu perfume e que sempre Imaginará que ela era sua guardiã, e vira Bellatrix chorar em seus braços pedindo perdão por não ter estado ao seu lado enquanto ela crescia.

Em algumas horas duas almas fora salvadas da escuridão e da dor, salvadas pelo perdão e pelo amor mutuo que sentiam uma pela outra, isso de repente não era mais absurdo e era como sempre deveria ter sido.

Em algumas horas morreu uma mulher para quem a dor era habitual, que a frieza e indiferença eram a únicas formas que ela conhecia de se proteger e nascerá uma mulher que era amada e sabia amar como ninguém.

Hermione olhou no espelho e sorriu, ali estavam duas belas mulheres de longos cabelos negros e olhos que tinham o brilho das estrelas.

Em algumas horas mãe e filha se conheceram e se aceitaram como eram e isso faria toda a diferença.

Pois a guerra ainda estava por vir. E elas lutariam juntas.

E elas eram Blacks, e se alguém soubesse disso se arrependeria na hora de mexer com elas.

** "Quando duas estrelas se encontram na imensidão do céu, um grande amor renasce".**

** "Todos os Black nascerão deste encontro".**

**NT: disse q os cap ia aumentar um pouco.**

**um bjs pra Lyaa Malfoy que ta me devendo um reviews.**

**até o rpoximo q deve ser mais em breve muito breve.**

**bjs Vivis**


	11. Capitulo 10 Amanhecer

**Capitulo 10 – Amanhecer.**

Gui acordou ainda com sono, pois passará a noite em claro, pensando em Hermione e no que tinha presenciado na tarde passada, quando depois de muito relutar fora encontrar a garota na casa de Bella; o que vira fora ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e assustador virá que as duas mulheres tinham conversado e se que haviam se entendido, e pior virá que ambas estava dispostas a lutar para ficarem sempre juntas, e se lembrou da primeira vez que vira Bellatrix Black e ela lhe contará junto com Snape toda a verdade, fora logo depois dos pais de Hermione terem sidos mortos e ela tinha dito que queria que ele protegesse a sua filha; guardara durante anos o segredo de Hermione olha que isso tinha sido realmente muito difícil-e agora não sabia o que fazer.

Fora combinado que ele passaria aquela tarde e traria Hermione a salvo. Mas ele realmente sabia que pior guerra estava por vir, pois teriam que enfrentar todos os outros que odiavam Bella e que queriam que ela estivesse morta ao invés de Sirius; só teria ao seu lado Severus, Lupin e sua mãe, pois seu pai apesar de saber de algo sobre a verdade não confiava em bellatrix.

Ia ser um dia muito difícil.

Na mesa do café da mãe na sede podia ser visto uma cena no mínimo estranha e na pior das hipóteses melancólicas.

De um lado podia ser ver Harry Potter, olhando pro café como se fosse uma coisa de outro mundo, pois seu mundo estava de cabeça por ar já que brigara com Gina.

Ver Gina, comendo de forma, brutal e mordaz, pois queria sair o mais rápido possível daquela mesa, mas como passara mal ontem a noite sua mãe só a deixaria sair depois de comer tudo, e estava com raiva de Harry por não tela ajudado com dilema que tinha em suas mãos. - meu Merlin o que farei agora-pensava a garota ruiva.

Rony não comia nada - isso por si só já era muito estranho - morrendo de saudade de Hermione e de raiva de lilá, e de orgulho.

Carlinhos comia de forma calma mais, quem o conhecia sabia que algo estava muito errado.

E Gui, que estava morrendo de medo da reação de que suas palavras iam causar em breve. Então ele falou, assim que viu Lupin e Snape entrarem na cozinha:

-Bom irei buscar Hermione hoje!

Todos olharam chocados para eles e Rony levantou-se com raiva.

-Você sabia onde ela estava esse tempo todo e nos deixou mortos de preocupação.

-Calma eu não sabia onde ela estava até receber uma carta e fui vê-la ontem e então ela me pediu que fosse buscá-la-mentiu o ruivo. - e pediu que vocês se acalmassem que ela estava bem, e outros todos nós sabíamos que ela estava com alguém que cuidaria dela, vocês só não sabiam que era essa pessoa.

-e...

- e vocês todos estavam envoltas em seus próprios problemas ontem.

-Ela está realmente bem Gui – perguntou felicíssima Gina.

-sim e vou buscá-la agora, e peço que vocês a entendam e deixem-na explicar tudo.

Saiu deixando todos perplexos e apreensivos.

**"Ainda vejo você brilhar, mas você se foi há tanto tempo meu amor. E você nunca me disse adeus".**

**NT: oi gente hj vou mandar um beijo especial pra minha mana Simone... a quem adoro e tenho em alta estima...em meu coração...obrigado por existir em minha vida! pois vc há faz melhor!**

**Vivis Drecco**


	12. Capitulo 11 Encarando a realidade

**Capitulo 11 – Encarando a verdade.**

Hermione olhava pra sua mãe que ainda dormia, de forma relaxada e sentia uma imensa tristeza em si ao pensar que seu pai estivera tão perto dela e ela não pode aproveitar, e sorriu ao lembrar de todas as noites em que fugia do quarto pra ir atrás de Sirius e ficar com ele conversando a sós, naquela época o achava fascinante e brigavam sempre, pois ela queria que ele se cuidasse mais e ficasse em segurança, mas ele era tão impulsivo, tinha uma coragem que ela ao mesmo tempo temia e admirava, ela o adorava, e adorava ficar com ele e ouvi-lo contar de como era quando jovem o ouvira falar sobre a mulher que ele mais amara na vida a e agora sabia que ela era sua mãe, chorara tanto a morte dele, pois ela no fundo já o amava e não queria perder o grande amigo que ele se tornara; sua vida sempre fora assim, amar e perder e nada neste mundo a faria perder sua mãe, pois já perderá demais nesta vida chegará à hora de ganhar, e lembrando se de um elogio de seu pai que havia dito que ela era a bruxa mais inteligente que ele conhecerá usaria sua inteligência contra Tom Riddle, pois ele destruir sua família e chegará hora dele ser destruído e isso ela ajudaria Harry a fazer.

Arrumou suas coisas e de sua mãe, pois Gui em breve estaria ali, e olhou novamente pra ela, eram um anjo dormindo e parecia muita cansada, muito de sua beleza fora roubada em Azkaban assim como de Sirius também, mas como ele ela ainda brilhava.

Olhava em volta pela casa que consistia em um quarto junto com uma pequena sala, uma cozinha muito charmosa e por todos os lados estantes com livros – nossa ela queria ver todos eles quando tivesse mais tempo - sua mãe deveria adorar ler também isso a deixou orgulhosa, era muito aconchegante e tinha muitas fotos espalhadas, fotos dos seus pais quando ainda namoravam escondidos, e mostrava o quanto eles eram felizes, havia fotos dos pais de Harry, e algumas de muitos outros como Alice e franco Longbottom, pais de neville, muitas de Lupin e de Severus Snape e uma do Casal Weasley, todos muito jovens naquela época. Uma lhe chamou atenção, pois sua mãe estava abraçada, por um lado Por Dumbledore e no outro por Minerva, estava escrito na dedicatória "para filha de meu coração, no dia de sua formatura, Bryan".

Parou de observar a casa ao ver Gui aparatar naquele instante, sorriu pra ele.

-Oi – disse a garota- sei que você sabia de tudo. E obrigado por ajudá-la e aceita-la.

-Não foi fácil guardar esse segredo de Você, querida – disse abraçando a jovem morena a sua frente.

-ela está dormindo Gui, vou acorda-la – porem o rapaz segurou firme sua mão.

- deixe há dormir um pouco mais ela raramente consegue dormir assim... – disse o garoto deixando Hermione curiosa.

- o que mais da minha adorada mãe você sabe?- perguntou divertida Hermione com o embaraço evidente do amigo.

- bom eu estive muito com ela durante esses últimos anos, ela é uma grande amiga como você, e antes de você pensar algumas besteiras, somos apenas amigos. Ok.

- eu não disse nada neste sentido Gui, você que falou.

Mas a conversa foi interrompida neste momento, pois Bella acordou.

- oi. Acho que dormi demais.

- bom assim você fica pronta pra batalha. - disse sorrindo Gui.

-bom Vamos, só deixe eu me arrumar um minuto.

E Bellatrix foi se arrumar pra uma longa conversa.

**"Somos feitos de muito mais do que magia, somos feitos de amor e ódio, nos somos os Black, e sempre existimos e sempre existiremos. Assim como as estrelas, que nos batizam."**

**Vivis Drecco...**


	13. Capitulo 12 Problemas à vista

**Capitulo 12 - Problemas a vista.**

Na sede da ordem todos estavam ansiosos pra volta de Hermione, ainda mais depois do suspense todos, quem seria a pessoa que salvou Hermione?

Mas se alguém visse bem havia algo em seus moradores além de saudades e isso era obvio.

**Flasback um.**

Gina saiu de rapidamente do banheiro, pois acabava de passar, mal e sua mãe virá tudo fora fazer um chá dizendo – que ela deveria ter comido alguma porcaria na rua - mas Gina sabia muito bem o que estava errado e isso deixava ela realmente preocupada, esperando Harry, voltar – meu Merlin como falaria aquilo pra Harry.

Harry chegará da escola de aurores, aonde ainda cursava o ultimo ano, e perguntou pra Gina:

-Gin, você sabe de alguma noticia de Hermione... – parou de falar ao ver o rosto pálido da namorada.

- o que houve gin?

- estou grávida Harry!

E se havia alguma coisa no lugar no mundo de Harry ela fora expulsa de seu lugar.

- como assim grávida?

- Não terei que lhe explicar né Harry-falou sarcasticamente Gina Weasley.

- eu... Meu Merlin o que você vai fazer?

- eu!

- quer dizer **nós** iremos fazer – logo se corrigiu Harry ao ver a cara mortal que Gina lhe fizera.

- eu não sei Harry, realmente não sei.

Fim Flasback um.

**Flasback Dois.**

Rony estava cansado do treino de quadribol e isso o deixava (se é que era capaz) mais atrapalhado. Estava indo buscar Lilá com um atraso de mais de uma hora e ela deveria estar, querendo lhe estuporar.

- oi Lilá - perguntou Rony ao entrar no quarto da garota, mas ele não estava preparado pra o que viu.

Lilá estava olhando pra ele com um enorme cartaz, de **PARABÉNS VOCÊ VAI SER PAI! **

E Rony Weasley desmaiou.

Fim Flasback dois.

**Flasback Três**

Carlinhos olhava pensativo o quarto de Hermione e encontrou uma folha levemente amassada e sorriu ao ler o que estava escrito.

**Sra. Carlos Weasley.**

Ela o amava ele tinha certeza.

Mas se o desejo de que isso fosse verdade fosse um pouco menor ele descobriria que aquela não era a letra de Hermione e sim de outro membro da ordem, só que a paixão como diria Merlin cega as pessoas. E ele estava apaixonado.

Fim flasback três.

Era com esses pequenos detalhes que eles estavam lidando quando Gui, Hermione Bellatrix Black entraram pela porta, escoltados por Snape e Lupin, e isso foi como se fosse uma cachoeira Gelada caindo em cima das cabeças quentes destes jovens.

Uma comensal estava ali! Ao lado de Hermione, meu Merlin o que será que faltava acontecer.

**"Uma chuva de estrelas é algo tão raro, como as lagrimas nos olhos dos Black, só acontece quando você fecha os olhos."**

**NT: viu postei rápido...**

**Vivis Drecco**


	14. Capitulo 13 Voldemort

**Capitulo 13 – Voldemort**

Voldemort andava por longo e escuro corredor, seus pensamentos eram de deixar qualquer um levemente pra não dizer seriamente preocupado com a integridade física daquele que gerava o rancor que ele carregava no peito. Se ele tivesse alma diriam que a sua está totalmente tomada pelo ódio.

Foi pensando em varias formas de tortura que ele abriu a porta de uma cela e olhou nos olhos daquele que se não fosse Harry Potter seria o ser humano que ele mais odiava na vida, ele olhou pra Sirius Black.

-olá Black – disse de forma desdenhosa Voldemort.

- que devo sua visita Tom!- disse como se fosse um rosnado Sirius Black.

- vim apenas lhe comunicar algo. Se prepare, pois eu vou matar a sua preciosa Bellatrix.

- a não me diga que ela lhe enganou, não era você que disse que ela havia escolhido ficar ao seu lado. - falou ferozmente o outro.

- ela me traiu, mas eu descobri a verdade, e tudo que ela fez foi em vão, ela tentou lhe proteger e a filha dela, mas agora ambas morrerão.

-o que? – perguntou Sirius de forma realmente abismada-filha?

- há você não sabia que ela estava grávida quando foi obrigado a se casar com Lestranger, bom você também não a conhecia, mas não se preocupe, pois você verá ambas, tanto Bella como Hermione morrerão na sua frente.

- há antes de ir embora – disse de forma maldosa e cruel – ela é sua filha Black. Você abandonou a mulher que amava quando ela estava grávida. Acreditou nas mentiras sórdidas que mandei Regulo dizer sobre ela, e contando é claro com a desconfiança do Potter, aposto que foi ele que disse que ela era traidora, não? E você como um nada não há defendeu...

Saiu dizendo essas palavras e deixando o outro mortificado e Remoendo antigos erros, e era isso que Sirius Black fazia a anos desde que cairá na armadilha de Voldemort e fora trancado naquela cela, onde ele soubera por Lestranger, tudo o que Bellatrix havia feito por ele, como se tornar uma comensal, ele falara tudo aquilo para vê-lo sofrer mais nunca o dissera que era pai, e que muito mesmo que sua adorada Hermione era sua filha; E tudo o que aquele cansado homem pode fazer em sua prisão foi chorar pela sua amada mulher e pela filha. Mas ele ia descobrir um meio de sair dali ou não se chamava Sirius Black.

**"O Ódio, que julgas ser a antítese do Amor, não é senão o próprio Amor Que adoeceu grave mente."**

**NT:oi pessoal, eu ando sem pc sabe e não dá pra aumentar os cap agora e eu ando com muitas ideias pra essa fic, mas como não posso acrescentar nada agora to postando o que ja ta escrito, mas o cap vão aumentar.**

**pro pessoal que mandou reviwes obrigada, minha amiga Cin, valeu por ler minha fic te adoro de montão, e pode me escrever que eu adoro ler, seus e-mails.**

**Humildemente Ju. se junte ao fã clube do Carlinhos, e se prepare pra emoções.**

**bom as frases dos cap agora eu esqueci de falar nos anteriores mas agora vou escrever:**

**cap 8º a frase é:"Nunca duvide do amor dos Black, e nunca os tenha como inimigos.". essa frase é minha! pois ao meu ver os blacks são passionais.**

**Cap 9º ****"Quando duas estrelas se encontram na imensidão do céu, um grande amor renasce".**

**"Todos os Black nascerão deste encontro". Frase minha tb!**

10º:"Ainda vejo você brilhar, mas você se foi há tanto tempo meu amor. E você nunca me disse adeus". Frase da minha mente!

11º:"Somos feitos de muito mais do que magia, somos feitos de amor e ódio, nos somos os Black, e sempre existimos e sempre existiremos. Assim como as estrelas, que nos batizam." Minha!

12º "Uma chuva de estrelas é algo tão raro, como as lagrimas nos olhos dos Black, só acontece quando você fecha os olhos." Minha! Alguém já viu os Black chorarem? quer dizer chorar até choram mas suas lágrimas são comparttilhadas só com seus amores e corações...Honra acima de tudo!

Bom e a desse cap: eu recebi essa frase em e-mail do meu amigo Logan, e infelizmente desconheço o autor.porém acho bellissíma.

E sem contar que essa frase eu usei como carro chefe de uma outra fic minha aguardem em breve...

Mil beijos Vivis Drecco.


	15. Capitulo 14 Uma longa Conversa

**Capitulo 14 – uma Longa conversa.**

Harry levantou se rapidamente e tirou Hermione do contato de bellatrix.

-acalme-se Harry

- o que você está dizendo ela é uma comensal...

-ela é minha mãe - disse de forma rápida e angustiada Hermione.

-por favor, me escutem, é uma longa conversa.

Harry, Rony e Gina que estavam com suas varinhas apontadas pra Bellatrix olharam pasmos pra Hermione e depois para os demais e se sentarão (pra não dizer que desabaram sobre as cadeiras) prontos pra ouvir a que seria durante muito tempo a historia mais dolorosa e difícil que eles escutarão desde a profecia. Parando apenas pra fazer algumas perguntas, ou pra segurar as lagrimas e o ímpeto de desmaiarem (Gina).

Depois de outras longas horas, eles podiam não ter aceitado totalmente Bellatrix, mas agora resistiam na idéia de estuporá-la, ainda mais depois de ouvir a historia de amor dela e de Sirius. Harry olhava pra aquela mulher e toda raiva que havia nele guardada desde morte de seu padrinho, parecia diminuir, pois em seus olhos ele encontrava a mesma solidão que Sirius deixara em sua alma, e ao ver a mulher que fora indiretamente a causa da morte de seu padrinho abraçar Hermione buscando força ele levantou-se e a abraçou dizendo:

- eu sei exatamente, o que passa em seu coração sobre Sirius, você Imagina que se não tivesse ali duelando com ele estaria vivo não é? Eu penso que se tivesse ouvido a mione ele não teria ido lá, não posso dizer que a amo, mas eu entendo e vou me esforçar pra apagar completamente da minha vida e da minha alma o rancor que eu nutri por você, não só por você ser a mãe da Hermione e ela ser uma pessoa muito cara em meu coração, mas por saber que você já sofreu o bastante nesta vida, e sabe Sirius me contou sobre o grande amor da vida dele, ele não disse quem era, mas ele sempre dizia que ainda amava a mulher de olhos mais brilhante e triste que ele conheceu em toda a sua vida, e eu tenho certeza de que se ele pudesse ter descoberto a verdade antes ele não deixaria você sacrificar sua vida pela dele, ele lutaria ao seu lado, mas como sempre me disse sobre os Black, sempre queremos evitar que aqueles que amamos sofram, muitas vezes chegando a carregar a dor do mundo em nossas costas. eu quero te amar por isso e por mim também.

Ao dizer as palavras guardadas em seu intimo Harry se sentiu leve, e ao olhar em volta viu que não só Hermione estava emocionada como à senhora Weasley e Gina choravam.

-acho que falo em nome de todos nesta casa.

-Sim Harry você falou – disse um emocionado Sr. Weasley

- juntos nos vamos destruir Voldemort, pois chega de termos nossas vidas destruídas por ele, bem vinda à ordem minha amiga. - falou Molly Weasley indo abraçar a adorada amiga depois de muitos anos sem poder olhar pra ela.

- e dessa vez sairemos vitoriosos - disse Lupin e que sorria ao ver a cena.

- bom Molly acho que você vai querer ajuda pra fazer a janta. - falou Bellatrix e todos perceberam que já era noite.

Quando estamos entre amigos à hora passa e nem percebemos, era o que pensava Gui, encostado na soleira da porta olhando Hermione.

Mas o que deixaram todos mais contentes foi ver a cara de Percy, Tonks, Luna e Fleur ao se assustarem vendo Bellatrix ajudando Molly a fazer o jantar acompanhado por Gina e Hermione.

Eles Teriam muito ao que contar aos demais membros da ordem e isso fez com que alguns problemas fossem momentaneamente esquecidos.

Um momento de calmaria, sempre precede ao temporal, e eles estariam preparados.

"**A felicidade está apenas a onde a colocamos, mas nunca a colocamos onde nos encontramos."**

**Fineus Black.**

**NT:Um super obrigada pra Karla, você é adoravel, e lhe tenho também em auto estima minha cara... Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que nossa parceria vá sempre adiante.bjs**

**oie...frase minha... obrigada por lerem e por favor deixem sua opinião...**

**Vivis Drecco**


	16. Capitulo 15 Eu sinto você

**Capitulo 15 – Eu sinto você.**

Durante o jantar na antiga casa dos Black, muitas coisas estavam diferentes, alguns corações se encontravam mais leves outros estavam divididos entre a alegria de tudo está indo bem pra Hermione, e entre resolver seus próprios problemas.

Mais havia um coração sentindo uma enorme dor, que beirava a dor física, Bellatrix, se curvou sobre a mesa não resistindo à dor.

-Mãe – Hermione falou ajudando junto com Gui Bella se levantar – está sentindo algo?

-Não se preocupe Honey... - disse Bella – é só que eu sinto que lorde Voldemort – um arrepio passou por cada membro daquela mesa – está realmente furioso ele provavelmente já sabe que estou com você e deve saber algo sobre a verdade – disse se virando pra Severus.

-Severus o que ele disse? Neste momento todos perderão o que restou da fome ao ver a expressão de Severus Snape.

- bom ele tentou descobrir a verdade e me punir, mas Conseguir escapar.

- como?

-o deixando invadir a minha mente – falou calmamente Severus.

-então ele sabe a verdade – falou como um sussurro Harry.

- não Potter, um oclumente só deixa outro ver o que realmente deseja, dei a ele a lembrança do enterro que forjamos, e bom eu realmente estava triste neste dia, ele ainda pensa que também fui enganado por você Bella.

- Sabe, eu ainda o sinto. – murmurou Bella.

-sente quem Bella? Perguntou Gui

-Sirius.

Todos guardarão as lagrimas ao ouvir isto.

-É como se ele ainda estivesse vivo, e neste exato momento foi isso que eu senti vindo de Voldemort, ele estava torturando Sirius, ou mais provável ele estava amaldiçoando a alma dele.

-mãe...

-acho que vou me deitar estou cansada – disse uma pálida Bellatrix Black – você vem?

Por um momento surgiu uma duvida na mente de Hermione, duas aliais, se era pra ela a pergunta ou pra Gui, e se realmente Sirius estava morto.

Levantou-se e junto Gui ajudou sua mãe a se levantar.

- Vamos. – disse Gui - Ela ficará lá em casa, não se preocupe mãe, pois nem Voldemort poderá romper os feitiços que eu e Hermione fizemos de proteção no lugar. Dizendo isso eles aparatam indo em direção a casa deles.

"_**Sabe aquele estranho amor sem razão de ser que surgem sem querer, os Black nunca amam assim... seus amores sempre são regidos pelas estrelas a quem pertence, são eternos e inabaláveis, sempre sabem um do outro e nunca existem sozinhos."**_

_**Andrômeda Black**_

**NT: oi amigos, me desculpem a demora mas prometo de agora em diante não demorar tanto e postar novamente toda sexta ou sabado pelo menos dois capitulos das fics, e sabe a demora teve motivo, mas serviu pra eu adiantar um poucos os cap das fics que eu to escrevendo, a todos que deixaram reviwes agradeço de coração, principalmente minha amiga do caração a PATY SELENITA, que eu adoro, muito de coração. e me incentivou a escrever as fics, bom ela mandou praticamente eu postar as fics já q só ela lia.**

**a LYAA, uma adoravel sonserina, é acreditem eu adoro os sonserinos, mas ainda o Draco né lyaa?**

**a frase enorme do capitulo saiu da boca da Andie Black e da minha mente, gostaram?**

**bjs. até o proximo.**

**Vivian Drecco**


	17. Capitulo 16 Nossa Casa

**Capitulo 16 – Nossa Casa.**

- Bem vinda ao seu novo lar!

Falaram ao mesmo Tempo Hermione e Gui.

-Bom é maravilhoso - Bella entusiasmada – Mas sabe não vi nada de errado no meu antigo lar – disse em tom de brincadeira.

- bom será que a chance de Voldemort ser bom de memória e lembrar onde você morava na adolescência não é um problema eu também nunca vi – disse rindo Gui.

Hermione olhou para os dois e subitamente entendeu.

-bom acho que depois de dias cuidando de mim a senhora deve me deixar cuidar de você, então agora você deve vir pra esse quarto e dormir – falou mostrando um quarto muito bem arrumado-e que eu levarei chá e biscoitos pra você.

- de quem é esse quarto?

- bom eu e Gui decoramos ele com coisas que ambos gostávamos e deixamos vazio, sempre que enjoamos de nossos quartos ou precisamos de paz, até de que nossos pensamentos fiquem quietos, nos dormimos aqui, a sem contar que dormimos aqui quase sempre que ficamos conversando até tarde – disse Mione.

- bom vou descansar.

- isso; já volto.

Na cozinha Hermione em silencio fazia chá e colocava em uma caneca, e neste exato momento pensava em tudo aquilo que aconteceu em sua vida, e queria desesperadamente descansar e sentir...

Neste momento Gui lhe abraçou e colocou a cabeça dela apoiada em seu ombro, fazendo carinho em seus longos cabelos negros, e tudo que a deixava agoniada, foi passando, Hermione apenas curtia o momento de paz. E Gui apenas fazia o que seu coração pedia que fosse dar a Hermione forças pra superar e vencer a essa guerra ficaram um tempo assim até serem despertos de seus devaneios por Carlinhos que aparatava na sala.

-Mione, Gui, - chamou Carlinhos.

- estamos na cozinha – disse soltando Hermione, Gui.

- bom eu acho melhor voc... – parou de falar Carlinhos ao ver que ambos estavam literalmente com a mente em outro planeta.

- vocês estão me ouvindo?

- claros, Kal, estamos ouvindo. Falou com um sorriso Hermione.

-bom eu sei que pode ser estranho mais terei que dormir fora hoje, pois Tonks pediu pra fazer uma ronda com ela está noite, eu gostaria de estar aqui e lhe apoiar Mi, mas realmente eu já havia prometido...

-não se preocupe Kal, eu estou bem, e você deve fazer essa ronda com Tonks – disse rindo mione.

-bom eu já vou!

E aparatou.

Hermione e Gui se olharam.

-Nos realmente temos muito a conversar.

**"_Em silencio se conhece aqueles a quem amamos, um abraço vale mais que mil palavras, quando se ama."_**

****

**NT: oi bom sem mais, outro capitulo pra recuperar o atraso.**

**a frase deste capitulo eu li o começo em um livro e terminei com minha opinião sobre os gestos que nos tocam eu acho que um abraço vale muito, apesar que as palvras exprimem muito o nosso amor, e sobre o nosso modo de amar.**

**bjs Vivis Drecco**


	18. Capitulo 17 Dor

**Capitulo 17 – Dor**

Durante estes últimos anos ele havia de habituado a dor, estava muito mais preparado pra ela do que qualquer época de sua vida, pois mesmo em Azkaban, ele tinha esperanças de sair dali vivo, e agora ele tinha um motivo pra tentar escapar, afinal sua filha, Harry e Bellatrix precisavam dele, então ele resolveu fazer algo que se desse errado, não só ele, mas muitos outros sofreriam, ele seria egoísta e pediria ajuda, mesmo que fazendo isso ele estivesse colocando em risco o disfarce de Severus Snape.

À noite (ou será dia), ele se aproximou da bacia de água que estava a sua disposição, e tinha que falar sua imagem não estava tão ruim já que aquele ser asqueroso lhe mantêm em "ótimas condições de higiene", e aquela bacia de prata era o que ele realmente necessitava. Pegou um pedaço de cabelo que ele mantém escondido durante anos e fez a invocação:

**"Eu Sirius Black, Herdeiro da Dinastia, detentor do stigma peço que aquele a quem eu chamo possa entrar em contato comigo."**

E Jogou o cabelo de Severus Snape na bacia, junto com uma gota de seu sangue, a água se tornou negra como a noite e portadora da luz; da luz dos Black.

E muito longe dali um Severus olhava pra seu espelho e se assustava afinal ele estava vendo um homem morto. Ele Severus Prince Snape, estava enlouquecendo.

-Por favor...

-pronto enlouquecia de vez! Ouvindo um mor...

- preste atenção Snape não posso demorar, eu estou vivo e estou preso por Voldemort não sei o que aconteceu bom até sei, mas não da pra explicar, eu preciso sair daqui...

-cale-se. Disse impaciente Severus.

-o que?

- você não disse que não tem tempo, então eu vou invadir sua mente, e verei se não é uma alucinação de um morto chato que deveria está morto.

Em alguns momentos Snape soube o suficiente.

-bom essa magia é muito arriscado e se eu tivesse entre comensais? Bom suma com isso darei um jeito de ajudá-lo, mas não faço isso por você já que pra mim... Mas por minha Bella e por minha afilhada que já sofreram demais, e dizendo isso, se afastou do espelho e aparatou.

**"Honra Orgulho, Poder"... Sangue... Os Black são feitos disso!**

** Julian Black**

**NT: o que direi dos capitulo pequenos? não tenho desculpas a não ser a verdade, vou tentar aumentar, mas por enquanto terá que ser assim já q estou com muito capitulos pronto, mas eu to relendo eles e acrescentando mais coisas, que andei pensando ...**

**a frase é minha, mas o crédito todo é do Julian... e acrescento que vocês devem guardar este nome pois ele, vai ser importante ainda na fic.**

**e nos proximos haverá romance e um toque quente.**

**bjs Vivian Drecco**


	19. Capitulo 18 Bebês

**Capitulo 18 – Bebês.**

Harry olhava pra Gina, e via unicamente Hermione. – Meu Merlin minha namorada está grávida, e eu pensando em como minha melhor amiga está, pensando em beijá-la, será que todo "herói" se sente assim ou eu sou anormal? – pensava o rapaz.

Gina olhava pra ele e pensava será a verdade que o amor perdoa tudo? E se decidiu que iria arriscar.

- Harry?

- sim.

-bom eu preciso lhe confessar algo...

- o que?

- eu lhe trai! – disse chorando a ruiva.

- o que? Você me traiu, como assim, com quem, como você pode, eu pensei que você me amava! – explodiu Harry Potter, querendo se sentir irado, com raiva, mas na verdade se sentindo aliviado, e ao mesmo tempo magoado.

- bom – entre lagrimas – você anda tão distante de mim, que eu acabei me envolvendo, com outra pessoa. Mas eu nunca quis magoá-lo e nem ter feito isso Harry, eu, eu estou com Vitor Krum, nos havíamos brigados, mas quando descobri que estava grávida, descobri que só pode ser dele já que com você eu tomei as providencias necessárias pra não engravidar...

Ela ficou explicando e Harry a cada momento que passava ficava mais pasmo, sua namorada lhe traía com o ex de Hermione, e pior ia ter um filho dele, e pior ele queria matar o Krum, já que ele havia feito Hermione de Tola e agora roubava a sua "Namorada" ele ia matá-lo;

E ao mesmo tempo ele pensava que tudo ia dar certo, e que agora ele poderia resolver a sua vida, e neste exato momento ele entendeu o que Hermione lhe disse, muitas paixões, um único amor. Ele era apaixonado por Gina, será que ele amava Hermione? Meu Merlin e se ele amasse realmente Hermione Granger, quer dizer Black, o que ele ia fazer?

Ao perceber que Harry não lhe ouvia Gina ficou magoada.

-bom eu sabia que tu não me amavas, mas pensava que ao menos sentia algo por mim, mas pelo visto é mentira já nem se abalou, não que eu queira que você sofra, - aos prantos – mas poderia pelo menos disfarçar que está satisfeito em me perder. Harry James Potter!

Berrou Gina Weasley

- Não Gin – pensou rápido- eu estava muito assustado com tudo, bom você tem razão, eu estive longe e lhe perdi, mas realmente gosto de você, de estar ao seu lado, e tudo o mais só que eu quero que você seja feliz, comigo ou com outra pessoa, o que importar é que você se sinta feliz, e eu mesmo magoado estarei ao seu lado.

- Harry, obrigado... E como sua amiga eu vou lhe dizer, não perca a mione como você me perdeu, lute por ela.

E foi assim que acabou a conversa entre Harry e Gina, ali acabou um namoro e nasceu algo mais forte nasceu uma amizade que nada iria destruir. Ele sabia que podia contar sempre com Gina, ela era uma parte de si.

Rony andava inseguro pelo quarto, esperando que de alguma forma misteriosa todos os seus problemas se resolvessem, como ele poderia ser pai se nem ao menos, amava sua namorada, se em todos os dias, pensava de em terminar com ela e tentar conquistar Hermione? Mas agora é tarde e ele sabia disso, podia ser muitas coisas, mas nunca fora um "covarde", (bom tirando às vezes em que não dissera a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos, e é claro aranhas... fala serio tem aranhas gigantescas!) e não deixaria Lilá sozinha e daria um jeito de aprende há amá-la como Harry sempre lhe dissera, daria uma chance pro amor que ela lhe oferecia...

Há mas como aquilo lhe doía, saber que jamais poderia ao menos Imaginar a sua vida ao lado de sua amada, pois ela sempre seria isso pra ele.

Ele estava triste, e ao mesmo tempo radiante cara!

Ele ia ser pai! Tinha que contar pro Harry.

Carlinhos e Tonks estavam em mais uma jornada, e resolveram tomar uma cerveja amanteigada em um bar.

-está cansado Carlinhos? – perguntou uma sorridente Tonks, que naquele dia era uma maravilhosa, bruxa de longos cabelos rosa e olhos violetas.

-humm digamos que estou com a mente ainda tonta com tudo que ouvi esta tarde, sobre a Mi ser filha de uma comensal – ele parou ao ver a expressão seria de Tonks – quer dizer de Bellatrix e de Sirius.

- eles sofrerão o suficiente, e bom acho que Hermione merece ter de volta pelo menos um pedaço da família já que Voldemort tomou isso dela, mas você não acha estranho como ela e Gui se olham? – Carlinhos não reparou no tom triste de Tonks ao fazer a pregunta.

- ela quem?

- Bella, né de quem você acha que eu estou falando!

- sei lá você é surpreendente Ninfa... –riu Carlinhos. Ela tinha o dom de fazê-lo rir, sempre.

-Ahh. Olha só porque eu lhe deixei me chamar uma vez de ninfa não é pra acostumar viu. - piscou Tonks

-bom eu acho que Gui já sabia de tudo, pois ele não ficou desesperado como nós por não saber onde Hermione estava, mas você poderia me explicar melhor essa suposição.

-bom eles se olhavam como cúmplices...

- ele namora a fleur se esqueceu?

-é só que parece que você e Hermione são os únicos que ainda não perceberam que já tem um tempo que os dois não estão bem. Vivem brigando. E só não se separaram ainda por causa dos que aconteceu com os pais dela recentemente

- eu não tinha reparado. Eles realmente vivem adiando o casamento devia ter notado algo – foi quando ouviram um barulho e a bolsa de Tonks caiu no chão, deixando cair, um caderno Carlinhos se abaixou pra pegar e ficou surpreso ao ver ali uma letra que ele em pouco mais que um dia aprendera a amar, a letra da futura Sra. Carlinhos Weasley.

-Tonks.

- o que – Tonks se nem saber por que estava tão vermelha quanto o cabelo de Carlinhos.

Ela o viu olhar a letra de forma enigmática e por um segundo ficou confusa, mas entendeu que ele devia ter visto o pergaminho que ela escreverá, Tonks estava em uma enrascada.

-nada. Vamos dar uma volta.

- não acho que precisamos conversar Carlinhos, eu estou apaixonada pelo seu irmão!

- como assim? – Carlinhos estava ficando confuso, pois tinha certeza que a letra era dela.

- simples eu me apaixonei por ele, e estou completamente entregue a esse sentimento a única pessoa que sabe disso é Hermione, sei que você deve ter visto um pergaminho aonde eu escrevi Sra. Carlos Weasley estou certa?

- sim! E agora diz que ama meu irmão, não deveria ter escrito senhora Gui?

- é... – ela não sabia o que fazer e nem o que falar pra esclarecer a situação sem entregar ninguém e nem magoa-lo. – Isso foi escrito em um dia que estávamos eu, Hermione e Gina no quarto de Mione, e Gina me disse que eu seria uma maravilhosa senhora Carlos Weasley ai escrevi e mostrei a ela que sorriu e disse que era uma pena que havia desencontros em nossos corações.

- minha irmã disse isso? E a Mione?

- ela ficou nos olhando em silêncio. Não queria que você tivesse visto isso e nem entendesse errado.

- não se preocupe Ninfa, eu ficaria honrado em ser amado por uma bela mulher como você, mas temo que minha irmã tenha razão sobre que nossos corações terem sentimentos desencontrados. Espero que Gui possa notar como você é maravilhosa e que vocês sejam felizes, sempre achei que ele e Fleur eram um casal complicado, mas depois do que aconteceu com ambos eu pensava que se amavam, mas você deve ter razão ao dizer que eles vivem brigando, bom você sabe que tem o apoio de minha mãe!

- obrigada Carlinhos, obrigada mesmo, e será nosso segredo.

- claro.

Carlinhos parecia um pouco triste, mas ele nem tinha certeza como reagiria se Tonks realmente o amasse, seu coração era totalmente de Hermione há tanto tempo e de forma tão pura que não sabia se algum dia ele amaria outra mulher ao não ser ela.

Tonks ficou pensativa o resto da noite, queria que Hermione tivesse razão e que o que ela tinha dito a ela há algum tempo atrás acontecesse.

"Quando ele menos esperar vai perceber tudo e isso vai deixá-lo tonto, e ele saberá que única saída é te amar".

Ela desejava que Gui percebesse logo. Mas também gostaria que Hermione percebesse também o que estava na frente dela, mas sabia que por enquanto os pensamentos de Hermione ainda seria sobre o bem estar de Harry, e agora também de sua mãe.

"**Um tempo meu amor é o que peço pra lhe mostrar como podemos ser felizes, apenas olhando bem o que temos ao nosso redor."**

**NT: olha agora já desfiz um dos possiveis casais neh. mas pro pessoal que tava torcendo pro casal Gui/Mione não desistam minha mente é complicada e tudo pode mudar, apesar de ter um casal e minha mente, e ser fã dele pra essa fic, façam que nem a Lyaa e torçam pro de vocês ganharem.**

**a frase deste cap é: de minha autoria e reflete o que a tonks e a mione tão passando. Agora é so olhar em volta.**

**no proximo se não me engando tem beijos.**

**Agradecendo a Humildemente Ju,Lyaa,Karla, pelos Reviwes e pedindo a todos que deixem...**

**Muitos beijos.**

**Vivian Drecco.**


	20. Capitulo 19 Solidão

**Capitulo 19 - Solidão**

Ele a odiava.

Um espectro negro andava por corredores nefastos e escuros, andava sem rumo, perdido entre brumas e pensamentos estranhos, ele ainda duvidava do que estava sentindo, afinal ele era Lorde Voldermort! E Ele estava sentindo-se traído e havia dor em sua alma, há muitos anos que ele havia deixado de sentir esses sentimentos humanos que a seu ver deixava as pessoas fracas e ele não era uma pessoa fraca ele era o maior Bruxo do mundo todos o temiam e...

Ele sentia falta de uma única pessoa... Ela o fazia voltar a ser simplesmente Tom.

Ela estava ao seu lado e ele nunca havia percebido antes o que sentia, sabia que isso o tornava fraco, mas bom ninguém sabia disso e ele só tinha uma saída.

Ele faria com Bellatrix o que havia feito com a única mulher que ele amara antes, ele a mataria, pois Voldermort não poderia ter um ponto fraco, ele a destruiria e deixaria de ser Tom Ridlle para voltar a ser Voldermort.

Mas nada podia evitar pra neste momento que ele nunca achara possível voltar a acontecer, que ele sentia cada fibra de seu corpo distorcido por tantas maldições e feitiços das trevas, que ele por instantes chegará a sentir seu corpo e sua "alma" sendo arrebatado por sentimentos, queria tê-la de volta ao seu lado, nem que fosse pra mata - lá depois de ter seus instintos satisfeitos, ele não se achava capaz de amar alguém e sua mente cruel e fria dizia que o que ele estava passando era orgulho ferido por ter sido por tantos anos enganado, justo por ela, que tinha amargado anos de solidão e dor em azkaban por ele.

Ela havia dominado e enganado, com jogos e maldições, o fizera pensar que tinha encontrado alguém para substituir o lugar de...

Mas assim como a outrora senhora Ridlle ela o enganará.

E também teria o mesmo fim dela.

Divertir-se-ia esmagando e torturando cada pedaço do corpo alvo dela, transformaria seus últimos momentos na terra em algo tão espetacularmente cruel, que ela diria depois em outras vidas, isso se ele deixasse alguma parte da alma dela intacta que ele duvidava já que ele conseguiu pensar em muitos modos de destruir a alma dela também, mas se ele deixasse algo pra ela renascer e voltar a sofrer ela diria que os anos em azkabam tinham sido férias muito agradáveis que ela passará antes de ter estado nas mãos de seu algoz.

Destruiria ela que o deixará assim... Sentindo esses sentimentos baixos e imundos típicos de humanos da pior espécie... Devastaria aquela que por um tempo ele desejou ter ao seu lado, no trono do reino das trevas que ele construiria.

E por momentos sorriu ao pensar que também teria a doce Hermione pra brincar. E faria tudo isso tendo uma platéia que muito lhe interessava, Trataria dos assuntos de família em família...

Sirius estaria vendo tudo, o fim da Dinastia Black.

E se Voldemort pudesse sorri nesse momento ele gargalhava.

Em meio ao delírio de sua mente solitária e doentia.

"**O ódio não é real, É a ausência do amor".**

**NT: bom se muitos comentarios... em breve terá confronto direto.**

**Frase: bom eu não sei ao certo o nome do autor, pois eu li em um e-mail que meu amigo Logan me mandou e achei lindo e real, afinal... quem odeia um dia já amou.**

**Voldemort vs Blacks**

**Vivian Drecco... manda biejos pra amiga Paty Selenita de quem tem saudades! e espera encontrar em breve.**


	21. capitulo 20 Chá, Biscoitos e Pensamentos

**Capitulo 20 – Chá com Biscoitos e Pensamentos.**

Hermione levará o chá com biscoitos para sua mãe e ficará sentada vendo ela e Gui conversando sobre o feitiço Fidelis que deveriam colocar no novo esconderijo reserva da ordem.

- O que você acha Mione? Perguntou Gui.

- Como?

- Eu estava perguntando se você concordava conosco sobre achar seguro o novo refugio da ordem na Bulgária?

- Eu acho que se tomarmos os mesmos cuidados que temos na sede lá será um lugar seguro, pois Victor procurou muito tempo por este lugar, e apesar de que muitos acham é uma pessoa de confiança e... –Naquele momento ela se recordou de uma estranha conversa entre Victor e Gina antes da ultima batalha, ela poderia jurar que fora uma conversa de namorados, ou melhor, uma discussão de namorados que acontecerá ali. Será que Gina e Harry estavam com problemas no relacionamento, será que poderia pensar em Harry? Ela nunca se deixará levar novamente a época em que fora apaixonada por ele desde que ele começara a namorar Gina sua amiga e irmã. Meu Merlin sua cabeça estava dando voltas e o que será que estava acontecendo...

- Hermione você ainda está aqui? Gui e sua mãe a olhavam preocupados.

- Me desculpe eu acabei de lembrar algo e preciso falar com Harry, Gui você vai ficar com minha mãe?

- é claro, mas é algo urgente?

- é sim eu volto já e não se preocupem que vou daqui pra ordem e depois volto. Ela virou pra beijar sua mãe e depois Gui.

Aparatou

- o que acha que é tão importante pra ela Gui. Falou suavemente Bella.

- Não sei se quero saber Bella. Disse um melancólico Gui.

- sabe Gui você não deve se preocupar. O que há entre ela e Harry passará com o fim desta guerra, eu sinto que ali pode até haver amor, porém não cério que seja o tipo de amor real mas sim aquele que nos prende há um sonho.

Ele olhou pra Bella com um olhar assustado, porém com um sorriso nos lábios. Ali estava uma mulher que neste ultimo ano se tornará importante pra ele e que ele há pouco tempo atrás achava estar completamente apaixonado, mas que agora sabia ser sim um amor maior que a paixão ela era sua amiga... Sua melhor amiga e isso lhe levava a pensar em sua ex - melhor amiga, que havia se tornado a dona de seu coração sem nem ele ao menos perceber (ou ele percebeu e se fez de ingênuo como todo Weasley fazia).

- Isso me faria muito feliz Bella.

- mas você também deve ver, bem o que se passa em seu coração, ver se seu sentimento é forte o bastante e se ele é realmente este tipo de amor que você acha que é. - ela falou de forma suave. – e se quer uma dica é hora de acertar tudo com sua noiva, antes que tudo fuja do controle. Você não é o tipo de homem que trai, e sinto que se você não resolver esse impedimento, é algo que pode acontecer.

Ele levantou-se e a deixou para dormir um pouco ela estava realmente muito cansada.

E não pode ouvir a ultima frase.

- só não sei se será o casal que você tem em mente, meu caro, pois os caminhos do coração são misteriosos até pra mim...

Neste ultimo ano ela realmente pensará em estar se envolvendo com o jovem Weasley, e de certa fora ela se envolverá, só que ela sabia que nada se comparava ao amor que sentia por Sirius.

Ela havia notado alguns olhares sutis durante o jantar, mas pra ela eles não deixaram duvidas, naquela mesa havia jovens sofrendo por amor, por terem seus amores correspondidos ou não e ela havia visto o brilho nos olhos de Carlinhos e de Hermione, era o mesmo jeito que ela se lembrava de ter quando estava com Sirius, era amor e isso nunca Mudaria. Sua filha tinha a chance de viver um grande amor, só que ela era uma Black e bom nada era fácil assim para os Black, ela ainda se sentia de alguma forma ligada a sua primeira paixão, que meu Merlin tinha que ser Harry Potter! Ela não podia simplesmente escolher alguém menos visado pelo lorde das trevas? Não ela tinha que se envolver com uma relação perigosa ela era uma Black! E enquanto Harry precisasse dela ela estaria lá. Bella só esperava que ambos assumissem o que sentiam antes de ser tarde demais.

Ela achava provável que Hermione nem tivesse assumido para si própria o que sentia por Carlinhos, ela estava tão absorta com a guerra e com seus sentimentos mal resolvidos por Harry, que nem se dera conta que eles haviam mudado, ela ainda sentia a paixão inocente por Harry, que era seu melhor amigo e se culpava por isso, afinal ele era namorado de sua melhor amiga.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ela entregará sua alma a um amor maior, um que nascerá de pequenos momentos e que já estava visível em seu olhar, porém ai ela teve certeza que sua filha se parecia com ela, ela relutava a ver isso e pior a ver que de uma forma forte e única esse sentimento era correspondido.

Observará Carlinhos segui-la com o olhar e subitamente Bellatrix Black entendeu tudo.

Talvez a parte dela que gostaria de ser avó dizia que isso não ia demorar só que a parte dela impaciente achava que tinha demorado demais.

Pudera também notar os sentimentos que sua sobrinha nutria por Gui, e sentia que esse seria a salvação para o coração de Gui, pois ele estava encantado com sua melhor amiga (isso que dar dividir a casa com uma Black), virá a confusão sentimental de Potter (realmente ele era uma mistura de Lillian e James), agora só restava ver como isso se resolveria.

E sua mente voltou-se novamente para ele, o dono de seus sonhos ela dormiu pensando em Sirius e algo dentro dela começou a pensar que de alguma forma ele podia voltar pra ela, talvez a parte que acredita em magia.

E ela sonhou com ele.

Só não sabia que longe dali ele também sonhava com ela.

- Bella... Eu gostaria de estar novamente com você.

E no céu uma estrela brilhou fortemente neste momento.

"**Os Black são estrelas cadentes... são os pedidos realizados daqueles que ousaram realmente amar."**

**NT: ja temos a opinião da Bella sobre os casais! será que ela esta certa em apostar no Carlinhos, ou o Harry ainda ganha o coração da Mione?**

**Frase deste cap é minha mesma.**

**Beijos. Vivian Drecco**


	22. Capitulo 21 um conversa, Na penumbra

**Capitulo 21 – A conversa, na penumbra.**

Hermione aparatou na sala da ordem que estava completamente mergulhada nas sombras. Seu coração batia tão depressa que sua mente cheia de idéias e suposições estava completamente atordoada. Ela ficou parada na escuridão tentando colocar em ordem os pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo em que queria entender o que se passava em seu coração, se ela estivesse um pouco menos atordoada, ela teria notado uma presença que sempre estava em seus pensamentos, parada e encostada no batente da porta simplesmente a admirando mergulhado também em seus próprios dilemas.

Mas é claro que ela era Hermione Black e os sentidos sensíveis dos Blacks não deixaram que alguns detalhes passassem despercebidos durante muito tempo, já que se sentiu envolta no perfume característicos dos cabelos dele, e o cheiro de sua colônia favorita (que ela lhe dera), sândalo... Invadirem o lugar então com um sorriso trêmulo olhou para um dos seus melhores amigos... Harry Potter.

Neste momento ele parecia que ao mesmo tempo em que a observava atentamente ele estava em outro mundo.

- Harry... .Ela Sussurrou.

Ele pareceu acordar de um transe. E sorriu pra ela.

- oi, Mione, que, que você está fazendo aqui uma hora destas?

- Eu... É... Eu... .Gaguejou Hermione.

- meu Merlin o que será que faz A adorável sabe tudo da grifinoria gaguejar?Perguntou um sorridente Harry.

E ela corou furiosamente diante do sorriso dele.

- Bom Harry, sabe eu gostaria de saber se você e Gina estão bem? Falou de maneira muito rápida Mione, e se arrependendo na mesma hora.

- sabe Harry esqueça... Eu tenho que ir embora. Mas nesta hora Harry segurou sua mão.

- pra falar a verdade Mi, eu e a Gina terminamos. Disse um Harry hesitante.

- como assim terminaram? Quando? Por quê?

- Calma uma pergunta de cada vez. Vamos sentar ali Mi? Disse Harry apontado duas poltronas afastadas.

Harry olhava Hermione e seu coração chegava a doer de tão rápido que seu coração batia. Ali estava A garota que tinha o dom de fazê-lo sorrir, e que ele suspeitava fortemente que amava, mas o que deixava sua mente mais tonta _(do que normalmente era, diria Draco Malfoy)_ era que ele gostaria pelo menos uma vez na vida olhar pra seu coração e encontrar uma resposta rápida e certeira de como ele se sentia em relação às mulheres, mas é claro, ele era Harry Potter, e isso também tinha que ser difícil, como se não bastasse o maior Bruxo das trevas querer o couro dele pra fazer as novas botas de Natal. Ele tinha que ter um coração tão tímido a ponto de não dizer nem pra ele o que sentia de forma simples e sincera, de forma que até ele entendesse, pois ele realmente achava ser meio burro pra essas coisas do coração; ele pensava nesse tempo em que esperava ela dizer alguma coisa ou terminar de se arrumar na poltrona, se o seu pai também tinha sido um leigo nestes assuntos...

Bom pensando bem ele duvidava muito disso já que ele havia sido um sucesso na época da escola, e havia conquistado sua mãe! Ou será que o sucesso dos Potters fosse somente com as ruivas?Bom a ruiva lá em cima não concordaria com isso.

Resolvendo parar de pensar besteira ele quebrou o estranha silencio entre ele e a Morena em sua frente.

- respondendo aos seus questionamentos anteriores...

E Hermione riu.

- o que foi Potter? Está tão formal hoje... Será que está com febre. Ela se levantou e fingiu medir a temperatura dele.

Ela estava brincando para tentar se acalmar, ela fora até lá e agora seu coração estava simplesmente a mandando ir embora dali, justamente agora que depois de muito tempo o Cara que sempre ela gostará lhe dizia que estava sozinho, a mente dela mandava a ficar e ouvir o que ele tinha pra lhe dizer, por Morgana, ela não sabia o que fazer pela primeira vez na vida (bom talvez já tivesse surgido algumas, mas deixa pra lá) ela realmente estava ficando assustada.

- me desculpe. Ela disse voltando ao seu lugar.

- bom voltando ao que eu estava dizendo primeiro terminamos terminando ora bolas!

- Segundo foi de uma forma calma até, nos conversamos e resolvemos terminar já que havia um motivo que não dava pra simplesmente ser esquecidos. E terceiro, é que talvez nos não nós amemos mais. E outra, ela está com outro e esperando um filho dele.

Hermione ouvia pasma, a resposta dele.

- como assim ela está grávida do Krum?

- como você sabe que é dele, já sabia de algo e não me contou?

Harry falou de com raiva já pensando que todos sabiam que ele era corno.

- calma Harry eu não sabia de nada concreto é que você disse que ela estava com outro e bom eu vim até aqui, pois me recordei de uma briga que ouvi sem querer entre eles; como estava saindo em missão não parei pra raciocinar sobre o que escutei, mas hoje quando me lembrei dela me pareceu uma briga de casal, então eu supôs, você realmente acha que eu não teria lhe alertado sobre algo, é claro que ela é minha amiga, mas se eu não lhe contasse com certeza resolveria com ela isso.

- desculpe-me. Eu estou de cabeça quente com isso, sabe realmente eu acho que não a amo, só que não gostei do que aconteceu e muito menos de ser o Krum...

Hermione o cortou.

- não pode ser Harry...

- como? O que não pode ser?

-O Krum não pode ser o pai do filho da Gina, ele não pode ter filhos... Falou praticamente sussurrando Mione

- lembra quando ele terminou comigo, quando estávamos no sexto ano?

É claro que ele se lembrava, fora a primeira vez que ele tinha desejado matar alguém além de Voldemort e os comensais. Ela tinha chorado em seu ombro, e isso partirá seu coração.

- bom eu não disse na época, mas fora porque ele havia me traído e a garota tinha lhe dito que estava grávida, é claro que os pais dele foram investigar e descobriram a verdade, ele fez um exame mágico que revelou que ele não poderia gerar um herdeiro por causa de uma maldição que ele receberá quando garoto, depois disso ele havia me pedido pra voltar e não aceitei, ele me contou tudo e eu acabei ficando com pena pois achava muito triste não poder ter um filho, resolvi procurar uma cura mas ela não existe, só havia uma chance que era ele ter feito um contra feitiço muito forte e difícil que deveria ser feito, até 12 horas depois de ter sido atingido, só que na época ninguém se lembrou desse pequeno efeito da maldição.

- quer dizer que o filho é meu?

- bom só pode não?

- não sei, mas nada depois disso...

- Harry você tem certeza que não a ama?

Ele olhou pra ela e seu coração chegou a parar.

- sim Mi, eu... **Sinto... Apaixonei-me por... Você.**

Ele não sabia realmente, mas sentia que era aquilo o certo pra dizer a ela, afinal ela sempre fora a garota que estava ao seu lado, sempre fora, seu porto seguro, o lugar pra onde sempre voltava, com ela ele se sentia em casa; ela fazia sua mente divagar suas pernas bambearem, seus olhos piscarem, bom, ela estava em seus sonhos e a única coisa que tinha certeza era que queria beijá-la neste momento. E foi isso que ele fez.

Seus lábios se encontraram de forma apaixonada.

Hermione sentiu seu corpo fraquejar, seus sentidos amolecerem, diante do beijo apaixonado de Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo enterneceu-se sua mente ficou alerta. Ela sempre esperará por esse momento e simplesmente quando acontecia; em vez de ouvir musica em seus ouvidos, em vez de sentir seu coração entrando em brasas, em vez de sentir cada parte de seu corpo entregue de forma verdadeira e eterna, em vez de simplesmente saber que estava com o verdadeiro amor da sua vida, ela se sentia estranhamente em busca de algo pra explicar o que sentia. Não que ela não gostasse ou até mesmo não correspondesse ao beijo, que lhe tirava o ar... Só que faltava algo, e ela não sabia o que.

Sua mente não conseguia pensar claramente, pois sua pele ardia, ao toque das mãos de Harry em sua pele, podia sentir de forma, completamente sensual cada toque da pele de encontro a sua, enquanto as mãos dele passavam levemente pela suas costas uma foi em direção ao seu rosto, e ela podia sentir seu corpo estremecer com esse toque, suas mãos percorriam as costas dele fazendo com que ele, ficasse mais próximo dela, isso se fosse possível, sentiu o cheiro dele de forma inebriante e viciante, levou sua mão até os cabelos negros dele e enquanto entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios rebeldes dele, pode ouvir-lo suspirar, sua boca encostada na dele, e sentindo todas suas reservas de oxigênio acabar, maia mesmo assim, ela não queria acabar este contato.

Eles então sem fôlego se separaram, e se olharam nos olhos em busca da resposta do outro. Ainda havia em ambos o gosto do beijo, e um delicioso aroma de desejo no ar, mas ambos estavam mais confusos.

Ainda ofegantes e abraçados, se olharam e sentiram um desejo, enorme um pelo outro, podiam ver nuvens toldam seus olhares, sabiam que estavam confusos, porém antes mesmo de pensarem claramente, voltaram a se beijar.

Harry sentiu seu coração disparar ao sentir a respiração, rápida e incrivelmente sexy de Hermione de encontro ao seu ouvido, tomou a amiga de forma, quente e forte pressionando o corpo frágil dela de encontro a parede tendo o seu próprio tão próximo ao dela, que havia esquecido aonde começava um e terminava o outro. Seus lábios se exploravam a boca macia q convidativa dela, apreciando cada segundo do beijo que esperara tanto tempo, seu corpo queimava de desejo ao sentir o rastro incendiário que o toque dela deixava em sua pele, a cada encontro mínimo da pele de ambos.

Trazia uma vontade imensa de estar com ela, e por um momento nada mais importava para Harry, ele sentia que estava finalmente no paraíso.

Ele estava completamente Feliz.

Seus rostos se separam por milímetros e seus olhos se encontraram, não havia medo, não havia desconhecido, havia simplesmente aqueles olhos tão seus, e tão desejosos, quanto o dele.

Ela sorriu pra ele, aquele sorriso sedutor e ao mesmo tempo amigo, e Harry perdeu-se neste olhar tão seu, pois sabia que ela via nele o mesmo que ela via nela.

Hermione estava, entregue nas emoções e perdida no olhar dele, vendo o desejo e o amor contido naqueles belos olhos azuis.

Por Merlin, ela estava apaixonada? Eram tão fortes as batidas de seu coração, e seu corpo ansiava pela continuação da cena. Mas sua mente dizia que faltava algo.

Foi quando ouviram um silencioso movimento vindo em direção deles.

- Mia... Disse suavemente Severus Snape para afilhada.

- padrinho. Assustou-se Hermione com o apelido tão doce vindo de seu ex-professor.

Harry olhava pra Snape e se perguntava quando eles haviam ficado tão íntimos, ele sabia que era um ciúme bobo, mas estava com raiva pela interrupção.

- preciso de você urgente. - Disse somente notando agora o Potter, e uma onda de ciúme (!) percorreu seu corpo o que aquele fedelho estava fazendo com a sua afilhada ali no escuro, mas bom ele tinha coisas mais importantes pra pensar e confiava no discernimento de Hermione.

- o que aconteceu Snape?

- nada que lhe interesse é algo de família Potter

- Ok, vamos. Disse Hermione antes que os dois começassem a brigar.

- depois nós conversamos Harry, acho melhor assim.

E ele ficou vendo a "sua" garota sair acompanhada do odiado Snape.

E ele realmente pensava que seria bom pra colocar o pensamento em ordem, já que o beijo em vez de simplificar complicará a mente dele (novidade), e ele queria que ela tivesse tempo de pensar sobre tudo isso também, mas a parte uga-uga dele dizia que ela adorará o beijar assim como ele gostará.

E de repente algo entrou na mente dele agora que seus hormônios se aquietaram, ele ia ser pai.

Meu Merlin ele tinha que contar ao Rony.

"**Será paixão que queima em meu coração, ou será amor o que domina meu ser, quando estou com você?".**

**N. B. p/ R. L.**

"**Eu realmente espero que sejas amor."**

**R. L p/ N. B.**

**NT: Falei que ia esquentar um pouco, essa pequena labareda é o começo do incendio que ainda vai rolar.**

**Harry&Mione?**

**A frase é minha e também é uma dica importante (essa conversa da onde tireia frase) aparecera em breve e será importante, quem vai adivinhar de quem se trata?**

**Bjs Vivis Drecco**


	23. Capitulo 22 Existe uma Esperança

**Capitulo 22 – Existe uma Esperança.**

Severus Snape andava de forma preocupada e parecia muito tenso,

Hermione que o seguia, estava apreensiva com isso, sabia que ele era seu padrinho e que realmente a estimava e que devia ter sofrido muito nestes anos tendo que a humilhar publicamente, como sendo a única forma garantida de proteção que ele poderia lhe dar; mas ainda estava começando a conhecer este homem amargurado que fora tão importante para as duas mães que ele tivera; e o pouco que ela conhecia dele este silêncio não devia ser muito bom; pra falar a verdade ela sabia que era algo realmente perigoso e isso a deixava levemente preocupada – bom ela era uma Black, não podia dizer totalmente não?

Andavam em um corredor escuro e muito úmido, e quando sua vista se acostumou à escuridão e com o abandono do lugar reconheceu se tratar do o corredor que dava pra antigas masmorras de Hogwarts. Quando se dera conta disso eles param diante de uma parede semi destruída e ela ouvira seu padrinho dizer algumas palavras:

- _**aqueles do antigo saber aqui encontrarão seu antigo poder!**_

Ela se assustou com aquelas palavras, não por elas, mas pelo fato dele estar dizendo elas em uma língua completamente desconhecida e de alguma forma incompreensível ela entendera; ela tinha muitas perguntas, mas ele simplesmente olhou para ela e segurou uma porta muito linda com vários criptogramas e símbolos antigos, que com certeza se ela tivesse tempo e escolha ficaria admirando. Algo dizia pra ela que a hora das perguntas ainda não tinha chegado. Ela continuo o seguindo por uma escada íngreme, só que diferente do castelo essa parte estava muito bem cuidada e limpa, havia alguns archotes com velas iluminando de forma romântica ela diria o caminho, e a única coisa que ela poderia pensar é que estava adentrando no refugio de Severus, em seu lugar secreto e completamente particular, que ela tinha certeza que poucos muitos poucos conheciam e iriam conhecer. – Por Morgana isso deve ser realmente serio. Ela pensou.

Chegaram ao final da escadaria e havia outra porta com outros e símbolos e um ela reconheceu eram algumas runas que diziam:

**"Somente aqueles que eu amo aqui encontrarão refugio, os traidores não terão nem a morte como escolha."**

Bom, espero que ele realmente me ame ela pensou.

- claro que amo.

Foi à resposta de Snape que estava parado ao lado dela e sorria.

- sabe foi esse o pensamento tanto de Bella como de Linda quando estiveram aqui pela 1º vez.

Ele sorria de forma saudosista ao lembrar disso.

- Bom nesta época ainda éramos muitos novos ainda estava na escola assim como Bella, mas aposto que ela já lhe falou sobre isso...

- pra falar a verdade ela ainda não me contou tudo. Pode me contar se quiser.

- talvez em outra hora, tenho outra coisa a lhe contar.

- bom conte-me. Disse ela olhando ao redor e vendo ele lhe indicar um lugar perto de uma lareira para sentar-se.

Olhou em volta de pode ver que era uma casa muito bem equipada e com tudo que ele poderia precisar, podia se ver um quarto à esquerda e um corredor que provavelmente dava pra o laboratório particular dele. Tudo muito organizado e de uma forma surpreendente claro! Luminoso! Ela realmente adorou aquele lugar, sem contar os livros maravilhosos, que dava pra ver em, outro cômodo a sua frente.

Sentiu um imenso orgulho de ser sua afilhada, não só pro saber de tudo que ele havia feito mas saber de tudo que ele ainda faria por ela, por ele ser uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que ela conhecia, ela sempre achará isso dele, sempre soubera de uma forma instintiva que poderia confiar nele (menos no 1º ano ,mas bom todos podemos errar ela pensou) e que de alguma forma eles tinha algo em comum além de livros e inteligência.

- de escuridão basta a minha vida, apesar de que prezo muito a escuridão em alguns momentos.

Ele sorria ao ver a sua afilhada aprovando a decoração de sua casa, isso era importante pra ele. Pois ele tinha muitos poucos motivos pra se sentir feliz e o orgulho que ele tinha pela maravilhosa pessoa que ela se tornará era um. E saber que de alguma forma ela tinha orgulho dele lhe deixava mais leve pra continuar carregando o fardo pesadíssimo que ele carregava, há muitos anos.

-Eu sei que não há outro modo de dizer o que tenho que lhe contar, mas espero que entenda a gravidade da situação e do que teremos que fazer. Ao dizer isso se sentou à frente dela.

- Pode me dizer o que esta lhe atormentado, e juntos iremos resolver tudo.

- Acho que seu pai está vivo!

**"Os fortes nunca cairão... **

**O orgulho pode suportar mil julgamentos."**

**NT: galera boa leitura e obrigado pra quem ta comentando...**

**bjs...**

**mas hoje eu vou dedicar este capitulo pra uma pessoa que se tornou em pouco tempo importante pra mim...Lúcio... você foi definitivamnete, um presente em minha vida...você é sarcástico, tem mau humor, as vezes trata mal as pessoas, é um sonserino nato, mas é o meu adoravel sonserino, adoro seu jeito e como me trata, me faz parece uma rainha, adoro até o seu habitual ar de seriedade que vira um sorriso quando me ver... sei que você as vezes não é o cara mais romantico amis quando é compensa... eu sempre quis um Draco Malfoy em minha vida agora eu tenho : Você...**

**A frase de hoje... é tipica dos Blacks orgulho, força, poder... no proximo vcs vão poder ver um pouco do clã se reunindo... em breve ação.**

**e aguardem os romances pois ando inspirada! rsrsrs**

**bjs**

**Vivian Drecco.**


	24. Capitulo 23 Meu Pai?

**Capitulo 23 – Meu Pai?**

E neste momento Hermione sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e senão estivesse sentada com certeza teria caído sentada. Seu pai Sirius black estava vivo?

-Como assim Severus?

-Ele entrou em contato comigo, usando uma antiga magia do sangue, e ao não ser que o Lorde tenha descoberto uma maneira muito eficiente de me enganar ele está vivo e sendo prisioneiro do Lorde desde que foi supostamente morto pelo Véu.

Hermione ficou em silêncio tentando processar está informação, logo entendeu que qualquer duvida deveria esperar, pois seu padrinho ainda não terminara.

- e o qual outra noticia você tem pra me dar?

- bom, eu tenho um plano muito arriscado que deve ser feito ainda está noite.

Hermione ponderou sobre está frase rapidamente, não sobre o risco, pois realmente ela estava preparada pra correr tal risco por seu pai, mas sobre o que ele realmente não havia dito, o fato ela pensou era que o que quer que eles resolvessem fazer ia colocar em risco, o posto de espião que durante muito tempo Severus havia lutado pra manter, e também possivelmente pudesse levar a morte certa, isso se realmente Sirius estivesse vivo,tudo isso passou como um estrondo rápido e fulminante na mente de Hermione.

- pode me falar seu plano? Perguntou sussurrante Mione.

- claro bom primeiro deve encontrar Draco ou Rodophus eu acho que devemos atacar o Lestranger que é mais fácil, descobrir exatamente aonde Voldemort esconde Sirius, logo depois usaremos uma antiga magia do sangue pra tirá-lo de lá.

- você acha que draco não seria mais fácil de manejar?

- Não... Draco é um Black como você e tem muito valor apesar de ter sido criado por Lucius, ele pode ser um péssimo comensal, mas a meu ver isso simplesmente significa que ele não é um assassino insano, ele está no lado das trevas pelo mesmo motivo de Bella, pela proteção de sua mãe e da dele. Creio que agora que Bella se tornou uma fugitiva do Lord devemos até mesmo pensar em trazer Narcisa e Draco para a ordem, pois duvido muito que Voldermort não tente se vingar de Bella atingindo a irmã e o sobrinho dela, Bella têm muito apreço por Draco e esse motivo foi significativo dele ainda estar vivo, mesmo depois de todos os erros que ele cometeu que eu também acho que foi de propósito.

- Bom como será a magia?

- usaremos seu sangue que a une ao Sirius, e faremos um pequeno portal para irmos buscá-lo... E uma magia difícil e exige muito do bruxo que faz, gostaria de pedir a sua...

Ela o olhou de forma dura.

- não por não achar que não pode fazer, mas por Bella ter uma experiência maior além de eles terem um laço fortíssimo que só dois amantes podem ter apesar de ser sua filha você tem este laço mais forte com sua mãe... Mas acho que Bella não suportará perder novamente Sirius, e se algo acontecer devemos estar preparados pra uma luta.

- podemos colocar a ordem em alerta?

- acho que é mais seguro, fazermos isso sozinho Mia.

- Vamos.

Está conversa se passou em pequenos minutos em outro pequeno tempo Hermione e Severus arrumaram tudo pra fazer o feitiço, e tudo que seria necessário pra se defenderem.

Na mente de Severus apenas havia um pensamento, que tudo deveria ser feito em minutos pra poderem tirar Black de lá antes de um confronto direto com voldemort.

Na mente de Mione um sentimento de angustia, felicidade e esperança tomavam conta de seu coração.

_"_**_Moveria o céu e a terra para estar ao seu lado  
eu caminharia este mundo inteiro, para caminhar ao seu lado"._**

**NT: ai gente hoje eu to muito contente pois recebi novos reviwes de novas leitoras...to adorando isso...**

**então pra minha cara Linah : suas palavras me deixaram imensamente feliz e não se preocupe pois vou postar hj e depois na quarta mais 4 capitulos... Leia e por favor não deixe de comentar!**

**A Fadinha: minhas boas vindas e que bom que gostou eu estou me esforçando pra fazer algo legal adoro escrever... e voce está de parabéns...acertou a dica da frase! e se curte este casal aguarde pois, eles vão ainda dar o que falar!**

**muitos beijos para vcs duas.**

**e pra quem já me acompanha, eu mando mais beijos, Paty selenita, Lyaa,Humildemente Ju. karla, adoro vcs...se me esuqeci de alguém perdoem está mente fraca...ela ta cansada..pois anda lendo muito e escrevendo muito também.**

**Bom a frase de hoje: é um pensamento que eu tenho em mente sobre o amor, eu seria capaz de tuo, de enfrentar tudo por amor...**

**Aproveitando a dica...um beijo pro Malfoy que surgiu em minha vida, e me mostrado...um lado doce que existe nos sonserinos...afinal eu Tenho um Draco Malfoy pra mim ...(rsrsrsrsr)**

**mil beijos até o proximo**

**Vivian Drecco**


	25. Capitulo 24 o Reecontro do Clã black

**Capitulo 24 – O Reencontro do Clã Black**

Poucos mais de uma hora depois, quando faltavam menos de uma hora pra colocarem seu plano em ação, Hermione estava sentada relendo e estudando todas as nuances do feitiço que deveria fazer aquela noite, sabia que provavelmente ficaria fraca, pra ajudar Severus a se defender, e resgatar seu pai.

Sua mente ia para o fato de que realmente Severus amava muito sua família pra se arriscar em salvar Sirius. Por que se havia um fato que ela não tinha duvida era que seu padrinho não era o fã mais ardoroso do seu pai

Ela esperava Severus que fora atrás das ultimas informações que precisavam já deveria estar de volta, naquele momento pode ouvir passos, mas jurava que se tratavam mais de uma pessoa, logo ficou em guarda esperando ver de quem eram os passos.

Nada a preparou para ver os Malfoys surgirem pela porta acompanhada, por um agora impaciente Severus.

- hei sanguinho vê pra quem aponta essa varinha, que nós somos da família.

Pode ouvir a voz sarcástica de Draco Malfoy.

Mas antes que pudesse responder algo ouviu a voz suave e melodiosa de Narcissa.

- olha como fala com sua prima Draco, creio que aqui não é preciso tratá-la com falta de respeito, já que não há mais segredos pra serem guardados.

- Mãe hábitos são hábitos, você não quer que eu mude de um dia pro outro quer? – Hermione podia jurar que Draco estava simplesmente brincando com a mãe assim como gêmeos faziam com Molly e nada parecia menos provável do que isso.

- você já sabe que ela é sua prima há anos já deveria ter perdido estes hábitos! Mas não vamos discutir agora, pois Severus está a ponto de matar um ali, e duvido que tenha gostado de o ver se referir a afilhada dele como sangue-ruim.

- primeiro a chamei de sanguinho, que pode até ser carinhoso, já pensou que pode ser referir a sangue puro? – Draco lançou um olhar sarcástico à mãe deixando transparecer um toque leve de divertimento nele. – Segundo, eu também sou afilhado dele!

- chega! - Um atônito Snape. – Não me façam me arrepender de trazer vocês aqui.

- Fracamente querido, você também precisa de nós. – Narcissa falou já sentada em uma poltrona, como se fosse uma rainha.

- alguém poderia me explicar o que está ocorrendo aqui? – Mione os olhava ainda confusa e mesmo antes de Snape puder explicar, Draco tomou para si a explicação.

- Simples prima, nos já sabemos onde seu adorado pai está, e como os feitiços que o protegem, são complexos você não poderá fazer o portal sozinha, por isso "meu" padrinho resolveu nos tornar comparsas de vocês.

- você se prontificou na mesma hora se não em engano - Severus atalhou a conversa

- voltando o que eu estava falando, - ele lançou um olhar de suposto aborrecimento por ter sido repreendido por Snape - agora que "minha" Madrinha já não está nas fileiras de comensais aquilo ficou perigoso demais para minha mãe, então resolvi cobrar uma promessa de dumbledore de protegê-la, por isso eu resolvi também ajudar vocês.

Narcissa olhava o filho com um olhar de orgulho.

- Tudo bem filho, isso ela já entendeu, mas o caso Hermione, é que Sirius assim como Bella é meu sangue, e sangue sempre deve estar unido, no passado sua mãe se sacrificou pelo bem da família e isso é o que nos torna a nobreza do mundo bruxo, não importa as opiniões pessoais, sempre estaremos ao lado do bem da família. E não será agora que um Black necessita que não honrarei meu nome.

- nem todo mundo Cissa, reconhece esse lado, este laço – Severus a olhou com carinho. – Agora não temos tempo de conversas amenas sobre família, Draco se junte a Mia e aprenda o feitiço, sua mãe ajudará ambos.

- seria bom se também tivéssemos Andrômeda e sua filha conosco, será possível?

- creio que já está complicado demais envolver você e Draco, Cissa, não podemos arriscar mais ninguém, e Bella não deve fazer mágicas, de grande porte ou aposto que Voldermot tentará rastrear a força mágica dela.

- ele não poderá fazer o mesmo conosco? Draco o fita.

- Não, pois o único comensal que têm este tipo de elo com Voldermot agora é Bella, pois a única pessoa que também já teve este elo está morta. Sem mais conversas temos uma hora apenas.

Mais todos olharam para Narcissa que estava visivelmente escondendo algo.

- Fale o que você aprontou Narcissa? – Severus a olhava seriamente.

- eu mandei Andrômeda nos encontrar, tenho que busca-la e traze-la aqui, ela já deve estar esperando, pensei que seria mais seguro, tê-la aqui, mas como eu não disse nada ainda inventarei uma desculpa.

Snape sentou-se exasperado, era sempre assim quando tratava de assuntos importante com aquela família, tudo tinha que se torna grandioso, e o pequeno plano discreto que ele havia formado desapareceu antes a grandeza dos Black presentes, nada para eles podiam ser simples. Era para ser simples, ir abrir o portal com Draco e Hermione, enquanto ele e Narcissa resgatavam o Black, mas não... Tinha que complicar tudo. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e olhou Hermione que estava segurando um sorriso, ele pode claramente ler em sua mente o fato que ela achava aquilo diferente de tudo que havia imaginado dos Black, e também pode ver que ela estava contente de ter mais ajuda com o fardo.

- tudo bem Cissa vá buscá-la, mas trate de trazer apenas ela, Tonks, é uma ótima bruxa, mas eu diria que atrapalhada demais pra essa missão.

- você esperava o que? Ela também tem o sangue do Ted! – Podia se notar certo rancor na voz doce de Narcissa.

Eles observaram a sair e poucos minutos após surgir agora com a irmã mais velha. Só que elas não estavam sozinhas Bellatrix Black em toda sua imponência também adentrou a sala.

E ela estava furiosa.

- ainda não posso crer que vão fazer uma reunião de família e não me convidaram – a voz de Bella estava gélida.

- eu não expliquei nada pra elas, - e olhando para Severus continuou - e não tenho nada a ver com isso, ela estava esperando junto de Andie.

Narcissa logo tentou explicar o fato da irmã caçula está presente no ultimo lugar que deveria.

- hei eu não sabia que era segredo, e quando entrou em contato comigo pensei que era algo grave, e que estivesse em perigo por isso trouxe a Bella comigo. Não me venha culpar por me preocupar com você agora que você e Draco estão sozinhos entre os comensais.

Bella e Andie olhavam pros outros integrantes da trupe e esperavam respostas.

Com um suspiro de resignação Severus, olhou pro "casal" Draco - Mione e mandou-os continuarem a aprender o feitiço, e logo depois se colocou novamente a explicar tudo agora pra mais velha dos Black (Andie) e pra caçula.

- é simples seu primo Sirius está vivo e é mantido em cativeiro pelo lord das trevas, ele conseguiu entrar em contato comigo no começo desta noite, então procurei Hermione, pois eu tinha um plano discreto e eficiente de resgatar o Black, - ele olhou desalentado para Narcissa - porém visto os feitiços de proteção que há no local que consegui descobrir, com muito custo de seu ex-marido Bella, notei que precisaria mais do que um laço forte de sangue pra abrir o portal, precisaria de mais de um integrante, pois Hermione precisaria de uma força mágica de apoio pra fazer o feitiço ou morreria pra abrir o portal, pois como tudo tem que ser rápido não poderia cuidar dela, então chamei Draco e Cissa pra isso, pois tenho certeza que seria o bastante, mas ela é lógico tem que colocar a família toda em risco de uma vez só, e é isso – Severus falou tudo de modo frio e rápido com um toque de ironia visível – mas já que estamos todos aqui... Vamos lá. Menos você Bella.

Ele disse tudo com um tom falso despreocupado, e frio. Olhou para Bella com um toque de confiança.

Ela estava pálida e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-acham sinceramente que eu não perceberia algo sobre esse assunto, hoje mesmo eu tive a nítida certeza de que ele estava vivo, porquê não me contou Severus?

- por que sinceramente acho que já houve perdas demais em sua vida Bella, só falaria pra você quando tivesse certeza de que tudo estava certo.

- obrigada Severus. – Bella foi até Snape e o abraçou.

Apesar de ainda está contrariada por ter sido deixada fora dos planos, sorte sua irmã ser como direi distraída e não percebera que era algum segredo de Cissa. Estava com o coração batendo em um ritmo frenético somente com a esperança, de poder ter Sirius de volta.

- posso acrescentar algo a sua frase Sevvie? – Andie o olhava sorridente, pois sabia o quanto Severus odiava o apelido e o humor dela – creio que não é a família inteira que está em risco... Devo chamar minha filha?

- Não. – pra surpresa de Andie a frase foi dita por todos.

- não se magoe Andie, mas eu diria que sua filha tem muito da sua personalidade e discrição aumentada pelo modo louco de seu marido, que fazem dela um perigo, pra nossa missão. – Andie fez um muxoxo e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e Draco que tentavam não prestar atenção na conversa e se concentrar no livro.

Depois de alguns minutos com todas as Blacks em silêncio, o recinto foi tomado pelas reclamações de Andie.

- isso é injusto, eu não sou desastrada, nem a Ninfadora, só somos distraídas.

- é claro. – Draco a olhou sorrindo, um sorriso sarcástico, mas um sorriso.

- ela é uma auror, leva jeito pra isso. - tentou defender Andrômeda.

- não se preocupe Senhora Tonks, ela também está no meio de uma missão.

- ahh querida chega de formalidades, agora que sei que é minha sobrinha, me chame de tia Andie ou só de Andie se preferir.

- ou de Acidente Black. – a frase foi dita por uma sorridente Narcissa, um sorriso sarcástico mais um sorriso.

- e a chame de Cissa sonhos impossíveis.

- não eram impossíveis...

Mas antes de recomeçarem um briga que devia ser antiga Bella se levantou e olhou para elas que se calaram.

- deixa eu lhe ajudar a memorizar o feitiço, filha, venha também Draco, pois com essas duas do lado... hunk

Fez um sinal pra elas se afastarem e disse:

- melhor vocês se concentrarem também. Até parece que vocês não se vêem há anos e não há duas semanas para ficarem agindo como crianças.

As irmãs nada disseram, pois notaram que a irmã mais nova estava muito preocupada, mas guardaram para si o fato que Bellatrix devia ser considerada a mais velha não a caçula.

Enquanto ajudava a filha e o afilhado com o feitiço, Bella se culpava por não poder ajudar efetivamente, na missão que teriam a frente, justo ela, que tinha muito mais que um laço de sangue com Sirius e que poderia executar o feitiço com mais possibilidade de dar certo estava toldada, pelo laço místico que havia feito há anos com o Lord das trevas, se ela fosse uma mulher de arrependimentos com certeza estaria se remoendo, mas Bella Black jamais se arrependeu do que fez, mesmo não gostando de todos os atos sanguinários que participara nos anos do apogeu dos comensais.

Ela ficou em silencio , murmurando todos os encantamentos que sua mente se recordava, tentando não perder a calma, e esperando ansiosamente que não fosse uma armadilha e que Sirius realmente estivesse vivo.

E que ele volta-se para ela, depois de tantos anos, sem o brilho dele ao seu lado, era uma tortura a espera.

Severus estava com os olhos fechado mentalizando o feitiço, mas não podia deixar de sorrir com a cena que não via, há muito mais de vinte anos acontecer, a cena das irmãs unidas por algo.

Minutos depois todos se levantaram, há hora havia chegado.

"**Um ódio mortal pode destruir tudo ao seu redor... Menos os Black, pois antes mesmo de aprenderem a ter o ódio percorrendo as veias, junto com seu sangue negro, eles aprendem que nada é mais importante que o sangue, que os uniam, unia a todos os antigos ensinamentos que, percorrem as veias deste clã Negro, como a noite, e forte como as trevas que habita seus corações. Alguns diriam que isso se deve ao amor, que sentem de forma inconscientes um pelos outros, eu diria, que pode até ser amor, isso se algum dia os Black aprenderem a entender o amor, por enquanto é simplesmente luz nas trevas, correndo em nossas veias desde o principio de tudo."**

**Órion Black**

**NT; um pouco de enrolação e um vislumbre dos black se unindo por algo. gostaram do Draco? pois vão gostar dele ainda mais...aguardem essa dupla de blacks.**

**Agradecendo os coments que me fazem muito feliz e me estimulam a escrever...**

**humildemente Ju; tava sentindo falta de sua presença... quer dizer que vc é do fã clube do Carlinos? que bom que vc gostou do meu Carlinhos... mas será mesmo que a tonks vai fisga-lo? e o gui? bjs.**

**Luhh Potter: oie... esse foi seu primeiro coments espero que venha mais... vou ler com certeza sua fic...amo ler... e obrigado pelos elogios... espero que goste das outras fics que estou escrevendo! bjs**

**lyaa: que está sempre lendo e esperando ansiosamente minhas fics...vc é minha adoravel sonserina... te adoro. bjs.**

**Paty selenita: minhas amiga de coração... bjs.**

**Thalita: Obrigada e espere o resgaste de Sirius black virá. bjs e deixe seus comentarios e opinião.**

**ao meu Malfoy: obrigado por não me eprtubar enquanto eu escrevo e por pertubar em todas as outras horas, afinal desse tipo de pertubação é impossivel não querer.**

**galeraque comenta no msn:**

**Sarah granger: vc acha que deve ser com o rony? pq? e se vc fizer a comunidade " pq existe Gina na vida de harry se tem a Hermione" eu entro sim! Morte a Gina...( e olha q eu so a favor das ruivas...principalmente se for eu a ruiva em questão)bjs.**

**Tara: huhuhu vc quer um Severus Snape by Secretus? quem não quer né!**

**Sra Carlinhos Weasley: vc não quer ele com a mione? não seja egoista!**

**E pra todos que lêem e não comentam valeu.**

**Vivian Drecco.**


	26. Capitulo 25 Antigas MagiasAntigos Medos

**Capitulo 25 – Antigas Magias... Antigos Medos**

Eles andaram em silêncio absolutos pelas ruínas de Hogwarts, seguindo Severus Snape, se alguém visse a cena de longe diria estar em frente de um grupo de sombras, devido ao fato de nada mais do que as longas capas negras esvoaçantes eram vistas se movimentando em sincronia. E era uma cena belissima de se ver a escuridão, protegendo-os e envolvendo-os em uma neblima.

Os seis estavam conscientes dos riscos que estavam correndo evocando antigos mistérios que há muitos anos estavam mortos.

Pararam em frente a uma parte da parede semi destruída, e viram Severus dar algumas voltas para logo depois surgir uma porta, Hermione olhou e viu um brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos de Draco Malfoy, ele como ela também fizeram uso daquela sala na época da escola, sua mãe, olhava a porta em silencio, porém isso não foi seguido pelas irmãs.

- que porta é essa não me recordo de nada assim em Hogwarts? – Andrômeda olhava curiosa para porta recém descoberta.

- me faça o favor e fique calada Andie! Como pode dizer que passou sete logos anos em Hogwarts e não sabe que essa é a sala precisa?

- aha a famosa sala precisa já ouvi falar. Hei não me olhe assim que não sou obrigada a conhecer todos os cantos obscuros dos lugares que freqüento, e me admiro você, Narcissa Malfoy, tão fresca ter estes conhecimentos?

- o que quis dizer com isso?

- você entendeu muito bem, todos sabem pra que era usada esta sala. – Andie olhou maliciosamente para a irmã. Que ia retrucar, mas parou ao ver os olhares assassinos dos demais.

- depois continuamos este assunto.

Todos entraram e começaram a dispor os itens mágicos na sala, que se transformará em um enorme campo aberto, era uma noite clara e as estrelas eram as únicas luzes visíveis, a lua se escondia em sua forma minguante, deixando as estrelas serem as principais fontes de luz.

Bellatrix olhou o trabalho minucioso que Draco, Hermione e Severus faziam dispondo os elementos necessários para o feitiço, e sua mente voltou no tempo para uma época que ela e as irmãs junto com Severus se juntavam para treinar feitiços antigos, da linhagem; naquela época era uma diversão para ela todos os ritos e magias negras que os Black possuíam conhecimento, e juntando com os ritos antigos da família Prince, era como água para quem estava sedenta.

Agora ela via sua filha e seu afilhado se reunindo pela primeira vez como família executando os mesmos ritos que ela na infância fazia com suas irmãs, era até ironia vê-los ali, sendo que durante toda a adolescência eles terem se odiados estarem agora unidos pelo sangue. Era o inverso entre ela e suas irmãs, que durante toda a infância e adolescência tinham sido unidas para serem separadas pelas decisões e diferenças na vida adulta, separadas por motivos que provaram ser totalmente errados de todos os lados.

Agora Sirius (que fora um dos motivos) estava unindo-as novamente, com da outra vez também sem saber.

Viu Andrômeda, murmura todos os feitiços de ataque e defesa que podia se lembrar, como sempre fazia em momentos de nervosismos, e Narcissa, passar as mãos no cabelo tentando inutilmente deixa-los parados contra o vento.

E sentiu-se inútil por não poder ajudá-los.

O medo crescia nos corações das Blacks presentes, antigos medos, de perder alguém que amavam, sem poder realmente dizer a elas o quanto.

-vamos repassar o plano. – Snape redistribuiu as ordens.

- Hermione, fará o feitiço, e você Draco deverá ser o alicerce da magia. – os jovens concordaram com a cabeça. – Andie e Cissa seguiram comigo no momento que o portal abrir se necessário deverão atacar com feitiços permanentes – Andie ficou pálida. – Avadra, crucio ou qualquer outro que provoque alto dano, mas esperamos não ser necessário, apenas entrar pegar o Black e sair, não pretendemos estragar meu disfarce e nem o de Draco se possível.

Ao final deste minuto podia se ver nítido o brilho duro e metálico nos olhos de Snape, um olhar de quem sabia, enfrentar uma guerra de verdade.

Todos se afastaram um pouco de Hermione que se curvou e pegou uma pequena adaga de prata, e debruçou-se sobre uma bacia do mesmo material, cuja superfície estava pela metade cheia de liquido viscoso e escuro, que brilhava e refletia a noite escura, com seu tapete de estrelas surgindo aos poucos na superfície, retirou com a adaga fina uma pequena mecha de seus longos cabelos, trançando a mecha com um fio de ouro branco. Enquanto fazia este pequeno ritual murmurava antigas palavras esquecidas pelos povos.

- **"_Audiatme, Morgana, priestess de Avalon, defedo dos Blacks"..._**

**-Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks... **

**-Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks. Ouça meu apelo para libertar esse bruxo que é caro ao meu coração de sua prisão encantada. **

**-Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks. Ouça meu apelo para ver esse bruxo que é meu sangue e meu amor, cuja prisão me tortura.**

**-Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks. Ouça meu apelo e me ajude a ver aonde quer que esteja aquele cujo sangue corre em minhas veias.**

**-Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, e protetora dos Blacks, crie um portal e me leve até meu sangue, crie um caminho pra ele.**

E sentiu Draco se aproximar levemente, e lhe entregar uma outra adaga desta vez feita de um material escuro e pesado, porém muito afiado que usou para fazer um corte fino em seu pulso cujo sangue vertente usou para cobrir a mecha trançada, sem por nenhum momento deixar de proferir o encantamento.

Draco se afastou levando as adagas e murmurou um encantamento para curar a ferida no pulso de Hermione, pegou uma taça estendida por Snape, se aproximou novamente de Hermione ficando ajoelhado diante dela tendo apenas a bacia, entre eles, olhou nos olhos dela, e murmurou o encantamento sua voz misturando-se com a dela.

**-Ouça-me morgana, princesa da Cornualha, criadora do clã, líder de minha casa, eu que cujo sangue vem de ti, lhe rogo proteção.**

**-Levante as brumas do tempo e leve nossa magia entre os portais.**

Levou a taça aos lábios de Hermione, cujos olhos se tornaram foscos, e cuja magia emanava de seu corpo.

Era o momento temido, seria a hora de ela usar todo o poder do clã Black.

E Hermione jogou a trança na bacia cuja água se tornava agitada com as palavras proferidas por ela, levantou-se ergue os braços no movimento aprendido.

**- ouça-me morgana, eu que sou sua filha, Herdeira da dinastia... Portadora do stigma... Venho abrir as brumas e digo que me leve àquele que é meu pai... Cujo laço de sangue me liga.**

Hermione estava totalmente concentrada na magia, e viu claramente sair sibilante da bacia uma nevoa clara e ao mesmo tempo escura, as brumas tomaram rapidamente conta do local, tornando impossível para Hermione ver os outros, sentiu a força da magia tomar conta de seu corpo, ouviu ao longe o sinal dado por Severus aos demais, e portal estava aberto...

E chegará a hora da luta.

**"A união, sempre foi um motivo de orgulho entre os Blacks, não importa o quanto eles se odeiem a força que os une é muito mais forte... está no sangue, preso ao coração... Aliado ao poder."**

**Lure Black**

**Vivian Drecco ® Secretus ©2006**

**NT: oi gente obrigado, pelso coments...**

**Lyaa... te adoro, e vc é demais.**

**Bom primeiro vou falar da frase do anterios, porque esqueci, nems ei aonde eu ando com a cabeça...rsrsr**

**a frase é meu ponto de vista. assim como a desse capitulo...então são frases originais...rsrsr**

**O feitiço, que foi feito nesse capitulo, é meio que minha invenção, porém eu tirei o começo dele de uma fic que eu li e adorei que se chama Harry Potter e o beijo não é apenas um beijo, se quiserem é só ver no meu favoritos que tem o link. mas digo que eu peguei as palavras em latim de lá por que não entendo de latim!parte em protuguês é da minha mente.!**

**no proximo vcs terão o resgate de Sirius. e poderam ver o Draco mais aninda! vcs estão gostando do Draco?**

**até a proxima.**


	27. Capitulo 26 O resgate de Sirius Pt1

**Capitulo 26 – O Resgate de Sirius Black. Parte Um.**

Bellatrix ficou paralisada, acompanhando o desenrolar do evento. Pode observar com toda a clareza e frieza que lhe era peculiar o desenrolar dos eventos naquela noite.

Ao ver sua filha e Draco começarem o ritual, fez o que era de se esperar de uma Black, trancou seus sentimentos, medos e anseios. E se preparou, colocando toda sua força metal, e atividade, era verdade que estava impossibilitada de realizar magias de grandes portes, pois o elo, que havia entre ela e Voldermort, fariam com que ele localizasse a magia, o máximo que poderia fazer, era magias do cotidiano, (se bem que uma cruciatos, era uma magia bem cotidiana para um Black.).

Memorizou e sussurrou com eles todas as antigas palavras de poder, analisou todos os movimentos sincronizados deles, vendo se havia algum erro, e como ela esperava não havia nenhum, ali em sua frente estava dois grandes bruxos, e com orgulho viu que eram seu sangue, seus filhos amados, porque ela também considerava Draco, como sendo seu filho.

Esqueceu por momentos que estavam ali, em uma missão, que estavam ali, por Sirius. Mobilizou sua mente unicamente no que devia ser feito, isso era o que fazia dela, a melhor comensal, ela ia e fazia o que tinha que ser feito.

Viu o olhar de insegurança de Narcissa que há muitos anos fora afastada, dos combates diretos dos servos de Voldermort (por que ele tinha outros planos, para ela...) e o medo de Andrômeda (uma pacifista de primeira.).

E notou o semblante sombrio e sagaz de Severus, (um homem que estava e sempre estaria preparado, para uma guerra.).

Afastou-se sutilmente ao ver o portal aberto, não colocaria em risco a operação, por nenhum descuido.

E domou seu ser ao vê-los entrar no portal.

Voltando sua atenção aos jovens, á sua frente.

Hermione passará a tarde toda memorizando e compreendendo o feitiço a ser feito, moldando o feitiço a sua necessidade.

Não queria confessar, mas uma grande parte de si mesma, estava com medo de não conseguir executar o feitiço, com a perfeição esperada, mas no momento em que tudo estava preparado, ela simplesmente fez o que tinha que fazer, deixando de lado todos os seus medos e indagações. Colocou momentaneamente os sentimentos de lado e a magia do clã Black fluiu de seu ser como se fosse à coisa mais natural, como se ela sempre tivesse feito isso, foi o momento de resposta para todas as suas duvidas... Ela era uma legitima Black.

Agora só esperava ter a força suficiente para agüentar o turbilhão mágico que sentiu ao abrir o portal.

Uma aura enorme de magia se formou em volta de seu corpo, no instante que acabará de proferir o encantamento, uma bruma forte a envolveu e impossibilitou sua visão dos outros, só havia uma visão para ela, a de Sirius.

E ele olhava com orgulho para ela.

Só que infelizmente não estava sozinho...

Viu três figuras negras entra no vórtice da passagem... E sentiu seu corpo se atacado febrilmente por inúmeros tentáculos invisíveis que de uma forma ainda incompreensível para ela, prenderam seu corpo, e sentiu seu sangue ferver, e uma dor lancinante percorreu seu corpo. Foi então que compreendeu que esse era o preço de se abrir o portal...

Um ataque mágico, uma prova dos nove, para ver se ali, se encontrava uma Black, e por um momento pensou que sua mãe fazia isso, quando criança... Ela não tivera a melhor infância.

Voltou sua atenção à magia como lhe fora aconselhado por Severus e a dor cessou.

Até ver com nitidez seu pai...

Concentrou sua atenção na figura de Sirius, e chorou ao ver o estado em que ele se encontrava... Esse foi o seu erro.

A dor aumentou.

Draco se encolheu ao ver o portal aberto. Era a hora da batalha, analisou a expressão no rosto de sua mãe e quis trocar de lugar com ela...

Deu um passo na direção de Narcissa... Porém...

Olhou nos olhos da madrinha e deixou de pensar nisso.

Sua atenção foi para Hermione, que estava recebendo a primeira prova negativa de ser um Black... Feitiços de magia negra, raramente era uma sensação maravilhosa para se sentir na pele, mesmo, sendo uma magia como ele diria... Como seu teor romântico, já que fazia um canal, entre duas pessoas em que houvesse um laço forte o bastante, um laço de amor... Ou de ódio extremo.

Era estranho vê-la ali parada a sua frente, nunca a imaginara como uma verdadeira black, ela não passará por uma infância cruel, e sem sentimentos, ta certo, que na vida dele, houvera amor por parte de sua mãe, mas ele tivera sua parte no lado negro de ambas as famílias, dais quais recebera seu dom... Às vezes ser um Black Malfoy não era a melhor coisa do mundo para uma criança, mas ele sobrevivera. Não era a melhor pessoa que ele conhecia, porém conhecia algumas piores.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e se concentrou no que devia ser feito.

Foi quando viu o erro de Hermione.

Bellatrix de um passo a frente ao ver as lágrimas da filha, mas aura mágica ao redor dela se tornou mais forte, pra adentrar ao circulo, ela teria que usar sua magia. Foi quando esqueceu suas ordens mentais e deu mais um passo, porém, sorriu ao ver que não seria necessário... Draco já estava lá.

Buscou o motivo das lágrimas e chorou também...

Draco diminuiu totalmente a distância entre ele e Hermione. Parando ao lado dela sussurrou:

- _As armas mais poderosas são aquelas que atacam o coração. _

Tocou levemente o ombro dela, e pode sentir a vibração mágica que a envolvia... Perguntou-se se era à hora de intervir...

Mas antes fez sua voz ecoar e chegar novamente a ela.

- em tudo na vida, você tem que escolher o caminho e como vai realizar algo, ou você deixa os sentimentos que o enfraquecem de lado ou os torna seu aliado. Preste atenção Hermione ou você usa a inteligência e a frieza agora, ou usa mais sabiamente sua inteligência e converta seus sentimentos não em um trunfo ao inimigo, mais na força que lhe sustenta, não se deixe cair em desespero, compreenda o significado da palavra Black.

Fechou seus olhos cinza e se fez de base para o poder dela.

Hermione sentiu o desespero tomar conta de sua mente, e quis de todas as formas voltar a ter o controle de suas ações, não era a hora de fraquejar, mas... Ela sentia a dor de Sirius...

Uma voz ecoou e sentiu uma presença ao seu lado, não precisou raciocinar para saber que era Draco...

As palavras dele, foram como uma brisa suave e gélida em meio ao tormento infernal que se passava em sua mente... Ela absorveu cada palavra sentindo a entonação e quando elas cessaram uma mão fazendo uma pressão em seu ombro como que para lembrá-la que ela não estava sozinha.

_**Compreenda o significado da palavra Black.**_

Aquela frase ficou em sua mente por um segundo e ela compreendeu...

A dor cessou...

E ela pode ver Draco Malfoy ao lado dela, sorrindo...

Um sorriso com um toque de sarcasmo, mas um sorriso...

Bellatrix Jane Black sorriu em meio às lágrimas...

Alheios ao que ocorria na sala precisa, Snape, Narcissa e Andrômeda, atravessaram o vórtice.

E não foi uma cena bonita que eles viram ao chegar a atual residência de Sirius.

Narcissa apertou com força a varinha ao ouvir a voz gélida atrás de si.

_**- eu sempre soube que você seria uma traidora, minha querida Cissa Black...**_

**Continua...**

**_Blacks... Estrelas fugazes... Malfoys... Rancores e medos..._**

**_Escuridão e poder..._**

**_Escura Má fé._**

_**Viviandrecco®secretus©2006.**_

**_NT:bom eu adoraria estar aqui dizendo que vou postar os dois capitulos do resgate junto, mas como tem um lado meu que é sonserino só vou postar depois de ver os comentarios deste aqui... risada maléfica..._**

**_to brincando eu tenho um bom motivo, pra não postar, primeiro que ainda não tive tempo de reler e ver como anda os erros e por isso vou postar depois... segundo neste fim de semana fiquei doente...com febre e não conseguir escrever nada a mais de secretus ou de antes do veu, por isso vou ficar devendo._**

**_mas para me redimir...digo que andei passando por um momento de analise de meus sentimentos sobre o amor... e em meio a febre fiz uma poesia e dela fiz uma fic... que se chama.. o meio dia e o por do sol...que são como direi algo que eu sinto orgulho de ter escrito...principalmente a poesia...(que se chama o por do sol e o meio dia) e deve ser lida depois da fic. vejam no meu profile e leiam... espero que gostem._**

**_agradecendo aos comentarios..._**

**_lyaa... nem preciso dizer te adoro._**

**_humildemente ju: você me deixa feliz com seus comentns... e digo que Harry só não apareceu por dois motivos o principal é que o Severus não é muito fã de carteirinha dele né... e segundo que somente os Blacks foram chamados para resolver este pequeno problema... algo de familia...( o severus não é Black... mas bem que passa muito bem por um não acham?)_**

**_a frase de hoje é uma homenagem minha ao Draco... afinal ele é um Black Malfoy._**

**_muitos beijos..._**

**_e nao sei se vou postar nesta semana porque como vou pro anime friends tudo vai ficar corrido mas segunda eu posto! de todas as fic! promessa de uma Adoravel Vivis._**


	28. Capitulo 27 Aquele onde acontece

**Capitulo 27 – Aquele onde acontece, um incidente doloroso horas antes, de um resgate.**

Voldermort estava sentado em seu trono improvisado, na antiga mansão Riddle. Estava pensativo, e esperando os resultados das ações que seus comensais deveriam fazer aquela, tarde, estava impaciente com a demora de encontrar Bellatrix, e sua fome de vingança, estava chegando ao ápice, foi quando uma brilhante idéia lhe passou pela cabeça.

Tocando a marca da morte em seu braço, convocou aquele, que era um dos seus fieis servos.

- Draco Malfoy.

Não demorou instantes para o jovem aparatar ao seu encontro, e subserviente como sempre se curvará diante do mestre.

- Milorde me convocou?

O lord das trevas analisou a figura branca e pálida do jovem, consciente do temor que causava Draco lhe era fiel através do medo e do amor à própria vida e a da mãe, agora com a traição de Bellatrix que era a madrinha dele, ele sabia claramente que sua posição de destaque estava ameaçada, e isso o fazia mais digno de confiança aos olhos de Voldermort, ele faria tudo que ele ordenasse para salvar sua pele, ele conhecia a fúria que sentia quando falhavam com ele, mas ele fora benevolente com o jovem uma vez, em nome principalmente de Bellatrix e de Narcissa, que agora mais do que nunca era vital para ele.

Agora via o jovem postado aos seus pés aguardando suas ordens, ele estava com a arma que destruiria Bellatrix, mas sentou-se pensativo, pensando se seria vantajoso arriscar a vida do filho de Narcissa...

É seria ele pensou.

- escute com atenção jovem Malfoy, não permitirei erros dessa vez, quero que me entregue viva, a filha de sua madrinha, sei que você tem como chegar perto da garota.

- como pensa que poderei me aproximar da Granger?

Draco estava atento a tudo a sua volta, sabia que agora mais do que nunca corria riscos dentro das fileiras de comensais, já que sua madrinha era uma traidora, e seu pai um fracassado, só podia contar consigo próprio e com a ajuda do padrinho, que também tinha problemas demais. Usando todo seu conhecimento de oclumência bloqueou sua mente deixando ali, apenas o que o Lord das Trevas poderia ver.

- não seja tolo garoto, todos sabem que ela é tão coração mole quanto o pai. Arranje um encontro com ela, e diga estar arrependido, diga que quer entrar para ordem e servir como espião. Quero que ganhe a confiança dela, e principalmente o coração. Quero que me entregue ela o mais rápido possível, mas primeiro deve procurar seu padrinho, quero que tenha aulas com ele, de oclumência, pois deve aprender a bloquear a mente, pra servir como meu espião, na ordem.

- sim Milorde, eu farei o que mandas.

Draco se ergueu e estava saindo silenciosamente.

- outra coisa Malfoy, pode brincar com ela, mas não tire a pureza da garota, tenho planos para ela.

Draco sumiu rapidamente da visão de Voldermort que se sentou sorrindo.

Logo depois chamou Alecto, que apareceu, com sua forma grotesca.

- sim Lord Negro...

- quero que prepare nosso hospede, pois farei em breve uma visita, a ele, estou esperando apenas um outro convidado.

- sim Lord, - a bruxa pensou por um instante e ainda curvada fez uma pergunta. – Milorde poderia me responder uma pergunta?

- duas pelo visto não? – ele olhava friamente para bruxa curvada e enrugada de Alecto. – vá direto ao assunto.

- se Milorde me permite, gostaria de dizer, que deve tomar cuidado, com Snape, e com Narcissa Malfoy e seu filho, agora que a outra não está mais aqui...

Mas as palavras da bruxa foram cortadas por lacerantes e doloridos gritos, Voldermort atacou-o a bruxa com a maldição cruciatos até se sentir satisfeito, ou seja, até ela não ter forças para gritar.

- acha realmente que serei tolo para ser enganado. Os comensais que citou, tem muito mais a perder me traindo do que ficando ao meu lado. Severus é o mais leal de vocês, e creio, que está com Snape a fidelidade de Draco, cujo, os passos segue, ou você acha que o garoto seguia os passos do fracassado do pai, quando entrou para os comensais, e Narcissa, sabe de que lado estará segura. Agora vá e prepare meu hospede.

A bruxa saiu rastejando, deixando um agora muito feliz Lord Negro.

Voldermort foi andando calmamente pelos corredores escuros e frios da mansão, repassando em sua mente cada ato que faria a seguir, o plano de vingança estava formado em sua mente.

Ouviu a aproximação de Rodolphous Lestrange, e juntos abriram a porta da cela de Sirius, que estava amarrado, com grossas correntes, suspenso no ar.

Alecto estava ao lado dele.

Com um gesto fez a bruxa sair deixando apenas Rodophous na sala.

- boa tarde meu caro Sirius - voldermort usava um tom falso de camaradagem. – estive notando esta tarde que não tenho sido um bom anfitrião, para com você, e você mais do que ninguém sabe que odeio, não dar uma boa hospitalidade aos sem hospedes queridos.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada que arrepiou os cabelos de Lestrange, que se afastou um pouco, pretendia ver a cena de uma distancia segura.

- mas eu vou me repara esta noite.

Voldemort conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto de Sirius, que mantinha no olhar um brilho ferino e raivoso.

- não adianta olhar com esses olhos amorosos pra mim, Black, eles nada me afetam.

- você é a pessoal mais vil, que tive o desprazer de conhecer, a mais covarde, gostaria de ver se estaria tão confiante em si próprio se eu estivesse desamarrado e sem varinha, seu covarde...

- sem elogios, ainda não é a hora.

Voldermort com uma tentativa de sorriso sádico, no rosto ofídico, preparou uma mesa, com vários instrumentos interessantes.

- sabe Sirius acho que nunca lhe contei, mas cresci, em um orfanato trouxa, e foi lá que conheci a única técnica trouxa que merece se dar o valor: **A TORTURA**, você não imagina o que eles inventaram para compensar a falta de magia neste campo.

Sirius olhou nos olhos de voldemort, e usou de desdém.

- duvido que você consiga fazer algo, sem magia...

-ah, meu caro... Tantas palavras duras... Mas eu lhe darei uma amostra dessas refinada e esquecida arte. Tomei a liberdade de acrescentar um toque mágico nela, mas você terá o prazer de ser torturado à moda trouxa.

Sirius sentiu seu corpo se perfurado, por um objeto pontiagudo, e quente, cada fibra de sua pele se rompeu, no lugar que seu algoz, colocava uma pequena e afiada lança. O sangue espesso e extremamente vermelho começou a escorrer por seu corpo, e viu um brilho sádico, no olhar de Voldemort, que se afastou, levando consigo, a lança.

Viu um recipiente ser colocado logo embaixo onde seu sangue pingava.

- pretende guardar meu sangue de recordação, Tom? – Sirius ainda usava um tom altivo, estava contando as horas para que pudesse ter sua vingança.

- ah não! Eu sempre terei uma fonte bem, aqui, mas eu sempre gostei do tom vermelho Black, e pretendo voltar a pintar, alguém me disse que tira o stress. - ele brincava, usando um tom amigável, na voz, mas quem quer que conseguisse sustentar o olhar, veria um psicótico, tendo um prazer enorme em ver a dor dos outros.

- sabe o que esta me desagradando, Sirius?

- não faço a mínima idéia. – ele segurava a dor, para não gritar ou soltar qualquer lamento.

- você esta quieto demais, deve participar mais da brincadeira.

Falando isso, voldemort, pega um açoite, com varias ramificações, com pequenos laminas afiadas. Virou o corpo de Sirius e com toda sal força, açoitou, o corpo dele, arrancando a cada toque dos dentes afiados, lascas de pele, e fazendo espirrar, pela sala, e por todo seu rosto o sangue de Sirius, que tentou segurar o grito de desespero e dor, mais não conseguiu os gemidos, e as lamentações de Sirius pareciam dar cada vez mais força ao pulso de Voldemort, que parecia estar vendo uma cena belíssima.

Quando Sirius parou de se lamentar, segurando toda a dor voldemort parou os ataques, tinha um olhar vitorioso.

- está vendo meu amigo, quando todos participam o espetáculo, fica melhor...

Sirius resmungou.

- este é o seu melhor? Ainda estou vivo e quando sair daqui, vai...

- a meu caro, este está longe de ser o meu melhor, mas ao contrario de você, não tenho pressa nenhuma no fim da diversão.

Ele se afastou em direção a mesa e pareceu indeciso em qual artefato nefasto escolher. Logo após a escolha voltou sua atenção, ao outro ator da cena, que estava visivelmente sangrando até não poder mais, para felicidade do outro.

- vamos Lestrange, faça o que veio fazer, não queremos machucar nosso amigo.

Lestrange que assistia tudo com um visível, nojo, ao ver a carne dilacerada de Sirius, jorrando um sangue escuro e negro, se aproximou e fez algumas poções de cura, se espalhar pelo corpo de Sirius, era evidente que anda faria muita diferença, possibilitando apenas, que as feridas maiores se fechassem. Deixando o "ator" pronto para o próximo ato.

Voldemort, olhava com os olhos ávidos, sentido passar por seu corpo, uma visível onda de prazer, imaginava, ali, o corpo alo de Bellatrix, e se consumia de prazer por antecipação, queria poder tocá-la, e destruir cada pedaço, dela. Mas por ora se contentaria com Sirius, eles tinham o mesmo tom Vermelho-escuro de sangue...

- pronto? Que tal, relembrar a antiga passagem, como é mesmo que os trouxas chamam? Paixão de Sirius, isso... Vamos lá.

Ele se aproximou do corpo mole, e quase exausto de Sirius com vários pregos de prata, nas mãos. Usando a varinha fez um movimento leve, afixando um prego, no pulso esquerdo de sirius, lentamente fazendo a carne se abrir, a cada movimento de varinha. Depois repetiu no outro pulso.

Parou para apreciar a dor de Sirius, enquanto via a taça ficar cheia de sangue.

- hum, onde mesmo que iam os outros pregos? Por via das duvidas colocarei nos dois pés, que tal?

Usando o mesmo movimento viu Sirius urrar de dor, ao se perfurado.

Voldemort, cantava, acompanhado do som dos gritos de Sirius.

Pegou e conjurou uma coroa de espinhos, levantado o rosto, de Sirius o coroou.

- bem vindo ao êxtase, Rei Sirius Black.

Fazendo uma mesura, exagerada, soltou um riso, com toque de insanidade.

O belo rosto branco de Siris foi manchado pelas grossas lágrimas de sangue.

Reunindo suas forças Sirius, encarou com um ódio mortal Voldemort.

- é muito triste ser você, ó lord das trevas, tendo que ser feliz pela desgraça, dos outros, guardando tanto rancor, e tanta maldade dentro de si, me admira muito você, tão livre de sentimentos esta ai se remoendo por que perdeu uma mulher...

Voldemort perdeu a calma a ouvir as palavras do moribundo a sua frente e esqueceu também dos planos de não usar magia.

**_- crucio, crucio, crucio..._**

Sirius se arrependeu pela provocação, ao sentir seu corpo se atingido, pela maldição da dor infinita, se havia algo nele, que não doía, ou sangrava, tinha acabado de ser extinto.

Lestrange olhava, para seu mestre e via claros indícios de loucura, pensou que deveria intervir ou ele mataria Sirius, mas foi mais breve pensamento que passou pela sua cabeça, logo, substituído pelo prazer, de ver o único homem que o impedira de ser feliz, com a mulher, mal Rodophous sabia que o único homem que o impedia de ser feliz, era o carrasco não a vitima.

A sessão foi interrompida por Alecto.

- mestre? - ela tinha uma visível insegurança, não queria atrapalhar seu mestre enquanto ele se divertia.

Recuperando um pouco do controle, Voldemort, olhou satisfeito á sua grande arte, a sala estava tomada, pelo tom favorito dele.

- o que quer Alecto? Não está vendo que estou trabalhando?

- perdoe-me Milorde, mas o emissário que espera chegou.

Tom olhou com visível contra gosto para Sirius.

- Lestrange, cuide para que ele fique inteiro até eu voltar, ainda tenho planos, para ele, e não o tire das correntes, acho que essa deve ser a cena perfeita para meu quadro.

Deixando um homem assustado na sala, e outro quase morto, Voldemort saiu, diriam alguns, mais feliz, do que nunca da sala. Era uma pena, ele não ter uma alma, que pudesse sentir felicidade, e a que tinha se voltava unicamente para uma mulher.

Lestrange pegou todas as poções de cura, que Snape fizera, e se colocou a trabalhar, na tentativa se deixar Sirius novamente pronto, para o próximo ato. Coisa que ele duvidava ser capaz.

Quando chegou a outra sala, Voldemort viu Severus Snape esperando por ele.

- Milorde... – ele se ajoelhou a sua frente.

- espero que tenha boa noticias Severus, pois acabou de atrapalhar algo, muito gratificante.

- sim Milorde, creio que achei um modo de achar Bellatrix com me mandou, porém, precisarei de Draco.

- esqueça, Draco tem sua própria missão, aposto que arranjara outro meio...

- sim Milorde. – ele se afastou, mas foi detido pela voz sibilante do outro.

- mas por curiosidade Severus, o que tinha em mente.

Ele observou o servo atentamente.

- usaria, ele como isca, por que Bellatrix, sempre teve o afilhado em estima, mas eu poderei, usar outros.

- Severus, Draco é de confiança?

- sim, Milorde, creio que Draco não será burro de errar novamente.

Severus desaparatou, deixando o Lord negro, realmente feliz.

Tudo estava indo como planejado, os peões estavam na frente do tabuleiro, em muito em breve, a rainha seria abatida, e a princesa estaria em suas mãos... Exatamente como ele queria.

Pensou em voltar à conversa com Sirius, mas achou algo mais interessante para fazer ao ver a linda bruxa surgir na frente dele. O brilho nos cabelos dela, trouxe recordações a Tom, era seu tom, favorito.

- boa noite, Lord.

- está realmente uma ótima noite, querida, a que devo a honra de sua visita?

A mulher a sua frente sorriu, e se aproximou com uma caixa na mão.

Em um outro lugar muito diferente deste Harry Potter, estava sentado no escuro, da sala da ordem rememorando o que acontecerá entre ele e Hermione, até ser atingido por uma dor lancinante em sua cicatriz, fazia muitos anos que deixará de ser atingido, dessa forma e um sentimento horrível percorreu a alma de Harry, o quer que tenha ocorrido, Voldemort estava feliz, como há muito tempo, não ficava.

_"**Um bruxo perde seu valor, quando deixa de sentir o pesar ao ver o sofrimento dos outros."**_

**_Rowena Ravenclaw_**

**Fim do capitulo 27**

**Vivis Drecco® Secretus©2006**

**Nt: oi gente vocês não sabem como estou contente, fui no anime friends e quando voltei vi novos reviwes, quer dizer que tem mais pessoas lendo e comentando, isso me deixa emocionada...**

**vamos aos novos coments.**

**Tea Mazaki: uhu.. vcs deve gostar tb de desenho japones, ou é uma japonesinha né.**

**adorei seu comentario e pode acreditar que não demorarei em postar... to amando escrever está fic. E se vocâ acha que tem intriga, aguarde, que vem muito mais.. Fazendo propaganda, leia minhas outras fics, quero saber o que acha delas, tb!**

**E você não sabe a honra que eu sinto ao me ver se adicionada em seus autores favoritos... estou com problemas para conter minha felicidade agora.**

**Lyaa: você está sempre me dando sau graça, nos coments, não sabe como fico feliz, com isso.**

**a todos que sempre deixam coments no msn, ou me falam pessoalmente OBRIGADA, VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS.**

**MIL BEIJOS ATÉ A PROXIMA.**


	29. Capitulo 28 O resgate Sirius Black pt2

**Capitulo 28 – o Resgate de Sirius Black. Parte 2**

_**- eu sempre soube que você seria uma traidora, minha querida Cissa Black...**_

Narcissa sentiu cada pequena fibra de seu corpo ser percorrido por um vento gélido, ao ouvir aquela frase, o tom de voz conhecido, e até mesmo a pronuncia de seu apelido de adolescência foram como golpe cortante.

Olhou na direção da voz, e o encontrou encostado em uma pilastra, ele apesar do tom de voz estava surpreso, e parecia estar perdido, em pensamentos.

Era claro, que ele ao contrario do que tentava demonstrar, jamais imaginava o que estava vendo, com a varinha pronta para um duelo, se aproximou da irmã, que tinha paralisado diante do homem a sua frente, viu Snape, puxar totalmente o capuz em uma tentativa de esconder o rosto, que falhou miseravelmente.

- Cissa, o mestre tinha tantos planos para você, e você como a ingrata de sua irmã acaba de jogar tudo para fora, você seria uma princesa no novo mundo das trevas, e agora se junta, a essa bruxa sem capacidade – ele olhou com certo nojo, Andrômeda, que se encolheu diante dos olhos negros e frios do Homem. – e você Severus, não tente me enganar, pois reconheço seu cheiro a distancia, já que sempre fui obrigado a agüentá-lo andando ao lado de minha mulher. Provou agora o que eu suspeitava, desde o inicio, você nunca foi fiel, ao Lord Negro, e sim sua fidelidade sempre esteve com ela.

- antes ser fiel, a uma bela mulher, que ser cachorrinho de um monstro egocêntrico, Rodophous.

Snape já estava perto de Sirius, que se encontrava em estado lastimável. Era evidente as marcas mal curadas de uma sessão de tortura, cruel. O sangue ainda escorria fresco em algumas partes do corpo dele, em outras podia se ver ferimentos mal cicatrizados e inflamados...

Raciocinou rápido, vendo que provavelmente o trabalho parara no meio, e que Lestrange estava ali, para manter Sirius vivo, mas como em tudo que fazia ele estava mostrando sua inaptidão, ainda mais nas artes de cura.

- pelo visto, está cuidado muito mal, do Black, diga-me ainda tem raiva por ter sido passado para trás por ele.

Snape atacou Rodophous em seu ponto fraco, o orgulho ferido, pela traições eternas da esposa.

- cale-se traidor, você terá o mesmo destino dele.

Uma luta foi começada entre os homens enquanto as duas mulheres se aproximaram do primo, Andrômeda, olhava para o corpo do primo com uma angustia, tendo cuidado para não machuca-lo ainda mais, cortou as correntes que o prendiam e com ajuda da irmã, ergueu o corpo do primo, que balbuciou, algo que elas não entenderam.

Afastaram-se em direção do vórtice, arrastando com dificuldade o corpo de Sirius, até que ambas se lembraram ao mesmo tempo do feitiço de levitação, com o corpo dele, melhor acomodado, seguiram em frente, sem olhar para trás.

Antes de entrarem na passagem, Andrômeda com todo o desprezo que tinha pelo "cunhado" disse em tom de pilheria.

- pare de brincar com esse inútil, Severus, já estamos de saída.

Vendo que se distrairá com Snape e esquecerá as cunhadas, ele tentou jogar um feitiço, mas logo Severus atendeu ao pedido de Andie e parara de brincar. Com um gesto rápido indicara a Andrômeda o que ela devia fazer.

Enquanto Snape aproximava-se lentamente com um olhar sádico, Lestrange sentiu o corpo se tomado pelo medo poucas vezes vira esse olhar em Snape e nessas poucas vezes, o alvo do olhar se arrependerá, tentou jogar um feitiço em severus que rebateu sem pestanejar, mas Lestrange cometerá um segundo erro aquela noite, não era com Snape que ele devia se preocupar.

Um som mortal encheu seus ouvidos em um tom doce.

- avada kedrava.

Rodophous mal sentiu a morte se abatendo sobre ele.

Andrômeda, guardou a varinha e foi em direção ao vórtice.

Sacudindo a cabeça, em sinal de aprovação Narcissa sorriu e seguiu a irmã.

Enquanto as irmãs Black saiam levando o corpo de Sirius, Severus demorou-se analisando a sala, em busca de algo que pudesse denunciar, a passagem deles por ela, viu o sangue que estava espalhado em profusão no chão.

E seus olhos alcançaram à taça. Sem sequer pestanejar pegou o cálice levou embora, o quer que o Lord das trevas pretenda fazer com o sangue de Sirius não era boa coisa.

Antes de sair pegou a varinha de Lestrange com cuidado para não toca-la, nem encosta-la e sua pele, e sussurrou as ultimas palavras mágicas que aquela varinha ouviria.

- incendium.

Deixou a sala se tomada, lentamente pelo fogo.

Assim que Severus Snape pisou os pés de volta ao descampado, Draco fez um movimento sutil e colocara as mãos em torno de Hermione, sinalizando a garota que era à hora de cessar o feitiço.

Hermione que tinha perdido noção do que ocorria a sua volta sentiu o toque quente de Draco, e entendeu sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita que, tudo acabará, juntou o que restou de suas forças, e invocou novamente a aura mágica, agora dessa vez para selar o portal, apagando a possibilidade de serem encontrados.

Hermione levantou os braços e ergueu sua voz.

- **"_Audiatme, Morgana, priestess de Avalon, defedo dos Blacks"..._**

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks... **

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks. Aqui diante de ti se encontra tua filha, que se ajoelha e volta à face diante de ti...**

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks. Venho pedir que me envolva em seu poder, para que eu traga as brumas, para minha proteção...**

**Ouça-me morgana, princesa da Cornualha, criadora do clã, líder de minha casa, eu que cujo sangue vem de ti, lhe rogo proteção.**

**Eu que já provei do caminho amargo, e das dores, que me foi imposta, eu que não me curvei às vontades dos homens, venho a ti para buscar as brumas...**

**- ouça-me morgana, eu que sou sua filha, Herdeira da dinastia... Portadora do stigma... Eu que já abri as brumas e encontrei meu sangue, venho trazer as brumas para fechar meu caminho, que ninguém que não tenha teu sangue possa trilhá-lo.**

**- ouça-me Morgana, minha mãe e senhora, eu te devolvo as brumas, e me despeço, carregando comigo teu poder, como assim foi nos tempos antigos, como é nos tempos atuais, e como sempre será no futuro, de nossa casa.**

As brumas que envolviam a todos, foi sumindo e levando com elas o portal, os bruxos, estavam envolvidos pela mágica antiga, suspiraram, ao ver o portal ser selado... Eles estavam em segurança.

Hermione desmaiou nos braços de Draco Malfoy.

Bellatrix correu ao encontro de Sirius assim que as brumas revelaram o corpo do amado, com uma dor, procurou no corpo machucado sinais de que ele estava vivo sua face molhada pelas lágrimas, relaxou quando encontrou a leve pulsação de Sirius.

Tomando cuidado, para não machuca-lo ainda mais, Bella, passou com ternura as mãos, pelo rosto, marcado do amante, sentindo uma felicidade, que jamais pensará sentir novamente, estava ao lado dele, e faria de tudo pra ouvi-lo novamente lhe chamar de "minha estrela".

- Sirius, meu amor...

Sirius que estava preso na semi-consciência trazia pela dor, achou que estava tendo outra alucinação ao ouvir a voz de Bella, mas quando sentiu em sua pele ferida o toque inconfundível da mão da amante, Sirius deixou uma lágrima de alegria e alivio percorrer, o mesmo caminho antes feito pelas lágrimas de sangue, e tentou dizer algo, mais suas forças se acabaram, porém ele desmaiou, nos braços da mulher amada, sabendo que pela primeira vez, em anos, ela estava em casa, e nunca mais estaria longe das pessoas amadas.

Snape abraçou Narcissa que deixava escorrer no belo rosto, lágrimas, ao ver a cena do reencontro de Bella e Sirius.

- não se preocupe Cissa, agora tudo vai melhorar.

Eles voltaram à atenção ao ouvir um leve resmungar de Draco.

- nada contra a essa cena tocante, mas seria bem mais seguro e confortável, nos abraçarmos e confraternizarmos em outro lugar, porque apesar de Hermione ser leve, e eu não me incomodar de segurar ela, acho que tanto ela como o pai, estão precisando de uma visita da madame Pomfrey e de umas boas poções revitalizantes.

Draco tinha um sorriso cansado no rosto, mas não deixava de mostrar em seu rosto, que estava satisfeito, com o resultado da missão.

Snape e Bellatrix levaram o corpo de Sirius em direção, ao refugio de Snape.

Quando chegaram lá, Draco depositou Hermione no quarto do padrinho, e voltou à sala.

- Draco, você ficara aqui com Hermione, e deve tomar também esta poção. Que está neste frasco, você pode não estar sentindo agora, mais em breve será cobrado o preço, por ter estado ao lado de Hermione na execução do feitiço, logo que ela acordar de a ela, os outros dois e mande-a esperar que eu venha buscá-la. Não saiam daqui sob hipótese alguma, antes de eu chegar, há essa hora já foi descoberta a fuga de Sirius e temos que pensar em um bom álibi para nós dois.

Narcissa não se contendo de orgulho, diz ao filho.

- você foi brilhante Draco.

Em um lapso de humildade pouco comum em Draco.

- que nada mãe, eu não fiz quase nada.

Bellatrix que ainda tinha os olhos voltados a Sirius ergueu seus olhos que encontraram ao do afilhado.

- jamais se menospreze você teve um vital papel, a base, para um feitiço deste porte é tão importante quanto o executor, se você não estivesse lá, ela teria morrido, você fez o que tinha que fazer trazendo Hermione do desespero, senão fosse um bruxo espetacular; e não fizesse jus ao nome Black, a aura mágica do feitiço te mataria Draco, você foi impecável.

- vamos para de elogiá-lo, que ele nunca sofreu de excesso de humildade...

Snape sorria pra Draco com evidente orgulho também.

Quando Bella, Severus e Narcissa se preparavam para levar Sirius até o Saint Mungus, Andrômeda que estava quieta desde que voltara do vórtice, rompeu em um choro compulsivo.

Severus foi até a mais velha das Black e consolou-a

- não se culpe pelo que fez, você fez o que tinha que fazer.

- eu sei Severus, mas nada tira o fato que matei um ser humano...

Bellatrix olhou indagadora para Narcissa que sussurrou.

- ela lhe fez um favor Bella, você acaba de ficar viúva.

Bellatrix foi até a irmã, e abraçou-a.

- jamais esquecerá o que fez, e nem quero que esqueça, Andie, quando deixamos de nos importar com os atos hediondos, que somos obrigados a fazer é que chegamos ao fim de nossas esperanças, mas querida, se existe algo, que pode aliviar sua dor, é que Rodolphous a muito deixará de ser um ser humano.

Andie secou as lagrimas e sorriu.

- afinal tudo valeu a pena, já que agora poderemos fazer uma reunião, com todo o poderoso clã Black.

Enquanto os demais foram com Sirius, para um lugar onde ele recebesse cuidados, Draco, sentou-se pensativo, sua mente trabalhava febrilmente no que tinha que fazer.

Depois de cerca de meia hora, ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto, pegou a poção, e levou para Hermione, que fazia visível esforço, para levantar.

- deve ficar deitada, já que não vai adiantar levantar.

Hermione tomou um susto, pois não o vira se aproximar.

- quero ver meu pai.

- ele foi levado, para receber tratamento medico, pois creio, que ele teve um péssimo dia em companhia do lord das trevas.

Hermione sentiu seu animo cair, pois estava morrendo de saudades de sirius e queria ver se ele estava bem, viu draco entornar algo em uma taça, e dar a ela.

- nem faça cara feia, toma, pois se você não tomar, acho que sou deserdado.

Hermione tomou o liquido de gosto amargo e subitamente se sentiu bem melhor.

- bem que dizem que os melhores remédios têm gosto amargo.

Draco olhou divertido para aquela que era sua prima.

- isso por acaso é um ditado trouxa, pois é a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi, isso é amargo, pois Severus, não teve paciência de colocar ai uma essência gostosa, apenas para castigar o bruxo que precisasse toma-la.

Hermione deu uma risada, forte, deitou na cama de novo.

Teve um pressentimento ruim, e sua mente foi até Carlinhos, sem saber o porquê de estar preocupada com ele, mas no mesmo momento se lembrou de Harry.

- oh por Merlin, temos que avisar Harry, que o padrinho dele está vivo.

- guarde suas energias estamos incomunicáveis até a volta de Snape, e creio que tia Andie, já tratou de ir avisar a ordem, a única coisa que pode fazer é sentar e relaxar. Não podemos sair daqui nem para salvar nossas almas.

Hermione deitou, com um sentimento de solidão, e se recordou da sensação que tivera enquanto fazia o feitiço, a sensação de que não podia morrer em hipótese alguma, pois ainda havia algo a dizer, para o homem que ganhará sem nem ela percebesse seu coração, e que durante os últimos anos ela fugira do que sentia, por ele. Agora chegará à hora de correr atrás da própria felicidade.

Ficou pensando em como iria fazer isso até, que ouviu Draco cantarolar.

- nunca imaginei que você, soubesse cantar. – Hermione tinha um tom divertido na voz.

- você tem que saber um pouco de tudo nesta vida. – Draco, estava quieto e se sentindo confortável ao lado de Hermione e ele confessava para si mesmo, que isso amedrontava um pouco.

- e você esta bem?

- sim Draco, e gostaria de agradecer, você, me ajudou muito, naquela hora, pensei que ia perder o controle, mas suas palavras e presença ao meu lado me deram força. – Hermione estava encabulada de estar ali, conversando calmamente com uma pessoa que durante muito tempo fora seu "inimigo" declarado. – você me fez lembrar o Harry.

Draco fez uma cara de desgosto, e disse visivelmente chateado.

- orra, por Merlin, eu estava aqui pensando que estávamos nos dando muito bem e você vem me comparar, com o testa rachada, salvador do mundo?

Hermione não conteve o ataque de riso, e viu Draco se render e rir com ela.

- desculpe-me isso nunca irá se repetir.

- melhor assim, cara prima, afinal a única coisa que tenho em comum com o testa rachada, é que gostamos de ver os fios vermelhos esparramados no nosso travesseiro ao acordar, e digo mais, gostamos da mesma cor, porém não do mesmo tom. Já que a Weasley tem um tom desprovido de profundidade, se entende o que eu quero dizer?

Hermione olhou para Draco, que estava levemente corado e quis puxar pra saber mais deste assunto, afinal quem era a dona do tom que ele falava? Mas a conversa foi interrompida, por Severus.

- que bom que estão se dando bem, mais vim buscá-la para levar até a sede da ordem, seu pai está sendo tratado lá. E você Draco deve ir para sua casa.

- e qual será o meu álibi?

Draco já se preparava para ir e esperava a resposta do padrinho.

- nenhum Draco, você estava dormindo sozinho em casa está noite, afinal quem não deve, não tem o que temer, você, não precisa de um álibi, já que não tem nada a ver com o que ocorreu esta noite, eu direi o mesmo, mas como informante do Lord depois levarei o que ele precisará saber.

Draco aparatou momentos depois na casa, e foi direto tomar um banho o dia quase amanhecia, e estava cansado, achará brilhante o plano do padrinho e dormiu em paz, apenas sentindo falta dos fios vermelhos no travesseiro ao lado, já que não podia chamá-la para dormir ao seu lado àquela noite.

Só acordou muito depois sentindo o braço arder.

Hermione subira correndo o corredor e se atirara, nos braços da mãe, para logo, depois abraçar com carinho a pai que ainda dormia, quando olhou ao redor encontrou os olhos amado e sorriu, sentindo o amor, percorrer cada parte de sua alma.

Ainda abraçada com o pai e a mãe, Hermione deitou-se na cama enorme que Sirius estava e adormeceu, sendo seguida pela mãe.

Todos saíram do quarto, deixando para outra hora, as conversas e explicações... Todos tinham milhares de perguntas, mas as guardaram ao ver a cena da família reunida descansando. Curando as feridas da saudade marcada em suas almas.

Harry foi o ultimo a sair do quarto ainda se sentindo flutuando de alegria ao ver o padrinho vivo, não conseguia imaginar o que acontecerá, mais estava mais feliz, do que em muitos anos, e foi curtindo essa felicidade que Harry cometeu um erro, ele se esqueceu que nesta mesma noite outra pessoa também estivera muito feliz.

Harry se reuniu à todos da ordem para ouvir através de Snape e Andrômeda Black, o que acontecerá naquela noite, e foi com lágrimas nos olhos que muitos ficaram, ao ouvir mais um capitulo da saga da família Black.

E nem o fato de Snape ter sido convocado, afastou a nuvem de alegria que se abateu em todos os membros da ordem...

As coisas estavam mudando, e a era negra estava chegando ao final, era o que todos pensavam, ao amanhecer daquele dia.

Era uma pena que, era apenas um final de uma batalha, a guerra ainda estava longe de acabar.

Snape se apresentou diante de Voldemort, e viu logo atrás dele, alguém que destruiu um pouco da alegria dele.

- Severus onde você estava está noite? – A voz de Lord

Voldemort, soava estranhamente dócil.

"**Através dos tempos, nós nos reunimos em torno do poder, corrente em nosso sangue, derrubando inimigos, enfrentando nossos medos, Somos guerreiros, e jamais nos curvamos, ao destino, fazemos ele se curvar diante de nós... Isso é o que nos torna amados pelas estrelas... Protegidos por Morgana, que nós da através de nosso sangue o poder de comandar as Brumas de Avalon...".**

**Órion Black, para as filhas e sobrinhos, ensinando a antiga arte.**

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e Oito.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus ©2006**

**NT: desculpe, a demora em postar por ter tido alguns problemas.**

**a frase deste capitulo foi dita por nosso querido órion, quer dizer que saiu da minha mente.**

**mil beijos pra todos que tão deixando comentarios...**

**humildemente ju, Lyaa, alana, paty selenita, e todos os outros que são leitores...**

**beijos**

**Vivis Drecco.**


	30. Capitulo 29 Serene

**Capitulo 29 – Serene.**

Severus se ajoelhou de frente ao mestre, sentindo um frio inesperado trespassar seu corpo, mesmo tendo as vista abaixada, e fechando seus olhos, na visão de Severus uma imagem queimava, despertando toda sua atenção. Se havia alguém que ele não imaginava ver ali, era ela.

Lord Voldemort, viu o servo, mais fiel, se ajoelhar a sua frente e esboçou sua próxima tática.

_**- Severus onde você estava está noite? – A voz de Lord **_

**_Voldemort, soava estranhamente dócil._**

Severus levantou-se ainda mantendo uma leve curvatura em sinal de respeito.

- estive em meu laboratório mestre, tinha algumas tarefas inadiáveis. O senhor deve se recordar delas.

- durante toda a noite? Exatamente qual tarefa você tinha Severus...

Voldemort ainda estava com uma voz calma, mas em um raio de um milhão de metros todos podiam sentir a fúria contida.

- as poções, que me pediu, só poderiam ser feitas ontem, na primeira lua cheia do mês, Milord.

Severus sentiu sua mente ser invadida, e se pudesse teria suado frio, não era Lord Voldemort que procurava as informações, mas ela...

E se havia alguém capaz de achar algo em sua mente era ela...

Voldemort virou-se buscando o olhar da bruxa que com um gesto mínimo confirmou que Severus estivera realmente fazendo as poções, mas que ainda precisaria de algumas investigações. E que ela virá algo interessante na memória recente de Snape.

Voltando sua atenção para o servo, o lord das trevas, deu um sorriso torpe.

- creio que não sabe o porquê de eu lhe estar indagando isso não Snape?

Severus compreendeu o jogo.

- sim, Milord, antes de ser convocado pelo senhor fui chamado à sede da ordem, não pude conseguir a informação exata, mas eu vi Sirius Black, ao que parece Bellatrix o resgatou de seu cárcere, com ajuda da filha eu suponho.

Uma voz suave e doce encheu o ar de vibração.

- Você não me parece surpreso, em ver alguém que deveria estar morto, Snape, por quê?

Severus teve ímpeto de ir até a bruxa e esquecendo que era uma dama dar lhe um tapa.

- algumas coisas nem sempre, são um segredo minha cara... – Snape voltou o olhar para o mestre. – Digamos meu Lord, que nem todos podem manter por muito tempo um segredo.

- quem? – voldemort havia parado de jogar e sua voz, estava gélida e seus olhos vermelhos, estavam soltando um brilho mortal.

- Rodolphous.

Severus sentiu milhares de finas adagas perfurarem seu corpo, sem sequer uma gota de sangue sair para aliviar a dor.

Estava sendo castigado por Voldemort por saber demais...

- milord, perdoe-me.

- por que não me disse nada antes?

- não era de meu interesse, se o senhor quisesse falar a respeito desse assunto comigo, o faria.

- saia daqui, e me volte com informações preciosas, sobre o que aconteceu.

- se me permite Milord, devia perguntar mais claramente a Lestrange, se por acaso, ele deixou a informação escapar a mais alguém o que eu não duvido.

A voz doce se fez ouvida novamente.

- realmente seria uma ótima idéia, Severus, mas o imprestável fez o favor de se deixar matar.

Os olhos dele se cruzaram de novo e Severus só viu o vazio neles.

- vá Severus, e me traga as informações, mas antes, - Ele se voltou para bruxa que estava colocando um longo e grosso sobretudo. – Querida vá com ele, e me traga as poções e analise se foram feitas corretamente.

- pode contar com isso.

Ela tinha um tom forte, doce e sem sentimento na voz.

Severus sentiu o toque frio da mão da bruxa em seu braço e aparatou com ela.

Eles chegaram em instantes em frente a um castelo, mórbido e escuro.

- vejo que ainda não mudou a decoração, não... - ela agora tinha um tom de voz casual e até mesmo alegre.

- me sinto lisonjeado que se recorde. – Severus olhava atento todo o movimento da bruxa, e sentia um leve pressentimento desagradável, ali estava à única pessoa que poderia descobrir um erro em suas poções, e colocar todo seu meticuloso plano a baixo, já que fizera as poções horas antes da noite surgir; para que pudesse ter tempo de resgatar o idiota do Black, sentia rancor de estar se expondo por ele. Era um risco grande deixa-la analisar as poções, mas maiores ainda se não deixasse.

O que deixava Severus inquieto é que não soubera, quando ela voltará à Inglaterra, logo ele, que sempre estivera atento aos movimentos e ações dela.

- Vamos Snape, deixar de formalidades não, acho que isso não cabe entre nós.

Ele a guiou sem necessidade, pelos corredores bem decorados e escuros, até o laboratório de pesquisa.

A viu se concentrar em cada poção, e memorizar tudo a respeito delas, se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião Severus estaria orgulhoso do trabalho dela.

- me diga Severus, o que aconteceria, se essas poções, fossem feitas com atraso ou antecedência? Em vez de pararem, por exemplo, os sangramentos, fariam à hemorragia aumentar não?

- exato. - Ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso para a bruxa. – Quer que eu experimente?

- não vejo nenhum sangramento em você agora, meu caro, e pra ser sincera não quero ver. Mas não se preocupe ela será usada na pessoa certa.

Ela pegou todas as poções e as fez sumir.

- Já foram colocadas no lugar certo, pode ir até a sede a caça de informações...

Snape não conteve a raiva ao ouvir o tom debochado.

- por que está de volta? Acreditava que estava feliz na Grécia, Serene. Porque resolveu voltar somente agora? O lord voltou há muitos anos, e só agora resolve voltar? Por quê?

Ela sentou na cadeira a frente de Severus e o olhou durante minutos.

- acredite não tive muita escolha.

- não acredito que a estupenda Serene Von Drecco, não teve escolha em algo na vida. – era com um tom mordaz e frio que Snape a confrontava.

Mas ele viu os olhos dela passearem pelo laboratório.

- tenho saudades daqui, - ela parou e olhou para ele, fazendo um frio percorrer-lhe o sangue eram olhos vazios, Snape sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva. - e você mais do que ninguém sabe que pagamos às vezes um preço alto demais por escolhas, que fizemos quando nem éramos capazes de entender nossos sentimentos.

Aquilo desarmou Severus que sentou na outra cadeira, pensativo.

- quer dizer que ele a convocou?

- pra falar a verdade não.

- quer dizer...

- eu passei muitos anos, longe, mas o que parece nem tudo consegue ser um segredo não é?

Uma batida lenta e dolorosa foi sentida no peito de Snape, ele se recusava a entender o que a antiga "amiga" lhe dizia.

- isso mesmo Sevvie, ela está aqui com ele, e você sabe muito bem que eu não poderia fechar meus olhos para tal fato.

- desde quando? – ele se controlou a ouvir o apelido idiota que ela o chamava, mas ela pode perceber a raiva nele. E se divertiu com isso.

- a cerca de dois anos, ela saiu da escola dizendo que iria ficar na França estudar, no começo não desconfiei de nada, mas depois ficou claro, que ele havia achado-a e a convertido, com falsas promessas e ilusões, ou até mesmo ameaças, quando perguntei a ela sobre o que a havia feito decidir por esse caminho ela, somente me disse, que não havia outro a seguir aquilo estava no sangue dela.

- então...

- então logo depois voltei ao circulo de comensais da morte, falando a verdade para Tom.

- qual verdade? – Severus tinha a respiração difícil.

- que não havia voltado a ele, antes, pois tinha uma missão mais importante, que era cuidar para que minha filha tivesse o livre arbítrio, e que agora que ela havia feito à escolha dela livremente eu podia voltar se assim ele desejasse.

- entendo e ele logo lhe aceitou de volta, não é? Pelo visto você ainda tem seu charme. – era rancoroso que ele lhe falava agora.

- devia guardar esse seu rancor para alguém que queira o sentir Sevvie, nunca fui uma traidora do Tom, pelo contrario sua querida Bella é que se revelou uma traidora, me afastei, pois tinha motivos fortes, então quando tiver algo de sua índole a falar para mim, ou minha filha guarde, pois seu rancor não nos interessa mais.

Era um tom frio que ela lhe dirigia.

- nada mudou não é, continua fria e louca.

- e você também não mudou, espero que não nos traia Sevvie querido, pois não terá perdão. Eu sempre soube que sua fidelidade estava com Bella, mas espero que ao ver o que ela fez a nós você pense melhor sobre que lado você pertence?

Severus ignorou a pergunta.

- Serene, por que você a criou, para se deixar levar pelos ideais dele? Você me havia dito que ela cresceria longe das trevas. Aposto que deu a ela na festa de dez anos o livro "As artes secretas das trevas".

- não seja tolo Severus, eu dei a melhor criação a minha filha, mas nada pode ser feito se ela tem a índole do pai, - ela lhe olhou divertida - e confesso da mãe. E não há melhor defesa contras as trevas que o profundo conhecimento dela. Não morro de amor pelos trouxas, pois eles nos cercam e nos obrigam a se esconder, por causa deles, temos pouco espaço e nossa raça está sendo fadada à destruição, me diga quantos bruxos excelentes surgem agora, poucos... O sangue está perdendo seu poder; Severus e você bem sabe disso, sua garota e seu garoto prodígio são filhos de famílias puras, por isso tem potencial, minha filha também vem de uma casta nobre, e com uma ligação forte com as trevas querer que ela não tenha nenhuma atração é renegar o sangue do **pai**. – ela novamente fez os olhos se encontrarem, deixando Severus perceber os quantos estavam fadados ao sofrimento. - Ela escolheu por si mesma o caminho, eu fiz de tudo pra dar a ela o que eu tive, livre arbítrio, é uma pena que ela tenha cometido o mesmo erro que eu, mas agora nós estaremos juntas.

- do jeito que você fala, Serene, me passa a impressão que se arrepende de ser fiel ao Lord.

- não confunda, o que eu disse, serei fiel à causa, sempre. Não prego o extermínio trouxa, mas que saímos das sombras e que possamos viver como antigamente livres, com nossos animais fantásticos soltos e vivendo em paz, com nossos dons, não sendo visto como aberrações, mas sim como algo maravilhoso que nos torna únicos. Sem caça as bruxas e nem aos trouxas seria o correto, porém infelizmente, parece que nenhuma revolução vem sem perdas. Você bem sabe que essa sempre foi minha opinião sobre essa guerra. Com ela nós bruxos poderemos ser livres.

- livres... Aposto que criou ela com esse ideal.

- do jeito que você fala, meu caro Snape, é que me parece ter se arrependido das escolhas feitas... Será que não nos trairá? Como muitos sussurram?

- muitos! Quem?

- a você deve imaginar...

- Serene, por que não fiquei sabendo de sua volta ao circulo? E ainda ela não me foi mostrada?

- Creio que não lhe interessa isso, mas lhe direi, que mesmo estando a serviço de Tom, eu ainda tenho meus métodos de agir, e você sempre soube disso. Estive cuidando de outros assuntos para Tom, e creio que minha filha também tenha estado ocupada com missões mais como direi importante do que sair, por ai torturando trouxas ou caçando o idiota do filho de Potter.

- Houve um tempo em que você por mais que agisse sozinha eu sempre sabia onde você estava...

- É mais foi você que se afastou meu caro, hoje em dia prefiro trabalhar sozinha. E com isso perdeu todo o direito de saber sobre mim, e sobre minha filha... E antes que eu me esqueça, não dei este livro a ela aos dez anos, pois ela já o tinha, eu dei um outro, que espero que você jamais tenha que testar se ela absorveu os conhecimentos, pois é um que você também conhece bem... Ou já se esqueceu do livro que me deu quando fiz 16 anos? Pois se esqueceu lhe direi com prazer o titulo...

Severus a viu sumir com um estalo, e ficou tentando criar animo para as tarefas que tinha, mas agora um peso se encontrava em sua mente, elas estavam de volta, e isso aumentava seu risco sendo um espião.

- você será sempre fiel à causa não é Serene, mas será fiel a ele ainda?

E foi ainda pensando na bruxa de cabelos escuros vermelhos sangue, que ele foi para a sede da ordem, lamentando que a aluna mais brilhante que ele tivera, por causa dele, houvesse feito há muitos anos a escolha errada. Ele carregava o peso da escolha de Serene e do destino agora traçado pela garota.

E com tristeza notou que o brilho havia morrido.

Deparou-se pensando na pequena menina que ele só vira uma vez, e por livre vontade se afastara, deixando mãe e filha chorando.

E foi pensando nos olhos da filha que Severus compreendeu seu próprio erro.

E foi assim que ele descobriu, quem poderia lhe responder mais sobre a garota, achando incrível como não percebera se tratar dela, logo de inicio.

**"Há quem diga, que os anjos não tem escolha... Mas eu digo há você meu anjo, terá todas as escolhas que eu puder lhe oferecer... Resta saber o que você fará com seu direito."**

**Serene.**

**Fim do capitulo Vinte e Nove.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: outro seguido, pra desculpar a demora.**


	31. Capitulo 30 Um jogo de Xadrez

**Capitulo 30 – Um Jogo de Xadrez... **

**Os Bispos... As Rainhas.**

Serene surgiu em frente ao lord das trevas e fez uma pequena reverencia.

- Milord, eu analisei as poções e elas foram feitas ontem realmente, não da precisar a hora exata, mas Severus pode tê-las feitas uma por uma, o que explica o uso da noite toda, ou as feitas com magia, rapidamente.

- o que você acha sobre isso, Serene? – ele observava a bruxa, que ainda tinha no rosto os mesmos traços lindos de antes e que a idade não lhe tirará nada pelo contrario acrescentará um brilho mordaz e suave de experiência.

- Com certeza ele poderia ter feito com magia e elas sairiam perfeitas, mas ele sempre foi meticuloso, e sempre fazia as poções com calma, separei as remessas, e por via das duvidas, quando eu tiver a oportunidade, testarei em alguém cuja vida não nos interesse, por enquanto creio que tudo está correto com as afirmações dele.

- vá buscar a menina, na sala queimada, e venha até aqui novamente.

- milord?

- fale.

- Eu contei a Severus que ela está aqui,

- não se preocupe com isso, ele iria saber de qualquer jeito agora, que ela terminou a missão secreta dela, não tem mais o porquê de vocês ficarem nas sombras chegou à hora de assumirem os postos que lhe são de direito. Não será agora que ele tentara ocupar o lugar que ele mesmo deixou vago por causa de uma impura.

Vendo Serene se afastar Voldemort voltou à atenção a Alecto que estava jogada em carne viva no canto.

- então sua inútil é isso que tem a em dizer, que nada sabe?

- perdão mestre, me de mais uma oportunidade...

Mas a voz dela foi varrida, pelo som do feitiço mortal.

- Avada Kedrava.

Voldemort ainda não estava satisfeito, e seu ódio, não tinha se extinguido, mas se sentiu mais leve depois de matá-la, iria guardar sua fúria, para os traidores e agora que havia acontecido este lance imprevisto chegará à hora do próximo lance.

Ele se dirigiu a outra sala, onde estava exposto em uma mesa um jogo de xadrez perfeito, as faces das peças, eram as faces dos seus inimigos e aliados. Pegou a rainha Branca que tinha agora o rosto de Bellatrix.

- ah minha cara, excelente jogada a sua, eu não esperava menos do que isso, mas quando terminar você desejará jamais ter deixado de ser a rainha Negra, mas veja – ele mostrou a outra rainha. – olhe quem eu trouxe para ocupar seu antigo posto, ela não é bela? E venha ver de mais perto meus novos bispos. - as figuras de um bruxo e de uma bruxa se destacavam e se Bellatrix pudesse ver a cena ficaria horrorizada. – você Bela Bellatrix fez sua jogada agora é a minha vez.

Colocou a peça de volta ao tabuleiro e esperou a nova rainha e o bispo chegarem.

O que não tardou a acontecer.

- milord. – ela fez uma pequena reverência.

- Tom. – a outra apenas lhe fez um gesto de respeito, elas trocaram um olhar com uma velada censura uma à outra.

- que me diz a respeito das magias utilizadas na sala, pequena.

- foi usada uma magia antiga, talvez uma das lendárias feitiçarias do clã Black, agora que a Black nos traiu, seria fácil ela realizar o feitiço, quer dizer guiar outra pessoa para tal ato. Havia fortes indícios do poder mágico de Snape, mas creio que seja resultado de varias explosões de suas poções que tinha na sala, e elas também haviam sido usadas momentos antes pelo o que o senhor me disse.

Ela olhou ao redor e focalizou a mesa onde estava exposto o belíssimo e trabalhado jogo de xadrez, ela sorriu um sorriso frio.

- O feitiço incedium foi realizado pela varinha de lestrange, tentei ver a sintonia mágica nela, mas o bruxo ou bruxa teve o cuidado de não tocar diretamente nela, não seria também Snape, nem o outro de quem suspeitamos, pois mesmo não tocando diretamente a magia me pareceu fraca, tanto que nem destruiu totalmente a sala. Quem matou o inútil foi uma mulher, pois pude sentir a força da magia presa no corpo dele, não foi Bellatrix e nem Narcissa, cuja força seria mais destruidora, o feitiço matou rapidamente, mas se fosse Narcissa ou Bellatrix teria sido mais doloroso e rápido. Creio que seria da outra Black, não conheço a força mágica dela, mas se encaixa no perfil, forte e reticente, era evidente que não tinha pratica no uso das imperdoáveis, e que não foi o ódio, que a impulsionou, mas sim a raiva simples, nascida de provavelmente ter visto o Black em mau lençol. Somente isso, posso lhe dizer, lamento.

- não se preocupe, já sei que não foram Narcissa, nem Snape que matou o covarde. – Voldemort ponderou instantes. - Quer dizer que a amadora de trouxas resolveu nos enfrentar devemos nos vingar dela...

- seria ótimo poder matar o marido dela. – a jovem bruxa falava sem expressar nenhuma emoção.

- ele já foi morto na primeira guerra. – Serene, olhava a filha que estava pensativa, era uma pena como o dom dela estava sendo usado, mas Serene achava que no final seria por uma boa causa, os bruxos seriam livres novamente.

- As duas podem sair, não terei nada para vocês fazer agora. Tenho um outro convidado.

Com a mente fria e sagaz trabalhando, para juntar os pedaços do quebra cabeça, Voldemort espera o outro bispo.

Ele convocou Draco Malfoy.

Draco sentiu o braço arder e acordou do sono pesado, sentia o corpo pesado e suas forças estarem esgotadas, entendeu o que Severus havia lhe dito quando falou que o preço seria cobrado.

Não pensou duas vezes e foi atender ao chamado.

Aparatou em uma sala, um pouca escura e viu o Lord das trevas sentado, observando atentamente um tabuleiro ao se aproximar notou se tratar de um jogo de xadrez.

- Mestre...

- sente-se Draco, tenho algumas perguntas a você.

Draco obedeceu sentindo sua cabeça, doer, ficou imaginando se era uma ataque mental, mas logo viu que não.

- senhor?

- me diga Draco o que fez ontem para realizar minha ordem?

Voldemort não olhava Draco, mas o analisava segurando a peça talhada com sua fisionomia.

- lancei uma isca, para me aproximar dela.

- diga-me eu gostarei de saber os detalhes de seu plano? – ele virou o olhar para o servo, que estava mais pálido que o normal.

- creio que não. – Draco resolveu ser sincero.

- esteve onde ontem?

- bom primeiro me encontrei com minha fonte depois fiquei em casa sozinho.

Naquela hora ele pode sentir a invasão mental, mas não se preocupou estava dizendo a verdade.

- quero saber dos detalhes.

- Sabemos que a sangue... Quer dizer que a Hermione é esperta, não poderei surgir do nada e me dizer arrependido, mas se eu fosse forçado, a rever meus ideais, ela poderia acreditar, nisso, mandei uma carta a Vitor, e pedi que me encontrasse hoje, à tarde. Já tenho em mente o plano. E se me permite terei que sacrificar alguns psedos comensais?

- certo, o que tiver que fazer faça, antes do anoitecer por que eu darei um baile está noite e quero você ao meu lado.

- sim, Milord.

- há antes que eu me esqueça, avise a sua mãe, que a presença dela, também será necessária.

Draco se curvou e aparatou.

Voldemort olhava com atenção a peça do bispo, cuja cor estava longe de ser como o sobrenome, mas mais distante de ser como a tez.

Ele se debruçou sobre o tabuleiro e rearmou as peças colocando os bispos e a sua nova rainha negra prontos para o combate.

- sabe Bella, qual é o seu erro? Você acredita que eu não vejo, adiante, porém minha cara, não há nada mais que eu veja, do que isso.

- fidelidade minha bella, pode ser importante, e eu sempre soube como ter de quem eu preciso.

Ele se afastou do tabuleiro sem olhar para trás.

Quando chegou aos seus aposentos ele se aproximou da caixa negra que lhe fora entregue a noite passada.

Quando abriu foi levado para um dia muito distante onde as palavras ecoaram em sua mente...

"Um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..."

Ele finalmente podia saborear o que perderá anos antes...

Ele tinha um novo trunfo.

Ele ficou murmurando...

- e o peão, se aproxima da torre derrubando as proteções...

"**Um bom jogador pode até se conhecer na derrota, mas se admira na vitória." **

**Moira...**

**Fim do capitulo Trinta.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: as frases deste capitulo e do anterior são minhas...**

**hoje to sem tempo pra deixar um monte de recados no proximo respondo a todos os reviwes.**


	32. Capitulo 31 Meus sonhos são Teus

**Capitulo 31 – Meus sonhos são teus...**

Bellatrix acordou, com uma estranha e esquecida sensação de estar completa, nem precisou abrir os olhos, para compreender o que sentia, os agradáveis perfumes característicos das noites estreladas e maresia invadiu sua percepção. Ela sorriu ao sentir perto dela o calor que emanava do corpo de Sirius. Despertou totalmente com medo de que talvez estivesse machucando-o, mas foi com alivio que percebeu que estava apoiada apenas no mesmo travesseiro que ele, e sua filha também do outro lado dormia, um sono necessário, ao lado do pai.

Ela se levantou e ficou admirando os dois, era algo surpreendentemente bom pra ela, ver aquela, cena que jamais havia imaginado ser possível.

Quando ela fugira de azkaban, sentira inveja de Sirius que mesmo sem saber havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer a filha deles e ser amado por ela, simplesmente sendo ele mesmo, agora ela podia ver que o laço de ternura que os ligava havia se ampliado, com o conhecimento mágico de que eram uma família, Hermione lhe orgulhava sempre ao ver que ela crescerá feliz, e com um senso de justiça, incrível, sempre soubera que havia feito a escolha certa ao entregar a filha a antiga amiga.

Ela dera a Hermione a oportunidade de crescer livre das amarras e obrigações terríveis que os Black tinham, ainda mais ela sendo a primeira em muito tempo em cujas veias não havia outro sangue além do sangue Black. Uma herdeira incontestável, dos dois ramos da família.

Mesmo sem ser criada, como uma sangue puro, havia indícios claro, de que ela sabia muito bem o valor dela, Bella sorriu do pensamento que seria muito provável que ela se aborrecesse se soubesse que a mãe lhe chamará de sangue puro, do mesmo jeito que o pai fazia quando mais novo.

Ela foi em direção a janela, imaginando que tudo seria diferente se não houvesse a discriminação entre os bruxos, se não fossem obrigados a se esconderem e deixarem o mundo "ao controle" dos trouxas, que não necessitavam se esconder e quando descobriam um bruxo, normalmente os tratavam como anomalias ou mentirosos e farsantes, senão fosse por isso, essa guerra estúpida não aconteceria, nenhuma família antiga teria se aliado ao Lord senão fosse a sensação de terem seus direitos roubados pelos trouxas criando neles os rancores e os ideais de que os outros eram seres inferiores.

E foi com esses pensamentos que não tinha a muitos anos, que Bellatrix se lembrou da primeira pessoa que lhe explicara isso, ela se perguntou onde andaria a outrora Senhora Serene Von Drecco...

Que mesmo com a volta de Tom não se mostrará.

Ela desejou que onde ela estivesse, que ela tenha encontrado a cura para as feridas da alma, que todos eles levavam, muito mais ela...

Mas os pensamentos tristes foram rapidamente substituídos pela felicidade plena ao ver os olhos de Sirius lhe contemplando.

**_- Minha estrela..._**

Lágrimas dificultavam a ambos de se verem perfeitamente, mas como se tivessem ensaiado durante anos seus lábios se encontraram, e com calma e perfeição, mostrando neste ato, o encontro das almas.

Era um beijo terno e aguardado, quando terminaram o contato pela necessidade de oxigênio os olhos se encontraram e ficaram ali presos, memorizando cada traço do rosto amado, cada pequena diferença que os anos ali deixaram, não eram mais os dois jovens queimando de paixão do passado, estavam diante um do outro agora como adultos, com marcas dolorosas no passado, queimando de amor.

Sirius sorriu e tentou levar as mãos ao rosto de Bella, mas a dor ainda presente não permitiu.

- não, se mexa demais Sirius, acho que demorará ainda um tempo, para poder se livrar das marcas de Tom.

- nada mais importa Bella, - Sirius chorava, vendo a se debruçar sobre ele novamente. – eu ensaiei milhares de falas para quando lhe visse de novo, mas agora minha estrela, o que posso dizer apenas é que te devo muitas desculpas...

- shiii, vamos esquecer isso. – Bella o confortava.

- não querida eu preciso lhe dizer... Nestes anos horríveis em que estive preso, eu descobri tudo e me envergonho do que eu lhe fiz, quando descobri que a Mione era nossa filha, eu me senti tão feliz, ela se parecesse tanto com você, o jeito decidido, o gênio, pensei em tudo o que houve e vi que ambos erramos, é verdade, mas o meu erro foi ter vacilado minha fé em nosso amor... Quando estava em azkaban sem sorriso era o que me mantinha vivo, eu sempre esperava que um dia tudo fosse revelado como uma mentira Bella, mas nunca imaginei estar tão feliz como agora.

Eles olharam a filha que ainda dormia exausta.

- foi ela que fez o portal, está muito cansada.

- temos uma garota muito especial hein...

- mas é claro ela é uma Black.

Eles riram juntos saboreando o simples fato de estarem juntos.

Sirius esqueceu ao lado dela, que estava, com o corpo coberto de feridas, a pele ainda dolorida, e com marcas escondidas pelas ataduras, por que ele estava ali, ao lado da mulher que sempre amará.

- hei estrela, onde está o Harry?

- não sei, mas em breve ele deve aparecer.

- hummm.

- só que você vai dormir, pois só com repouso você poderá se recuperar. Por mais que sejam milagrosas as poções de Severus, os ferimentos são terríveis...

- não me faça dormir... Querida, quero ver você, e falar com a Mione e com o Harry...

- mas assim vai demorar mais em curar as feridas, e você vai sentir muita dor...

- Bella, nós sentimos dor desde que nascemos nessa família, e se você estiver comigo, não será uma dorzinha que me derrubará.

Convencida pelas palavras de Sirius, Bellatrix, trocou as bandagens reaplicando as poções, com cuidado, e murmurando os encantamentos de cura que conhecia...

Sirius não adormeceu imediatamente novamente, mais sonolento, logo depois de ela terminar a puxou para um abraço, e juntos fecharam os olhos buscando no calor de ambos o verdadeiro remédio para as dores que tinham.

Quando Harry, entrou no quarto os viu dormindo com um sorriso nos rostos e abraçados.

As mãos unidas indicavam que eles haviam se encontrado novamente.

Harry olhou Hermione que ainda dormia ao lado dos pais, e parecia ainda abatida.

Resolveu deixa-los descansarem mais um pouco. Saiu fechando a porta que um pouco depois foi novamente aberta, deixando passar por ela, um homem cujo coração estava pesado de preocupação.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira, encostando-a na cama segurou a mão de Hermione.

- Hermione, eu preciso tanto, estar com você, ver seus olhos...

Ele ficou depois em silencio velando seu sono, e nunca se arrependeu de fazer isso, pois quando ele saiu daquele quarto não havia ninguém mais feliz do que ele.

Dos lábios de Hermione ele ouvira seu nome, e pela primeira vez, ele pudera compreender que de uma forma maravilhosa ele era quem habitava os sonhos dela.

Hermione, estava tão cansada que no inicio dormiu um sono sem sonhos, mas com o passar das horas, ela sonhou com seus pais, juntos...

Era a primeira vez, que os via assim felizes...

Ainda inebriada pela felicidade deles...

Seus sonhos se tornaram diferentes, e na sua frente ela via, o homem que lhe ganhará o coração. Ela o sentia perto dela, sem saber como isso era possível, mas a verdade era que podia sentir o perfume dele, no ar...

E sem se dar conta ela murmurou o nome dele, sentindo a felicidade lhe tomar apenas por poder dizer o nome amado, mal sabia ela, que a felicidade dela não se comparava à dele, que estava ao seu lado velando seu sono, desejando que ela pudesse acordar para poder lhe dizer que ela também era a mulher dos sonhos dele.

**Desperta Vento Norte, aproxima-te Vento Sul...**

**Soprai em meus sonhos o perfume somente por mim amado...**

**Traga-me as cantigas de amor, que eu cantarei...**

**Cujas letras são o nome de meu amado...**

** Miss S.S. **

**Fim do capitulo Trinta e Um**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: oi gente não deu pra escrever muito nos outros capitulos, mas é isso ai...**

**vou escrever hoje.**

**bom...**

**obrigado a todos que tão lendo, ams como nao recebi reviews novas não citarei nomes, mas todos que sempre deixam um beijo...**

**tenho naovas fics no ar, e tenho novas capas inclusive de Secretus com as novas persoangens a Serene e a Moira... Severus pra quem perguntou realmente tem um laço com elas, bom além do de comensal...**

**beijos **

**vivis.**


	33. Capitulo 32 O tom de Vermelho do Draco

**Capitulo 32 – O tom de Vermelho que Draco tanto gosta.**

Draco aparatou em casa, e olhou para o relógio, vendo que ainda tinha cinco horas para encontrar Vitor, resolveu descansar, tomou outra poção energizante e logo se sentiu muito melhor.

- pronto agora sim, vou tomar um bom banho e voltar a dormir.

Ele sentia a água quente lhe percorrer o corpo relaxando-o e praticamente lhe dando o sono que precisava para adormecer assim que se deitasse, mas bastou um toque e uma visão para os planos do loiro de dormir.

Sua pele quente foi tocada com carinho por uma mão delicada e suave então se nem precisar perguntar nada ele se apoderou dos lábios doces e convidativos dela.

Os corpos molhados se encontraram e se tornaram um beijo que de inicio fora doce e terno foi se tornando forte e sensual...

Em minutos sem nem precisarem de palavras os corpos conhecidos e confiantes se encontraram na arte de amarem-se.

Draco encostou o corpo frágil e delicado de encontro à parede de mármore do Box, fazendo com que a garota soltar uma breve risada, sexy e de aprovação.

Ela levou os lábios pelo pescoço alvo de Draco, fazendo ali, um caminho mais quente do que água, eles suspiravam em conjunto enquanto suas mãos exploravam os corpos um do outro. Draco conhecia os movimentos dela, e o que a fazia ter prazer, ele podia dizer sem precisar olhá-la o que ela queria e estava sentindo, e ele sabia que somente ela poderia dizer o mesmo dele.

Ele ergueu sem esforço o corpo dela, que o olhava com um sorriso sensual, e se apoiando na parede pode equilibrar melhor o peso, dela, fazendo seus corpos se encontrarem definitivamente, os movimentos foram aos poucos se intensificando e sem pressa eles, com as faces unidas em um longo e envolvente beijo encontraram o clímax que somente nos braços um do outro eram capazes de encontrarem.

Ainda segurando-a ele sorriu um sorriso marcado pelo prazer.

Ergueu sua mão e passou pelos longos e sedosos fios vermelhos.

- estava com saudades minhas...

Ela ouviu a voz rouca de Draco e soltou uma risada.

- espero que não tenha deixado duvidas quanto a isso meu adorado sonserino, mas se ainda há me permita tira-las.

Ela envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço do loiro o levando com um beijo novamente as portas do paraíso.

Ela o conduziu ao quarto que eles ocupavam, para com um gesto simples e confiante joga-lo na cama.

E sem timidez, percorreu com seus lábios o corpo de Draco, ouvindo os gemidos dele, entre eles não havia falsos pudores, nem falsas aparências.

Eles jogavam um jogo único e exclusivo.

Quando viu que ele estava sem fôlego se aproximou dos lábios dele e sussurrou:

- sem duvidas? Meu amor.

- hummm. Deixa-me pensar.

Draco sorriu um sorriso malicioso e inverteu o jogo.

Era a hora de ele mostrar a ela, o quanto ele sentira a falta dela.

O casal se amou durante muito tempo ainda se entregando lentamente as sensações, curtindo cada segundo, pois em tempos escuros eles nunca poderiam dizer que não seriam os únicos.

Quando Draco despertou horas depois apertou o corpo dela de encontro ao seu murmurando.

- você nunca vai imaginar como eu amo o tom vermelho de seus cabelos de encontro ao meu travesseiro.

Ela se remexeu e abriu lentamente os olhos.

- eu diria que é o tanto que eu gosto do tom loiro, de encontro a mim.

Ele ficou em cima do corpo dela, apoiando o peso do próprio corpo em uma das mãos, deixando a outra livre para acariciar os cabelos da amada.

- sabe na escola eu odiava os ruivos, esse tom em lembrava os pobretões, mas no dia em que te conheci tive que rever meus conceitos. – Ela o olhava com uma nota de divertimento no olhar. – mas é claro que nem todos afinal seu tom jamais será comparado aos deles, meu deus, aquele vermelho-eu to aqui - cheguei Weasley é completamente diferente do seu. O seu é mais profundo e escuro, eu posso sentir meu sangue pulsando quando os vejo, nunca vi tom assim... É um tom vermelho sangue...

- é único Draco, mais hoje, creio que você verá um, igual, pois na festa de hoje, minha mãe irá comparecer.

Draco olhou-a com compreensão.

- as peças foram soltas...

- sim, creio que muito em breve, teremos o fim dessa guerra Draco, e lamento dizer que sua madrinha escolheu o lado errado.

Ela se virou ficando de constas para Draco que lhe abraço encostando sua cabeça no ombro da ruiva. Ficou pensando no que devia fazer, e nas decisões que mudariam sua vida.

- querida?

- hummm. – ela ainda estava sonolenta.

- você tem idéia do plano do Lord?

- não sei ao certo o que ele planeja desde que se provou que Bellatrix era uma traidora ele, não compartilha muita coisa, além do desejo de vingança, Draco, você não pretende defender ela não é?

- ela sabe se defender bem...

- é verdade, ainda não creio como ela pode trair a causa.

- foi por amor.

- Amor...

Ela virou e olhou nos olhos cinza de Draco e lhe deu um beijo.

- eu a entendo. Eu faria tudo por você Draco.

Draco sentiu a garganta apertar de emoção...

- eu também sou capaz de fazer tudo por você meu amor, nunca duvide disso.

- eu nunca duvidarei Draco, tudo que nos fizemos até hoje, foi por nosso sentimento e pelo nosso futuro, por mais duro que seja uma guerra, não devemos deixar nossa raça ser subjugada.

- Moira...

- sim, você acredita que essa guerra é necessária?

- Draco, algumas vezes, um pouco de caos definitivamente gera uma ordem maior.

Moira se afastou do abraço de Draco, deixando os longos cabelos caírem sobre seu corpo despido, e se perdeu em pensamentos.

- Draco, entenda que nós estamos desaparecendo, nosso sangue e tradições estão se perdendo e sabe por quê? Porque os trouxa nos aprisionam em uma prisão se muros, somos, impedidos de ir e vir, temos que nos controlar, e nunca podemos ser nós mesmos diante deles, eles podem matar, devastar nossas florestas e bosques sagrados, mas não podemos fazer nada, temos que cruzar nossos braços diante dele, é como se eles fossem melhores que nos, existem milhares de leis os protegendo e quem protege nós? Quantos bruxos você conhece que já romperam as brumas sagradas e chegaram a Avalon? Nosso poder está se refugiando nas brumas do esquecimento e temo que chegue um dia em que não nasçam mais bruxos, pois você sabe que nossa magia vem da natureza e do sangue, mais como o poder poderá se renovar tendo seus bosques e seus lugares sagrados devastados, tendo seus animais sagrados enjaulados, nossos dragões estão entrando em extinção. Minha mãe sempre me disse quem em outras épocas vivíamos lado a lado com os trouxas, mas eles com suas atitudes tacanhas e preconceitos fizeram as caças as bruxas, a inquisição, quantas crianças bruxas morreram por ainda não terem como sobreviver? É certo que um bruxo adulto podia se proteger, mas e nossas crianças? Este povo trouxa se mata uns aos outros por poder. Tenho fé que com essa guerra possamos sair das brumas e reavermos nossos direitos de terra, que não tenhamos que nos esconder. Não prego as mortes desnecessárias, mas não à guerra sem baixas de ambos os lados.

- Moira, eu entendo tudo o que você fala, e sabe que eu estou contigo nesta fé, mas meu anjo você acha que voldemort pensa igual? No passado ele pregava o extermínio completo dos não bruxos, acha que ele pode ter mudado seus ideais, ele continua um assassino.

- Draco, Tom não passa de general em uma guerra, ele nos levara ao desfecho, mas não será ele que comandara no novo mundo, será eu, você, nossos filhos e netos, que governaram e cabe a nos ensiná-los o caminho a seguir, assim que os bruxos puderem viver como antigamente haverá o equilíbrio, os bruxos da próxima geração se casaram com os trouxas e em três ou quatro gerações, não haverá mais distinção trouxa ou bruxo seremos um único povo, com nossas tradições salvas, e nosso poder correndo livremente, não estamos lutando por um mundo que vamos aproveitar estamos lutando pelo futuro de nossa raça. Seja quem ganhar essa luta, ou Potter ou Voldemort, cabe a nós resolver o que vira a seguir, pode até ser um sonho meu, uma utopia Draco, mas eu morrerei lutando por ele.

- espero que esteja correto meu amor, por que esse é um sonho que morreremos sonhando.

- meu amor, existe algumas coisas que nenhum dos lados acredita e ai está à falha deles, a profecia existe como um caminho, mas ela pode ter bifurcações.

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram em silencio cada um seu pensamento. E sem saberem o quanto que ambos estavam se sacrificando um pelo outro.

- Você é a minha alma, nunca vou amar alguém como eu te amo. Você é minha razão de viver.

- Eu Te Amo Draco. Você é meu senhor.

Ela sorriu e adormeceu novamente.

Draco esperou que ela pegasse no sono, para deixá-la dormindo.

Escreveu um bilhete às pressas e saiu para tomar as providencias necessárias, naquela hora Draco Malfoy selou ser destino tomando sua decisão.

_**Moira.**_

Espere-me as oito em ponto...

Com amor Draco.

P s: Gostaria que você usasse aquele vestido que eu gosto tanto.

**_"través do vento, do frio, da chuva_**

**_E da tempestade e do dilúvio_**

**_Eu posso sentir sua aproximação_**

**_Como o fogo no meu sangue."_**

**_Draco e Moira_**

Fim do capitulo Trinta e Dois.

Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.

**NT: especial Draco e Moira, o tom de vermelho que ele gosta no travesseiro, no proximo dores, e conversas dificeis, e mais Hermione e o casal Sirius e Bellatrix.**

**beijos.**


	34. Capitulo 33 Peças que se movem

**Capitulo 33 – Peças que se movem... conversas dolorosas, e uma partida sentida.**

Em poucos minutos Draco se viu a frente de Vitor Krum.

O moreno estava como sempre com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- que aconteceu Draco, pensei que tivesse me dito que era perigoso sermos vistos juntos.

- eu sei o que lhe disse Krum, tem feito o que lhe pedi?

O loiro ignorava o tom baixo de krum e falava normalmente.

- é claro que tenho, eu estou intimo da Weasley e ela esta apaixonada por mim, mas o que você quer agora, tenho lhe dito tudo que ela me fala.

Draco olhava com certo assombro para Krum era difícil crer que sua prima tivesse tido um breve relacionamento com ele, mas entendia que era fácil para Hermione manter um relacionamento a distancia, mas ver que a Weasley realmente estava com o Krum lhe espantava e confirmava que as mulheres podiam ter extremo mau gosto principalmente a Weasley, sorriu ao se lembrar que Krum havia lhe dito que nunca tivera mais que alguns beijos com Hermione, será que ele passara disso com a garota do Potter.

- as quantas andam seu namoro com a garota do potter?

Nessa hora krum se recordou que ainda não tinha dito a Draco que Ginny estava grávida.

- a quase ia a esquecendo, ela está grávida e acha que é meu, está mais doce comigo do que antes. – a cada palavra que ia dizendo Vitor sentia o pavor surgindo ao ver à face de Draco.

- como você me diz que anda me contando tudo e eu ainda não sabia disso?

Vitor deu graças à merlim por não estarem em algum lugar reservado, pois sentiu a fúria de Malfoy.

Draco se afastou para pensar, nessa novidade, não contava da garota estar grávida, sentia ressentimento do idiota do Potter, mas não queria envolver bebes na historia, sabia muito bem o risco de tentar se livrar de recém nascidos, e achava que ia ser pior se envolvesse um que nem tinha nascido.

Draco pensou por uns minutos e modificou o plano inicial.

Pediu que Krum se aproximasse e demorou um tempo dizendo passo a passo o que ele deveria fazer

- escute Vitor, pois nada pode dar errado, ou aposto que Hermione vai lhe matar...

- e a você também. – Vitor logo se arrependeu do arroubo de coragem ao ver o sorriso de escárnio de Draco.

- escute idiota, ela nunca acreditara que estou envolvido nisso, ela é minha prima se ainda não sabe.

- primos?

- sim palerma, agora saia da minha frente e se alguém lhe perguntar o porque de nos termos vistos, diga a verdade.

Vitor olhou abobado para Draco.

- verdade?

- mas é claro, nos encontramos, e trocamos algumas farpas, ou você se esqueceu que somos apanhadores de times diferentes, idiota. Por Morgana como você pode ser tão burro. Tomou tanto balaço na cabeça assim?

- desculpe-me.

Eles se separam cada um com um peso diferente na alma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco aparatou na casa em que sabia que sua mãe deveria estar.

- mãe?

Narcissa ouviu a voz do filho e ergueu os olhos que estavam presos em um antigo livro.

- estou na sala de estudos Draco.

Ele surgiu, e olhou com desgosto o que a mãe lia.

- deveria ler algo mais interessante minha cara mãe.

- você veio julgar o que eu leio Draco?

- não, algumas coisas aconteceram o que vai tornar nossa missão, como direi mais trabalhosa, recebi uma nova missão do mestre, e ele hoje dará um baile, para fazer algumas apresentações suponho, e sua presença esta sendo exigida.

Narcissa se levantou indo em direção a um antigo quadro.

- acho que chegou a hora que evitamos há muitos anos Draco, você tem certeza, que ela ficara ao seu lado se preciso?

Draco ficou em silencio vendo a mãe sumir por um longo corredor que surgiu atrás do quadro.

Ignorando a pergunta Draco apenas disse:

- estarei aqui às oito e meia em ponto pra buscá-la.

Quando aparatou em casa Draco se viu de frente a seu padrinho, olhou para o relógio pensando se conseguiria sair dali a tempo de se arrumar e não se atrasar para pegar Moira.

- estava a sua espera Draco, me diga por qual razão você não me informou que a sua noiva era uma comensal da morte, e muito menos não me disse que ela era a filha de Serene Drecco?

A voz de Severus estava calma, porém escondia nela, uma fúria e tristeza imensa.

- creio meu caro padrinho, que você nunca me perguntou dela, e quando eu a quis apresentar ao senhor, você se escusou dizendo que seria melhor ela não se envolver com você.

- você esta querendo me dizer, que ficou em silencio sobre isso durante quase quatro anos, só porque eu não a quis conhecer naquela época?

- sim, eu imaginei que você estava plenamente consciente de quem se tratava e como no passado, escolheu ficar longe dela e da família dela. E sobre o fato dela ser uma comensal, não poderia lhe dizer nem se quisesse, já que esse fato estava protegido por um feitiço, só podendo ser comentado pelas pessoas que sabiam do fato, ou descobrissem sozinho.

- você ficou sabendo ou descobriu?

- fracamente, Severus, acha que vou dormir e acordar ao lado de uma mulher durante quatro anos e não vou saber que ela tem a marca?

Snape resolveu ignorar a pergunta, pois não sabia ao certo se queria saber os detalhes sobre como ele descobrira a marca.

- me diga Draco, quando ela se tornou uma de nós, antes ou depois de lhe conhecer?

Draco soube no momento que não poderia protelar mais a verdade.

- ela foi minha primeira missão. Quando tinha dezesseis anos, antes dele me imbuir da tarefa de matar Dumbledore, ele me enviou a Grécia para seguir a pista que ele tinha de Serene, as ordens eram que eu apenas visse a garota e descobrisse se ela era realmente que pensávamos, digo-lhe que nunca houve duvidas, pois no momento que a vi eu soube, não era para eu me aproximar dela, porém foi inevitável, nunca menti a ela sobre nada – Draco resolveu deixar isso bem claro ao ver a raiva do padrinho quase se extrapolando – contei a ela do interesse do Lord Negro, e ela me disse que sabia que isso um dia ia ocorrer, estava no sangue dela, ela sempre soube de tudo Severus, a Senhora Serene foi extremamente sincera com Moira sobre todos os mistérios do seu nascimento.

- entendo. Ela se tornou uma comensal depois de lhe conhecer, mas me responda foi antes ou depois de se envolverem.

Ao ver exatamente aonde ele queria chegar Draco estremece.

- depois.

- sabe como ocorreu?

- não sei ao certo, quando ela terminou a escola, eu já estava foragido, e já estávamos juntos há dois anos. Ela foi para França, e um tempo depois ela me disse que tinha feito sua escolha e era uma de nós.

Severus se levanta, e olha nos olhos de Draco. Imaginando que ele ainda não havia compreendido que ele fora um dos argumentos do Lord das trevas para trazer a filha de Serene para o posto que lhe era de direito, ele viu que se unissem os dois, ele teria sempre algo que eles queriam, só gostaria de saber qual fora os outros, pois o pouco que ele podia dizer dela, é que ela era inteligente o suficiente para não se dobrar facilmente, a verdade era que Severus não queria entender que talvez o lado negro da garota fosse tão forte como os dos pais. Ou talvez fosse mais tola que a mãe, e acreditasse nos sonhos de uma utopia.

- Draco, você não reparou que selou o destino de minha filha ao entrar na vida dela?

- sinceramente Severus, o destino dela foi lacrado, desde que nasceu assim como o meu e de Hermione, ela foi concebida por uma comensal fiel ao lord, ou como se preferir fiel a você, e como ela não sabe que é um traidor, e se existe alguém com culpa aqui é você, foi você que se envolveu com aquela amiga trouxa de minha madrinha, se deixando levar pela pureza dela, estava cansado de Serene e a abandonou você não viu que ela te amava, e que fazia tudo pra estar ao seu lado, e quando a você a abandonou não deixou outra alternativa para Serene do que fugir sozinha, para proteger a filha, você sabia que o lord iria atrás dela e da filha, Serene, é ...

Draco colocava para fora, toda a dor que possuía, pela situação, era horrível brigar com aquele que considerava um pai, mas era difícil para ele viver na situação em que vivia, pelas decisões dos pais.

Não notou que estava abrindo uma ferida antiga no peito do homem que amava como pai.

- cale-se Draco, você não sabe o que passei pela minha escolha, pensa que não me arrependi pelo que fiz a Serene? Eu me apaixonei por Linda, mas nunca deixei de amar Serene, a guerra me deixou confuso, mas tomei a decisão de não me aproximar delas, pois sempre soube o fardo que eu carregava, se voldemort soubesse que eu era um espião ele mataria as duas sem demora, esquecendo até que se tratava de Serene e da filha dela, pois ele nunca esquecerá que ela optou por se afastar dos comensais da morte ainda quando a guerra estava no auge. Acha que não amo minha filha? Pois saiba que se minha vida tinha um pouco de paz, era porque eu pensava que ela e a mãe, estavam longe desta guerra maldita. Se você tem a pretensa idéia de que não queria ter tido Serene ao meu lado durante todos estes anos, você se engana, ela foi meu primeiro amor, eu confesso que tive outra paixão, mas amar... Amar somente eu amei foi ela, ela foi, é e sempre será a Senhora Snape para mim, nunca me arrependi tanto de ter quebrado um voto, quanto de ter quebrado meu voto de fidelidade a ela. Não há nada mais doce do que a voz dela, e o vazio que existe nos olhos dela me magoa, Serene Snape é minha alma, e Moira é minha razão de viver, como você e Hermione também o são. Vocês estão se envolvendo em uma luta...

Mas Severus foi interrompido por Draco, que falou tomado pelo tom febril daqueles que confiam em seus sonhos.

- Severus, você pode não acreditar, mas eu acho que temos uma chance de vivermos em paz, quando pudermos caminhar livremente, e formos aceitos, tudo mudará, será um novo, mundo, seja quem ganhar esta guerra, nos seremos responsáveis pela reconstrução do nosso mundo.

- vejo, que foi doutrinado, por minha filha que tem os mesmos ideais da mãe, Draco, preste a atenção o Lord das trevas é um sanguinário se ele souber que vocês, tem planos diferentes dele, vocês não serão poupados.

Algo passou pela mente de Severus.

- diga-me Draco, existe mais alguma coisa que eu gostaria de saber?

- sinceramente não. Mas pode ser que existam coisas que você não gostara de saber e que eu não lhe falarei agora, exceto, que tenho uma nova missão.

- qual?

- eu terei que dar ao lord minha prima de bandeja.

- e o que fará?

Snape tinha uma idéia da resposta, porém necessitava ouvi-la.

- eu a darei. Mas darei também a Hermione a escolha de ir por livre espontânea vontade. De ver que há um caminho alternativo a ser seguido.

- estás louco?

- acho que o único louco é você, padrinho, sabe bem o que esta em risco aqui, acha que deixarei minha mãe e Moira, sozinhas, não há volta, no que foi feito o lord já começou a mexer os pauzinhos, hoje terá um baile, e ele apresentará os planos finais, creio que algo passou por você e mesmo sem ter Sirius, ele tem um novo trunfo, não deixarei que a vida delas seja um brinquedo, e se for colocando minha madrinha e Hermione frente a frente com o desgraçado eu o farei, pois está guerra tem que ter um fim, seja com as trevas ou a luz, prevalecendo o que me importa é a vida delas. E honestamente se há um jeito de vocês vencerem é com Hermione, não com o idiota do Potter. Elas são as fraquezas do lord das trevas, desde que Bella se foi ele tem se tornado sedento de vingança, e está errando, um erro após o outro.

- Draco, você tem que decidir de que lado ficará, mesmo que...

- entenda padrinho, eu estou do meu lado. E você pode até ter seu plano, apoiado na profecia, mas eu também estou lutando pelo que eu acho que é certo, foi uma escolha minha, ou melhor, dizer foi uma escolha nossa.

Draco se afastou encerrando a conversa.

Deixando um Severus Snape, desconsolado.

Pois ele sabia que aqueles jovens podiam até terem boas intenções, mas não conheciam a mente de Voldemort concordava com Draco sobre e ponto fraco de voldemort, mas não achava ainda seguro, um confronto direto resolveu ir para casa, para logo depois encontrar Bellatrix era hora, deles tomarem as decisões, e evitarem se possível que Draco e sua filha se vissem presos para sempre na teia do Lord Negro.

Severus aparatou em seu esconderijo.

E foi olhando nos olhos da morte que ele se deparou.

E foi com lágrimas nos olhos negros que ele deu seu ultimo suspiro antes da maldição da morte lhe tirar a vida.

- avada kedrava.

Severus Snape sorria...

"**Um segundo meu amor eu lhe peço, e juntos atravessaremos as brumas do desconhecido."**

**Fim do capitulo Trinta e Três.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: bom, vou responder aos recados, estou muito contente que voces estão gostando desta fic, que foi a primeira fic longa quer comecei, ela está entrando na reta final e como virão, teremos perdas pela frente e talvez vitorias, nosso querido sevvie, não estará entre nós...**

**e vemos a volta da filha dele, que é o tom de vermelho que o draco gosta...rsrsr**

**lemmie-chan : saiba que concordo com voce no casal que voce gosta, não sabemos o ainda o final desse casal, mas torça por ele deixe reviews e verei o que fazer... E imagine eu amo o draco, ele sofrerá somente o inevitavel, ...pena que ele ainda derramara algumas lagrimas. leia minhas outras fics que voce vai ver como eu gosto dele, e como deu certo eu ameaçar, se voces nao lerem meu namorado está preparando torturas...rsrsrsrs**

**Tea mazaki:**

**oi eu te perdoo e entendo seu sofrimento, meu pc me deixou na mão há uns meses atras, e eu to sem net em casa.**

**obrigado pelos elogios, e que bom que vc curte animes, pois em breve começarei uma fic de anime.**

**alias eu to sem tempo de escrever pois peguei todos os capitulos de naruto, e um monte de anime pra ver ... ai to sem tempo... eu ja tinha visto naruto mais meu gatinho não e estamos viciados...**

**muitos beijos pra lyaa, paty e todos que sempre comentam.**

**vivis**


	35. Capitulo34 Serene Snape e Moira Drecco

**Capitulo 34 – Serene Snape e Moira Drecco, lágrimas...**

Muitas coisas poderiam ser ditas sobre Moira Drecco, você pode encontrar pessoas que dirão que ela é uma pequena serva do mal, uma bruxa das trevas, outras lhe dirão que nunca houve um anjo como ela, e ela é exatamente assim: um encontro do céu e do inferno.

Serene criou a filha com todo o luxo, que seu nome, e posição na sociedade bruxa permitiria, mas ela a criou escondida, das trevas que seu nome, lhe davam, bom esse era o plano dela, mas nunca se pode ir contra a maré.

Moira, era uma criança, feliz, em termos, nunca foi dada a sorrisos vãos ou a ficar brincando sempre, ela era uma bruxa extremamente curiosa acima de tudo e as artes proibidas era como a essência dessa curiosidade foi quando Serene se deu por vencida e a ensinou a ser a filha de quem era.

Um erro? Talvez...

Moira aparatou em seu apartamento e pode ver sua mãe, sentada olhando o vazio, desde que ela voltara a ser um comensal, era esse vazio que via nos olhos da mãe.

- mãe?

- sim filha?

Ela se aproximou e sentou no colo da mãe, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos desta.

- qual é o problema mãe?

- creio filha, que muito em breve, você se verá frente a frente com seu pai.

A voz de Serene tremia, e ela mostrava claramente que a ferida ainda estava aberta. Moira sentia a raiva se apoderar dela, ela jamais perdoara o pai por a terem largado, por uma outra uma mulher, por uma paixão.

- mãe, eu não sei como ele ainda pode lhe magoar deste modo? Ele nos abandonou e você ainda sofre por ele, acredite mãe, estou preparada para encontrá-lo desde que escolhi meu destino, ele não me abalará.

- você tem muito rancor por ele, querida, e sabe o que significa isso, que mesmo desejando você não o odeia, pois a uma linha muito tênue que separa o pretenso ódio do amor, não há sentimento de ódio se não há amor, e coração magoado, eu espero querida que agora vocês possam se relacionar como pai e filha, você é muito parecida com ele.

- mãe, eu nada tenho dele, tudo o que sou é você, se tenho o dom das poções foi por que você me ensinou, se sou como sou foi por que você me deu um sonho, e se escolhi esse caminho até mesmo foi por que você me ensinou que o amor, é o único caminho que deve ser seguido.

- querida a batalha final desta guerra se aproxima, e agora não há mais volta, saiba meu amor, que você é tudo o que eu tenho. E tudo o que desejo é que seja feliz, como eu não pude. Eu fui, sou e nunca deixarei de ser a Senhora Serene Snape, minha vida jamais deixará de pulsar na cadencia da dele...

Moira estranhou a tom triste na voz de sua mãe, e sentiu uma dolorosa certeza, que o coração de sua mãe, fora definitivamente partido.

Elas se abraçaram, e choraram juntas, cada uma com sua dor.

E suas decisões sem voltas.

**Flashback:**

- Serene.

A voz pegajosa de Tom preencheu o quarto escuro.

- sim milord.

- eu tenho uma missão pra você, e deixe-me mostrar algo antes de lhe dizer o que é.

Voldemort fez um gesto para que fosse seguido, quando chegaram até a sala, que continha o tabuleiro voldemort fez um gesto destruindo uma peça, negra do tabuleiro, esse gesto não passou despercebido a Serene que podia sentir em cada vibração do ambiente o ódio que emanava de Tom.

Ele pegou uma caixa, e abriu, mostrando o conteúdo.

Serene ouviu a profecia, pela primeira vez, absorvendo e guardando em sua memória.

Voldemort fechou a caixa.

- como conseguiu a profecia?

- a devo o credito dessa ação a sua estupenda filha, minha cara. Ela demorou um ano inteiro mais ela me trouxe essa profecia, tirando à nas barbas dos otários da ordem.

Serene compreendeu e se calou ao vê-lo tirar uma outra caixa.

Mas dessa vez ele tirou dentro da caixa uma boneca belíssima, mas foi com horror que identificou a magia que ela continha.

- minha adorada, se você falhar nesta missão, por mais que me doa – ele soltou um projeto de sorriso triste no rosto. – eu terminarei este feitiço, e mesmo que você tente salva-la ela não viverá o bastante para que você possa fazer algo, você sabe que a única mulher que pode reverter este feitiço, imediatamente, depois começado está muito longe de seu alcance, e os minutos serão precioso, eu quero o corpo de Snape, morto, na minha frente antes do por do sol. Está será à noite, que a batalha se iniciara, e eu quero esse traidor, morto, pois o que eu precisava dele, eu já tirei, e sinto dizer, que ele me tirou mais do que ele precisava.

Serene olhou a boneca, moldada pela antiga magia kundum, sabendo que se não conseguisse fazer a missão sua filha não viveria para que ela pudesse tentar algo.

Olhou em volta em uma tentativa de achar algo que pudesse fazer, ou até mesmo de conseguir mata-lo, mas ainda havia horcrux, e ele não morreria tão fácil.

- se você minha Serene fizer isso, lhe darei minha palavra que a boneca será sua, para você destruir. Já que eu sei que és capaz de reverter o feitiço do amuleto se tiver tempo.

Se curvando saiu silenciosa, pra executar a morte da própria alma.

**Fim do flashback.**

Ela se separou da filha dizendo que tinha algo a fazer.

Serene queria dar à filha a chance de conhecer o pai, mas ela não poderia...

Ela esperou com lágrimas no olhar nos aposentos Severus, sabia que ele não tardaria a vir, mas nada a preparou para o que sentiu ao vê-lo entrar.

Por um momento, por um milésimo de segundo ela olhou nos olhos dele, e encontrou os sonhos sonhados há tantos anos, e seu coração se partiu de tantas maneiras que ela nunca imaginaria.

Foi com dor... Que pronunciou as palavras que ela carregaria na alma, para sempre, pois ela não estava condenando ele à morte, estava condenando a si mesma a dor eterna de ser o algoz do único homem que ela amará por toda a vida, ela nunca mais seria a mesma, pois deste pecado ela nunca se perdoaria.

- avada kedrava

Snape sorria, pois vira ali, nos olhos de seu algoz, algo que julgou não ver mais. Ele sabia de uma forma que a solidão seria apenas por pouco tempo.

Ela correu para segurar o corpo já sem vida de Severus, e molhou o rosto destituído de vida, com as lágrimas quentes, que lhe tirava a visão, e meio a sua dor, ela pode notar que ele morrerá dando o ultimo sorriso, e ele fora pra ela.

Serene pensou em tirar a própria vida, mas sua mente foi tomada por uma antiga canção que surgiu vindo do nada, uma canção que há anos não ouvia, uma musica que Severus cantava somente para ela...

Ouvindo a voz conhecida e jamais esquecida, ela se deixou levar pelo sentimento.

**_Era uma vez  
Nós tivemos muito pelo que lutar  
Nós tivemos um sonho, nós tivemos um plano.  
Faíscas no ar  
Nós espalhamos muita inveja  
Não tivemos que dar importância  
Lembre-se de quando eu jurei  
Meu amor nunca terminará  
E você e eu nunca morreremos  
Lembre-se de quando eu jurei  
Nós tivemos isso tudo  
Nós tivemos isso tudo  
Eu vou velejar para longe  
É hora de ir  
Os dias chuvosos são seus para continuar  
Eu irei sumir para longe  
A noite está chamando meu nome  
Você permanecerá  
Eu velejarei para longe  
Era uma vez  
Nós costumávamos queimar velas  
Nós tivemos um lugar para chamar de casa  
O sonho que nós vivemos  
Era melhor do que divino  
Cada dia era como um presente  
Lembre-se de quando você jurou  
Seu amor nunca terminaria  
E você e eu nunca morreremos  
Lembre-se de quando você jurou  
Nós tivemos isso tudo  
Nós nunca cairemos  
Eu vou velejar para longe  
É hora de ir  
Os dias chuvosos são seus para continuar  
Eu irei sumir para longe  
O crepúsculo chama meu nome  
Você permanecerá  
Eu velejarei para longe  
Não há razão para mentir  
Não há necessidade de fingir  
Eu agradeço por morrer para viver uma outra vez  
Eu sou destemido para voar e alcançar o fim  
E alcançar o fim  
Velejarei para longe  
Os dias chuvosos são seus para continuar  
Eu velejo para longe  
A noite está chamando meu nome  
Você permanecerá  
Eu velejarei para longe_**

E foi com um aperto no coração, que ela viu que ainda havia o amor ali, mesmo ele tendo fraquejado no passado ele estava lhe dando forças...

Viu passar frente a seus olhos todos os momentos em que viverá ao lado de Severus, todos os acertos e erros cometidos, todas as vezes que ele dissera eu te amo, e quando ela lhe correspondia, dizendo que ele era sua alma...

Ouviu como se a alma de Severus cantasse diretamente a sua alma...

- Eu agradeço por morrer para viver uma outra vez, por que desta vez será para sempre ao teu lado.

Viu todas as lagrimas derrubadas por ele, nesses anos em que achará que ele não há amava mais, e pode sentir todos os sorrisos que ele lhe dera e toda a felicidade que ele lhe proporcionará, que faziam a dor, sumir...

Viu que estava chovendo.

Apoiou seu rosto no de Severus murmurando:

- desculpas meu amor, mas eu não tive opção desta, vez, mas eu lhe prometo, eu não descansarei enquanto não lhe vingar, e vou proteger nossa filha, tudo o que eu fiz foi por ela, eu sempre vivi, por vocês dois, pois vocês é minha alma, me perdoe amor... Eu não tive forças para impedir sua morte... Mas eu viverei agora para poder morrer e lhe encontrar desta vez para sempre.

Logo depois de conseguir controlar seus sentimentos aparatou levando o corpo de seu amado.

Entregando a voldemort, o que ele desejava.

Olhou para a janela e estava chovendo ainda.

Afastou-se sem esperar nenhuma palavra dele, que observava atentamente o corpo de Severus. Pegou a caixa negra e tirou dali a Boneca, analisou será era realmente a boneca que continha a essência da filha e ao ver que era, aparatou saindo da presença de voldemort que lutava contra sua própria falta de alma, por que queria dar uma gargalhada de tão feliz.

Ele andou a te o tabuleiro e viu a torre negra espatifada, levando as feições de Snape.

- está vendo querida Bella, minha jogada também foi magistral, agora eu aguardarei seu lance, mais não se esqueça, que eu não pouparei ninguém que você ame.

Quando aparatou novamente em casa foi direto a lareira da casa, jogando entre as cinzas os ingredientes necessários para o feitiço, assim que terminou o ritual, viu a filha que saia do banho, correu até ela e a abraçou.

E com o coração partido que chorou ao lado da filha sabendo que sempre carregaria a dor de perdê-lo, mas que ter a filha em seus braços, fazia sua dor valer a pena.

Olhou para a lareira, e viu os restos dos encantamentos que usará pra quebrar o feitiço que ligava a alma de sua filha a boneca kundum...

"**Tua alma fala a minha meu amado, cante a nossa canção...".**

**Fim do capitulo Trinta e Quatro.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: oie, eu esqueci o nome da banda da musica que usei depois eu digo.**

**a frase é minha.**

**e como puderam perceber, Voldemort, tem planos e está usando todas as armas para se vingar, Draco tb tem planos e nos proximos capitulos Hermione voltara a ação, e poderemos ver os dois juntos em uma alucinada corrida pela vida das pessoas que amam, aguardem pois teremos muita dor e amor...**


	36. Capitulo 35 Conversa na antiga e mui

**Capitulo 35 - Conversa no quarto e na biblioteca da antiga e mui nobre casa dos Black.**

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, e virou-se cuidadosamente para não despertar os pais, saindo da cama, em que aparentemente dormira muito tempo, olhou em volta vendo que o quarto estava banhado pela fraca luminosidade, que antecede o por do sol.

Quando olhou para o casal que ainda dormia na cama, abriu um sorriso ao se deparar com aqueles olhos azuis tão seus.

Sirius lhe sorria orgulhoso, e com um gesto trouxe Hermione para um abraço forte.

Eles ficaram durante alguns minutos apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

- Hermione... – a voz de Sirius tinha um notável tom de orgulho. – Durante o tempo em que lhe conheci, você me cativou e eu com orgulho me tornei seu amigo, você sempre me trazia paz, e compreensão, mesmo quando me olhava com aquele olhar, de quem "estava achando que eu era irresponsável", e não sabe a alegria e a angustia que eu senti quando naquele maldito cativeiro fiquei sabendo que você, minha princesa era a minha filha, sentia alegria por lhe ter, e a angustia de não poder lhe proteger. – Sirius para e da um sorriso típico dele. – sem contar que estava me achando um burro por não ter reparado em como o gênio seu e de sua mãe, são parecidos... Nossa! Vocês duas quando se aborrecem com algo...

- eu sempre tive um carinho especial, por você Sirius, mas não entedia o porquê de gostar tanto de você, quando éramos diferentes, eu simplesmente gostava, hoje, posso dizer que nunca mais poderei imaginar minha vida sem você.

Eles foram interrompidos por uma voz sonolenta.

- Por Morgana, pensei que nunca iriam acordar, e que tal um abraço para mim também.

Bellatrix estava ao lado deles com um sorriso sarcástico, no rosto, enquanto via a cena.

- havia me esquecido, como é carente quando acorda minha estrela.

Sirius puxou-a com um braço trazendo a para um abraço, mas soltou um pequeno gemido, que fez as duas automaticamente se afastar.

- hei estava tão bom, porque não voltam para cá. – Sirius fazia uma cara de cachorro largado em dia de mudança.

- deixe de ser mimado, priminho. – Bellatrix o olhava com paixão e alegria. – Eu espero que não tenha esquecido dos machucados, apesar de que sei que minha presença a seu lado é milagrosa.

- se sabe do seu efeito em mim, porque se afasta? Esta querendo me ver preso a esta cama? Como antigamente prima? – Sirius rapidamente entrara brincadeira de Bellatrix, mas eles não levaram adiante, pois foram interrompidos por uma risada de Hermione.

Os dois se viraram para a filha.

- sabe era exatamente assim que eu imaginava vocês dois juntos. Sempre se provocando e testando o outro. Tenho pena de seus pais, porque aposto que segurar vocês quando eram jovens era uma tarefa considerada dificílima.

Um sorriso nasceu nos rostos deles.

- você ainda não viu nada, filha, me deixa sair dessa cama, que você vai ver como sua mãe me maltrata às vezes.

- nada que você não merecesse Black.

- ta vendo já ta me chamando de Black.

Sirius puxou Bellatrix para um beijo.

Foram interrompidos por um suspiro divertido.

- que ótimo que estão se dando bem, adoraria ficar e conversar com vocês dois, mas como teremos muito tempo, pela frente, acho que devo ir, aposto que tem um monte de coisas para eu providenciar para a ordem. - ela tinha um olhar sonhador no rosto.

Hermione sorriu para os pais e deu um beijo em cada um.

Assim que a filha saiu o sorriso de Sirius mudou.

- Coisas para a ordem, aposta quanto minha estrela, que ela vai resolver algo que eu direi pessoal?

Bellatrix passou as mãos pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás.

- eu devo acrescentar que ela vai atrás do garoto que esta nos sonhos dela.

Sirius fechou a cara.

- como assim, está falando de Harry não? Mas ele não esta envolvido com a filha de Molly, ouvi isso de seu capacho Lestrange.

Bellatrix olhou por um momento para Sirius e soltou uma gargalhada, só parou ao notar a cara de poucos amigos de Sirius.

- não vai me contar a piada?

- desculpe-me, eu sei que não se deve contrariar os loucos, mas querido, não acha muito devaneio seu Hermione e o Baby Potter? Sabe ta certo que ele é seu afilhado e tudo, mas como direi garoto complicado ele não?

- não fale assim Bella, você não o conhece tão bem, e que eu me lembre ela sempre esteve ao lado dele, e eu sempre percebi os sentimentos que existiam entre eles.

- não nego que ela tenha sido apaixonada por ele, Sirius, mas ele com a indecisão a perdeu, ela não se deu conta disso até bem pouco tempo atrás, mas seu coração é de outra pessoa.

- como pode ter tanta certeza.

- eu os vi juntos, Sirius, o amor que havia nos olhares deles, ela tem corrido desse amor há anos, colocando sempre Harry na frente de seu próprio sentimento, mas creio que algo tenha mudado, pois quando se esta perto de perder a vida, compreende o que é realmente importante. Sem contar que Harry, nem sabe ao certo o que sente, vive dividido pelo o que sente por Hermione e pelo que sente pela filha de Molly, eu quero um genro que não tenha duvidas que minha Filha seja a dona de seu coração.

- realmente ele tem muitas duvidas, e será que você irá me falar o nome do felizardo, para que eu possa fazer as ameaças de praxe? Será o rony?

- é você acertou pelo menos o tom de cabelo. - Bellatrix olha fixamente Sirius. – você acha que Hermione se apaixonaria por alguém tão... É... Pelo Rony?

- eles são ótimos amigos.

Sirius tentava prestar atenção na conversa mais sentia seus instintos levemente entorpecidos pelo perfume de Bellatrix.

- eu também fui ótima amiga de Amus Diggory e nem por isso me apaixonei por ele. – Bellatrix deu um sorriso sensual para Sirius ao ver as intenções dele.

- bom você tinha a mim, e isso dificultou os planos abstratos de conquista dele. – Sirius trouxe Bellatrix para mais perto dele sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- uhmm acho que não está mais curioso, para saber de quem se trata seu futuro genro.

Sirius deu um sorriso altamente perigoso e sensual.

- creio que me lembrei de um assunto mais interessante, - parando a milímetros do rosto de Bella. – e se você disse que era o tom certo só pode ser... – E Sirius sussurrou no ouvido de Bella o nome do candidato mais provável aos olhos dele.

Bellatrix foi levada para um mundo diferente quando sentiu o beijo ardente de Sirius e seus últimos pensamentos diferentes, era que mesmo sem querer Sirius acertará.

Os corpos de encaixaram e os lábios assumiram um tom mais forte.

Mas o corpo de Sirius apesar de querer tanto quanto o dono, debilitado, o forçou a um gemido.

Bellatrix se afastou um pouco sorrindo para Sirius.

- acho melhor pararmos por aqui, não quero ir até Molly pedindo mais bandagens.

Sirius puxou a novamente para outro beijo, mas...

- ai, ai, ai – Sirius se afastou com cara emburrada. – Salva por minhas dores, Senhorita Black.

Ela soltou outra gargalhada.

- acho que foi você que foi salvo, priminho.

Antes que Sirius pudesse revidar bateram na porta.

Bellatrix rapidamente se levantou para abrir.

Remus Lupin entrou.

Sirius revirou os olhos, e Bellatrix sorriu com a cena.

- ótima hora, pelo visto. – Remus estava com um adorável sorriso no rosto.

- me lembrarei desta frase, caro Aluado.

Mas Sirius tinha uma nota de divertimento no olhar.

Os dois amigos se abraçaram.

- então porque vocês dois não me colocam a par do que anda acontecendo por aqui.

Remus sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- eu vou trazer algo para vocês comerem.

Deixando os dois únicos amigos remanescentes do grupo original Bellatrix foi em direção à biblioteca, pois sabia que sua filha deveria estar ali, pensando no que deveria fazer.

Quando chegou a biblioteca Bellatrix viu que não se enganara.

Hermione estava parada em frente à janela, mas seu pensamento estava perdido em outro lugar.

- você deveria para de pensar e agir filha.

Hermione se assustou com as palavras da mãe.

- mas não é tão simples assim mãe, eu não sei se ele sente o mesmo, e há também o Harry.

Bella se aproximou da filha.

- sempre haverá o Harry, querida, não se esquece à primeira paixão, mas você tem duvidas do que sente?

Hermione pensou em tudo o que acontecerá nos últimos dias, do beijo que dera em Harry, da sensação que tivera quando abria o portal, e achara que poderia morrer de todos os pequenos momentos que vivera ao lado, do homem que agora tinha certeza que amava.

- passei anos ao lado dele, sem saber ao certo, o porquê de me sentir tonta e absurdamente feliz ao lado dele. Mas agora, mãe eu sei que tudo o que ele faz e fala me deixa feliz, até mesmo ficar em silencio ao lado dele, eu me sinto completa.

Bellatrix sentiu-se feliz pela filha e se lembrou de uma outra época em que ouviu algo parecido, mas ela sorriu, pensando que pelo menos sua filha teria mais sorte que sua irmã.

- então meu amor, o que está aqui fazendo comigo ainda que não está dizendo isso a ele.

Hermione abraçou a mãe e saiu indo para o lugar que achava que ele estaria.

Hermione foi pra casa.

_"**Um olhar, dele basta pra me fazer feliz, e mesmo sem que ele me diga nem uma palavra basta estar ao lado dele, para que eu me sinta completa." **_

**_Cissy Black._**

**Fim do capitulo Trinta e Cinco.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: bom eu estou com os capitulos prontos até o 44 e vou postar mais rapido se receber mais reviews...**

**E pro romanticos de plantão até o 40 é só capitulos pro personagens descobrirem quem amam e se vão ficar juntos, pq estamos na reta final da fic! Mais 15 capitulos e acaba.**

**bom beijos pra quem ta lendo!**

**vivis.**


	37. Capitulo 36 Mais obstáculos

**Capitulo 36 – Uma conversa no quarto da antiga e mui nobre casa dos Black.**

**Mais obstáculos.**

Enquanto Hermione ia obedecendo o coração Bella, olhava entristecida para a tapeçaria do clã Black. Aproximou-se e cortando um minúsculo corte no dedo, deixou cair uma gota de seu sangue no ponto que tinha escrito Bellatrix Black Lestrange, uma forte luz, tomou conta da sala, e magicamente o sobrenome lestrange foi apagado assim com a linha que ligava o nome dela ao de Rodolfo, em seu lugar seu nome se ligou ao nome de Sirius que retornou a tapeçaria, e uma outra linha saiu da união, surgindo assim o nome que durante anos fora ocultados, por magia: Hermione Jane Black.

Lembrou-se com tristeza o dia em que a tia a ajudara a ocultar o nome da filha na tapeçaria e riu ao se lembrar das palavras dela.

"Sinceramente filha, essa mentira só trará sofrimento para você, e quem sabe se Sirius souber que é pai, pode ver aonde é o lugar dele."

Fora verdade, que só a trouxera tristeza, mas ela duvidava que sirius tivesse largado os amigos, pelo contrario ele teria a feito largar os ideais da família.

Bella foi tirada do devaneio, por uma coruja. Reconheceu o sinete de Snape.

Rapidamente pegou e leu o bilhete, de Severus.

Uma lágrima escorreu molhando o belo rosto de Bella.

Ela subiu correndo as escadarias.

Quando Bella entrou no quarto viu Sirius e Remus conversando alegremente em companhia de Harry e os demais Weasley.

- a Bella já ia pedir a Molly para ver se tinha se perdido na cozinha.

Sirius tentou brincar, mas parou ao ver o rosto pálido de Bella.

- aconteceu algo Bellatrix.

Bella olhou ao redor e despejou o conteúdo do bilhete de Severos, mesmo sabendo que poucos compartilhariam do temor que ela sentia.

- Sirius, Severus, acabou de me escrever, dizendo que Serene retornou aos comensais, e que Moira também está de volta.

Remus passou as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de compreensão.

Sirius olhou do amigo para a mulher.

Mas foi Harry que pediu explicações.

- quem é Serene, e porque tanta preocupação.

Remus ao ver que Bella continuou calada respondeu.

-Serene é a esposa de Snape, e Moira consequentemente é a filha de ambos.

Harry, Gina, Rony e todos os ex-alunos de Snape tiveram o mesmo pensamento: "quem era essa louca pra se casar com o Snape?".

Molly perguntou a Remus.

- mas ela não havia abandonado os comensais da morte no auge da primeira guerra?

Bellatrix respondeu sem alegria.

- Serene abandonou os comensais na mesma época que Severus se envolveu com Linda Granger, ela e Snape estavam separados por causa de uma desavença que Tom criou e quando ela soube que Severus estava com Linda, ela sumiu, todos estranharam o comportamento dela e o fato de tom não ter mandado ninguém atrás dela, mas alguns meses depois o próprio Lord das trevas disse que Serene, voltaria no momento certo.

- e o momento chegou pelo visto.

- não, eu mesma falei com Serene antes do fim da guerra, e foi quando descobri que ela fugira, pois estava grávida, ela mesma me disse que nada mais a prendia ao circulo das trevas e que nunca voltaria a servir os propósitos de Tom.

Remus soltou um suspiro.

- e me diga Bella o que faria Serene Drecco voltar atrás em uma decisão.

- a Severus também esclareceu isso na carta. Ele disse que Voldemort, usou Draco para trazer Moira para os comensais por isso Serene voltou, ela nunca deixaria a filha sozinha entre as cobras.

Sirius olhava entristecido para Bella.

- aquele desgraçado, sabe como manipular as pessoas para obter o quer, obviamente sabia que tendo a filha de Snape garantiria não só a volta de Serene como a obediência de Snape, mas o que Draco tem haver com historia.

Bellatrix deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- ele é um Black, meu caro, e obviamente assim como Snape, fez no passado, conquistou o coração da garota, fazendo que ela fizesse à mesma escolha da mãe, no passado. Agora resta saber se ele fez isso por ordem de tom ou foi usado como Snape foi?

A resposta de Bella foi dada pela irmã, que acabava de chegar.

- meu filho, foi usado.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para irmã do meio dos Black

- Cissy... – Remus sussurrou ficando vermelho. Mas ela não escutou.

- oi primo, vejo que já está melhor.

Sirius sorriu para a prima.

- deixe as cordialidades para depois Cissa, me conte o que sabe sobre isso.

- apressada como sempre bela Bella. Draco foi ordenado a encontrar a garota logo depois que Sirius foi capturado, a ordem era apenas comunicar o paradeiro dela ao Lord e foi o que ele fez, mas ele acabou se envolvendo com a garota, e desde aquela época os dois estão juntos, a cerca de dois anos atrás ela se formou, e Voldemort a convenceu a se tornar uma comensal, logo depois Serene descobriu e voltou também, desde essa época as duas estiveram cumprindo tarefas que desconheço para o Lord.

- por que não falou sobre isso comigo Cissa? – Bellatrix sentia raiva. – ou com Severus?

- primeiro pelo fato que esse assunto não podia ser comentado por ninguém estava protegido por um poderoso feitiço, que se me lembro bem foi você irmãzinha que fez, segundo Draco tentou apresentar a noiva para Severus que escusou, e era a única forma de podermos alerta-lo.

- quantas pessoas sabem disso? – Sirius perguntava curioso, enquanto todos os outros por não entenderem completamente a situação ficavam calados.

- Bom agora não tenho certeza, mas antes apenas eu, Lucio e Draco, estávamos cientes do fato. Hoje Severus viu pessoalmente Serene.

- okay, eu sei que é chato uma antiga amiga se tornar novamente uma comensal, mas o que tem isso de tão ruim? – Harry olhava para Sirius em busca de mais explicações.

- primeiro Baby Potter, é o fato de uma garota da sua idade estar sendo usada por Tom, segundo é que Serene é um horcrux.

Bellatrix sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto o que aconteceu com os demais ao ouvirem a voz de Narcissa.

- o que você ta dizendo?

- é verdade, Bella, está magicamente lacrado dentro do corpo de Serene o sétimo objeto que vocês precisam destruir para acabar com o Lord das trevas. Se ela não estivesse ao lado de Voldemort poderíamos simplesmente realizar um ritual extirpando o objeto, mas creio que com ela tão perto dele, nenhuma mágica conseguira tal feito, então Harry devera matar a esposa de Severus e duvido muito que ele deixe isso acontecer.

- como você sabe disso?

Narcissa olhou triste para a irmã.

- Serene, quase morreu ao dar à luz a garota, eu estava com ela, e desesperada, o sangramento não parava e ela perdia cada vez mais as forças, não tendo mais a quem recorrer já que Serene não queria ver Severus nem você, por causa Granger, tive que chamar Tom, para que ele tentasse restituir a vida que se esvaia de Serene, então ele lacrou a bainha de excalibur dentro de Serene.

- a bainha de excalibur? – Molly falou assustada.

- isto mesmo senhora Weasley, o antigo artefato, que garante ao seu portador que nenhuma doença ou sangramento dure o suficiente evitando a morte. Durante anos eu não soube que aquele artefato raro se tratava de um horcrux, mas recentemente a própria Serene me disse isso, já que durante os anos de exílio, ela sempre sentiu as emoções do Lord, então ela descobriu que se tratava de um fragmento da alma de Tom.

- você já contou a Severus sobre isso? – Bellatrix andava em círculos demonstrando sua raiva.

- não, você acha que eu terei coragem contar a ele, que a esposa dele, faz parte do homem que ele odeia? Quer dizer mais do que ele pensava. Deixo isso pra você. E sem contar que hoje haverá um baile, e ao que tudo indica o Lord já tem tudo pronto para começar a ofensiva, só vim mesmo para avisá-los já que não devem abaixar a guarda. Agora tenho que ir.

-espere Cissa, nós temos que descobrir um modo de...

- vocês têm que fazer isso, sozinhos agora Bella, tenho que me arrumar, pois minha presença foi solicitada nesta festa, e você sabe o que isso significa.

Narcissa saiu lentamente do quarto, e foi seguida por Lupin.

No quarto todos olhavam ainda boquiabertos para Bellatrix. iu as emoçoes decorria aqui e de todos os planos de nte a propria

- me deixa ver se entendi, quer dizer que Harry têm que matar a esposa de snape? – rony olhava para o amigo, em sinal de desalento. - amigo sinceramente acho que devemos bolar outro plano, pois nem em dez encarnações você vai ganhar de Snape em um duelo se ele quiser defender a esposa, e pelo visto ele vai querer, não entendi bem a merda que ele fez, largando-a no passado, mas pelo tom de voz da mãe do Malfoy ele deve gostar dela.

- você está certo Rony. – Rony se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Bellatrix. – Severus foi enganado no passado e acabou se envolvendo com minha amiga, mas ele nunca deixou de amar Serene, pelo contrario ele se arrependeu do que fez, mas imaginando que ela estando longe dele, ela estaria longe de Voldemort ele preferiu perder a esposa; agora que ela voltou e nada mais pode ser feito, ele nunca deixara ninguém fazer mal a ela ou a filha deles.

- mas e se não houver outra saída, quer dizer nós temos que acabar com aquele desgraçado. – Harry falou rispidamente.

Bellatrix devolveu mordaz.

- me diga Harry, você mataria a Gina ou a Hermione se soubesse que assim destruiria Voldemort?

- é diferente, ela também foi uma comensal, não deve ser boa coisa.

Harry percebeu que falara merda ao ver o olhar de ódio de Bellatrix e o olhar decepção de Sirius.

- Harry, se não tem nada de bom pra falar fique calado. – Sirius o olhava raivoso. – Serene pode até ser uma comensal, que fez muitas coisas erradas, mas nunca vou me esquecer que devo minha vida a ela, assim como seu pai também devia, Harry.

Bellatrix olhava a janela quieta.

- assim que Hermione e Remus voltarem, iremos à até Severus e conseguiremos encontrar uma solução, talvez, se o Severus conseguir se perdoado por Serene ele a traga para o nosso lado.

Todos saíram em silencio, até Rony quebra-lo.

- onde Hermione e Lupin foram?

- digamos que foram fazer o que queria há muito tempo, e não tinham como fazer.

Quando ficaram a sós Sirius e Bellatrix começaram a conversar

- Bella, você acha que há um modo de pegar a bainha, executando o ritual que Cissa disse?

- mesmo com o ritual, se tirarmos a bainha ela morrera, afinal ela esteve ligada a este artefato a tempo demais, e se for como Narcissa disse, ela estava à beira da morte quando ele fez a ligação entre eles. Talvez Severus saiba o que fazer, já que ele pode fazer alguma poção que garanta que Serene continue viva.

- é absurdo o que esse desalmado faz, ele sabia que se alguém quisesse destruí-lo teria que mata-la, e nem assim hesitou, mesmo ela sendo quem é.

- ah, meu amor, Tom, sempre acabou destruindo as pessoas que tiveram alguma importância para ele, Serene é a lembrança de uma fraqueza. E Moira é uma arma que ele nunca desperdiçaria.

Logo depois de passar novamente as poções nas feridas Sirius tomou outros medicamentos caindo em um sono reparador, deixando Bellatrix acordada relembrando antigas feridas.

"_Ele é capaz de matar até quem deveria amar, por que não percebi que ele seria capaz de destruir a mim e a Serene se fosse necessário, aquele homem não tem mais alma..."._

_**As armas mais poderosas são aquelas que atacam o coração.**_

**Fim do capitulo Trinta e Seis**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: e ai gostaram?**

**beijos...**


	38. Capitulo 37 Uma conversa no corredor

**Capitulo 37 – Uma conversa no corredor.**

Remus apressou o passo para encontrar Narcissa que quase descia as escadas.

- Cissy...

Narcissa sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por um frisson ao ouvir após tantos anos o apelido na voz dele.

- o que quer Remus? – ela queria sair rapidamente, pois temia olhar nos olhos dele.

- eu preciso falar com você.

Remus parou em frente a ela, e ambos ficaram se olhando em silencio, como se fosse a primeira vez que se vissem, mas na verdade, se olhavam com cuidado como se quisessem guardar na memória todas as mudanças nos rostos que antigamente eram tão conhecidos, como se quisessem apagar todos os anos que passaram longe um do outro.

Um silêncio acolhedor tomou conta daqueles corações amargurados.

Cissy deixou escapar um murmúrio ao sentir o toque quente de Remus em seu rosto, o espaço entre eles diminui quando Remus a abraçou.

- há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe falar, Cissy, tudo o que aconteceu durantes esses anos, quando eu me vi longe de você. Até hoje, eu guardo meu arrependimento por não ter tido coragem por lutar por você, por achar que você estaria melhor sem mim. Eu a amo desde o dia em que a conheci... Mas não me permitir sentir isso até hoje... Ao vê-la novamente.

Narcissa se aconchegou mais nos braços de Remus.

- eu passei anos tentando entender porque você havia me deixado, tentando ver aonde eu errara, e cheguei até acreditar que somente em minha mente existira o amor entre nós.

- jamais houve outra mulher para mim, Cissy. relaara, e y, tudo o que aconteceu durantes esses anos, se vissem mas na verdade, se olh

- eu sei Remus, hoje, eu posso dizer que entendi seu medo, éramos tão jovens naquela época, havia tanto contra nós, e...

- e depois do dia em que quase lhe feri, quando me transformei eu não poderia continuar a seu lado, eu não poderia colocar sua vida em risco, cissy, eu te amo demais, e um mundo sem você não seria um mundo que eu gostaria de viver, era melhor lhe em segurança longe de mim, do que sempre em perigo comigo.

Remus terminou a frase de Narcissa.

- mas tirando Draco, que é o melhor e único presente que tive nestes anos sombrios que caminhei nas trevas, nada me fazia feliz, eu apenas ia vivendo e quando meu não estava perto de mim, eu apenas sobrevivia, acordando um dia após o outro querendo não acordar.

Remus sentia um doloroso sentimento lhe atingir.

- eu sempre pensei que havia me esquecido meu amor.

Narcissa deu um sorriso gentil e doce.

- é amor que domina meu ser quando estou com você.

Remus sorri, e sente a felicidade fluindo em sua alma.

- eu sempre quis ouvir isso, minha flor.

O casal se aproximou deixando seus lábios se encontrarem, um beijo aguardado durante anos, um beijo que curava antigas dores e saciava antigos desejos...

Um beijo que começou carinhoso e aos poucos foi ganhando ritmo das batidas dos corações.

Um beijo silencioso e doce, uma mistura de sentimentos, que clamava a paixão e brindava o amor, um beijo que se não fosse à necessidade de oxigênio duraria a eternidade.

Quando se separaram viram no olhar um do outro brilho exato das estrelas.

Narcissa se aproximou e deu um selinho em Remus para logo se afastar.

- se tudo der certo meu amor, teremos o resto de nossas vidas para ficarmos juntos, mas agora a batalha se aproxima, e mesmo sendo doloroso, devemos enfrentá-la.

- mas um motivo para ficar aqui aonde eu posso protegê-la Cissy.

- Remus, meu filho está lá, e por mim e pela mulher que ama, ele enfrentara uma dura batalha, e eu estarei ao lado dele, confesso a ti que não tenho fé no que o garoto de dumbledore pode fazer, falta muito para ele ter maturidade suficiente para um combate direto; mas meu amor, a profecia mostrar uma direção, não o único caminho.

- não importar o que acontecer eu estarei ao seu lado Cissy, não cometerei o mesmo erro de abandoná-la.

- eu sei meu amor. Amá-lo foi tão fácil pra mim

E com outro beijo Narcissa de despediu de Remus, indo para uma longa noite nas trevas.

Remus ouviu o barulho e resolveu ir para o próprio quarto para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

_- Uma direção, não o único caminho... O que ela quis dizer com isso?_

_**Estrelas cadentes, com suas caudas brilhantes e seus desejos, são como os corações dos Black, possuem charme, brilho e mistérios desvendados somente por aqueles que as estrelas escolhem amar. Pois assim como as estrelas cadentes os black só realizam o desejo de uma única pessoa, a dona de seus corações.**_

_**Andie Black**_

**Fim do capitulo Trinta e Sete.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: eu não tenho como dizer desculpas pelo atraso dos capitulos ao não ser a verdade. Não consegui postar, primeiro eu não encontrava uma lan house com pc disponivel, ai passou uma semana, sempre que eu ia tava lotado, quando consegui a pagina do ffnet, não entrava de jeito nenhum passou duas semanas...**

**Sorry...Mas para me desculpar vou postar quatro seis seguidos... e quero ver reviews... poxa o Sevvie morreu e ninguém se manifestou, quer dizer, só o pessoal que encontro no msn, estão me encostando na parede.**

**e tem fic nova também passem no meu profile e leiam... Tem uma short linda: Beije o lobinho, nem preciso dizer quem é o lobinho né?**

**ao pessoal que deixou recado vou responder no proximo cap. beijos.**


	39. Capitulo 38 Harry

Nota da autora: Consciências de Harry: _consciênciaRony _/ **_consciência da consciênciaGinny _/ secretario do subconsciente Voldemort / subconscienteHermione**

**Capitulo 38 – Harry.**

Harry saiu deixando o padrinho com a "esposa", mas estranhamente não fez o mesmo caminho que os outros membros da ordem, silenciosamente ele foi até seu quarto e se jogou na cama, ficando fitando o teto, como se ali estivesse a respostas de todas as suas indagações.

Ele se encontrava em um turbilhão mental, pensando nos fatos que ocorreram nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas, afinal, ele beijara sua melhor amiga, achando que depois disso todos os sentimentos que sentia se esclareceria, seu padrinho retornara do além (que jamais tinha ido), havia confirmado que ia ser pai, e em vez de ficar radiante com a possibilidade de construir uma família só dele, ele não sabia o que fazer.

E foi no meio dessas divagações, que ele descobriu não ser cardíaco, ao ouvir a voz de Rony em sua mente.

_- é claro que você tem todo o direito de estar confuso, foram informações demais em muito pouco tempo._

- quem é você? Quer dizer Rony? O que faz dentro da minha cabeça? – Harry havia se levantado em busca da figura do amigo e se assustara ao perceber que aparentemente ele estava dentro dele!

_- sou sua consciência, se quiser me chamar de rony, fazer o que! Mas se me perguntar posso lhe dar outras sugestões de nome._

- minha consciência?

_- é sabe aquela capacidade de saber o que faz e perceber o que se passa consigo mesmo e à sua volta? Sou eu._

- entendo, então é você que anda cochilando né, afinal o que eu não tenho feito é entender o que faço e sinto ultimamente.

_- deixa de ser mal agradecido, a parte de sentimentos não é meu departamento, e você sou eu, e se eu ando cochilando.._

- ta... Não to a fim de brigar comigo mesmo, é estranho, apesar de que a meu ver to brigando com o Rony.

_- que coisa hein... Mas voltando ao assunto principal, por que você não desabafa comigo seus conflitos e duvidas? Dois pensando é melhor que um._

Harry se pegou pensando se no fim das contas não era ele que ia pensar, mas resolveu ficar quieto.

_- ah nota mental caro Harry, eu sei o que você pensa._

- okay, foi mal, consciência. Mas como você sabe o que eu penso, não seria desnecessário eu falar minhas duvidas por que você já sabe delas?

_- como diria Hermione, falar é sempre bom porque quando ouvimos nossos pensamentos podemos analisá-los melhor. Não aprendeu nada com ela esses anos todos?_

- é exatamente esse o problema, eu aprendi muito com ela, e eu sei que a amo, mas agora a gina está esperando um filho meu, e depois daquele beijo, eu me vi mais confuso, ao mesmo tempo em que não tenho duvidas de que sinto algo por ela, eu tenho duvidas do que seria tipo ta me entendendo?

- razoavelmente.

_**- isso era de se esperar vindo de alguém cujo dono chama de Rony!**_

Uma segunda voz fez Harry que estava agora em pé cair sentado e olhar para a porta, afinal era a voz de Gina.

- Gina? Você também é minha consciência?

- pra falar a verdade Harry querido eu sou a consciência da sua consciência.

- eu nem sabia que isso existia.

- pois é você, tem uma mente complexa, eu ia ficar de fora da conversa entre vocês dois, mas ao ver que esse Rony! Não iria dar nenhum conselho produtivo, resolvi intervir, afinal antes eu do que "ela".

- ela quem?

**_- nem queira saber _**– um eco entre as duas consciências.

_- olha gina, eu ia dar um ótimo conselho ta, você que é impaciente._

**_- ah, por favor, me perdoe, de o conselho então. _**– gina sarcástica.

_- bom Harry – _Com aquele tom típico de rony_ – você sempre amou a mione, mas é claro, que ela está zilhões de anos de nossa inteligência, e é sua melhor amiga, você não poderia simplesmente arriscar anos de amizade não é? Esse foi nosso erro, afinal se no passado você em vez de se envolver com a irmã, do Rony, tivesse tido coragem de falar com a Mione quem sabe não fosse ela que estivesse grávida e não haveria duvidas. Você não foi grifinorio._

**_- é só podia vir de você, uma opinião desse escalão. Harry me escute você agiu certo no passado, afinal antigamente você não sentia o que sente hoje, pela Mione, e teria arriscado mais do que a amizade entre vocês, teria perdido o rony que é um cabeça dura, e a Gina que sempre gostou de você. Não querendo puxar pro meu lado afinal eu sou a personificação da Gina em sua mente, você tem certeza que ama a Mione, ou simplesmente está apaixonado? Você deixou de amar a Gina? Deixou de sentir o que sentia por ela na época da escola? Ou é o medo do compromisso que há entre vocês que está lhe afastando dela?_**

- é você conseguiu me deixar mais confuso Gina, eu não sei... Não sei o que sinto, já que vocês são minhas consciências, poderiam em vez de criar mais duvidas, esclarece-las.

_- harry nós não somos do departamento de emoções, e você não vai querer que o responsável desse setor venha até aqui. Sem contar que você não quer que a gente decida por você não é?_

- eu quero sim.

_**- típico.**_

- como assim típico?

_**- você esta acostumado a não tomar muitas decisões importantes e se deixa levar pela maré.**_

_- hei das vezes em que ele tomou decisões, nos ficamos na enfermaria durante um bom tempo, se esqueceu!_

_**- é verdade havia em esquecido.**_

- okay, já que vocês não vão me ajudar quero falar com o departamento de emoções.

_- você quer falar com seu subconsciente? Você não sabe como é terrível olharmos de perto nossos segredos mais obscuros que estão ali guardados?_

- eu agüento melhor do que ficar sem entender o que sinto.

_**- ta bom depois não digo que não avisamos. Vou lá chamar.**_

_- cara você acabou de arriscar sua insanidade._

- mas agora vou entender o que sinto.

_- poxa meu irmão, não é tão difícil assim é só responder as perguntas que te fizemos._

- perguntas?

_- é a minha e as da gina._

- bom vamos lá. Eu acho que não concordo com você sobre eu ter perdido a chance no passado, já que naquela época eu amava sua irmã, quer dizer a irmã do Rony, então eu não podia estar apaixonado pela mione que sempre foi como se fosse minha irmã. Segundo eu não vou dizer que não sinto nada pela Gina, afinal estamos juntos há tanto tempo, só que não é mais o que era antigamente. Terceiro antes eu não me sentia atraído pela mione e hoje sim, eu tenho sonhos com ela.

_- oh eu sei bem que sonhos._

- é isso.

- bom já sabe mais do que a minutos atrás não.

Harry sentiu um frio percorrer sua medula espinhal ao ouvir a voz de Voldemort em sua cabeça.

- quem é você? Meu subconsciente?

- não, sou o secretario de seu subconsciente que ao contrario de você tem mais o que fazer do que ouvi suas duvidas.

_**- é você têm até o tom eu sou mau, do voldinho, estou impressionada.**_

- bom agora me responda exatamente o que eu estou sentindo?

- você está se recusando a ver o que sente, usando outras emoções para se confundir, é mais fácil para você, dizer que está dividido entre dois amores do que escolher um, agora faça bom uso dessas informações que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- ele foi embora?

_**- foi.**_

_- nossa que homem sisudo, nem parece que é algo da sua mente Harry! Hei se ele é o secretario imagina quem será o responsável?_

- vocês nunca falaram com ele?

_**- claro que não, apenas recebemos memorando nos informando o básico sobre seus desejos obscuros.**_

- sei entendo.

_- então o que decidiu?_

- eu não entendi o que ele disse.

(imaginem Rony e Gina olhando Harry com a cara de não acredito que ele ainda não entendeu)

_**- harry querido, você têm que olhar para si mesmo em busca de quem você realmente ama.**_

- okay eu vou olhar.

Depois de alguns segundos as duas consciências Rony e Gina olham para os lados ao verem surgir, uma neblina. E se assustam ao ver o que aparenta ser o subconsciente de Harry.

**- eu tentei não me envolver, mas sinceramente não agüento mais te ver assim confuso Harry.**

Harry abrir os olhos que havia fechado para se concentrar em si mesmo, ao se deparar com a voz doce de Hermione (doce demais para o gosto de Harry, ele tava encrencado).

- Mione?

**- sim seu subconsciente, sou eu que guardo seus segredos.**

- uau. Eu já desconfiava.

(imaginem Hermione revirando os olhos como quem diz: sei, desconfiava...).

_**- ah não é justo ela ficou com o melhor cargo.**_

_- também acho._

- hei da pra vocês brigarem depois que ela vai me explicar o que eu to sentindo.

**- é muito simples Harry. Primeiro me responda, você está preparado para ser pai?**

- uhmm, eu não posso dizer que sim, nem sei se vou sobreviver.

**- você acha que irá deixá-lo sozinho, por causa da guerra?**

- acho, e tenho pena da gina que levara para sempre às responsabilidades do que aconteceu isso se voldemort não ir atrás dela, mas eu te garanto Mione que eu o mato antes dele, machucar a gina e meu filho.

**- ótimo ouvir isso. Outra pergunta antes de saber que a Gina tinha lhe traído com o Krum você já havia pensado seriamente em terminar com ela, ou apenas achava que seus sentimentos tinham mudado, e estavam mais distantes?**

- me deixa pensar... Não, nunca havia cogitado em terminar com ela seriamente, mas já estava confuso em relação à Hermione.

**- não seria a traição de Gina, algo que o magoou e para evitar sofrer resolveu acreditar que amava a Hermione? Afinal assim Gina teria outra pessoa que cuidasse dela se você morresse?**

- não tinha pensado desse modo.

**- será que você deixou de amá-la? Será que não esta fugindo das responsabilidades ao lado dela, usando a paixão que sente pela sua melhor amiga, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, que sempre lhe apoiou como desculpa? Será que o fato de mesmo tendo beijado Hermione você ainda tem duvidas? Tente se lembrar do que sentiu quando beijou a Gina pela primeira vez e compare aonde existe amor e onde há paixão. **

Harry ficou pensativo.

**- Agora uma ultima frase, pode haver muitas paixões, mas um único amor.**

Dizendo isso Hermione some entre as brumas.

- Hermione está certa, eu estou me enganando este tempo todo, fugindo do que eu realmente sinto, com medo de deixá-la sozinha...

_**- que bom que você se encontrou.**_

_- hei que tal, me dizer o que estão falando?_

- eu estou apaixonado pela mione sim, ela é minha amiga e me entende, é fácil se apaixonar por ela, mas quando a beijei foi diferente do que eu esperava, com a Gina, eu me senti em paz, e soube que ela era o que eu precisava e queria. Com a Mione foi maravilhoso, pois foi com carinho e desejo, mas no fundo era apenas paixão minha e dela, e eu sei sem nem saber o porquê que Hermione também não me ama que eu fui uma paixão pra ela, não sei nem como tenho certeza disso; mas eu vi nos olhos dela, naquele dia que ela sentia que faltava algo entre nós.

_- compreendo._

- e eu posso até me apaixonar por outra pessoa, mas meu coração só ama a Gina, e acho que a perdi, por ter tido medo, por ter colocado entre nós um muro, para protegê-la e me proteger, pois seu eu morrer amanha, ela iria sofrer se estivesse comigo.

_**- agora que você já sabe o que sente, só falta em vez de ficar aqui entrar em ação.**_

Foi naquele momento que Harry sentiu uma mão pequena e suave em sua testa, e ouviu uma voz doce.

- Harry você esta bem?

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Gina sentada ao lado dela na cama com um olhar preocupado.

- tudo bem Harry, você parecia estar tendo algum tipo de sonho, pois murmurava e se mexia. Não deu pra te entender, mas parecia ser serio, foi outro sonho com Voldemort?

Gina estava bastante assustada, mas Harry abriu um sorriso, ao imaginar que ela ficaria assustada de verdade se soubesse o sonho que ele tivera.

Tomado por um impulso inexplicável, Harry trouxe Gina para mais perto dele, e sem que ela o esperasse a beijou.

Um beijo forte e sensual, um beijo de quem sabe exatamente que aquela pessoa é sua alma Gêmea, um beijo exatamente igual ao primeiro deles.

Quando seus lábios se separaram Gina sussurrou.

- Harry, eu pensei...

- esqueça o que você, pensou, esqueça tudo o que houve nestes últimos dias, eu estive confuso, eu não sabia mais o que eu estava sentindo, estava com medo de lhe perder e lhe machucar, estava sentindo algo diferente por minha melhor amiga, mas agora eu vejo meu amor, que nada pode mudar meu amor por você, eu posso até me apaixonar por outra pessoa, mas você é a mulher que eu amo, a minha alma e minha vida, e de agora diante eu me apaixonarei todos os dias por você.

Gina sentiu lagrimas escorrem por seu rosto e abraçou Harry feliz.

- eu havia pensado que tinha lhe perdido Harry, nós erramos ao deixar esta guerra nos afastar um do outro, mas isso nunca mais vai acontecer, eu te amo, sempre amei e sempre amarei.

Gina e Harry desceram e encontraram a família Weasley reunida na cozinha tirando Gui e Carlinhos.

Olharam-se cúmplices e sorriram.

- mãe, pai, eu tenho uma noticia para dar a vocês.

Gina tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- o que foi filha? –Molly se virou em direção a caçula da família.

- bom, eu e Harry vamos ter um filho.

Fred e Jorge se engasgaram com o que estavam comendo, Artur, caiu sentado na cadeira mais próxima, molly sentiu uma pequena vertigem e todos os Weasley ficaram tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos, exceto Rony que parecia estupidamente feliz.

- como assim vão ter um filho? – Fred parecia irado. – o que você fez com a minha irmãzinha Potter? Perdeu o medo da morte.

- por favor, Fred, não me faça explicar como aconteceu. – Gina olhava divertida para o irmão.

- hei informação demais. – Artur intervêm.

- ah não acredito meu bebe, vai ser mãe... – Molly correu e abraçou a filha – eu já estava desconfiando por causa dos enjôos.

Molly abraçou Harry também.

- até que enfim você vai oficialmente ser da família filho, estou tão feliz por vocês, agora vamos combinar o casamento, graças a Merlin que já tenho tudo pronto, já que Gui, não se casou é só terminar de arrumar pra vocês dois.

- não acredito. – Fred e Jorge disserem juntos.

Foi nessa hora que Rony falou sorridente.

- bom eu estava querendo arranjar um jeito de falar isso antes, mas já que Harry e gina já falaram e vocês adoraram, eu também tenho uma noticia Lilá também esta grávida.

Esse foi o erro de Rony, pois o fato de gina ter dito antes não diminui o choque da família.

- a Lilá está grávida? – Fred, Jorge e Artur falaram juntos.

- como você pode fazer isso, e a mione, como ela vai ser minha nora agora, Ronald Weasley?

- hei eu pensava que ia ficar feliz, por mim mãe. – Rony estava vermelho feito um pimentão.

Molly se acalmou.

- eu estou filho, ai Merlin dois casamentos... Temos muito a organizar, mas eu gostaria tanto de ter a Mione como nora.

- não se preocupe com isso mãe. A senhora ainda tem dois filhos descompromissados e aposto que um deles é o dono do coração dela. - Fred falou sorridente.

- como assim dois filhos? Só o Carlinhos está solteiro.

- que nada pai, o Gui terminou Fleur, e ontem eu ouvi Tonks falando para Gina que Hermione seria muito em breve uma Weasley.

Todos os olhares foram para Gina.

- é verdade, mas ela não me disse sobre qual dos dois estava falando.

- bom isso não importa contanto que ela se case com um deles.

Todos riram de Molly que parecia radiante.

Abraçando os dois caçulas.

- dois netos, que maravilha, agora só faltam Angelina e Alicia me darem netos.

- sorry Mon, mas se fosse à senhora não contaria com isso tão cedo, elas nem nos pediram em casamento ainda? Jorge e Fred falaram sorridentes tirando risadas dos demais.

- se for isso que falta tratarei de dizer a elas. – Gina riu das caras dos irmãos ao verem Harry dizer isso.

- e você não fique tão feliz, pois ainda vamos ter uma conversinha... – uma frase dita por todos os homens Weasley presentes.

Gina abraçou Harry que ficou pálido.

"**Um momento de felicidade equivale por uma vida inteira."**

Fim do capitulo Trinta e Oito.

Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.

NT: gente vocês nem imaginam como me divertir escrevendo este capitulo, o Harry é complexo não...

Esse é pra quem queria mais Harry.

aos que deixaram coments:

Lizzy Malfoy: espero que esteja gostando mais ainda da fic! recebeu o link que te mandei? Quero ver seus coments aqui sempre beijos.

Lemmie-Chan: eu adoro escrever e como por enquanto estou trabalhando apenas de bicos tenho tempo livre, por isso escrevo bastante, mas tem semanas que nada sai da minha mente como semana passada, que escrevi apenas uma short. Espero que esteja adorando, e como vc gosta de anime em breve vou fazer uma fic com o mundo naruto você gosta de naruto? e viu o reencontro do pessoal da ordem com o sirius, não deu pra fazer um capitulo longo, pois tudo que está aocntecendo na fic, é rapido, e ele ta descansando, quando ele melhorar, e for falar com amigos não vai ter tempo, pois a guerra em breve vai estourar de vez aguarde. E a partir do 41 se não me engano o baile começa. Gostou da garota que eu fiz pro Draco?

Alana: ai amiga, só voce mesmo pra mandar coments aqui, no msn, no floreios, adoro você. Pois é a Serene ta sofrendo muito e acho que vai sofrer ain da mais...(sou má com meu alter ego...hahahah - risada maligna)

Lyaa: oi Miga... obrigado pelos coments adoro eles, e pra você que ama o nosso malfoy, vai ter muita ação dele.

Tea Mazaki: oie to sentindo falta de seus comentes, espero que você esteja adorando mais ainda! e muito mais pela frente pois estamos entrando na reta final.

Humildemente Ju: cade você sumida? muito da familia Black em ação sei que você adora e deixa seus coments! E já deu pra ver que não vai ser HH.

Luanalulu: me passa o link da tua fic?

Thalita: Sirius de volta...

Linah: Espero que esteja gostando...Você não deixou mais nenhum review... assim sou acometida de depressão sem coments.

Fadinha: você que acertou sobre o casal Remus e Narcissa, pediu gêmeos e lhe digo eles vão aparecer bem mais agora...

Karla Gessy: oi Miga, espero que esteja tudo otimo com você.

Paty Selenita: Mana!

Jan: Meu migo... valeu pela força... e pelo lado maluco.

Julio: Eu te adoro e sabe que a cada recado que voce manda pra mim eu fico mais entusiasmada em escrever.

Cin: tá gostando?

Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém que deixa coments aqui... se esqueci me aviesem que na proxima eu me redimo obrigado, nos proximos capitulos não vou escrever nada pois to sem tempo, sabe to na lan...

biejos e quero que deixem coments... assim eu sei que estão gostando e posto rapido... E tem um ser dotado de um lado maligno que eu conheço que está dizendo que se não deixarem reviews ele vai jogar um crucio...


	40. Capitulo 39 Gui

**Capitulo 39 – Gui.**

Gui caminhava calmamente em direção a bela bruxa de longos cabelos negros, e profundos olhos verde-mar que lhe sorriu timidamente ao lhe ver chegar.

- sabia que te encontraria aqui.

Gui olhou em direção ao mar que estava agitado, com suas ondas batendo de encontro às rochas violentamente.

- eu gosto de vir até aqui para pensar, me trás calma.

- eu também gosto daqui, sempre que venho aqui, me recordo de você, já que vim aqui com você há tantos anos atrás.

A morena olhou o rosto triste de Gui e sentiu uma tristeza imensurável, não gostava de vê-lo com esse olhar triste e perdido.

- o que você tem Gui, está com uma voz tão perdida.

- realmente me sinto perdido, - ele olhou para a bruxa e sorriu. – você sempre sabe como eu estou não é?

Ela sorriu.

- mas é claro nos conhecemos há tantos anos.

- eu terminei de vez com Fleur.

- ah, eu estava imaginando que era isso. – a bruxa não deixou de falar com um tom feliz na voz.

- já.

- sim, ultimamente vocês pareciam estar vivendo um conto de fadas que não existia a não ser para os outros, estavam sempre brigando quando achavam que ninguém estava perto, parecia que sei lá...

- é verdade, estávamos a um bom tempo, tentando levar adiante uma relação que já não existia mais, não mentirei dizendo que não nos amávamos no começo, mas tudo mudou não só pra mim, como pra ela também, mas sempre acontecia algo, que nos fazia continuar juntos porque era mais fácil enfrentar as coisas com alguém do que sozinhos e ela é uma grande amiga.

- eu lhe entendo. É difícil estar sozinho em tempos de guerra, e mais difícil ainda estar com alguém.

- é. Você esta filosófica hoje, Ninfa!

Tonks ficou vermelha ao ouvir o apelido que Carlinhos lhe dera saindo da boca de Gui.

- você me chamou de...

- ah não me diga que só meu irmão pode chamar, por que assim vou ficar com ciúmes.

Gui olhava sorridente para a Bruxa que fazia um visível esforço para aparentar calma.

- não tudo bem, contanto que não se acostumem, eu só fui pega de surpresa.

Tonks balançou a cabeça e seus cabelos se tornaram rosas. Fazendo Gui sorrir.

- por que você nunca fica com sua aparência verdadeira por muito tempo Tonks?

- você percebeu que aquela é minha verdadeira face, e meu tom real de cabelos? – Tonks sentiu uma felicidade imensa, sem nem saber o porquê.

- desde a primeira vez que lhe vi assim percebi. Apesar de que adoro quando usa rosa...

- ah, é que uma vez minha tia me disse que como metamorfomaga eu deveria guardar minha verdadeira aparência para os momentos em que eu estivesse ao lado das pessoas que eu amasse, e em tempos de guerra ela jamais deveria aparecer.

Tonks voltou a sua aparência real e sorriu para Gui.

- você esta falando de Bellatrix?

- não de Narcissa.

- ah.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que Gui voltou seu olhar até Tonks.

Gui sorriu para ela que estava absorta olhando o mar. Descendo até a areia Gui fez um gesto segurando Tonks no colo para que ela viesse até ele na areia.

- vamos dar uma volta?

Tonks sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo, principalmente aonde ele tocava e concordou com a cabeça.

Os dois andaram lentamente na areia sentindo as ondas tocar os pés no vai e vem lhes transmitindo paz.

Gui ainda sentia que estava ligado a Hermione, mas sabia sem nem precisar de uma palavra que o coração de Hermione não lhe pertencia...

E sinceramente ao contrario do que esperava não sentia que isso iria destruir seus sonhos, pelo contrario, entendeu naquele momento que a paixão por sua melhor amiga, fora o que ele precisara para ver que estava cometendo um erro em manter um relacionamento sem amor, e agora como todo sentimento que nasce da necessidade estava pronto para dar lugar ao verdadeiro sentimento àquele que duraria para sempre em seu coração.

Gui se perguntava se não estava se enganando ao pensar que poderia estar ali, ao lado dele, exatamente quem ele precisava, mas resolveu deixar esses pensamentos para trás e simplesmente andar, ao lado dela, que parecia estar em sintonia com seu coração.

Tonks sorria ao pensar, que mesmo ele não sentindo o mesmo que ela sentia por ele, ele estava ali ao lado dela, caminhando lado a lado.

E talvez, agora ele visse que era a seu lado que ele deveria estar. Ela esperaria, para conquistar o coração do homem que ela escolhera para amar.

O homem que ainda não havia visto ela do jeito certo, mas que parecia disposto a ver.

Gui queria dar a seu coração a chance de ser feliz, pois vislumbrara no olhar de tonks, um brilho que ele sempre sonhara em ver nos olhos da mulher que escolheria para ser sua eternamente, e porque não se dar à chance de estar ao lado de uma mulher maravilhosa como ela...

Sua mãe daria uma festa quando soubesse e ele começou a desejar que Tonks realmente desejasse estar ao lado dele, como ele desejava no momento estar ao lado dela.

E com um gesto tímido enlaçou a cintura de Tonks fazendo a ficar abraçada a ele. Olhou nos olhos dela esperando ver alguma reação, mas só viu um brilho doce e um sorriso radiante antes dela encostar a cabeça em seu ombro e continuar andando lado a lado com ele.

Gui se sentia feliz.

Tonks se sentia radiante.

E o mar ia de encontro às rochas mais brandamente do que antes como se quisesse dizer que ali estavam vendo nascer o verdadeiro amor. Capaz de espalhar a força quente e calmante por todo o lugar.

Um belo por do sol brindou o casal, quando eles olhando olhos nos olhos se permitiram o primeiro beijo.

Doce e envolvente, longo e duradouro, com um toque de brincadeira e um sabor único.

Que seria pra sempre lembrado por eles.

Um começo perfeito de um casal perfeito.

Um beijo a luz quente do sol, observados de longe pela Lua, e agraciados pelas estrelas.

Estrelas que sempre protegeriam aquele casal.

"**As estrelas, amantes dos Black, se reúnem a cada noite para observar e proteger os amados, brindando aqueles que eles escolhem com a luz sagrada, e a esperança, de sempre estarem juntos, eternamente amantes."**

**Pólux Black**

**Fim do capitulo Trinta e Nove.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: falei que não ia escrever mais não consigo, adorei este capitulo fofo com o Gui... confesso que uma vez pensei em juntar ele e a Mione, mas como eu amo a Tonks que está sozinha e ama ele, achei lindo dar a ele a chance de encontrar um novo amor.**

**agora já sabem que vai ficar com quem estes capitulos e até o quarenta serão para os corações se acertarem antes da guerra.**

**muito romance no ar...**


	41. Capitulo 40 O grande amor da minha vida

**Capitulo 40 – O grande amor da minha vida.**

Hermione entrou em casa, e foi direto para o quarto de Carlinhos, porem não o encontrou.

Olhou procurando e todos os lugares do apartamento que dividiam, mas nada encontrou que indicasse que ele estivera ali, naquele dia.

Sentou em uma cadeira na sacada do apartamento e durante muito tempo ela ficou ali, sozinha com seus pensamentos.

_- Ótimo Hermione, é sua_ _chance de pensar em como vai resolver isso, você simplesmente não pode chegar pra ele, e dizer: Oi, eu te amo!_

_Eu tenho que criar uma estratégia para dizer isso a ele..._

Se fosse outra ocasião Hermione iria achar graça de seus próprios pensamentos, mas hoje ela estava nervosa demais para analisar o que pensava.

Hermione ouviu um barulho, na cozinha e foi imediatamente ver o que era na esperança de que fosse Carlinhos.

Mas foi Draco Malfoy que viu parado na sua frente.

- a garota que eu procurava! – Draco estava olhando em volta e deu um sorriso ao reparar que em todos os lugares da casa havia livros.

- como chegou até aqui, Draco? – Hermione estava tão surpresa, que apenas ficou olhando o primo que calmamente andou e se sentou no sofá da sala.

- Adorada prima, acho melhor você se sentar. – Draco havia tirado o sorriso do rosto e parecia serio, demais para todos os padrões que Hermione criara para discernir os sentimentos dele.

Ela se sentou em frente a ele.

- pelo jeito não é uma visita de cortesia entre familiares. Mas antes como chegou até aqui, com...

- todos os feitiços... – Draco a olhou. – Simples, eu tenho o mesmo sangue que você, e te achar depois da nossa ligação ontem não foi tão difícil, teremos uma sintonia forte resultada do ritual, por algum tempo.

- ah... – Hermione abriu um sorriso, ao ver que ele, estava se gabando de ter um laço, com uma antiga inimiga de escola, mas pela seriedade que ele demonstrava resolveu não falar nada.

- Hermione, o quanto você arriscaria, por um mundo onde Bruxos e Trouxas, pudessem viver sem precisarem temer um ao outro ou se esconderem?

Hermione ficou paralisada com a pergunta e principalmente pelo que vira nos olhos de Draco.

- o que você quer dizer exatamente, Draco?

- exatamente o que você pensou Hermione. Você sabe que os trouxas estão devastando o nosso mundo tão bem quanto eu, alias até mais já que cresceu entre eles, agora veja a situação pelo o nosso ponto de vista, nós Bruxos estamos condenados a vivermos nos escondendo, nossas reservas inevitavelmente estão sofrendo, com o descaso dos trouxas...

- e você acha que se fosse como antes, tudo seria diferente? – Hermione estava olhando nos olhos de Draco.

- sim, se o mundo bruxo deixasse de ser uma sombra, se pudéssemos, andar livremente como os trouxas, se nossa magia não fosse temida e mal interpretada, tudo seria diferente, da onde você acha que vem essa raiva que existe entre nós Hermione?

- entendo seu ponto de vista, Draco, as famílias sangue puro, estão na sociedade bruxas há séculos e muitas têm em suas memórias de clã, os tempos em que à magia não era escondida ou temida. Mas não consigo ver aonde quer chegar Draco.

- essa guerra Hermione, é a deixa para que nós abandonemos as sombras para sempre, se conseguimos nos expor, para todo o mundo, em uma batalha, seria algo devastador, mas com diplomacia, seria a hora exata, para mostrar que existe muito mais do que eles já imaginaram, no mundo. Depois do choque inicial, em duas ou três gerações não haverá mais discernimento entre povos mágicos ou não. Seremos apenas uma raça humana, sem divisórias.

- você acredita neste sonho Draco? – Hermione estava pensativa.

- acredito. E sei que talvez ele nunca se torne realidade, mas...

Foi naquele momento que Hermione compreendeu.

- mas está disposto a arriscar tudo por ele não?

- sim.

- e me diga Draco, se essa mulher que você ama, não estivesse disposta a tudo por este sonho, você estaria?

Draco foi tomado de surpresa pela pergunta da prima, e não respondeu de imediato.

- Hermione, ela é tudo para mim, e independentemente de nosso sonho, nossas vidas estão por um fio por causa dessa guerra.

- quem é ela?

- Moira, é filha de Severus e Serene. Filha de dois comensais, e agora assim como eu está servindo a Voldemort nesta guerra estúpida, e por isso e por nós, resolvemos que deveríamos tentar mudar algo neste mundo.

Hermione ficou calada, absorvendo as informações novas.

- quer dizer que Severus tem uma filha, e nunca sabemos...

Hermione e Draco ficaram conversando por mais uma hora, em que Hermione foi colocada a par de tudo sobre o passado, e todos os planos para o presente.

- então Hermione, você esta disposta a lutar do nosso lado?

Draco estava segurando a mão de Hermione e seus olhos se encontraram.

Hermione suspirou e sorrindo respondeu.

- conte comigo, Draco esta é uma luta que vale a pena lutar.

- sem contar que temos um plano, mais eficiente e menos doloroso do que os da ordem. Potter não é o caminho ideal, para seguirmos agora se queremos acabar com essa luta com nossos corações inteiros.

- sem contar isso, você sabe se eles já foram informados sobre a situação da esposa de Severus?

- minha mãe foi fazer isso, enquanto vim até aqui.

Os dois olharam pela janela da sacada e virão à chuva que caia em Londres. E em meio à chuva podiam se ver pequenas fagulhas luminosas, como se as estrelas estivessem caindo de encontro a terra.

- o tempo mudou rapidamente. – Draco parecia triste.

- sabem o que dizem sobre isso Draco? – Hermione compartilhava sua tristeza.

- que alguém muito amado morreu, e as estrelas choram por ele, e pelos que ficaram sem eles, por isso a chuva cai em vez de dar lugar ao por do sol, levando com suas lágrimas os brilhos das estrelas.

- é...

Draco e Hermione se abraçaram. Sem entender o porquê de estarem se sentindo tão tristes.

Até ouvirem um barulho.

Quando se separam se depararam com Carlinhos Weasley. Aparentemente com raiva.

Draco não deixou escapar de sua mente afiada o tom vermelho que surgiu no rosto da prima, mas resolveu não falar nada por hora e guardar munição para outro momento.

- tchau prima, eu entro em contato com você.

Draco saiu piscando para Hermione e virando em direção ao Weasley fez sua melhor expressão **_ta olhando o que? E vê se tira o olho da minha prima!_** que conseguiu bolar, para logo depois aparatar indo para casa, já estava atrasado para se arrumar e pegar Moira.

- o que esse cara estava fazendo aqui?

Hermione sorriu para Carlinhos ao ver que ele parecia estar com ciúmes de Draco.

- Carlinhos você se esqueceu que ele é meu primo?

- não, mas essa não é a resposta que eu quero ouvir, sobre a presença do Malfoy. – Carlinhos olhava para Hermione, mas ela ficou calada.

Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar e ficar corada, mas achou o modo mais sincero de dizer o que sentia e sem pensar duas vezes, diminuiu o espaço entre eles, parando a centímetros de distancia de Carlinhos.

- você é o grande amor da minha vida, Carlinhos. É em quem meus pensamentos estão desde o momento em que acordo até o quando me deito, e é você que está em todos os meus sonhos. Quem me faz sorrir, e chorar. É o homem que eu sonho compartilhar os dias bons e estar junto nos momentos difíceis. É com quem desejo fazer as pazes antes mesmo que haja a briga. Quem me lembra dos motivos que estou lutando. Que é estar ao seu lado, em paz. Eu te amo tanto, e mesmo assim fico sem palavras...

Hermione falou calmamente as palavras, porém seu coração batia acelerado, quando as palavras fugiram de sua mente...

Envolveu o pescoço de Carlinhos e o trouxe para mais perto, dando um beijo no ruivo que tinha o dom de lhe fazer feliz.

Por cerca de meio segundo Carlinhos ficou paralisado, mas logo depois envolveu o corpo de Hermione em um abraço, aprofundando o beijo.

Um longo e esperado beijo, forte e sensual, calmo e doce, talvez eles nunca conseguissem encontrar palavras para descrever o que estavam sentindo, mas com certeza tentariam e chegaria à conclusão que aquele beijo, era tudo o que eles sempre sonharam.

Quando o casal foi separado pela necessidade de oxigênio, Hermione buscou no olhar de Carlinhos, a resposta para todas as duvidas que tinha, e contando todos os pequenos pontos luminosos naqueles olhos amados Hermione sorriu feliz.

Não tinha mais duvidas, ouvira a musica tocar em sua mente, sentiu seu coração se entregar a todas as nuances do beijo e principalmente teve a certeza de que estava nos braços do homem que ela escolhera para amar. E viu nos olhos dele, o carinho e a felicidade...

Ainda inebriada pelo que estava sentindo ouviu a voz calorosa de Carlinhos que ainda tinha os olhos presos a ela.

- se essa for à resposta pra ele estar aqui, diga a ele que ele é muito bem vindo. – ele abraçou mais forte Hermione trazendo a para mais perto dele novamente, colocando seus rostos próximos um do outro, Carlinhos disse em voz calma, e apaixonada. – Meu coração é seu há tanto tempo, que tudo em minha vida só tem sentindo quando você esta a meu lado, seja fisicamente ou em pensamento, estive durante todos estes anos, tentando criar coragem para lhe dizer o quanto minha vida mudou por sua causa, o quanto eu me tornei um homem melhor, por você, pois eu queria ser pra você o que você é pra mim, perfeita... A mulher da minha vida, e meu sonho sempre foi de um dia você me amar – Hermione suspirou – dizem que um homem nunca pode conseguir seu sonho, pois perde o motivo para viver, mas agora que eu consegui o meu, minha amada, eu lhe digo, que em meu coração milhares de sonhos nasceram e todos envolvem você.

- Carlinhos... Nossa! E depois dizem que os Weasley não são bons com as palavras... – Hermione abriu um sorriso maior ao ver Carlinhos corar. – eu passei muito tempo fugindo do que eu sentia, pois achava que assim era mais seguro, que evitaria me machucar, mas agora tendo você aqui ao meu lado eu só penso que perdemos um longo tempo, para vivermos felizes, mas não me arrependo, meu amor, pois agora eu lhe entrego totalmente meu coração, como posse sua, para que você cuide dele, como tem cuidado há tanto tempo sem saber, e lhe digo, que sempre estaremos juntos e eu nunca mais vou deixar você ficar longe de mim. Antes de você chegar estava pensando em milhares de formas de lhe contar isso, ensaie tantas falas, mas assim que lhe vi, ali parado na minha frente, só pude dizer a verdade sincera e direta, de como você é o amor da minha vida, e de como eu sempre desejei lhe beijar, lhe tocar e como me machucava, nunca lhe tocar... Afinal poucos homens são capazes de me deixar sem palavras, alias só você tem esse dom...

- não me deixe esquecer de agradecer a Merlin por me dar esse dom...

Carlinhos levantou Hermione e com ela nos braços deixou seus lábios se tocarem outra vez.

Os dois se beijaram, novamente, e novamente e novamente, e ficaram juntos durante muito tempo... Apenas aproveitando o prazer de estarem juntos.

Amigos se conhecendo novamente, agora como namorados... Amantes e Amados.

Deitados, entregues aos braços um do outro, encontrando em cada toque a intimidade dos apaixonados, deixando a noite ganhar o céu, uma noite com estrelas brilhantes, mas um brilho triste, apenas uma estrela brilhava forte, aquela, que era destinada a Hermione.

"**Que raio poderia se igualar a um raio de sol num dia de inverno?"**

**Ah... O amor, recém descoberto por dois grandes amigos, que deixando a segurança da amizade encontram um lar no amor e uma existência nova na paixão.**

Fim do Capitulo Quarenta.

Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.

NT: o capitulo mais esperado pelos fãs de Carlinhos ele Ganhou o coração da Mione, eu imaginei os dois juntos desde o começo, mais deixei outras opçoes...

Mais eu amo o Carlinhos e ele parece perfeito para a Mione (não mais que o Draco, mas tudo bem, nesta fic é ele o dono do corção da minhga personagem favorita) e sei que vai ter um monte de gente feliz, pois só recebi votos por ele, pouca gente quis o gui e menos ainda o Harry.

Beijos...e espero que tenham gostado, ainda vas ter um capitulo só deles antes da batalha.


	42. Capitulo 41 O baile Negro de Tom pt1

**Capitulo 41 - O Baile Negro de Tom. Parte I**

Draco aparatou, e rapidamente se viu no belo hall da mansão Drecco.

Ergueu os olhos até o relógio e notou com um sorriso vitorioso que chegará no horário combinado, ele sabia muito bem que nunca deveria se atrasar para encontrar Moira...

Que neste exato momento descia a escadaria, com uma pose altiva.

Draco sentiu um orgulho imenso ao vê-la. Radiante em um longo vestido, era o vestido que adorava vê-la vestindo, pois realçava os traços e curvas do belo rosto e corpo da noiva. O corpete ajustado como uma segunda pele nela, era bordada com pedrarias todas no tom vermelho, escuro; e a saia rodada era negra e levemente brilhosa, indo até o chão como os antigos vestidos da realeza. Os longos fios vermelho sangue estavam presos em um semi coque, e deixavam longas madeixas caírem em cascata pelas costas desnuda por um elegante decote. Os olhos de Moira encontraram os de Draco e sorriram orgulhosa ao ver o desejo e admiração que estavam refletidos neles.

- Uau... – Draco disse sorridente ao ter a noiva em seus braços.

- logo se nota o vasto vocabulário de um Doutor. – ela se aproximou e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Draco. – Se me permite dizer meu amor, você está tão maravilhoso que sinto vontade de esquecer o Baile Negro de Tom, e lhe convidar para um baile particular.

- bom eu permito dizer, sim. – Draco se aproximou mais, porém antes que pudesse dar outro beijo em Moira ouviram um leve barulho nas escadas.

Serene descia calmamente a escadaria.

- por mais que seja tentador não comparecer ao Baile, acho que não será uma decisão segura.

Serene sorriu para os jovens que ficaram terrivelmente vermelhos.

- milady. – Draco se curvou respeitoso para a mãe de Moira.

- sem formalidades Draco, já estivemos tantas vezes juntos...

Ela sorriu para ele, que não deixou de notar que era um sorriso muito triste.

- mas é a primeira vez, sem os disfarces, e digo que nenhum deles, fez jus a sua pessoa.

Moira soltou uma gargalhada.

- eu não disse mãe, que ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- disse sim, e eu já sabia.

Draco sorriu ao ver as duas mulheres incrivelmente parecidas e ao mesmo tempo diferentes.

- vamos, minha mãe ainda nos espera. – Draco, falou deixando um tom sério transparecer na voz.

- há muitos anos que não vou a nenhum evento com Cissy.

Draco olhou para a Serene.

- minha mãe falou que vocês duas são muito próximas uma da outra.

- sua mãe sempre foi minha única amiga Draco.

- vamos. – Moira pegou o véu e Draco colocou nos ombros dela.

- permita lhe dá um presente, Moira. – Draco sabia que moira não estaria usando nenhuma jóia, pois sempre lhe disse que nunca havia encontrado um para usar com o vestido que ele lhe dera, por isso Draco resolvera procurar algo a altura da beleza de sua noiva. Ele colocou uma bela gargantilha, de ouro branco coberta de pequenos rubis, tendo ao centro as inicias M e D, bordadas discretamente, era uma peça de refinado gosto e caia como um complemento perfeito ao vestido e ao belo pescoço de Moira, que sorriu ao ver a jóia.

- obrigada meu amor... – Moira o beijou se esquecendo da presença da mãe, ou seria melhor dizer sem se importar da mãe presenciar o amor de ambos. Ela olhou para as mãos que possuíam apenas dois anéis um o anel de noivado, com um belo diamante e outro uma antiga jóia de família que seu pai dera de presente de casamento a sua mãe que lhe dera aos quinze anos (que nunca saiam de sua mão.).

Serene sorriu e saiu acompanhada do casal, sentindo um imenso vazio ao se lembrar, que o único que já lhe fizera se sentir feliz, já não mais estava entre eles, e que possivelmente estariam comemorando a morte dele naquele odioso Baile das Trevas.

Os três bruxos para chegar aparataram na antiga mansão dos Malfoy e logo depois usaram uma chave de portal, para chegar à atual mansão do clã.

Serene olhou em volta com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- sua mãe continua tendo um belo gosto para decoração Draco, esta casa é fabulosa.

Serene olhava a sala com atenção, enquanto Moira que já estava acostumada com a decoração, foi até o pequeno bar e fez quatro drinques.

- é verdade, Milady... – Draco parou ao ver a cara de Serene – Serene, ela sempre faz questão de deixar os lugares onde moramos perfeitos e com um gosto maravilhoso para a decoração.

E foi naquele instante que Narcissa Malfoy desceu as escadas.

- afinal Serene, de gosto duvido basta os lugares que somos obrigados a freqüentar.

Os bruxos levantaram o olhar e ficaram boquiabertos com a beleza estonteante de Narcissa, que fazia jus a seu titulo de nobreza nas trevas.

- Cissy, gostaria que me explicasse como está mais bonita de que quando era jovem, e olha que se me contassem eu jamais acharia possível, afinal, era a mais bela de Todas.

- Olha quem fala Senhora Snape... – Cissy abriu um sorriso radiante para a amiga. – A Princesa Vermelha... Não era assim que lhe chamavam antigamente?

- Só poucos me chamam assim hoje em dia.

Elas se abraçaram e trocaram um longo olhar, deixando os dois jovens parados sabendo que naquele silencioso olhar, muito mais do que milhares de palavras estavam sendo ditas.

- queria que fosse em outra ocasião que estivéssemos reunidos. – Serene falou baixo.

- eu também, mas não adianta chorar os males que não tem cura.

As duas piscaram e sorriram virando-se para os filhos.

- que diria, Cissy, que minha filha e seu filho...

- ah, lembrando disso você esta me devendo, afinal ganhei a aposta.

Narcissa sorriu.

- que aposta? – Draco olhava divertido para mãe adivinhando o teor da aposta ao ver a cara de Serene.

- assim que Serene se casou eu descobri que estava grávida de você, Draco, então apostei com ela que teria um menino e que ela teria uma menina, e que você filho seria o ganhador do coração da filha dela.

Serene deu um falso suspiro de indignação.

- eu deveria suspeitar de uma aposta vindo de você...

Os quatros riram.

- bom fiz esse drink, já que acho que será necessário, para enfrentarmos está noite, e tudo o que virá depois.

- sinto concordar com você, querida. – Narcissa pegou sua taça.

- que apesar dos pesares, nós possamos alcançar nossos sonhos. – Ela olhou para os outros três,- Todos os nossos sonhos.

Todos brindaram desejando que um sonho se realizasse

Os quatro bruxos sentiram uma ardência, e atenderam imediatamente ao chamado, do Lord Negro, aparatando em uma sala, onde estavam dispostas,

Oito cadeiras negras ao redor de uma mesa de mármore onde estava colocando um tabuleiro de cristal, sem que fosse necessário dizerem nada todos souberam exatamente o local em que deveriam se sentar, os quatro se sentaram deixando as outras cadeiras vazias.

Sentindo um calafrio percorrer seu corpo Draco, observou os rostos gravados nas finas peças de cristal branco, sentindo um pesar lhe tomar, quando seus olhos se dirigiram as peças negras, o único pensamento que lhe passou a mente é que ele deveria ter descoberto outro modo de proteger aquelas que ele amava, pois a guerra já havia começado, mas nada o preparou ao se deparar com a torre negra despedaçada.

Levantou o olhar e viu o mesmo desespero mudo nos olhos da mãe e de Moira, mas a tristeza e dor que havia nos olhos de Serene, não deixaram duvidas a Draco, de quem era a torre negra.

Quando Draco ia se levantar sentiu a mão fria de Moira lhe impedir e uma voz desprovida de emoção ressoou.

- está bem Draco?

Ela parecia vir de todos os lados e Draco soube na hora que era a voz de Voldemort.

- Sim, Milord.

Draco usou seu autocontrole e controle da mente para não deixar sua mente desprotegida e nem tomada pela dor e tristeza que sentia.

- gostaria que vocês esperassem um pouco ainda aqui nesta sala, em breve chegarão os outros e poderemos começar o baile.

Draco olhou para Moira e viu uma fina lágrima escorrer no belo rosto que aparentemente parecia estar calmo, somente o amor que os unia o fazia ver a falha nas batidas do coração dela, pois o dele falhava também.

"**Uma batida falha de meu coração... Foi seu Adeus meu amor que causou...Um adeus que eu não pude dizer."**

Fim do capitulo Quarenta e Um.

Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.

NT: muito sofrimento pro Draco! Mas em breve Voldie vai ter o troco do nosso adorado sonserino.

Pobre Serene, ainda vai chorar muito e jamais vai esquecer nosso Sevvie.


	43. Capitulo 42 A Estrela

**Capitulo 42 – A estrela.**

Sirius estava deitado com os olhos fechados, sentindo a dor, voltar em intervalos cada vez mais curtos, mas ao abrir os olhos se deparou com Bellatrix, olhando tristemente o céu, que estava escuro com a chuva forte que caia em Londres.

Um risco luminoso chamou a atenção de Sirius ao cortar o céu, sendo seguidos por vários outros.

Não foi necessário pensar muito para Sirius compreender que algo de muito funesto havia acontecido.

Bellatrix virou-se para Sirius e uma fina lágrima escorria pelo rosto alvo de Bella.

- o que houve, estrela?

- - meu coração está cheio de um pesar que eu me sinto tão pequena e fraca.

Ela se refugiou nos braços de Sirius, que ficou mais preocupado nunca vira Bella, tão frágil assim.

- calma, minha estrela, é só uma mal pressagio, estamos em época de guerra sempre algo ruim acontece.

- mas desta vez é diferente, é como se eu estivesse perdido algo muito valioso para mim.

Bella ficou paralisada e logo se levantou.

- Severus... – Ela murmurou.

- você acha? – Sirius por mais que não fosse fã de Snape sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. – Mais ele...

A porta abriu dando passagem a Remus.

- estão vendo a chuva de estrelas? – A voz de Remus também estava fraca.

- sim. – Bella confirmou. – acho que algo aconteceu a Severus.

Remus entregou uma carta a Bella.

- uma coruja acaba de chegar.

Bella reconheceu o brasão da Família Snape, e ficou olhando a carta lacrada temendo encontrar ali, a confirmação do medo que lhe assolava.

Abrindo lentamente o lacre, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem ao encontrar a refinada letra da Senhora Snape ao invés da letra de Severus.

Os dois bruxos viram a palidez de Bella aumentar e ela se sentar segurando a carta apertada.

- ele está morto. – foi uma frase dita de forma tão fraca, que as palavras mal puderam se erguer e levar a mensagem pelo ar pesado que se encontrava no quarto do casal Black.

Sirius tentou se aproximar de Bella, mas uma pontada lacerante de dor nas feridas mal cicatrizadas o impediu de se aproximar, porém Remus chegou até a amiga e deu um abraço, deixando a mulher mais forte que ele conhecia derramar suas lágrimas pelo melhor amigo.

Minutos se passaram até Bella, conseguir controlar a dor que sentia.

Ela releu a carta tentando encontrar uma falha ou algo que lhe dissesse que era uma fraude.

Ela leu em voz alta a carta.

**Bellatrix Black.**

**Apesar de talvez não termos sidos as melhores amigas, no passado, sempre tivemos algo em comum, o amor que temos por Severus.**

**Então preferi que fosse através de mim, que você soubesse que essa guerra, nos tirou ele.**

**Gostaria de poder dizer algo que aliviasse sua dor, mas eu não encontro nenhuma palavra que possa amenizar a falta e a dor que causa a morte dele pra mim, e sei que não terei nenhuma pra você também.**

**A guerra começou de verdade Bella, e pelo amor que meu marido sentiu por você, e por também saber que ele escolheu o outro lado desta guerra.**

**Amanhã, às onze horas da manhã, você deverá usar a antiga chave de portal, que lhe levará a mansão Snape, lá estará ocorrendo à cerimônia fúnebre de Severus.**

**Garantirei a segurança sua e de sua família, principalmente de minha afilhada, porém não seja tola de levar outra pessoa, nada me fará protege-los.**

**Serene Von Drecco R. Snape.**

Um silêncio assustador se fez no quarto.

- como, e porque voldemort se livrou de Severus. – Bella, falou em voz alta após um tempo.

- não é claro, Bella, ele descobriu a traição. – Lupin, falou para Bella, que parecia não tê-lo escutado.

- Severus me mandou uma carta hoje de manha, dizendo que Voldemort, havia acreditado no plano dele e de Draco, não foi esse o motivo, e duvido muito que o lord tivesse força suficiente para enfrentar Severus, com as proteções que ele carregava, essa tarefa foi dada à outra pessoa.

- que proteções?

- ele leva um amuleto, que foi banhado com o sangue do Lord o que impede de ser atacado diretamente por ele, Tom pode torturar Severus se for sua intenção, porém jamais mata-lo, ou perderia muito do poder que ele reconquistou. É o mesmo amuleto que darei a Hermione, assim que a ver.

- quem mais tem esse amuleto. – Remus estava interessadíssimo.

- Draco. Na verdade era um meu outro de Severus, outro de Narcissa e um de Serene, a própria Serene que fez estes amuletos a vinte e cinco anos atrás.

- então Cissa, deu o dela para Draco, você dará o seu para Hermione, sobrou dois, aposto que Serene deu o dela, para a filha, afinal, Voldemort não seria tolo de fazer nada contra ela.

- tudo está ficando mais complicado, agora com a morte de Snape, teremos muito trabalho, e nossa única solução que era a destruição dos horcrux está fora de cogitação.

Lupin, falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos, em uma atitude inconformada.

- ainda podemos destruir ele, só precisamos, pensar com calma e segura o baby Potter. – Bella, estava encostada em uma poltrona, pensativa, tentando segurar novamente o choro.

- o Harry? – Sirius olhou para Bella.

- é claro Sirius, ele não conheceu Serene, e está disposto pelo olhar dele a tudo para matar a Voldemort. – Lupin parou parecendo ter tido uma péssima lembrança. - apesar de não ter conhecido Serene como vocês dois conheceram, Cissy, sempre foi amiga, dela, e é uma lastima ela ter sido a mais nova comensal a entrar no circulo.

- ela nasceu no circulo, Remus. – Bella tinha uma voz forte e dura. - muitos dizem que ela teve direito a uma escolha, porém, Tom foi sábio o bastante para amarrar a escolha dela aos planos dele.

Sirius balançou pensativo a cabeça.

- não adianta ficarmos pensando em coisas que aconteceram há anos atrás. Remus o que você falou com minha prima, ela falou algo?

- bom. – Lupin ficou vermelho e gaguejou.

- apesar de estar curioso sobre como você se acertou com ela, podemos deixar esta parte da conversa para outra hora aluado, quero saber se ela falou algo sobre a guerra?

- pra falar a verdade sim.

- ótimo o que minha irmã, disse?

- ela disse isso: a profecia mostrar uma direção, não o único caminho.

- quer dizer que eles têm um plano.

Bella levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelo quarto.

- Remus avise a todos da ordem sobre a morte de Severus, devemos nos preparar para uma guerra, hoje Tom estará dando um baile e provavelmente tudo começara amanhã. Não é hora de ficarmos sofrendo quero destruir Tom, e depois... – Bella olhou para a janela. – Poderei chorar por você meu amigo...

Lupin saiu para dar as más notícias aos demais membros da ordem enquanto Bella e Sirius escreviam algumas cartas.

Após um tempo Sirius quebrou o silêncio.

- Bella?

- sim.

- você acha que existe algum motivo especifico para que Cissa esteja sendo convocada novamente por Voldemort, há anos ela foi afastada das batalhas.

- você sabe o porquê Sirius?

Sirius negou com a cabeça.

- Lembra que Cissa, era chamada de presente dos Black?

- lembro, ela foi à única que recebeu não recebeu o nome de uma estrela, pois no dia em que nasceu não havia uma estrela, reinando no céu, mas muitas e que formavam um desenho parecido com a flor narciso, mas o que isto tem a haver?

Bella ponderou se devia falar ou não, mas decidiu contar.

- Narcissa, é a escolhida para ter o dom da profecia, foi escolhida pelas estrelas para carregar o dom no dia de seu nascimento por isso as estrelas brilhavam formando uma flor era o antigo designo que indicava uma profetisa na família Black, assim como no dia em que Andie teve sua filha, as constelações indicavam também um dom, nascendo e sabemos que ela é a primeira metamorfomaga entre os black por gerações. Quando Tom descobriu isso, afastou ela das batalhas.

- mas o que ele pretende o dom da profecia não pode ser manipulado, livremente.

- um verdadeiro profeta, pode chamar para si as visões, assim como antigamente as sarcedotisas de Avalon faziam, é claro que tom não sabe disso, e nunca ficou muito claro os planos dele em relação a ela.

- talvez...

- talvez o que Sirius? – Bella não gostou do tom de voz de Sirius.

- talvez ele planeje colocar ela no seu lugar Bella.

- como?

- ele sempre planejou ter você, pois você é de uma família puro sangue, agora que te perdeu pretende ter uma Black novamente servindo ele.

- não sei...

Os dois ficaram esperando Remus voltar.

- seria bom falar com a Hermione. – Sirius disse.

- não, prefiro deixar que pelo menos está noite nossa filha seja feliz.

Uma noite pelo menos.

**Uma estrela chorou no céu, derramando suas lágrimas brilhantes pela escuridão noturna...**

**Um Black perdeu... Um amigo... Um irmão... Um amor.**

Fim do capitulo Quarenta e Dois.

Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.

NT: Bella não vai deixar passar essa afronta do Voldie.


	44. Capitulo 43 Decisões dificeis

**Capitulo 43 – Decisões difíceis.**

Fred e Jorge entraram correndo no quarto de Harry e encontraram-no sentado ao lado de Gina, Rony, Neville, Luna e Lilá.

- ótimo todos aqui, só falta a Mione, mas teremos que falar com ela depois.

Os outros olharam para os gêmeos sem entender nada.

- como? – Luna perguntou olhando o teto.

- ouvimos uma conversa no quando passávamos no quarto de Sirius. – Gina lançou um olhar bravo aos irmãos. – Calma maninha, nada pervertido. – Fred acrescentou.

- exato. – Jorge continuou. – Snape foi morto.

Harry olhou para os gêmeos esperando que eles dissessem, "é brincadeira", mas não aconteceu.

- como?

- não sabemos exatamente, mas a esposa dela mandou uma carta avisando e amanhã será o enterro, mas não é isso o que é importante, Bellatrix, Lupin e Sirius não pretendem deixar que você mate a Esposa de Snape, mesmo ela sendo uma comensal e um horcrux. – Fred falou tudo rapidamente.

- então você deve mudar seus planos Harry, ou vai enfrentar a fúria dos últimos Black.

- que planos? – Harry tentou desconversar e olhou para Rony em busca de apoio, mas este estava em choque ainda.

- não se faça de tolo, Harry nós sabemos que você pretende encontrar um modo de acabar com a senhora snape, de qualquer jeito e por isso reuniu o pessoal aqui, é tolice o que pretende. – Fred, tinha uma voz séria e calma, como poucos já tinham vistos.

- Fred, é o único, jeito, nós sabemos que tenho que matá-lo e para isso ele tem que estar mortal, novamente, temos que acabar com os fragmentos da alma desse monstro.

- mas – Neville olhava para Harry e desistiu de falar.

Os gêmeos se sentaram vencidos pelo cansaço, conheciam esse brilho estúpido no olhar de Harry e nada conseguiria demover a idéia dele, talvez Mione, mas ela tinha sumido.

- entendam, é difícil, para eles, que conviveram com essa mulher, mas ela é uma comensal, Gina pesquisou e descobriu que ela era como uma lenda considerada uma das mais frias e mortais entre eles, e que sumiu antes do fim da guerra, não é justo pedir a eles que matem uma "amiga", mas eu não deixarei isso me parar, carrego mortes em minha mente, desde o começo desta guerra estúpida e até mesmo antes... Cedrico morreu, e muitos outros, todos aqui presentes, já tiveram que matar algum comensal para salvarem as pessoas que amam, pode ser duro, podemos estar cometendo crimes hediondos, mas ninguém consegue passar por uma guerra sem entregar um pouco de sua alma.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- eu não queria ser o maldito escolhido e não peço que vocês façam algo que não podem, mas eu farei o que for preciso para destruir aquele crápula, que provou estar mais perigoso que antes, ele acabou de matar Snape, um dos melhores bruxos do mundo! Se ficarmos esperando ele se fortalecer todos morrerão... Eu posso morrer. – Harry parou e olhou para Gina. – Mas meu filho não pode, nem as pessoas que eu amo.

Rony olhou para Lilá que estava com as mãos em cima da barriga, ainda pequena.

Todos se olharam, e concordaram em silêncio, com o plano de Harry.

Fred quebrou o silêncio.

- escute Harry, se pretende fazer mesmo isso acho que não deve contar Hermione.

Harry olhou para Fred se entender.

- porque ela é a melhor de nós, precisamos dela, para pensar nos detalhes...

- Harry, Hermione, é filha de Bellatrix e Sirius, acha que ela ficará contra os pais, para matar sei lá talvez uma grande amiga deles? Matar a esposa do padrinho? Ela pode estar conhecendo eles agora, mas quando ela precisou da família para resgatar Sirius eles vieram em socorro dela, acho que se eles pedirem que ela os apóiem isso acontecerá. – Jorge, finalizou.

- não acredito nisso, Mione é minha melhor amiga.

- harry? – Gina chamou o namorado. – ela é sua melhor amiga, mas se Snape era o padrinho dela, aposto que a tal de Serene é a madrinha. Assim como quer poupar os outros podemos seguir sem a Mione, agora, e dar um tempo, depois sim, podemos contar com ela para o desfecho desta guerra, pois é claro que ela nunca ficará contra você.

- ok. Vamos pensar em como conseguiremos chegar até ela.

- o mais simples Harry será a deixar chegar a você.

- como? – ele olhou para Luna que acabava de dizer a primeira frase dede que chegará.

- ela é a esposa de Snape, possivelmente estará entre a linha de ataque daquele que não deve ser nomeado, quando chegar até ela, basta jogar a poção que dumbledore lhe deu.

Harry ficou pasmo com o plano simples de luna que parecia ser perfeito.

- como ficou sabendo da poção? – Rony olhava para a amiga.

- Gina me falou, que Dumbledore havia lhe dado uma poção e dito que ela seria necessária para enfrentar a decisão mais difícil, depois Hermione disse que era uma poção que poderia matar em segundos, e ao contrario dos outros artefatos não haverá muitas defesas será como nagini, ele conta com a habilidade dela de se defender, mas a poção a pegará desprevenida.

Todos olhavam com admiração para Luna.

- hei, eu era da corvinal, por algum motivo.

- temos que arranjar um modo de ir com Bellatrix amanhã. – Harry pensava em voz alta.

- amanhã, não, pois arriscara Todos inclusive você. – Jorge, falou sentindo uma raiva ao ver à estupidez do cunhado para alguns assuntos.

- esqueceu que lá deverá estar à filha dela, os Malfoy, e entre outros que rapidamente poderão nos matar? O correto é criar uma situação para enfrentá-la, mas nem com isso devemos nos preocupar, pois aposto que ela ocorrerá antes do que sonhamos.

- vamos, Jorge, e vocês finjam que não sabem de nada e desçam que provavelmente eles farão o anuncio da morte do Snape a qualquer momento.

Os gêmeos saíram com idéia de que estavam tomando uma decisão errada, mas inevitável, enquanto os outros ficaram pensando quantas pessoas teriam que morrer para aquele desgraçado, sumir da vida deles.

"**Na guerra não há nada de nobre. Nem na vitória nem na derrota."**

Fim do capitulo Quarenta e Três.

Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.

NT: Gemeos na parada.

E Harry está disposto a tudo para proteger quem ama... Uma guerra é capaz de mudar muito uma pessoa. Será que ele será capaz de matar mesmo Serene?


	45. Capitulo 44 O Baile Negro de Tom Pt2

**Capitulo 44 – O Baile Negro de Tom. Parte II – A conversa.**

Os quatro bruxos estavam em silêncio cada um remoendo os próprios pensamentos, controlando as próprios sentimentos, mas havia entre eles, uma que tinha um sentimento desconhecido dentro dela.

Moira, não entendia como estava se sentindo tão ferida com a morte de alguém que supostamente ela odiava, odiava, ter sido deixada para trás e ter visto durante anos sua mãe se consumindo de tristeza, por um homem que as havia abandonados.

"_Eu sempre acreditei que nunca sentiria nada por ele, e mesmo durante estes anos em que eu estive próxima a ele, coberta pelos disfarces, eu fiz de tudo para odiá-lo, mas nunca consegui, porém nunca o quis perto de mim, como eu posso ser tão idiota, em estar sofrendo pela morte dele? – Moira analisava os pensamentos. – é claro, ele é importante para Draco, eu estou sofrendo por ele e por minha mãe... ele não significa nada para mim..."._

Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos pela chegada de mais dois bruxos.

Moira deu um sorriso sarcástico ao ver um deles, era isso que ele considerava peça importante?

Mas assim que o outro saiu das sombras Moira entendeu.

Fenrir Greyback sorriu para as duas ruivas e se aproximou de Serene.

- Estava pensando quando se juntaria a nós, pequena. – Fenrir, deu o que parecia um sorriso radiante para Serene, mas que não passava deu um sorriso estranho seus olhos brilhavam na direção dela.

- somente você Fenrir ainda me chama de pequena. – Ela levantou e deu um abraço, no lobisomem, que muitos evitavam com desprezo.

- você sempre será para mim, a minha pequena aluna e minha pequena senhora. – ele se curvou e beijou-lhe a mão com um arroubo de gentileza jamais vista por nenhum outro.

- obrigada, Fenrir. – Ela apontou para o outro lado da mesa - Se lembra de minha filha Moira não?

- mas é claro, devo dizer que sua filha corresponde exatamente o que eu esperava de uma filha sua Serene, e até mesmo mais. – ele deu esgar de sorriso para Moira que retribuiu com sinceridade.

- obrigada Senhor Fenrir.

- a senhorita pode me chamar apenas de Fenrir.

Greyback se sentou ao lado de Serene.

Enquanto Vitor Krum se sentava ao lado de Moira.

Os seis bruxos ficaram em silêncio, foi quando Draco viu algo assustador as peças brancas que ainda não tinham rostos definidos foram tomando forma.

O tabuleiro ficou claro, os peões sem rostos eram seguidos por oitos peças talhadas com rostos conhecidos.

Draco soltou um suspiro cansado ao ver as peças brancas, agora já tomada pelos rostos.

A voz de Narcissa preencheu o silêncio.

- Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks, Hermione Black , Bellatrix Black, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks e Carlinhos Weasley.

- torre, cavalo, bispo, rainha,rei,bispo,cavalo e torre respectivamente.

- Interessante nossos oponentes.

Krum deu um sorriso falso.

Mas ninguém respondeu nada, pois estavam com os olhares presos ainda na torre negra despedaçada.

- bom meus amigos, chegou à hora de uma conversa, antes do divertimento. - a voz de Tom se impos.

Tom Riddle se sentou ao lado de Narcissa.

- como podem ver, eles ainda estão com uma vantagem, - Ele deu uma tentativa de sorriso em direção a Moira. – apesar de que acho que nós estamos com vantagem. Vocês saíram daqui, está noite e serão apresentados a todos os comensais da morte, e direi mais após hoje, nenhum amante de trouxas estará seguro, - Ele olhou para Serene e Moira. – Conto com vocês duas para colocar em ação suas respectivas falanges como planejado, Moira querida, será necessário, executar antes do planejado sua parte, mas creio que não será um problema reunir seu séqüito imediatamente. – Moira concordou. - Draco, reúna, seus homens e execute a missão que lhe ordenei lhe dou quarenta e oito horas para trazê-la para mim. Greyback você será a sombra de Serene, deve trazer seus homens e disponibiliza-los para os intentos dela; Krum, sei que estava sobre ordens de Draco, mas a partir de hoje você deverá esquecer os antigos planos, lhe dou vinte e quatro horas para me trazer a morte da auror Tonks e do garoto Weasley. Use sua habilidade natural se for necessário, eu os quero mortos.

Todos concordaram.

- perdão Milord, apesar de desconfiar, do motivo, poderia me dizer claramente o que Snape fez? – Fenrir tinha um ódio notável no tom de voz.

- mas é claro, Severus, escolheu novamente o lado errado, uma vez anos atrás traiu minha confiança nele – Tom olhou para Serene. – mas eu o deixei vivo no passado, porém desta vez a traição dele não teve um advogado bom o suficiente, todos que estiverem ao lado de Bellatrix e do potter encontrarão o descanso eterno esta semana, mas deixemos este assunto desagradável de lado, chegou à hora de mostrar aos escolhidos, a verdadeira força dos comensais.

Dizendo isso Voldemort entregou á cada um deles uma longa capa negra que todos vestiram.

Era a hora das apresentações.

"**Máscaras negras, corações pesados, um teatro de fantoches se aproxima do palco para seu ato."**

Fim do capitulo Quarenta e Quatro.

Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.

NT: o baile começa...

E Moira apesar de aparentar a frieza com o pai, também sofre...

Pra quem deixou reviewes...

Lemmie-chan : bem que eu achava que você gostava de Naruto... dessa vez não demorei tanto né? e a Moira nossa vocês ainda não viram nada do que essa bruxa é capaz! aguardem o proximo capitulo!

Lyaa: oie, mais emoções pela frente.

Beijos


	46. Capitulo 45 O baile Negro de Tom pt 3

**Capitulo 45 – O Baile negro de Tom. Parte III – A corte.**

Voldemort entrou no vasto salão negro, onde todos os comensais da morte estavam reunidos era a primeira vez, em que reunia totalmente sua força, para algum evento, o salão ampliado magicamente comportava milhares de bruxos, gigantes, lobisomens e outras criaturas de índoles perversas e almas corrompidas pela degradação humana e animal, podiam se ver ao longe planando sobre as cabeças dos demais as feras bestiais e malévolas que constituíam um dos trunfos de Voldemort, os dementadores, soltavam guinchos e se controlavam a muito pulso para não exalarem a aura terrível deles, ali, não havia sentimentos bons e felizes para ele se alimentarem, por isso ficavam inquietos, mas se acalmaram ao ver um dos elementos protegidos pelos capuzes, silenciaram sua algazarra em sinal de respeito.

- caros comensais, sei que vão estranhar estarem todos aqui, mas está noite é especial – a voz de Voldemort ressoou em todo o salão e muito além dele, uma voz fria e pegajosa. – estamos diante e a poucos segundos do triunfo total de nossos planos, e vocês... – Ele parou e soltou um sorriso demente. – foram escolhidos e testados sendo considerados bons o suficiente para estarem aqui presentes a Corte Negra.

Voldemort parou para saborear o murmúrio que se seguiu.

Todos os comensais que estiveram presentes na antiga guerra, sorriram sorrisos insanos e malévolos.

Eles esperavam ansiosamente o desperta da Corte Negra, dos oito bruxos das trevas escolhidos pelo mestre para serem os lideres da batalha final.

Em tempos antigos, a corte causou mais mortes do que todos os outros comensais juntos. Seres de almas perversas e dons. Seres capazes de comandar todas as criaturas que tivessem os corações negros.

E todos ali estavam curiosos de quem seriam estes bruxos, ainda mais agora que Bellatrix estava contra eles.

Todos comentavam e os novatos sentiam aura terrível que emanava dos outros sete bruxos encapuzados atrás do Lord, se entender exatamente do que se tratava afinal apenas rumores eles sabiam sobre este grupo.

- aos fiéis membros, aposto que se lembram perfeitamente de quem eu estou falando. Então não me demorarei mais com as apresentações.

Todos soltaram urros de alegria.

- começando, com Severus Snape, todos o conhecem não? – a voz de Voldemort, chegou a parecer divertida até, e ele levou a mão ao rosto, em sinal de que havia se esquecido de algo. – Perdão Severus não está mais entre nós... Está morto, entregue ao sono eterno digno dos traidores.

Se antes as palavras de Voldemort causaram comoção, o furor se iniciou...

- Snape está morto? Como? – muitos perguntavam do porque do homem mais fiel ao lord está morto? Será que os mocinhos haviam descoberto os planos dele?

- não meus caros, eu o matei... –Ele deu uma risada satânica demonstrando um brilho insano no olhar. – Quer dizer eu não fui à ferramenta, mas fui à causa. E isso é para provar que ninguém é bom o bastante para me trair, ele fez uma vez, mas forças maiores me impediam de puni-lo na época. – os comensais antigos sorriram à menção da antiga traição, todos bem sabiam que Voldemort não esquecerá a afronta que Snape fizera no passado e esperavam a punição há anos. No mesmo instante o corpo sem vida de Snape apareceu alçado e preso por correntes mágicas em frete ao publico e que delirou com a maldade do Lord – Ele escolheu o lado errado, por isso estamos com menos um mais provarei a vocês, que isso não importará no final.

O corpo de snape foi deixado preso magicamente em uma parede, porém logo depois sumiu.

Moira apertou a mão de Draco, para dar forças ao homem que amava, ao sentir que ele estava perdendo o controle.

_- Draco, existira à hora para a vingança_. – ela sussurrou na mente do noivo.

- continuando, com as apresentações. Vitor. – Ele voltou-se para Krum, que tirava a capa. – Krum, será o líder do primeiro batalhão.

Os bruxos que faziam parte do batalhão saudarão o líder designado.

- a partir de agora, ele promoverá a morte dos traidores do sangue.

Novos urros e palmas ressoaram no salão.

- Fenrir. – O lobisomem deu um passo à frente e também tirou a capa. – todas as bestas e feras deverão seguir ordens do meu General, com isso irmãos das trevas não terão jamais que se esconder sobre a pele de cordeiro.

Os lobisomens principalmente ficaram felizes ao verem o líder designado, mas todas as demais feras mágicas pareciam contentes com a escolha.

- Draco. – os bruxos de surpreenderam ao ver o herdeiro de Lucio entre os escolhidos. – O melhor bruxo da nova geração, será o líder de todos os esquadrões principais.

Draco retirou a capa com orgulho e um sorriso irônico estava preso em seus lábios. Era bom ver os velhos bruxos servindo ele.

- Bom todos que estavam ao meu lado não se surpreenderão, ao ver minha princesa de volta. – palavra princesa estava carregada com um misto de orgulho e ironia. – Todos se lembram de minha filha Serene Von Drecco Riddle.

Serene deu um passo à frente tirando calmamente à capa de veludo negro entregando a Fenrir.

Um murmúrio de aceitação e admiração percorreu a desordem que estava o salão.

A mais maravilhosa e exótica bruxa que eles já haviam visto estava parada ao lado do Lord e ele a indicava como filha, os mais novos estavam boquiabertos, porém os demais sorriam para a bruxa que eles haviam visto crescer.

Vestida com um refinado vestido negro, moldava perfeitamente cada curva do corpo esculpido dela, ele parecia ter sido desenhado para ela, ressaltando a pele alva e os longos e maravilhosos cabelos vermelhos sangue, que estavam soltos caindo pelos ombros; à parte superior era formado por corpete negro ricamente bordado com pequenas pedras preciosas, tocando o corpo dela como uma segunda pele, a saia longa e brilhosa era o complemento perfeito. Os cabelos eram emoldurados por uma discreta peça de rara beleza em forma de coroa, uma coroa de pedras negras, combinava perfeitamente com o colar longo que estava em seu pescoço frágil. As mãos tinham uma pulseira igualmente negra com pequenos diamantes, mais nenhum diamante chamava mais atenção do que o alarde estupendo que ela tinha no dedo anula o lendário anel da família Snape, a aliança que simbolizava a uniam também lendária de Severus e Serene. Mas isso apenas os antigos comensais sabiam.

- e a senhora Snape... – murmúrios percorriam o salão e em segundos todos sabiam que ela era a senhora Snape, apesar de poucos entenderem o que isso significava.

- estão vendo que ela ainda causa a mesma comoção de sempre. Minha filha, como antigamente no controle, das bruxas de nossas fileiras, como já vem fazendo há três anos. As melhores assassinas e torturadoras que o mundo das trevas já viram.

Serene sorriu para o pai, mas o sorriso morreu ao ouvirem do meio da multidão.

- mas ela não é a esposa de Severus Snape, que é um traidor?

Voldemort sentiu uma fúria tomar conta dele, e passou os olhos por entre as fileiras de comensais que temeram a vida ao ver o brilho assassino no olhar dele, ao chegar ao dono da voz, viu um antigo comensal, Zon Parkinson. Que tremeu quando foi alçado ao ar.

Diante do bruxo Voldemort falou.

- está querendo dizer que "minha filha", é uma traidora? – A voz saiu sibilante.

- não milord... Eu me desculpe mestre. – Ele tremia.

- sectumsepra.

O bruxo caiu ao chão e agonizou diante dos demais.

- deixarei claro, que não quero que haja discordância entre nós. Serene como uma herdeira de Salazar jamais deve ser tratada como uma traidora, afinal foi um erro de adolescência... –Serene abaixou o olhar temendo que o pai visse o ódio que estava contido nele. – E eu como um bom pai a perdoei, pois sei que Severus Snape é passado.

Voldemort se aproximou da filha e beijou o rosto branco e frio dela.

- minha filha se afastou de nós no passado com um ótimo motivo, e agora quero que honre a Princesa Vermelha das trevas.

Todos os bruxos se abaixaram em uma reverencia a bruxa. Que sorria altiva.

- agora o motivo dela se afastar, tenho orgulho de lhes apresentarem minha neta, Moira Drecco.

A bruxa tirou a capa e entregou a Draco.

Os bruxos se surpreenderam com a jovem bruxa que tinha uma aura fortíssima emanando.

- a primeira em muitas gerações de herdeiros de Salazar, a possuir o dom de controles dos espíritos negros.

Assim que Moira deu um passo a frente um frio assolou o salão tornando a respiração dos demais bruxos difíceis.

Assim que viram sua senhora os dementadores começaram a voar ao redor dela, a saudando. Seguidos pelos homens sem alma.

Os vampiros das trevas apareceram em frente a sua senhora. Na frente dos outros bruxos.

- é claro que não precisarei dizer qual será o esquadrão que ela comandará.

Moira não sorria, e voltou sua atenção para Draco indo ficar ao lado dele.

Os dementadores se afastaram a um sinal mental dela.

- agora, aquela que será minha rainha no meu tabuleiro...

Todos estavam querendo saber que ocuparia o lugar lendário de Bellatrix.

- Doce Narcissa.

A capa desapareceu dando lugar a mais bela e fria visão que aquele bruxos já tiveram.

Narcissa estava em volta a uma aura reluzente, trajada com um vestido cujo tecido parecia ter sido bordado de pequenos astros celestiais de tão brilhantes, era um brilho diferente não ofuscava o olhar, ao invés ele o prendia, era um vestido longo, e levemente justo como se fosse uma segunda pele, altamente sensual e ao mesmo tempo de uma inocência que ele não estavam acostumados a verem.

Era a verdadeira Rainha de Cristal, como eles haviam lidos nas lendas das trevas.

Um furor nasceu entre eles, duas das três Rainhas lendárias estavam no circulo, o que poderia fazer apenas uma? A Rainha Negra seria derrotada, estava mais claro do que nunca, um dos traidores já estava morto, e agora havia outra bruxa no circulo, talvez a herdeira do título de rainha negra.

Todo o temor que eles tinham desde que Bellatrix Black se tornará uma traidora se esvaiu ao ver a nova corte reunida.

Eles seriam vitoriosos.

E bradaram a cada passo que Narcissa Black dava.

Ela se colocou ao lado de Voldemort.

- a partir de mim e de minha adorada Narcissa, um novo clã de puros sangues se fortalecera, uma nova era apenas de membros brilhantes e especiais como nós.

- um mundo para os bruxos. – a voz doce de Narcissa ressoou no salão, e surpreenderam a todos, já que nenhum dos outros bruxos havia dito nada.

Mas isso era sinal de que ela era a rainha escolhida.

- Eu direi a vocês que dentro de sete dias, não mais que isso, Potter e sua corja estarão mortas, e terei minha vingança, contra aquela maldita traidora, nós massacraremos todos e seremos livres...

Uma risada enlouquecida foi dada por Tom.

- todos devem se esbaldar esta noite, pois amanhã começará a verdadeira guerra, veremos quantos sobreviveram para aproveitar à noite eterna, que se iniciará em meu reinado.

Mesas cobertas das mais refinadas comidas e bebidas aparecerão, e as paredes foram forradas de corpos de trouxas que gritavam alucinadas, em busca de socorro, mas só encontraram o brilho assassino no olhar dos bruxos ali.

Os bruxos com sorrisos insanos urraram e se esbaldaram em uma festa cheia de degradação moral enquanto a corte se retirava, e se sentava observando os servos.

Em pouco tempo o cheiro embriagante de sangue fresco tomou conta do recinto e Moira deixou livres os dementadores para se divertirem sugando a felicidade dos bruxos enlouquecidos e a esperança vã dos trouxas.

- Meu senhor, peço permissão para me retirar. – Moira foi até o avô. – Eu e Draco temos algo melhor do que ver isso.

Ela apontou o show de horrores que acontecia no salão.

- imagino, - ele deu um olhar malicioso. – Pelo menos tem bom gosto, querida. E você como sua mãe sempre foi sensível aos gostos mundanos.

Moira não aguardou mais nada e segurando a mão de Draco, os dois percorreram o salão que se abria para eles passarem, logo depois aparataram.

- meu pai... – Serene que estava ao lado de Fenrir, não completou a frase.

- pode ir cuidar do enterro de seu marido, minha "adorada" filha, não será justo não enterrá-lo dignamente afinal ele nos fez um grande favor, ao me dar Moira.

Serene se afastou ao ver a mente enlouquecida do pai, se expandir naquele salão perturbador.

Assim que a filha sumiu Tom Riddle se voltou para Greyback.

- seja à sombra dela, mas não a impeça de se despedir do idiota...

Fenrir sumiu.

Enquanto Voldemort analisava o comportamento dos demais comensais, Vitor Krum se juntou aos demais se entregando ao prazer das torturas e diminuindo o que restava da alma torpe dele.

As risadas ensandecidas dele ecoaram através de muitos véus e perturbaram os sonhos de um garoto que carregava uma cicatriz.

"**Oitos almas perdidas nas trevas, oito almas para percorrer o caminho negro, oito almas para trazer o mal eterno, oito almas para destruir o mundo. Sete para servir um, sete para comandar as trevas moldando à seu prazer o futuro da humanidade."**

**A corte negra. **

Música cantada pelos comensais na primeira guerra, para espalhar o terror.

Fim do capitulo Quarenta e Cinco.

Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.

NT: a corte negra se apresenta as peças estão se movendo, dores, mortes e sofrimento caminha solto pelo mundo da magia.

Espero que tenham gostado das revelações e estejam odiando ainda mais Voldie, que fez da propria filha um horcrux e usou a neta que ele diz amar, como arma para manipular a filha... quem se lembra a Bella tinha dado uma dica sobre isso dizendo que serene era uma prova de uma falha de voldie, que no passado matou a outra mulher que ele amava, pra quem ta com saudade de Bella em ação nos proximos ela deixará Sirius melhorando e cairá na batalha ao lado da filha e de Draco...

Aguardem.


	47. Capitulo 46 Chuvas de Lágrimas

**Capitulo 46 – Chuva de Lágrimas.**

Moira e Draco surgirão no hall escuro da mansão Malfoy, e sem trocarem uma só palavra caminharam juntos, em direção ao quarto do casal.

Ela segurava com força a mão tremula do noivo, sabendo do esforço que ele estava fazendo para não chorar.

Chegaram ao quarto e Moira fez menção em acender a luz, mas a voz triste de Draco fez com que ela olhasse para ele, esquecendo o que ia fazer.

- sabe o que mais me dói? – a escuridão parcial impedia Moira de ver claramente Draco, mas ela sabia sem precisar ver que ele estava chorando.

- o que meu amor? – ela se aproximou dele que havia se sentado no chão, ela o imitou.

- que as ultimas palavras que trocamos, foi em uma briga, e eu nem me lembro exatamente quais foram as ultimas palavras dele para mim, é como se eu tivesse com um branco em minha mente. Não sei... – A voz de Draco falhou e Moira encostou seu rosto no corpo tremulo dele, o abraçando. – se elas eram boas ou se ele estava com raiva de mim, não sei se ele tinha entendido completamente o que eu estava fazendo e se ele estava orgulhoso de mim, não me lembro...

Moira tentou encontrar palavras que pudessem de alguma forma aliviar a dor que Draco estava sentindo, mas não as encontrou. Percebeu que ele ainda estava segurando as lágrimas.

Ela se levantou em silencio, e suavemente ofereceu sua mão para que ele levantasse. Draco olhou para ela sem entender o que ela estava fazendo, porém pegou sua mão.

Moira o levou em direção ao banheiro e tirou lentamente as roupas de Draco e as suas próprias, ligou o chuveiro e entrou com ele, deixando que os corpos de ambos fossem banhados pela água quente.

O abraçou e disse em seu ouvido baixinho.

- queria poder dizer algo que diminuísse sua dor, mas não sei o que dizer, queria dizer que a entendo, mas também estaria mentindo, Severus sempre foi para mim, um enigma, um homem que era capaz sem esforço de fazer minha mãe chorar, e tentei odiá-lo, mas quando o conheci uma tristeza imensa se apoderou de mim, ele era um bruxo formidável, e tinha escolhido viver longe de mim e de minha mãe, isso me magoava, me mantive longe, e agora que ele não esta mais aqui, sinto uma imensa tristeza, pois acabaram todas as chances de eu poder o conhecer como meu pai, porém a minha tristeza está infinitamente ligada a você e minha mãe... – Ela parou sentindo a respiração de Draco e seus soluços. – ele sempre será para mim, um bruxo excelente, mas para você meu amor, ele é seu pai, é você que tem as lembranças de infância com ele, é você que quando o olhava tinha aquele brilho no olhar, pois estava vendo o homem que amava como seu pai. Então meu amor, chore, deixe as lágrimas levarem um pouco da dor, que há em você, sei que ela nunca vai sumir ou se abrandar, mas se você chorar um pouco meu amor, você compreenderá o verdadeiro significado delas, uma homenagem ao pai que seu coração escolheu.

Draco tornou o abraço mais forte, e sentiu que suas barreiras se quebraram, sempre ouvira que os Malfoys não choravam e estava tentando a todo custo não chorar, mas ele chorou...

Afinal ele era mais Black que Malfoy e muito mais Snape do que pensava.

Com a voz embargada de emoção, pelas lembranças que passavam em sua mente Draco olhou nos olhos de Moira e disse:

- você também pode chorar, meu amor. – eles deixaram seus rostos encostados um no outro. – você também perdeu alguém que amava, mesmo tendo esforçado tanto para que isso não acontecesse.

Mas Moira não chorou, estava com pensamento perdido, na outra pessoa que deveria estar chorando àquela hora.

Quando o pranto de Draco se acalmou eles saíram do banho.

Enquanto Draco se acomodava na cama, do casal, Moira deu uma poção a ele.

- porque não toma isso e dorme um pouco, irei ver minha mãe.

Draco apesar de sentir que precisava de um bom descanso negou.

- ache que devemos encontrar Hermione e informar – lá do que aconteceu, e colocar em ação nossos planos, você percebeu que temos menos tempo do que achávamos.

- sim. Mas eu quero ver minha mãe, hoje à tarde ela estava tão estranha e triste provavelmente já sabia ou sentia que isso havia acontecido. Quero saber se ela está bem e se está sozinha...

O casal foi interrompido.

Uma coruja negra entrou no quarto do casal com uma carta.

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Draco, nunca havia se lembrado de recebido boas noticias a essa hora da madrugada, porém logo reconheceu o sinete da família Black, mas precisamente de Narcissa Black.

- é de minha mãe.

"_Draco e Moira."_

_Estarei levando Serene para um lugar seguro está noite, não se preocupem, pois cuidarei pessoalmente dela, e estaremos cuidando dos preparativos para os ritos fúnebres de Severus_ – neste ponto a letra refinada de Narcissa estava tremula. – _não há mais nada a fazer por ele, a não ser mantermos a calma e nós assegurarmos que ele será vingado na devida hora._

_Narcissa Black._

- acho que isso responde sua pergunta. – Draco ainda tinha marcas de lágrimas no rosto.

- vamos nos arrumar e entrar em contato com sua prima. Nosso tempo está se esgotando. Aposto que percebeu a função do Krum?

- pra ser sincero, ainda não creio que o lord tenha escolhido um bruxo com tamanha falta de qualidade para pertencer à corte negra.

Draco estranhou a reação de Moira.

- porque eu perdi algo?

- sim meu amor, aquele Krum que outrora você conheceu não existe mais, ali, estava apenas o casulo mortal do corpo dele, que contem um fragmento de Tom.

- como assim? – Draco havia ficado completamente perdido. – um outro horcrux?

- não, não é a alma de Tom que está naquele corpo, mas sua vontade e seus desejos, antigamente na família Drecco, havia uma antiga arte de transferência de sentimentos, quando alguém queria se livrar de algo, ou fazer algo que não poderia com seu real corpo, pegava um corpo de alguém recentemente morto e transferia o desejo para ele o tornando apenas um boneco vivo. Ele acabava se tornando também um serviçal, pois segue cegamente os desejos e vontade do criador, é obvio que Tom transferiu para o corpo de Krum o desejo de tortura e um pouco da podridão que existe nele, tornando o a arma ideal para um ataque ousado, assim ele pode se divertir caçando os trouxas sem realmente se expor.

- quer dizer que o Krum nada mais é do que os desejos torpes do Lord?

- exato, pode notar uma aura maligna nele, que tem a mesma sintonia de Tom.

- realmente temos pouco tempo.

O casal usou uma chave de portal para chegar à sala, do apartamento de Hermione.

Enquanto o casal ainda letárgico pela dor, se preparava para sair, duas bruxas, caminhavam por imenso corredor escuro.

Narcissa olhava para a amiga, sem saber o que dizer, a conhecia muito bem e sabia que ela já estava ciente da morte de Severus a um bom tempo.

Foi quando tocou de leve a mão da amiga, que sentiu sua mente ser assolada por lembranças e memórias de Serene, quando contato terminou Narcissa estava encostada na parede, tremula e com lágrimas banhando seu belo rosto.

Serene estava ao lado da amiga e também não parecia estar melhor que ela.

- eu não acredito que ele a obrigou a matá-lo, a escolher entre sua filha e Severus.

- não se iluda minha amiga, é provável que Tom jamais tenha tido uma alma, - ela parou, sentindo sua voz sumir entre os soluços e lágrimas que ela derramava. – ele matou minha mãe, que foi a primeira mulher que ele amou, apenas porque ela lhe trazia vestígios de uma alma, me criou de uma forma que meu amor ficasse preso a ele, pode achar incrível, mas ele foi um bom pai, e durante a minha curta infância eu fui feliz, quando voltamos a Londres, eu tinha oito anos, e me recordo de que tudo começou a mudar as trevas que ele guardava dentro dele, começou a se espalhar pelo mundo. E eu tive medo. Foi quando no meu aniversário de 12 anos conheci o homem que eu sempre amaria. Severus foi meu príncipe, desde o momento em que o conheci. E nos três anos que se passaram eu ingressei no maldito circulo de comensais apenas porque eu queria estar ao lado dele, antes eu julgava ter feito minha própria escolha, mas não era verdade, eu sabia que se me recusasse a ser o que meu pai escolhera para mim, ele se vingaria em Severus, eu não podia permitir, se meu pai queria a rainha vermelha, ele teria, e comprei a vida de Severus e o direito de me casar com ele, dando em troca a meu pai a filha que ele escolhera.

Narcissa olhava a amiga abismada.

- e durante os anos da guerra quando tudo desmoronava em nossa volta, eu fui feliz, pode até ser egoísmo meu, mas não houve época de minha vida em que eu fosse tão feliz, eu tinha Severus, eu tinha amigos verdadeiros, e pouco me importava com o que era necessário fazer para mantê-los bem.

Eu vi Severus se afastar aos poucos, a escuridão o destruindo, ele não fora criado como eu fui, sem amor, com as trevas circulando em meu sangue. Eu temia que ele fizesse algo que colocasse em risco sua vida, meu pai jamais perdoaria uma traição, durante aqueles meses meu pai tramou para nos separar e Severus se afastou de mim, e quando ele se envolveu com aquela trouxa, meu coração se partiu. Recordo-me de meu pai, chegar até mim, e dizer que se eu quisesse matá-lo pessoalmente ele deixaria se não ele estaria morto antes do por do sol.

Narcissa tremia sabendo que estava ouvindo a verdadeira historia pela primeira vez.

- foi quando barganhei com meu pai, eu disse a ele que se ele matasse Severus eu me mataria e levaria comigo a linhagem dele, foi quando ele soube que eu estava grávida. Ele deixou Severus vivo, e eu fui embora, eu sabia que ele iria atrás de mim, mas ele nunca foi o que só aumentava meu medo e você estava comigo Narcissa, minha melhor amiga, quando ele me salvou da morte, eu soube que ele estava fazendo isso muito mais por ele do que por mim.

- minha amiga. – Narcissa a abraçou tentando passar força e um pouco de alento para a amiga. – você estava carregando esse fardo sozinha.

- acho que ninguém mais precisa sofrer, eu cometi um erro irreparável, é meu fardo sofrer com uma dor que jamais passará.

- não minha amiga, você não estará sozinha, eu estarei aqui.

As duas entraram juntas na antiga e nobre mansão dos Snape, onde os elfos e criados, já sentiam que seu mestre morrera.

Seguiram em direção ao salão principal onde estava repousando o corpo de Severus.

Com um simples pensamento Serene, transformou o lugar sombrio, o teto demonstrava um céu aberto e coberto por infinitas estrelas. Uma luz emanava, e muitas flores surgirão nos vastos jardins, o jardim de inverno que era o favorito do casal snape, renasceu e floresceu suas flores raras.

Deixando o antes fúnebre lugar em pequeno pedaço do paraíso, somente em homenagem a Severus.

As duas se sentaram ao lado do esquife feito de cristal, onde um Severus Snape guardava em seu semblante uma calma e um sorriso.

Deixando as lágrimas para as bruxas que o velavam.

**Mesmo que jamais eu ria ou chore com você... Ou beije você...**

**Eu amo você.**

**De todo o coração... Eu amo você.**

Fim do capitulo Quarenta e Seis.

Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.

NT: desta vez não demorei tanto, mas em compensação, nao terei tempo de escrever muito recados, apenas que estamos indo pra reta final, e que vou tentar postar sempre dois capitulos juntos, porém se houver algum atraso me perdoem, pois estou com problemas de tempo. vou postar hoje domingo e tentarei postar na sexta, mas ai depois só na outra semana.

beijos...

e quero reviews... afinal muita coisa aconteceu e quero saber o que voces estão achando...

beijos.

vivis


	48. Capitulo 47 Carlinhos e Hermione

Capitulo 47 – Hermione e Carlinhos. 

Hermione despertou sentindo a leve pressão do rosto de Carlinhos encostado em seu ombro, eles haviam adormecidos na poltrona da sala.

Ela olhou em direção ao céu que estava ainda coberto por grossas nuvens e hora ou outra podia ver trovoes cortarem o céu.

Ela ficou olhando o rosto incrivelmente belo do homem que ela escolhera para estar sempre em sua vida, até vê-lo despertar.

- boa noite.

Carlinhos abriu lentamente os olhos para encontrar os magníficos olhos azuis turquesas, os olhos da sua Hermione.

- boa noite. Acho que acabamos dormindo. – ele tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto que estava levemente corado, os cabelos ruivos levemente longos estavam caídos no rosto e Hermione passou a mão por eles os arrumando.

- felizmente ainda é madrugada. Temos ainda muito tempo até amanhecer...

A frase de Hermione foi cortada por Carlinhos que rapidamente se levantou e puxou Hermione pela mão.

- ótimo, pois existe algo que eu gostaria que você visse ainda hoje.

Ele tinha um brilho misterioso no olhar que deixou Hermione curiosa.

Os dois ficaram em frente à lareira da sala, enquanto Carlinhos pegava um pouco de pó de flu e murmurava:

- Sweet Home.

Ele jogou o pó de flu antes e esperou surgir uma fumaça azul.

Hermione estranhou o modo, mas o seguiu assim que ele entrou na lareira.

Ao invés da sensação emocionante de sentir seu estômago descer aos pés, enquanto rodopiava pelo espaço afora, que ela detestava, Hermione se viu apenas sentindo uma brisa suave em torno deles, quis comentar sobre o fato, mas algo no olhar de Carlinhos a impediu ele a olhava divertido.

Quando chegaram ao local Hermione não se viu em outra lareira pelo contrario estava em frente a uma praia fabulosa.

- onde nós estamos? – a curiosidade dominava a mente de Hermione, mas tudo parou quando Carlinhos a fez virar em outra direção.

Hermione sentiu o coração aumentar de ritmo ao se deparar com a casa de seus sonhos.

Uma bela casa toda branca, com janelas e portas beges dando um toque de veraneio incrível, um jardim repleto de flores e principalmente de rosas vermelhas. Podia ver um caminho de pedras que davam para um orquidário. E podia ouvir um barulho...

- é da fonte atrás da casa perto da piscina. – a voz de Carlinhos tomou conta da mente de Hermione.

- você se lembra? – emocionada.

- de cada detalhe.

Hermione abriu um sorriso para Carlinhos que a trouxe para mais perto.

- eu me lembro de tudo o que você me disse, você queria uma casa em frente à praia, para poder fazer longas caminhadas à noite, mas teria que ser uma casa branca com janelas e portas beges, com um jardim na frente com milhares de flores e rosas vermelhas, e queria que tivesse um lugar aonde pudesse plantar suas flores favoritas, então fiz aquele orquidário, você queria ouvir o barulho de uma fonte, do seu escritório e queria poder ver seus filhos brincando em uma piscina do seu quarto...

Enquanto Carlinhos falava os planos feitos há muitos anos por Hermione ele mostrava a casa pelo lado de fora. Pararam em frente à piscina que imitava uma piscina natural com uma cascata. Carlinhos apontou para o segundo andar da casa.

- ali meu amor é o quarto que fiz para você.

Os dois aparataram dentro do quarto.

Todo decorado em tons claros com uma imensa cama coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. A lareira estava acesa trazendo um calor agradável. Havia vários objetos no quarto que Hermione reconheceu como muitos que ela mostrara a Carlinhos nas vezes em que saiam juntos.

- você os comprou para mim? – havia lágrimas nos olhos de Hermione.

- toda vez que saiamos e você dizia: que lindo ficaria ótimo no meu quarto ou em algum lugar da sala, se você não comprava, eu ia e comprava.

Eles ficaram frente a frente com os olhos presos um no outro.

- eu construí essa casa, pois em meu coração eu sabia que você seria a única mulher que eu amaria a vida inteira e no fundo eu tinha esperanças que meu amor fosse correspondido. Eu construí essa casa para viver com você meu amor. – Carlinhos se ajoelhou pegou uma pequena caixa em seu bolso e abriu lentamente deixando Hermione ver uma aliança de diamantes e ouro branco. – Hermione Jane Black quer se casar comigo?

Hermione estava com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas de felicidade e com a voz embargada de emoção, ela olhou nos olhos de Carlinhos e disse:

- esse é o meu maior sonho, - ela sorriu ao vê-lo sorrir e relaxar. – afinal eu sempre quis ser a Senhora Carlos Weasley.

Carlinhos colocou a aliança no dedo anular de Hermione que sorriu docemente para ele antes de beijá-lo. E enquanto o beijo deles se intensificava uma suave melodia preencheu o quarto a musica favorita de Mione.

- **_de hoje em diante, como era no passado será no futuro, eu lhe prometo meu amor que você será a única mulher a habitar meus pensamentos, e ser dona de meu coração. Não importar o que acontecer jamais esse sentimento mudará, estarei com você até o dia de minha morte, e além dela a amarei._**

Hermione sorriu um sorriso radiante.

**_- assim como você meu amor, minha alma será sempre uma parte sua._**

Hermione sentiu seu corpo cai lentamente na maciez da cama sentindo o peso do corpo de Carlinhos sobre ela, e isso fez com que seu sangue corresse mais rapidamente em suas veias, e seu ultimo pensamento inocente aquela noite foi que queria saber qual encantamento Carlinhos usará para a musica começar no momento certo, pois logo depois ela só pode pensar no maravilhoso homem que ela estava amando.

Carlinhos sentia o rastro quente que as mãos de Hermione faziam em seu corpo se deliciando com as sensações maravilhosas que ela lhe fazia sentir.

Logo as caricias se tornaram mais exigentes, porém não menos carinhosas, os beijos longos e sensuais e os toques de seus corpos trouxeram uma ansiedade para eles, logo as peças de roupas estavam longe de seus corpos possibilitando o contato de peles.

Cada suspiro ritmado, cada toque incendiava ainda mais os sentimentos deles. Seus corpos apreciam estarem dançando lentamente, seus lábios sorvendo a textura da pele do outro, procurando sem cansar os pontos mais sensíveis e mais prazerosos, os cabelos ruivos estavam misturados aos longos fios negros de Hermione de tal maneira que não sabia qual pertencia a quem. Perderam-se nas caricias, experimentando a cada toque, a cada suspiro uma onda de prazer gigantesca. Com olhos presos um no outro sentiram seus corpos serem invadidos pela felicidade plena ao se encontrarem unidos da forma mais sensual e perfeita que eles podiam experimentar na vida.

Sentindo o ritmo um do outro, nos movimentos sincronizados e apaixonados, eles apenas sussurravam o nome um do outro entre os gemidos e declarações de Amor.

Quando achavam que haviam atingido os limites do prazer foram tomados por outra avalanche de sensações e se entregaram ao prazer infinito.

Ainda com as respirações entrecortadas eles sorriram um por outro.

E Carlinhos sorriu maliciosamente tendo o corpo de Hermione ainda preso em seus braços.

- eu sempre tive ótimas expectativas, mas garanto meu amor que você superou todas elas.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao ouvir o noivo, mas não deixou passar em branco.

- o que você esperava, eu sou uma legitima Black, e não sei se você reparou mais eu fui feita com muito amor e com uma dose excessiva de sensualismo.

As risadas encheram o quarto antes deles se entregarem novamente aos braços um do outro e se amarão até adormecerem nos braços um do outro.

Após algum tempo Hermione despertou com um barulho, mas logo depois não ouviu nada, se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços de Carlinhos e ficou admirando a aliança que ele lhe dera.

Foi com um sorriso que leu o que tinha escrito dentro da aliança.

"**Eternamente Carlinhos e Hermione."**

"**A eterna chama, que brilha no interior das estrelas, pulsa no corpo dos Black, e se tornam uma força devastadora quando se encontram com o amor."**

Fim do capitulo Quarenta e Sete.

Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.

NT: um capitulo totalmente amor... fiz com muito cuidado, este capitulo, pois é o começo real do amor de Carlinhos e Hermione, que foi desde o começo este foi o casal que eu escolhi para está fic, afinal eu adoro a ideia de vê-los juntos pois se for pra ela ficar com um ruivo que seja ele, ou um dos gemeos.

eu sou fã de Draco e Hermione, e curto casais impossiveis. mas sei que vocês estavam torcendo pro Carlinhos pois todos os comentarios eram torcendo para ele.

beijos.


	49. Capitulo 48 O Prenuncio da Tempestade

**Capitulo 48 – Prenuncio de uma Tempestade.**

Draco olhou em todo apartamento, mas não encontrou vestígios de Hermione.

Moira observava todos os livros e a decoração do apartamento como se estivesse analisando os moradores do apartamento.

Ela olhou para a lareira e notou vestígios de uma forte magia de locomoção.

- Draco, acho que eles usaram a lareira recentemente para ir para algum lugar cuja proteção seja alta.

- droga, só me falta, minha prima está em algum lugar suspeito com o cabeça de fósforo.

Moira levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso irônico.

- ciúmes da priminha? – Draco devolveu o sorriso.

- creio apenas que ela bem podia ter escolhido um bruxo melhorzinho. Tantos bruxos e ela foi se envolver com um Weasley?

Moira não olhou para o noivo enquanto murmurava alguns encantamentos segurando as cinzas da lareira.

Quando se afastou respondeu a ele.

- pense bem meu amor, podia ser o Potter ou quem sabe o pobretão mais novo... – Draco teve que segurar o riso ao vê-la chamar o rony como ele chamava.

- se você for olhar por esse lado. Conseguiu determinar o feitiço?

Draco se aproximou dela.

- sim, apenas levarei algum tempo para conseguir copiar exatamente este pó de flu, pois creio que ele é uma espécie de chave de portal.

- quem será que pensou em algo deste tipo? – Draco havia se sentado em uma confortável poltrona enquanto a noiva is em direção ao laboratório do apartamento.

- é provável que seja Hermione, mas também pode ser o tal de Carlinhos, já que se não me engano já ouvi falar de algo desse tipo comum na Romênia, ele não trabalhou lá?

- você me parece saber muito sobre ele.

- eu o conheci durante minha tarefa a serviço de Tom. Ele parece gostar muito da filha de Bellatrix.

- sei, é difícil não gostar.

Mas Draco se arrependeu do que disse ao ouvir o tom de Moira.

- serio? Porque não namorou com ela? – Era frio e mordaz.

- deixa eu me corrigir é difícil não gostar dela afinal ela é minha prima...

Ele ouviu um barulho vindo do laboratório e resolveu ficar calado.

Algum tempo depois ela voltou com um estranho pó de flu.

- eu gostaria de saber como você e sua mãe conseguem determinar os ingredientes de qualquer coisa.

- Severus criou está magia e ensinou minha mãe, já que é muito útil para quem trabalha com poções e feitiços.

Ele viu moira jogar as cinzas e surgir uma fumaça azul, quando ambos entraram nas chamas da lareira se surpreenderam com a viagem confortável.

- sinceramente se houver um modo de fazer este pó para ir para qualquer lugar seria muito melhor. – Draco, falou sincero.

Eles se viram em uma praia deserta.

-pronto agora aonde vamos. – Moira olhava para o mar, e depois olhou para Draco que parecia perdido em lembranças. – o que foi Draco?

- nada meu amor, apenas me lembrei que Severus adorava o mar à noite.

Ela colocou a mão no ombro de Draco e apertou suavemente para lhe dar forças.

Quando se viraram se depararam com uma bela casa.

- é sinceramente é o tipo de casa que Hermione gostaria.

- ela tem bom gosto.

Os dois bruxos entraram na casa após fazerem um feitiço de proteção e pararam na sala.

- ok, você que é primo dela sobe e procura ela. – moira disse.

- eu, nem pensar! Vai que eu encontro a minha prima e alguma situação indiscreta, ela é capaz de me azarar.

- se você não for quem te azara sou eu.

- droga, como eu posso amar alguém tão mandona... –Draco resmungava enquanto subia as escadas.

- se eu fosse você ia fazendo barulho, assim evita flagras. – Moira o olhava com brilho divertido no olhar.

Draco chegou ao segundo andar e segurou a varinha, pronto para usar algum feitiço defensivo. Estava impaciente, e com raiva, de ter que perturbar Hermione com uma noticia tão triste, mas agora mais do que nunca eles tinham que agir rapidamente para vingarem Severus e seguirem com os planos.

Pegou e fez um feitiço para produzir um barulho ao ver uma fraca luminosidade vindo do quarto, esperou um pouco e não aconteceu nada então fez de novo.

Após algum tempo Hermione despertou com um barulho, mas logo depois não ouviu nada, se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços de Carlinhos e ficou admirando a aliança que ele lhe dera.

Foi com um sorriso que leu o que tinha escrito dentro da aliança.

"**Eternamente Carlinhos e Hermione."**

Foi quando ouviu novamente o barulho.

Levantou-se e acordou em silêncio Carlinhos que foi silenciado pela noiva.

Hermione fez um gesto como que ouvira algo.

Conjuram as roupas e abriram lentamente a porta, quando ouviram a voz maliciosa de Draco.

- desculpe, incomoda-los neste momento aparentemente intimo, mas temos um grande problema.

Hermione olhou para Draco como que não acreditasse que o estava vendo parado ali, no corredor escuro.

Carlinhos estava atônito.

- como conseguiu vir até aqui? – ele tinha certeza que somente através de um método podia se chegar ali livremente ou se fosse autorizado.

- isso você pode perguntar para minha noiva, que ela pode lhe dar mais detalhes, mas também não temos tempo para isso.

Dizendo isso Draco se virou e desceu as escadas o outro casal ainda em choque desceu atrás dele, e se depararam com Draco e uma Bruxa de longos cabelos vermelho sangue sentados na sala.

Assim que viu os dois, Moira se levantou altivamente e os cumprimentou.

- prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Black.

Hermione rapidamente compreendeu que aquela era a filha de Severus e Serene Snape.

- o prazer é meu, ouvi muito a seu respeito – e era verdade já que no pouco tempo que falara com Draco muito do assunto havia sido indiretamente e diretamente ligado a ela.

- posso dizer o mesmo.

Carlinhos estava boquiaberto com a bruxa de cabelos tão vermelhos, afinal nunca vira alguém com cabelos desta tonalidade.

- fecha a boca para não entrar mosca Weasley. – Draco falou baixo perto dele.

- e este é o Carlinhos, meu noivo. – Hermione os apresentou.

- bom já tivemos o momento de cordialidades agora vamos aos assuntos desagradáveis.

Draco se sentou e todos os imitaram.

- pra começo de conversa Mione, nosso padrinho foi morto está tarde. – a voz de Draco, saiu em um estranho tom, porém sem vacilo.

Hermione ficou em choque tentando compreender todas as vertentes desta informação.

- mas como? Por quê?

- como ainda não sabemos. O por que! O tabuleiro está pronto e as peças estão se movimentando, Tom fez isso para castigar Bellatrix e avisar a todos que este será o fim de qualquer traidor.

- eu não estou entendendo exatamente o que esta acontecendo, porém creio que se vocês estão aqui, significa que estão do lado da ordem. – Carlinhos falou, para Draco e Moira.

- pra falar a verdade Carlos, não estamos ao lado da ordem, mas do nosso lado, nós acreditamos que há outros meios de vencer Tom – Hermione e Carlinhos estranharam o fato dela chamar voldemort de Tom, mas nada falaram. – que não seja apoiar o Potter, que sinceramente não está pronto e sinto dizer que jamais estará para vencê-lo.

Carlinhos balançou a cabeça e olhou para Hermione.

- você sabe do que ela está falando.

- sei Carlinhos e sinto dizer que ela está certa Harry, não consegue controlar os sentimentos e a emoção perto de Voldemort e isso faz dele um alvo perfeito para o lord das trevas, antes acreditava que o único modo de vencer Voldemort fosse Harry o destruindo. Porém Draco me mostrou que há outro modo.

- qual?

- primeiro temos que ter a certeza que estará do nosso lado Weasley. – Draco interviu.

Carlinhos olhou para Hermione e compreendeu que ela já tinha feito à escolha dela.

- se foi este o caminho que Hermione escolheu defender eu também defenderei.

- você não irá se arrepender. – Moira falou.

Os dois casais conversaram por cerca de duas horas sobre o que deveriam fazer imediatamente.

E quando Draco e Moira se foram, Hermione e Carlinhos ficaram sentados em silêncio observando o nascer do sol, um dia lindo que estava fadado a ser lembrado para sempre como a volta da corte negra.

Hermione estremeceu ao se lembrar do que Draco lhe dissera sobre os eventos que ocorreriam neste dia com a volta da temível corte.

O casal aparatou em casa um pouco antes das seis da manha a tempo de encontrar Gui e Tonks se despedindo.

Que olharam o casal curiosos.

- onde vocês estavam? – Gui perguntou pela cara dele Hermione soube que estavam já a par do que ocorrera com Severus. – tenho algo horrível para falar...

- nós já sabemos que Severus está morto, Gui, estávamos justamente tomando algumas providencias sobre isto.

Carlinhos olhou para Hermione e disse:

- acho que pelo menos eles nós devemos informar afinal, Tonks também é um dos alvos principais.

Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando, mas falou.

- só que devemos falar sobre este assunto apenas uma vez Carlinhos, então vamos para a sede já que minha mãe e meu pai além de Remus devem saber também.

Sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo Tonks e Gui seguiram os dois e foram para a sede da ordem assim que entraram no quarto que o casal Black ocupava os viram acordados.

- querida... – Bella abraçou Hermione.

- Draco me informou pessoalmente mãe, e ele me falou outras coisas também. – Hermione olhou em volta e não viu Remus. – Poderia ir atrás de Remus, Carlinhos? Mas, por favor, apenas ele, e não deixe ninguém vir com vocês.

Um silêncio estranho ficou pairando no ar daquele quarto enquanto os cincos bruxos esperavam o retorno de Carlinhos e Remus.

Bella evitava olhar para filha, pois temia o que ela iria dizer, a morte de Severus fora um recado direto a Bellatrix sobre os intentos de Voldemort.

Assim que Carlinhos entrou acompanhado de Remus todos ficaram atentos ainda mais após Hermione jogar um Feitiço Imperturbável.

Carlinhos ficou ao lado de Hermione enquanto todos se sentavam.

- está noite Draco e Moira foram até nossa casa, e nos contaram que a corte negra surgiu novamente no baile que Voldemort ofereceu para seu exercito negro está noite.

Hermione viu a indagação surgir nos rostos de Gui e Tonks.

Mas foi Bellatrix que deu a explicação aos dois.

- vocês são jovens demais para entenderem o que isso significa, mas já devem ter ouvidos lendas sobre a corte negra.

Gui e Tonks concordaram com a cabeça.

**- Oitos almas perdidas nas trevas, oito almas para percorrer o caminho negro, oito almas para trazer o mal eterno, oito almas para destruir o mundo. Sete para servir um, sete para comandar as trevas moldando á seu prazer o futuro da humanidade.".**

Sirius cantarolou a canção, fazendo com que Remus e Bella o olhassem.

- essa era a musica que tocava quando os ataques na primeira guerra aconteciam, as crianças temiam a musica, pois poucos que a ouviam ficaram vivos para contar a estória, a corte negra era composta pelas criaturas mais maléficas que Voldemort pode reunir, ou as mais fortes.

- já era esperado que isso acontecesse, e mesmo eu estava me perguntando como Voldemort ainda não havia designado ninguém para a corte. – Remus falava sem olhar para Bellatrix.

- ele sempre dizia quando tocávamos no assunto, que dessa vez, a corte só se pronunciaria no momento certo e decisivo, ele também dizia que estava esperando alguém, eu sempre achei que ele se referia a filha, porém achava que Serene jamais voltaria.

- Bella, você sabe quem faz parte da nova corte. – Gui perguntou para a amiga, mas logo se virou para Hermione ao ver uma palidez anormal tocar o rosto de Bella. – ou você sabe Herm?

- Moira disse que Voldemort se refere a esta batalha como se fosse um jogo de xadrez. – Hermione parou. - a nova corte é formada por Serene Snape, Vitor Krum, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Voldemort, Moira Drecco Snape, Fenrir Greyback e Severus Snape. E tem como principais oponentes Sirius Black, Andrômeda Tonks, Hermione Black, Bellatrix Black, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks e Carlinhos Weasley. – Hermione olhou para a mãe.

- torre, cavalo, bispo, rainha, rei, bispo, cavalo e torre respectivamente. – Bella completou. – Mas ele mesmo matou a torre dele, parece que ele tem um trunfo.

- o trunfo dele, é ter Serene e Moira ao lado dele, ainda mais que Moira, herdou um antigo dom da família de Salazar. – Bellatrix parou ao ouvir a ultima frase de Hermione sentindo um frio sombrio percorrer seu corpo.

- mas ele está completamente enganado, afinal tanto Moira quanto Draco, provaram que estão ao nosso lado, nos contando isso. – Tonks falou contente.

- é mais perigoso do que isso. – Hermione continuou. – eles não confiam em Harry e na profecia.

- mas eles têm um outro caminho – terminou a frase Remus.

- sim Remus, existe um modo de destruirmos os planos de Voldemort dessa vez para sempre.

- mas eu confio em Harry. – tonks continuou.

- eu também confio nele, Tonks, somente concordo com Draco, sobre o fato de Harry, não estar pronto para derrotar Voldemort, ele não destruiu todos os horcrux, não consegue raciocinar direito perto do oponente, se descontrolando e se tornando presa fácil para o lord das trevas.

- sem contar que não podemos simplesmente deixa-lo destruiu o ultimo horcrux. – Sirius falou pela primeira vez.

- por quê? – Tonks e Gui perguntaram juntos.

- porque o ultimo horcrux se trata de Serene Snape.

Hermione não acreditou no que escutou.

- ele transformou a própria filha em um horcrux?

- ele é um monstro Mione, sabia que se fizesse isso, Snape, protegeria Serene e a própria Serene é uma das mais poderosas bruxas que enfrentamos.

- isso torna tudo mais difícil. – Carlinhos se pronunciou pela primeira vez na conversa. – a verdade que o plano de Draco Malfoy é muito bom, e muito mais seguro e provável do que o nosso em esperar que Harry faça tudo. Imagino que nem Draco nem moira tem ciência do fato da senhora Snape ser o ultimo horcrux.

- qual é o plano deles? – Remus perguntou.

- eles pretendem selar a alma de voldemort.

Bellatrix fechou os olhos.

- mas como eles vão fazer isso se a alma dele foi dividida em sete partes? – Sirius tentava imaginar como eles pretendiam fazer isso.

- Antigamente quando o primeiro bruxo das trevas dividiu sua alma em duas partes, ele se achava invencível, porém ele foi derrotado por Salazar Slytherin, que criou um feitiço que prendia a fração da alma mais importante em uma espécie de outra dimensão, depois de aprisioná-la em algum objeto indestrutível. E a parte mais importante da alma de Voldemort reside em seu corpo. Sem ela as outras automaticamente se tornam fracas e se tivermos tempo podemos conseguir um modo de destruir o ultimo horcrux que está na Senhora Snape, sem precisarmos destruí-la. Temos que contar com os planos de Moira.

- mas é claro, e como Moira é descendente de Salazar ela pode realizar tal feitiço. – remus se levantou com o semblante carregado de esperança.

- mas porque ela não fez isso antes? Se ela tem a intenção de nos ajudar...

- existe certa condição para esse feitiço. – Hermione falou fracamente. – Salazar não era o que podemos dizer de um bruxo sem ligações com as trevas muito pelo contrario, e feitiço requer certo sacrifício de almas, ele só pode ser realizado em meio a uma batalha, ou em um sacrifício, como nem Moira quanto Draco queriam fazer o sacrifício, eles estavam esperando uma batalha de grandes proporções acontecer.

- isso é horrível e inadmissível. – Sirius falou agitado – não podemos deixar pessoas morrerem.

- Sirius, não importa o que fizermos se houver está batalha haverá baixas de qualquer jeito e se podermos conseguir derrotá-lo com isso, nós devemos fazer, pois só assim evitaremos mais mortes desnecessárias. – Remus falou e depois olhou para Hermione. – o que mais é necessário para ela executar o feitiço, e você sabe se ela tem controle completo sobre ele?

- ela passou os dois últimos anos procurando nos arquivos e conseguindo as informações sobre ele, até ter certeza absoluta disso, e Draco está em posse do objeto que pode lacrar a fração da alma, após muitas buscas.

Bellatrix se levantou com um sorriso no rosto.

- o espelho de Ojesed.

Hermione sorriu para a mãe.

- ele demorou um pouco mais do que a Senhora para chegar até ele, porém já está nas mãos de Draco o espelho.

- mas como podemos ter certeza que um espelho será indestrutível? – Tonks perguntou.

- esse espelho não pode ser quebrado, pois ele mostra nossos desejos mais íntimos, e foi feito há muitos anos por um dos primeiros bruxos da terra. – Remus explicou.

- bom só precisamos avisar a ordem... – mas a frase de Gui morreu ao ver a cara do irmão.

- existe um traidor entre nós, que pode ir imediatamente contar a Voldemort sobre nossos planos, o acordo que fizemos é que apenas nós que estamos aqui presentes saberemos deste plano, a partir de hoje teremos muitos problemas com Krum exterminando trouxas e criando o clima de terror que culminará com a batalha daqui a seis dias. Até lá deveremos acoberta Moira e Draco. – Hermione explicou.

- isso eu já não concordo. – Carlinhos falou impaciente.

- Carlinhos nós já falamos sobre isso.

Bella olhou para a filha.

- mas fale de novo.

- a missão de Draco é capturar Hermione e ela concordou em ser levada por ele. – Carlinhos tinha a esperança de que Bellatrix demovesse a filha dessa parte do plano. Mas não foi isso que ela fez.

- se isso vai acontecer você precisará disso. – Bellatrix pegou um colar de ouro branco com um pingente de uma cor estranha parecido com vermelho, porém muito mais escuro. – com esse amuleto Voldemort jamais lhe machucará e teremos tempo de resgatá-la.

- só uma coisa acho fora dos padrões de Voldemort. Afinal ele colocou Krum na corte? – Sirius se perguntou.

- ele não é mais o Vitor Krum que nós conhecemos, ele é apenas um corpo imbuído por magia dos desejos de genocídio e destruição de Voldemort, Krum está morto, sua alma foi tomada pela maldade de Voldemort.

Carlinhos explicou.

- mas como ele foi pego? – Gui perguntou

-aparentemente ele estava usando Gina para conseguir informações para Voldemort. – Hermione explicou.

- Gina?

- é uma longa historia, e creio que não é esse nosso maior problema. – respondeu Carlinhos.

Sirius passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- acho esse plano muito arriscado, voldemort fará de tudo para machucar vocês duas, e mesmo que Moira e Draco, façam tudo correto...

- pai, Moira já pensou em todos os pontos, durante muito tempo ela tem convivido com Tom e o conhece bem, sem contar...

- que ela comanda os dementadores. – Completou Bella.

- como você sabe? – Hermione se vira para a mãe.

-você disse que ela tinha herdado um dom de Salazar, e Salazar era o único bruxo que conseguia controlar seu poder mágico, para controlá-los, ele se transformava em uma aura de pura magia e tinha em seu exercito os dementadores e os vampiros do norte, homens sem alma que apenas o obedeciam e viviam para trazer as trevas. Ela é a filha de Severus e Serene duas linhagens antigas e fortes na magia, principalmente na magia negra. Ela está no circulo a cerca de dois anos para três, foi quando Voldemort começou a usar os dementadores sempre, sem se preocupar com eles e foi quando os ataques dos homens sem almas começaram a ocorrer, ficou claro para mim, agora que era ela, os dominando.

- exato.

- acho que devemos alertar minha mãe. – Tonks estava abatida e sua voz estava fraca.

- ela já foi informada por Narcissa. – respondeu Hermione. – e sem contar que Narcissa profetizou. – ela parou como que para lembrar as palavras exatas que Draco usará. – **_"Tom será traído pelo sangue e somente pelo sangue cairá."._**

Bellatrix colocou a mão no ombro da filha.

- vamos apostar nisso e eu juro que vingarei Severus.

Todos concordaram silenciosamente.

- mas agora, querida devemos ir nos despedir de Severus. – Bella olhou para sirius que concordou. – devemos ir somente você e eu, para evitarmos uma briga desnecessária, e querida deixe-me contar algo a você, Serene é sua madrinha.

- eu desconfiava disso. – ela deu um sorriso triste para mãe. – mas vocês não se davam muito bem não?

- eu achava Serene nova demais, e temia que Voldemort usasse, ela contra Severus, porém pelo visto foi o contrario.

Um barulho de trovão cortou o silencio entre eles.

E quando olharam para fora viram nuvens negras, mas não havia indícios de chuva.

Logo após Bella e Hermione usarem a chave de portal, os cincos outros bruxos ficaram sentados em silencio no quarto aguardando o começo de uma tempestade cuja cor seria vermelho sangue.

"**O circulo, infinito poder aguarda os bruxos, que o tem como símbolo. Pois ele é a uniam de todas as magias."**

**Fim do capitulo Quarenta e Oito.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: Lemmie-Chan: ai você dizendo isso meu lado sonserino fica muito cheio de si, mas por favor continue dizendo... pra você que curte misterios muitos pela frente.**

**beijos e não vou demorar tanto.**

**e se vcs me mandarem mais reviwes quem sabe vem mais rapido.**


	50. Capitulo 49 A Despedida de Severus

**Capitulo 49 – A despedida de Severus.**

Quando Bellatrix abriu os olhos no pátio interno da mansão Snape seus olhos se encherão de lagrimas, era estranho estar ali novamente sem Severus ao seu lado lhe dizendo algo, ou simplesmente caminhando ao seu lado em silêncio, tudo naquela casa lhe lembrava ele, a decoração escura e de bom gosto, foi acompanhada da filha em direção ao saguão onde sabia que Serene estaria velando o corpo de Severus, mas parou em frente à porta.

- filha, está casa era o lugar favorito de Severus ele construiu está mansão para Serene quando se casaram, aqui era um lugar cheio de luz, e tranqüilidade, sempre havia muitas flores e sorrisos nesta casa naquela época, tudo mudou quando Serene foi embora, ela ficou triste e vazia, Severus não fazia mais questão de flores ou sequer abrir todas as janelas, ele não queria se lembrar da falta que sua jovem esposa fazia. – ela parou sentindo sua voz falhar. – uma vez ele me disse que seu maior sonho era ter serene e Moira aqui, e é até lamentável que seja nesta ocasião que elas voltarão a sua casa. Trazendo toda a vida que Severus sempre sonhou em ter de novo.

- mãe. – Hermione queria dizer algo para diminuir a dor de Bella, mas não havia o que dizer.

Quando as duas entraram, viram Serene amparada por Moira e Draco. E Narcissa veio de encontro da irmã caçula sendo seguida por Andrômeda.

As três irmãs se abraçaram e choraram pela perda do grande amigo que Severus havia sido para as três.

Bella e Hermione foram em direção a esquife de Severus e ficaram olhando ele por um longo tempo.

- parece que você foi feliz, meu amigo, pelo menos no ultimo momento – Bella sussurrou ao ver o sorriso preso nos lábios já sem vida do amigo.

Ela se afastou de Severus e foi até Serene, Hermione viu as duas bruxas se abraçarem em silêncio e não pode deixar de notar que se não fosse pela imensa tristeza presa no olhar de Serene que ela seria a bruxa mais bela que ela já havia visto, uma beleza exótica e imersa do mesmo porte altivo que Hermione havia visto em Severus e notava em Moira. Quando olhou em volta viu muitos elfos todos trajados com roupas brancas, assim como ela e todos os outros bruxos, foi quando a voz de Draco surgiu atrás dela.

- nosso padrinho, achava que os elfos deviam ser tratados como nos bruxos, é claro que o seu movimento F.A.L.E., o influenciou muito.

Hermione não pode deixar escapar um sorriso ao ouvir isso.

- ele era um bruxo formidável, sempre achei isso, mas sempre achei que ele carregava um fardo muito pesado que o deixava triste e amargo, infelizmente eu tinha razão.

- é verdade.

Quando deu exatamente onze horas da manha, uma melodia doce e triste preencheu o salão, milhares de pequenas fadas voavam em volta do esquife de Severus e Hermione e Draco se aproximaram dos demais em volta do esquife.

Serene ergueu a voz se juntando ao doloroso canto suas palavras finais ao homem que amava.

- **_chegará o dia em que muitos bruxos se lembraram desta data como a partida de um dos mais extraordinários bruxos que existiu, todos se lembraram do que ele fez pelo bem do mundo bruxo, das vidas que salvou, de tudo o que ensinou a todas as crianças que o tiveram como o professor, eles se lembrarão que ele não era o professor mais popular, porém com certeza era o mais brilhante. Chegará o dia em que todos ergueram um brinde a este herói que caminhou pelas trevas, a viu circular em seu sangue e as venceu. Ele será lembrado como um homem que viveu e morreu defendendo seus ideais e as pessoas que ele amava._**

**_Porém hoje, eu não consigo ver isso, apenas estou diante do homem que eu amei, a quem devotei meu coração e por quem fui amada, e não consigo enxergar uma causa boa o suficiente que valesse a vida dele. A paz no mundo não me parece tão atraente, quando eu vejo o preço que ele pagou e que eu pagarei._**

**_Eu só queria pelo menos estar novamente ao lado dele, e que ele me confortasse, pois chegara um dia em que todos se lembraram dos teus feitos meu amor, porém eu sempre me lembrei de você, um homem verdadeiro, completo e cheio de brilho, um homem que me fazia rir e chorar, e tinha o dom de me fazer feliz. Não será dos feitos que eu me lembrarei será do homem que eu amei. E sei que será assim que será lembrado por todos aqui presentes, não como somente um grande bruxo mais um homem formidável. – ela parou com as lagrimas escorrendo por seu belo rosto e com muito esforço terminou. – eu me despeço de você meu amor com a certeza que nos reencontraremos, pois é de você que vou sempre sentir falta, meu amor._**

Logo após as palavras de Serene a esquife de cristal sumiu lentamente, surgindo não muito longe dali nos jardins de inverno da mansão, o mausoléu que tinha gravado em sua pedra fria e escura os dizeres:

**Severus Prince Snape.**

**Amor Eterno.**

**Luz.**

Talvez nenhuma outra pessoa que não estivesse presente naquele momento se visse o que estava escrito entenderia, mas aqueles bruxos entendiam, a mensagem que Serene deixará para o marido. Uma promessa de amor eterno e do triunfo da luz sobre as trevas que ele por tantos anos lutara.

Hermione, Bella e Andie se despediram dos outros e voltaram para sede da ordem sentindo os corações apertados pela dor e ao mesmo tempo tomados pela esperança que mais nenhum amigo querido precisasse perecer naquela guerra.

O céu estava coberto pelas nuvens negras, quando elas chegaram à sede e quando se deparam com os olhares dos outros bruxos, todos ouviram claramente uma musica maldita...

**Oitos almas perdidas nas trevas, oito almas para percorrer o caminho negro, oito almas para trazer o mal eterno, oito almas para destruir o mundo. Sete para servir um, sete para comandar as trevas moldando à seu prazer o futuro da humanidade."**

E olharam para o céu, onde não havia a força da chuva, mas o brilho fúnebre do mal.

A guerra começara.

"**Guerrear, Matar, Torturar, Pilhar... O sangue jorrando, o mal triunfando".**

**Fim do capitulo Quarenta e Nove.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: muita ação nos sete dias desta semana sangrenta, muitas dores que jamais serão esquecidas, lágrimas derramadas...**

**eu to devendo as explicaçoes sobre as frases, porém como eu disse antes se eu não falar nada normalmente é porque ela é fruto da minha mente quando eu terminar a fic, eu farei uma retrospectivas das frases, para quem pediu, pois hoje eu to sem tempo.**

**beijos e se preparem.**


	51. CApitulo 50 1º diaChuva de Sangue

**Capitulo 50 – O 1º Dia. – Chuva de Sangue.**

- Eldar, me entregue esta varinha, antes que eu a pegue a força!

Uma jovem bruxa brigava com o filho enquanto ele corria pela sala da antiga casa de sua sogra.

Vendo que a nora estava tendo trabalho para lidar com o filho pequeno um bruxo de bondosos olhos violetas resolveu ajuda-la. Era obvio para ele que por ela ser uma nascida trouxa não estava acostumada com crianças bruxas cujos poderes despertavam muito cedo.

- Eldar! – a voz forte do bruxo fez com que o pequeno parasse imediatamente de correr, sendo pego pela mãe. – quantas vezes eu lhe disse pequeno que não pode pegar a varinha de seus pais?

O pequeno balançou a cabeça desolado.

- muitas vezes vovô.

Ele entregou a varinha para mãe, e foi se sentar onde seu avô estava folheando um livro.

- por que eu também não tenho uma varinha vovô?

O velho fitou os olhos estupidamente azuis, herdados da mãe. Seu único filho se casara com uma das mais brilhantes bruxas que ele já conhecerá antes e ela tinha os alhos azuis mais fascinantes também.

- já lhe disse pequeno que quando tiver onze anos, iremos juntos até o Senhor Olivaras e escolhermos uma varinha para você, já que ingressará em Hogwarts.

Os olhos de Eldar brilharam ao ouvir o nome do colégio que seus avos e seus pais haviam estudado.

- vovô, é verdades que todos os bruxos da família Cornnell pertence à Corvinal?

Ele agora estava em pé em frente ao avô.

- é verdade... – os olhos do velho bruxo pareceram viajar para outra era. – sempre pertencemos a casa Corvinal, da digna e sábia Rowena Ravenclaw, neste quase seiscentos anos que nossa família estuda em hogwarts nenhum Cornnell, caiu em outra casa.

- quais são as outras casas...

Mas a pergunta do neto não foi dita até o fim e mesmo que tivesse o velho bruxo não teria prestado atenção, pois um frio intenso e um temor que ele há anos não sentia invadiu cada centelha de seu corpo e alma.

Eldar percebeu o olhar vidrado e o tremor do avô, sem entender o que acontecia, até que chegou a sua percepção, uma estranha música que parecia estar vindo de todos os lados.

**- Oitos almas perdidas nas trevas, oito almas para percorrer o caminho negro, oito almas para trazer o mal eterno, oito almas para destruir o mundo. Sete para servir um, sete para comandar as trevas moldando a seu prazer o futuro da humanidade.**

Cantada com uma voz gutural e clara, o bruxo se ergueu e puxou o neto de encontro a seu corpo.

- o que está acontecendo vovô?

A mãe de Eldar correu até eles, trazendo a sogra pela mão com a varinha fortemente empunhada.

- Eldar! – ela gritou ao ver o filho amedrontado e logo se virou para o sogro - Pai é verdade o que...

- não é hora para conversar, Emmelin, pegue e Eldar e se esconda eles estão vindo.

**Secretus**

A bruxa pegou o filho no colo, que a está hora chorava assustado, a música estava mais alta, e o frio era lacerante, seus dedos doíam e sua respiração estava fraca enquanto corria com a mãe escada a cima, na antiga casa, enquanto ele via a mãe murmurar encantamentos ele ouviu vários explosões e muitos gritos eram ouvidos, como se eles estivessem na frente de quem gritava.

Emmelin se virou para o filho e chorou ao ver nos olhos azuis dele o medo.

- não se preocupe meu amor, eu jamais deixarei que lhe machuquem.

Ela tremia e chorava.

- eu quero o papai, mamãe. – ele se agarrou a ela, porém Emmelin o afastou o escondendo em um baú mágico.

- escute meu amor, não saia daqui de jeito nenhum, me prometa.

Ela fechou o baú, se escondendo perto da porta, cada grito invadindo sua mente.

E desesperadamente ela fez uma prece muda.

_- por favor, Merlin, por favor, Deus, não me abandone agora daí me forças para defender meu filho, que minha magia seja usada, para que ele viva._

_Eu que sou sua defensora, e que vivo pela esperança, me deixem invocar antigos encantamentos, me faça forte._

Eldar viu pelo buraco da chave a mãe, murmurar palavras que ele não pode entender e logo a varinha dela, começou a brilhar assim como seus cabelos, muito longos.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo até se lembrar de uma conversa que ouvira de seus avós, sobre o mundo está sendo ameaçado por um bruxo das trevas que caçavam trouxas, em seus apenas cinco anos ele não entedia bem o que era essa guerra, porém ele ficara com medo por sua mãe, que alguns chamavam de trouxas.

_- por favor, Merlin, não deixem que eles machuquem minha mãe... Permita-me protege-la._

Ele começou a pedir também baixinho enquanto as lágrimas banhavam seu rosto lívido.

Uma forte explosão assustou Eldar, e os gritos de seus avós, ficaram fortes, ele tremeu e viu sua mãe, parar firmemente em frente à porta, com a varinha erguida.

Nunca vira um brilho tão feroz nos olhos gentis da mãe, mas ele temeu.

- bombarda!

A porta explodiu e após alguns segundos quando a fumaça, sumiu ele pode ver claramente, um bruxo com olhos vermelhos faiscante, o coração de Eldar falhou. Ele não acreditava em seus olhos, não podia ser ele...

A mãe usava feitiços de ataque e o bruxo apenas evitava.

Eldar teve a certeza que a mãe se enganara ao perceber isso, aquele bruxo não era mal, ele era o ídolo de Eldar, e Eldar usou todas as suas forças para abrir o baú e correu colocando-se na frente da mãe.

- Eldar! – uma profunda dor dominou Emmelin, ao ver o filho. – o que faz aqui...

- mamãe, ele não é mau, é um engano, ele é Vitor Krum o melhor apanhador do mundo mamãe, não vê! – Eldar gritava procurando algo nos bolsos, enquanto Vitor olhava a cena, com um sorriso sádico, seus olhos faiscavam e podia se ver uma aura negra envolta dele.

Eldar pegou um pequeno boneco estendeu para mãe, com lágrimas no olhar.

- ele é bom! Mamãe, ele está... – a frase do inocente bruxo foi interrompida.

Eldar foi atingido por uma dor, que ele jamais imaginara ser possível.

E só ouviu seu ídolo, dizer crucio. E ele não entendia. O corpo dele apenas caiu em volta de gritos de dor.

Emmelin correu e se colocou na frente do filho que jazia ofegante. Os olhos fortemente fechados e com a respiração difícil. Foi atingida por vários feitiços e sua varinha foi jogada longe partida em dois meros gravetos.

- filho. – ela tirou os olhos do filho, e olhou para Vitor que dava passos lentos até ela. – por favor, faça o que quiser comigo, ma não toque nele, ele é uma criança.

Uma risada sinistra e alta ecoou no quarto.

- como quiser minha cara.

Emmelin sentiu o gosto amargo de sangue invadir lhe a boca e foi tomada de náuseas quando ele a tocou, a cada toque das mãos gélidas dele em seu corpo lhe quebravam um pedaço da alma, porém ela suportou em silêncio, ela tinha que ficar quieta, murmurava em sua própria mente, a vida de seu filho tinha que ser salva.

Assim que sentiu a dor pura de ter seu corpo invadido, pelo bruxo, ela quis morrer.

_- por favor, Merlin, deixe que eu morra mais salve meu filho..._

Eldar abriu os olhos com dificuldade, e nada o preparou para ver a cena daquele homem que ele um dia admirara, sobre o corpo machucado e ensangüentado de sua mãe, ele se movimentava com furou sobre o corpo dela, e ele pode perceber que ela estava sem roupa, pequenos sussurros de dor eram perceptíveis a ele, sua mãe chorava e silencio, mais nada tirava da mente do pequeno bruxo que sua mãe estava sofrendo como nunca sofrera na vida.

Ele a beijava com violência e a cortava com uma pequena faca.

Eldar se ergueu com dificuldade ele tinha que salvar sua mãe, era só nisso que ele pensava.

Eldar caiu sem forças antes que pudesse se aproximar do local onde sua mãe era violentada, gastou suas forças para erguer a mão em direção a ela, porém nada mais pode fazer do que ver, sua mãe sendo morta em vida a cada investida do bruxo.

Ela virou o rosto e os olhos de mãe e filho se encontrarão, porém Eldar teve certeza que sua mãe jamais seria à mesma, os olhos dela estavam mortos.

Emmelin chorou ainda mais ao se deparar com o olhar de seu filho, ela se sentia falha, ela não o defenderá...

As dores foram se intensificando a cada investida dura de seu algoz e

Emmelin sentiu uma imensa felicidade quando acabou.

Não quis olhar seu corpo e se manteve de olhos fechados, porém consciente de cada corte, e de todo nojo que sentia por si mesma.

Viu-o dar passos em direção à porta sentindo o alivio percorrer cada fibra de seu ser aquebrantado.

Porém os passos cessaram antes de sumir pela porta.

O ultimo vestígios da alma da bruxa foram varridos ao ver o bruxo se virar novamente e pronunciar calmamente a maldita música.

**-Oitos almas perdidas nas trevas, oito almas para percorrer o caminho negro, oito almas para trazer o mal eterno, oito almas para destruir o mundo. Sete para servir um, sete para comandar as trevas moldando à seu prazer o futuro da humanidade."**

Para logo depois erguer a varinha mirando o corpo frágil de Eldar.

- lembre-se Emmelin, e conte a todos que a corte voltou.

Um segundo depois ele pronunciou a maldição da morte tirando a jovem vida de Eldar.

E mãe e filho ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, um realmente morto o outro sem alma.

**Secretus**

E naquele momento em todo o céu uma chuva forte caia.

Uma chuva cor de carmesim

Uma chuva banhando corpos dilacerados e almas perdidas,

Uma chuva banhando dor e vidas perdidas.

Uma chuva carregada de gritos e soluços.

E em todos os lugares, todos os bruxos, todos os seres mágicos ouviram a música que em eras passada fora o terror, voltar a trazer apenas desespero.

**Secretus**

"**Ah... A dor de perder a dignidade, um olhar vazio sem alma, lágrimas derramadas em corpos ensangüentados... Este é o cenário dos campos do Lorde Negro."**

**Secretus**

**Fim do capitulo Cinqüenta.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

NT: um capitulo que foi dificil de escrever, pois eu a cada palavra que escrevia vivia a cena... Por isso demorou um pouco mais.

tenho outros dois prontos mais o ffnet, ta com birra comigo e não consigo mandar o capitulo, vou tentar amanhã... 

e estou triste pois cade meus Reviews?

A mione03: eu ja te respondi mais responde de novo, acho que ainda nao terei certeza de quantos capitulos serão mais está na reta final.

a frase deste capitulo é minha, e mostra a dor de perder algo valioso como a honra em guerras inuteis e vazias.

até a proximo... quantos mais reviews mais rapido posto.


	52. Capitulo 51 1º dia O 1º Ataque

**Capitulo 51 – 1º Dia – o primeiro ataque.**

Os oito bruxos desceram as escadas correndo assim, que ouviram o primeiro acorde sinistro da música, ela parecia vim de todos os lados.

Hermione olhava a mãe, que estava absurdamente pálida, e com um leve tremor.

Assim que chegaram à sala encontraram Harry, ao lado de Rony que segurava o corpo da senhora Weasley.

- Por merlin, Molly? – Remus deu um passo à frente enquanto Carlinhos e Gui corriam até a mãe.

- ela só está desmaiada. – Remus disse aliviando a todos.

- leve ela até o quarto, enquanto descobrimos o local que está sendo atacado. – a voz de Minerva acordou todos do transe, e ela se aproximou da lareira.

Em poucos segundos todos os antigos membros da rodem surgirão, na mansão Black.

Harry olhava a todos sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo, afinal a senhora Weasley desmaiara ao ouvir a estranha música e ninguém mais falara nada, a única coisa que ele pode entender é que essa musica significava uma taque de Voldemort.

Ele buscou os olhos de Hermione que estavam sérios e frios.

- o que está acontecendo Hermione?

Junto com Harry, Gina, Rony, Neville e Lilá.

Hermione olhou para aqueles que cresceram com ela, e se viu tão distante deles, que sentiu um aperto no coração.

Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo e sabia que muita dor nasceria das decisões que ela tomara, mas ela entenderá o peso de ser uma Black e não podia voltar mais atrás.

Sabia que eles estavam ali, precisando dela, mas não poderia fala totalmente a verdade. Não agora. Decidiu-se por uma meia verdade.

- na primeira guerra, essa era a música que marcava cada ataque do Lord das trevas, pois ele tinha o que chamava de corte negra a seu serviço, como vocês podem perceber pela música, oito bruxos das trevas com poderes esplendidos, que devastavam o mundo bruxo em investidas violentas, desta vez ele não fez como no passado usando a corte livremente desde o começo da guerra, o fato da corte ter surgido é um aviso de Voldemort de que ele está preparado para dar o ultimo golpe.

Harry sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e olhou para o rosto dos amigos onde o terror era nítido.

- mas como eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso? – Rony abraçou Lilá que começou a chorar.

- por favor, Rony, as pessoas não costumam falar sobre o que realmente temem.

Eles ficaram em silêncio até Minerva obter a confirmação do lugar dos ataques.

- pelo que podemos apurar cinco lugares estão sendo atacados simultaneamente, porém em um deles o auror Millear disse que estava chovendo sangue, vamos nos agrupar e ir para lá. Ao que tudo indica é neste cenário bizarro que Voldemort resolveu mostrar seu espetáculo negro.

Minerva deu ordens expressas e cinco grupos foram formados.

Enquanto os aurores da ordem da fênix aparatavam, nos outros quatro lugares, Minerva se voltou para o grupo que ficará encarregado do local que supostamente Voldemort estava.

- alguns aqui presentes infelizmente já conhecem a corte negra de outras eras, porém muitos não. – Minerva se virou em direção a Harry. – Harry creio que Hermione já esclareceu alguns pontos sobre a corte negra para você, estou certa?

- ela falou brevemente, porque nunca me falaram sobre isso? – Harry estava nervoso e falou em um tom amargo. Odiava ser o ultimo, a saber, sobre tudo.

- Potter! – Minerva o censurou com um olhar bravio. – Hermione, você deverá seguir com o esquadrão de Lupin. – eles aparataram imediatamente após este comunicado. - Harry pode levar seus amigos com você seguindo por ultimo, Artur, você e seus filhos mais velhos ficarão encarregados dos artifícios para distrair os comensais, Molly, ficará na sede, junto a Lilá e Gina, - nesta hora Gina olhou contrariada para Minerva. – que por suas atuais condições não devem entrar em batalhas diretas. – Minerva voltou seu olhar para Bellatrix e Sirius. – Não creio que podemos deixá-los descansar, mas se vocês ainda não estiverem prontos...

Mas a frase de Minerva não foi finalizada.

- nós iremos, juntos com vocês minerva – Sirius tinha os olhos cheio de uma fé e determinação que ninguém ousou contraria-lo. – iremos vingar Severus – Bella disse confirmando o que Sirius havia dito.

**Secretus**

Menos de dez minutos haviam se passado desde que à estranha musica preencherá a mente dos membros da ordem quando Remus e Hermione surgirão novamente, na sede com os semblantes carregados e tristes.

- está confirmado, Minerva. - a voz de Remus foi um sussurro.

Todos aparataram seguindo o comando de Minerva, mas nenhum deles estava preparado para o que viram.

Uma rua que outrora seria bonita estava em chamas corpos carbonizados outros apenas jogados no chão sem nenhum mal aparente.

Um frio congelou os sentidos deles.

Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar e se juntaram a Neville e Luna mais atrás do demais.

Viram Hermione ao lado dos pais.

Era até uma cena bonita de se ver, três bruxos de longos cabelos negros um ao lado do outro olhando atentos.

Remus e Tonks estavam também ao lado deles.

Quando gotas vermelhas começaram a cair em cima deles.

Luna deu um grito ao sentir se rosto sendo tocado por algo viscoso.

Hermione olhou para trás quando ouviu Luna gritar, mas logo se concentrou na cena nefasta que se encenou na sua frente.

A ordem da fênix parou de respirar ao verem como que flutuando na frente deles sete seres encapuzados.

A música se tornou mais forte e várias risadas agourentas foram ouvidas junto a musica.

Os sete vultos desceram e ficaram encarando a linha de frente da ordem.

Minerva, estava agora parada coma varinha em riste, ao lado de Carlinhos e ouviram um suave pop, logo reconheceram Andrômeda Tonks parada ao lado da irmã mais nova Bella, se virou para a irmã e ambas balançaram a cabeça tristemente.

Harry se encaminhou até a linha de frente ignorando o pedido de

Minerva que ficasse protegido.

A voz forte e sarcástica de Voldemort atravessou a distancia entre eles levando sua mensagem como uma faca afiada até eles.

- quanto tempo querida Bella, vejo que suas companhias andam a cada dia piores.

O frio aumentou e Harry ergueu os olhos vendo uma quantidade enorme de dementadores circulando envolta dos comensais, era mais claro para Harry do que nunca que essa era a batalha decisiva, afinal nunca voldemort havia trazido tantos dementadores e com a tão famosa corte em um ataque qualquer.

- deixe-me apresentar à vocês minha nova corte...

A voz de Voldemort saiu sibilante.

Os bruxos tiraram os capuzes revelando a identidade de cada um deles.

- meus capitães: Vitor Krum.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam não acreditando que o antigo amigo agora era um comensal da morte.

Vitor estava olhando ferozmente para Hermione, um olhar sedento que não passou despercebido pela família Black, Sirius de um passo na direção da filha protetoramente que arrancou um sorriso torpe de Voldemort.

- Fenrir Greyback.

Fenrir deu um passo à frente deixando sua forma humana a cada instante para trás, ele mirava seus olhos insanos em Remus, sorrindo para o outro bruxo que sentia as vibrações animalescas vindo em sua direção.

- Draco Malfoy...

Quando ouviu o nome de Draco Harry, sentiu uma raiva imensa subjugar sua razão e disse sem pensar o que lhe passou pela cabeça ao ver o sonserino tirar o capuz.

- sempre soube que você era um verme, Malfoy.

Draco nem se dignou a olhar para Potter, seu olhar recaia em sua tia e prima, um olhar gelado e insensível, porém um olhar que Hermione sentiu-se infinitamente melhor ao ver.

- agora é um prazer mostrar a vocês tolos amantes de sangues ruins, minha adorada filha e neta. Com orgulho evidente na voz nojenta e asquerosa Voldemort disse o nome das bruxas que fizeram Harry, tremer.

- Serene e Moira Von Drecco Riddle.

Os dementadores se tornaram mais ferozes quando viram Moira, que olhava diretamente para Harry.

A voz forte e melódica de Bellatrix interrompeu a próxima frase de Voldemort que assim que a ouviu se virou para Bellatrix deixando seus olhos ofídicos presos a todos os movimentos de Bellatrix.

- acho que se esqueceu de dizer o sobrenome que conta, não é meu caro Tom!

Bellatrix havia dado um passo em direção a Voldemort que abriu um sorriso doentio.

Era isso que voldemort gostava em Bellatrix, o desejo ardente de se fazer ouvida, a coragem e poder que transpareciam a cada frase a cada gesto, nenhuma outra bruxa era capaz de opor a ele do mesmo modo doce e cativante que Bella fazia.

O sangue de Tom quase que chegou a esquentar ao ver os olhos dela nos dele novamente e se ele tivesse algum coração ele estaria batendo diante da vontade inequívoca de fazer mal aquela que ele mais amava, a vontade de destruir Bellatrix ficava a cada instante mais forte dentro do ser de Voldemort.

Um silêncio palpável ficou entre eles até que foi interrompido pela risada sem emoção de Voldemort.

- acho que não sei do que está falando bela Bella.

- tem certeza, Tom? Será que se esqueceu que tanto sua adorada Serene como Moira são uma Snape?

Voldemort se aproximou perigosamente de Bellatrix, mais rapidamente Remus e Sirius se colocaram entre eles.

- isso é passado Bella...

Voldemort balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção ao ultimo membro da corte que ainda estava protegido pelos mantos negros.

- deixe-me terminar de apresentar minha corte que depois teremos um longo tempo para conversarmos Bella. Minha rainha...

Mas ele não precisou dizer o nome dela, pois assim que ela tirou o manto Harry o disse.

- Narcissa Malfoy?

A face branca e admiravelmente bela de Narcisa parecia ser feita do mais puro mármore.

Ela olhou sem expressão para todos e caminhou indo ficar ao lado de Tom.

- agora que todos nos conhecemos...

Voldemort deu um passo para trás, deixando apenas Vitor, na frente.

- Vitor de aos nossos convidados uma amostra da corte negra. – ele se virou para Bella e depois para Harry - E talvez nos encontraremos depois.

Dizendo isso os outros seis desmaterializaram-se.

Vitor Krum deu um passo à frente e sua voz saiu vaporosa e cheia malicia.

- **_Peste Mortal._**

Uma forte luz passou através de todos os bruxos que ainda estavam parados vendo o sumiço de Voldemort.

Vitor foi em direção de Hermione.

A cada passo que ele dava milhares de outros apareciam, não apareciam para dizer a verdade a correto seria dizer se levantavam do chão úmido que onde estavam jogados. Os corpos dos trouxas mutilados se erguiam ameaçadoramente contra os membros da ordem que jamais haviam visto tal feitiço.

Foi Remus e Bellatrix que tomaram as primeiras providencias para acordar os outros do transe.

- não se deixem serem tocados por estas criaturas, e os atinjam com feitiços baseados no fogo. – a voz de Remus não foi rápida o suficiente para evitar que Harry fosse tocado por uma das criaturas, mas a dor que isso causou fez com que ele voltasse a pensar rapidamente.

Rapidamente Harry, Rony, Neville, Luna e os Gêmeos fizeram um circulo de defesa e ataque assim como os outros membros da ordem.

Todos estavam sofrendo muito para se livrarem dos ataques, pois bastava um toque das criaturas para machucados e queimaduras surgirem.

E em todos os instantes novas bestas surgiam se erguendo do chão, seus rostos brancos eram marcados por grossas manchas de um vermelho vivo e escuro.

Era como se estivesse chovendo sangue, quando olharam para cima viram que as gotas de sangue eram nada mais do que reflexo dos ataques que eles mesmos deferiam nas criaturas, que quando eram atingidas pelos feitiços se desfaziam virando massas vermelhas e pútridas.

Hermione buscou Harry com o olhar e seus olhos se encontraram por um instante, momentos antes de ela correr em direção a Carlinhos que lutava ao lado de Gui e Tonks.

- isso é apenas uma forma de nos amedrontar. – Hermione falou para Carlinhos assim que chegou junto a ele. – Draco me disse que está não é a batalha que Voldemort está planejando com tanto cuidado e eu acho que devemos sair daqui o quanto antes.

Gui que ouvia em silêncio trocou um olhar com Tonks.

- mas o que faremos quanto a estes zumbis.

Gui perguntou mais logo reconheceu o brilho no rosto de Hermione.

Ela tinha um plano.

Os gritos dos trouxas eram a cada ainda fortes e visíveis ainda havia muitos comensais atacando a todos. Minerva e Kingsley Shackelbolt haviam conseguido se aproximar dos demais comensais e eles logo começaram a serem abatidos, ainda mais com a chegada de outros dois grupos de aurores ao chamado de Kin.

Porém rapidamente os demais comensais que ainda estavam na ativa aparataram aparentemente chamados pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Hermione estranhou tal fato.

Hermione correu em direção mãe que estava tendo problemas em conseguir defender Sirius, que aparentemente não conseguia ainda fazer feitiços para se proteger.

- Hermione aparate com Sirius.

- nem pense nisso Bella. – a voz de Sirius foi forte e cortante.

- mas...

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- todos nós vamos aparatar.

- o que? – Siris e Bella olharam para a filha, sem entenderem nada.

- quando eu der o sinal aparatem, na sede da ordem.

Imediatamente todos os círculos da ordem foram avisados para aparatarem ao receberem o sinal.

**Secretus**

Vitor andava cambaleante em direção a Hermione, até que ela parou na frente dele.

- quanto tempo minha amada...

Hermione sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha e empunhou com força a varinha.

- não o suficiente Vitor. – Krum fez uma cara de magoado.

- dizendo essas coisas minha querida me faz pensar que você não gosta mais de mim.

Hermione olhou para os olhos de Vitor em busca da confirmação de suas suspeitas e com um olhar triste balançou a cabeça.

Virou-se e deu o sinal para Lupin.

Lupin imediatamente deu o sinal e todos os membros da rodem da fênix aparataram no lugar seguro e pegaram à chave de portal para que pudessem voltar à sede da ordem da fênix, somente já na segurança do local viram que nem Hermione quanto Remus haviam voltado também.

**Secretus**

- Hermione?

Harry olhou em volta sentindo um frio invadir sua alma.

- não se preocupe Harry, Hermione tinha um plano, e ela e Lupin estão juntos.

A voz de Gui acalmou Harry e Rony que estava vermelho e com vários arranhões.

Molly surgiu correndo e entrou em pânico ao ver as condições de todos que estavam com muitos machucados.

Logo Gina surgiu atrás de Harry o abraçando.

Harry afastou Gina um pouco e falou para ela.

- Vitor Krum é um dos aliados de Voldemort.

Gina olhou como que não acreditasse no que Harry dizia.

- isso é impossível, Harry, Vitor estava fazendo trabalhos de para a ordem fora da Inglaterra.

- não só é possível como é verdade todos nós o vimos sendo apresentado por Voldemort como um dos integrantes do que ele chama de corte negra. – havia raiva e deboche no tom de Harry.

Gui que estava ao lado de Harry, se levantou rapidamente.

- por Merlin, se ele era um traidor, todas as operações que tínhamos na Bulgária estão correndo risco.

Dizendo isso Gui correu até onde Minerva confabulava com Kin e Tonks.

Ninguém notou a saída de Bellatrix, Sirius e Andie.

**Secretus**

Vitor soltou uma gargalhada horrenda ao perceber a fuga dos membros da ordem da fênix.

Ele se concentrou em Hermione que ainda estava parada em frente a ele, com um brilho determinado no olhar.

- vê doce Hermione, como está no lado perdedor, fugiram com medo, de tolas criaturas.

Uma a uma os corpos restantes caíram sem vida novamente.

Hermione sorriu.

- é uma pena, Vitor, que além de ter perdido a alma, para a podridão em que está você não ganhou nada, ainda é o mesmo sem neurônios que eu conheci, mas sinto dizer que naquela época, pelo menos você tinha muitas outras qualidades, mas pelo visto até ela sele matou.

Vitor ergueu a varinha em direção ao peito de Hermione, porém ela não se abalou, já que a voz de Remus foi mais rápida do que a do pseudo Krum.

- avadra Kedrava.

O corpo de Vitor Krum caiu se misturando aos outros corpos ensangüentados.

Hermione olhou para o céu que ainda estava tingido de vermelho.

Remus se aproximou de Hermione.

- como você descobriu que ele era apenas um espectro? Quer dizer eu ainda esperava que o que Draco nos dissera fosse um equivoco.

Hermione olhou para seu antigo professor e Remus se assustou ao ver lágrimas rolando no olhar dela.

- quando eu olhei nos olhos dele, não havia nada, era apenas um ser sem vida, sem alma. Voldemort está mutilando a todos só pra se vingar, Remus nós precisamos acabar com isso. Eu também esperava que ainda houvesse algum vestígio de Vitor que eu pudesse salvas mais nada restava.

Eles ouviram um barulho baixo de choro e Hermione correu até o corpo de uma criança que se agarrou a ela soluçando, seus cortes estavam inflamados e ele parecia à beira de um colapso, minutos depois vários medi bruxos aparataram após Remus avisar que era seguro, Hermione caminhou até um deles dizendo baixinho para a criança que não devia ter mais de quatro anos de idade.

- não se preocupe, está vendo este senhor? – a menina olhou relutante para um dos medi bruxos e sorriu.

- é um anjo?

Hermione chorou e entregou a menina ao medi bruxo que acenou para ela aparatando em seguida levando a garota, Hermione apenas conseguiu ouvir antes deles sumirem a pequena garota dizendo.

- senhor anjo, meu nome é Lara, você sabe onde minha mamãe está?

Remus amparou e Hermione.

Assim que ela se acalmou os dois bruxos aparataram, porém não foi para a sede da ordem que eles foram.

"**O senhor da Guerra não gosta de Criança, O senhor da Guerra não gosta de Criança."**

**O senhor da Guerralegião urbana**

"**Nas guerras não á esperança e dor maior do que uma criança sonhando e pedindo: Senhor venha me ajudar. E o Senhor vem?"**

**Fim do capitulo Cinqüenta e Um.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: Oi gente o capitulo passado foi bem dificil pra mim escrever, mais valeu a pena, pelos reviwes, mas como vocês podem saber uma guerra sempre tras dor e destruição, este também es´tá bem forte e de agora em dainte estes sete dias serão dolorosos, espero que curtam este fim desta saga.**

**Victor se foi, dois dos querreiros negros do lord, em breve o troco de voldie.**

**a lemmie - chan: horrivel, foi mesmo não fio eu chorei escrevendo e vocês ainda verão o que este capitulo vai trazer de doloroso no futuro, pois tudo tem motivo nesta fic (essa é a dica que lu, pediu sobre o que acontecerá com a vitima de victor.)**

**PS: virão o feitiço legal que o victor usou? mais dele no futuro...**

**beijos!!!!**

**e tá vendo desta vez nem demorei muito, mais no sabado... Pois hoje to indo pra uma festa de Halowwen senao terminava o proximo que só falta dar uma checada!!!!**


	53. Capitulo 52 Peças que se movem

**Capitulo 52 – O 1º Dia – Peças que se movem; Momentos que valem à vida inteira.**

Hermione e Remus aparataram nas ruínas de Hogwarts.

- o que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui Hermione?

Remus não sabia o que Hermione queria vindo até aquele local.

- em breve entenderá Remus ainda não posso falar.

E seguiram em silencio até o local que Hermione esperava encontrar Draco.

Este estava parado ao lado de Moira em frente á sala precisa.

- pronta?

Draco olhava a prima, que estava com alguns machucados.

- estou.

Os dois deram cinco voltas juntos, murmurando palavras em um dialeto esquecido, segurando firmemente em suas mãos uma pedra escura da cor do âmbar, até surgir uma porta envelhecida de carvalho. Com o emblema do clã Black.

Quando os quatro entraram, ficaram boquiabertos.

Uma replica exata do gabinete do professor Dumbledore estava na frente deles.

Por um momento Hermione e Draco se olharam achando que haviam errado o feitiço invocatório, porém logo viram que haviam feitos tudo certo ao verem, o próprio professor adentrar a sala.

Remus Lupin se assustou, ao ver o amigo (morto), vivo na sua frente.

Ele também pareceu surpreso.

- A que eu devo a honra de tão inusitada visita.

Dumbledore os olhava por detrás dos seus óculos meia lua, parecendo divertido com a surpresa de Lupin e olhar serio de Moira. E analisando as figuras que ele jurava serem Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy juntos.

- professor... – Hermione e Draco falaram juntos, o que fez Dumbledore aumentar o sorriso.

- eu sempre disse a Minerva, que um dia vocês seriam uma dupla perfeita. -

Draco e Hermione coraram.

- perdão, deixe que eu ofereça m lugar para vocês sentarem.

Duas outras cadeiras surgirão e Moira e Remus sentaram, deixando as duas mais próximas para Draco e Hermione.

Hermione limpou a garganta e começou a explicar.

- professor, o senhor deve ter notado que usamos... - mais uma vez Hermione não precisou terminar.

- eu sei que a senhorita Granger e o senhor Malfoy usaram o antigo sortilégio dos Black, para conseguirem uma brecha no tempo, - Hermione e Draco se entreolharam boquiabertos. – devo acrescentar senhorita Granger, perdão senhorita Black, que no momento em que lhe vi pela primeira vez, e devo acrescentar que não faz muito tempo, já que apenas seis meses se passaram desde que a senhorita ingressou em Hogwarts para mim, eu tive certeza de que se tratava da filha de minha adorada Bellatrix, era claro como o luar em noite de lua cheia, o quanto vocês eram parecidas, mas temo dizer que tem muito do gênio do pai.

Neste momento Remus percebeu que Dumbledore estava alguns anos mais jovem do que ele se lembrava.

- obrigada.

Hermione corou de satisfação com o elogio.

- então podemos passar para o motivo. – Draco continuou.

- com certeza senhor Malfoy. – os bondosos olhos azuis de Dumbledore sorriam para o jovem sonserino.

- precisamos que o senhor, entregue a mim e a Hermione a pedra filosofal, para que possamos criar o elixir do selamento.

Dumbledore ficou sério olhando para aqueles dois jovens, que para ele ainda tinham onze anos e viviam brigando pelos corredores.

Ele resolveu confiar.

- por quanto tempo?

- apenas algumas horas, será o bastante, afinal devemos fazê-lo aqui mesmo. – explicou Hermione.

- o senhor não perguntará para que queremos o elixir? – Draco se surpreendeu.

- eu confio em vocês dois e creio que o meu amigo Remus jamais trairia minha confiança. Ele piscou para Lupin que ainda parecia não acreditar que havia viajado no tempo através de um sortilégio dos Black - porém a senhorita já deve saber que não pode ficar andando em outra época...

- eu sei professor não quero que meu eu de ontem fique louco.

Draco soltou um resmungo.

- mais do que já é você quis dizer.

Hermione lançou um olhar fulminante para Draco.

E dumbledore sorriu, algumas coisas ainda não haviam mudado.

- quem fará o elixir?

- eu, senhor Dumbledore. – Moira se levantou e sorriu para o diretor que demorou apenas um instante para reconhecê-la.

- devo dizer senhorita Moira, que é mais bela, do que eu esperava e faz jus a fama das mulheres de sua família de serem magníficas bruxas.

Remus acompanhou dumbledore e Moira, até o local onde esconderá a pedra filosofal.

**Secretus**

Enquanto os três estavam ocupados em fazer o elixir Draco andava olhando os adereços que tinha no escritório do diretor.

- nunca antes havia tido oportunidade de olhar de pertos essas coisas.

Hermione olhou divertida para Draco.

- jura? Pensei que você vinha pra cá com freqüência?

Draco percebeu a ironia nas palavras de Hermione e começou a rir.

- sinceramente Hermione cada dia, mais você se parece com uma sonserina, anda com um humor bem sarcástico.

Hermione bufou e resolveu não responder.

Duas horas depois eles voltaram.

Moira mostrou a Hermione e frasco com um, liquido transparente.

- não deveria ser negra a cor do elixir?

Moira concordou com a cabeça.

- ela se torna escura conforme o tempo passa por isso normalmente o elixir é feito anos antes do seu uso. Quando retornarmos para o nosso tempo tomarei o cuidado para que ele sofra apenas o efeito do tempo, mais nenhum outro.

- gostaria que vocês quatro esperassem mais um segundo.

A voz de Dumbledore os fez retornaram suas atenções para ele.

- gostaria de reparar um erro formidável do mundo. Por favor, senhor Malfoy, senhorita Black e Remus poderiam ficar nesta ante-sala, por favor.

Moira entregou o elixir para Hermione estranhando as palavras de Dumbledore.

Assim que os três entraram nos aposentos pessoais de dumbledore.

Ele se voltou para Moira.

- apenas teremos que esperar um instante senhorita Moira.

**Secretus**

Hermione olhava ao redor e parou diante de uma fotografia, o sorriso dela chamou a atenção de Draco que estava curioso sobre o assunto que Dumbledore podia ter com sua noiva.

Assim que ele chegou ao local em que Hermione estava soltou uma risada maliciosa.

- eu sempre soube que havia algo entre eles.

- bom agora nós temos a confirmação.

Os dois olhavam para uma grande foto onde um Dumbledore mais novo ora beijava a feliz noiva no dia de seu casamento, ora bailava com ela sorrindo um para o outro.

- a professora Minerva nunca me pareceu tão feliz e bonita quanto aqui.

Remus sorriu para os dois jovens que riam embevecidos para a fotografia.

**Secretus**

Um barulho fez com que Moira olhasse para trás, porém seus olhos ficaram turvos de lágrimas ao notar quem entrava.

Severus Snape entrava silencioso na sala, até para em frente a uma jovem bruxa de longos cabelos vermelho sangue. A parte do coração de Severus que se fechará para a felicidade pareceu acordar de seu torpor.

Eles ficaram se olhando em silencio compreendendo o que sentiam.

- minha filha...

- pai...

Moira se sentiu fraca diante do que sentia, e deu um passo à frente como a pedir socorro e ele veio em forma de um forte abraço.

Severus sentia as lágrimas molharem seu rosto, e uma felicidade que ele jamais achou que um dia sentiria novamente.

Estava com a filha amada nos braços, e mesmo sabendo que ela estaria ainda uma criança de dez anos ele não se importou de abraçar esta jovem mulher, pois ele não sabia como, mas aquela era a sua filha, e somente isso importava.

Moira sentiu um calor, entrando em seu coração, fazendo moradia e destruindo barreiras, passará a vida tentando odiar aquele homem, mas agora ela só queria abraçá-lo pelo menos aquela vez, senti o amor de um pai.

Os dois ficaram por um tempo que acharam longo e curto ao mesmo tempo, apenas ali juntos sem dizerem nada.

Até Dumbledore falar.

- eu odeio ter que fazer isso, porém como ambos devem sentir, infelizmente vocês tem que se separar.

Moira se afastou relutante do pai.

E Severus parou segurando a mão fina e delicada da filha.

- eu não sei, porque eu recebi este premio tão importante, mas eu agradeço. – Moira deu um sorriso. – saiba filha, que em nenhum dia desde que eu me vi longe de sua mãe, eu deixei de pensar em como eu a amo e como eu amo você. Você deve saber agora o quanto eu amo você e jamais deverá esquecer... Minha Moira.  
Ele beijou a mão de Moira e saiu tremulo em direção ao corredor.

Levando consigo durante todos os anos a benção de ter encontrado um dos motivos para ele lutar, poder dizer a ela o quanto ele a amava e quando sua vida foi pedida pela dela, anos depois, ele sorriu para o outro motivo de sua luta, pois ele sabia que era amado pelas duas.

E somente isso importava para ele.

Já Moira tentou esconder as lágrimas quando viu Draco, mas não conseguiu.

- eu o vi, Draco. – Draco olhou para ela. – eu abracei meu pai, foi apenas um momento mais valeu minha vida inteira.

Hermione e Remus sorriram enquanto Draco a abraçava e Dumbledore deixava uma fina lágrima banhar seu rosto.

E foi com o desejo de que aqueles jovens fossem felizes que dumbledore ficou sentado, prometendo a si mesmo velar pelas vidas deles até eles poderem fazer isso. Já que aquela pequena grifinória que tinha problemas em fazer amigos, seria realmente como ele já esperava de vital importância nos tempos negros que ainda estavam por vir, e aquele sonserino que todos odiavam também o seria e do lado certo da guerra.

**Secretus**

**Secretus**

Bella, Sirius e Andie, usaram a lareira da biblioteca dos Black para se encontrarem com Narcisa, na nova Mansão Malfoy.

Esta estava sentada de olhos fechados quando as irmãs e o primo chegaram.

- Cissa? – Sirius estranhou a palidez anormal da prima. – está tudo bem?

Ela abriu os olhos e deu um falso sorriso.

- não creio que jamais esteja bem novamente, Sirius.

Bella se aproximou da mais frágil das irmãs, e a abraçou.

- não durará muito minha irmã.

Andie abraçou as irmãs.

- não temos muito tempo, ou sentiram nossa falta. – Bella disse assim que elas se afastaram.

- onde estão os materiais?

Sirius perguntou e logo depois dois elfos vieram trazendo dois baús lacrados. Logo depois ele observou o trabalhou minucioso das primas enquanto elas teciam uma capa coberta de encantamentos antigos.

Era quase meia noite quando elas acabaram, se fossem quaisquer outras bruxas talvez não conseguissem terminar o trabalho em tão pouco tempo, mas ali estava à trindade Black.

E um poderoso artefato, para garantir ainda mais o extermínio do mal, estava pronto e abençoado.

Sirius e Bella voltaram para a sede, e esperaram a volta de Hermione com noticias do outro movimento das pedras brancas.

**Secretus**

**Secretus**

Hermione retornou ao quarto dos pais um pouco antes da uma da manhã, estava abatida.

- demorou filha? – Bella a abraçou.

- passei no saint mungus antes de voltar, já que precisava de um álibi para a demora assim como Remus também, e por que eu queria saber como estava uma garotinha que encontrei nos destroços da batalha.

Hermione falou fracamente.

- deu tudo certo para vocês? – Hermione perguntou.

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- quando estas três bruxas que você tem por família se reúnem sempre conseguem o que queriam, tinha que ver como eu e Régulos sofríamos nas mãos delas.

Sirius fez cara de cachorro carente e Hermione sorriu.

- sei, e ninguém fala o quanto nós sofríamos com vocês dois. – Bella se defendeu.

- acho que vocês se mereciam. Nós também conseguimos fazer nossa parte, a senhora tinha razão mãe, sobre eu e Draco, termos a força de abrir a brecha temporal juntos.

Bella sorriu orgulhosa e Sirius murmurou algo parecido com: "sei não estes dois muito unidos pro meu gosto...".

Que fez Hermione gargalhar.

- pai, mãe tenho que contar algo para vocês.

Hermione começou e Bella não agüentou.

- tem a ver com essa aliança que esta no seu dedo?

Sirius rapidamente se levantou e acabou dando um gemido de dor, já que suas feridas haviam piorado um pouco.

- que historia é essa de aliança?

- bom! – ela mostrou o anel. - Carlinhos me pediu em casamento!

Sirius esqueceu dor por um instante e pegou a mão da filha para olhar a aliança, seu semblante estava indefinido. Logo Bella o arrastou para a cama e com um passe de mágica fez surgir novos curativos.

O sorriso radiante de Hermione fez com que Sirius ficasse feliz.

Bella a abraçou,

- eu sabia que vocês dois iam ficar juntos, estou tão feliz por você princesa.

- eu também. – Sirius disse fazendo cara de solitário já que não podia se mexer graças às novas bandagens que Bella havia feito, as duas foram e se deitaram ao lado dele o abraçando.

- vocês não sabem o quanto eu desejei isso, estar feliz, com meus pais, e estar amando.

Sirius deu outro resmungo parecido com: "ai eu vou ter uma conversinha sobre como ele deve ser comportar com minha princesa urgente, ou não me chamo Sirius Black.".

Os três ficaram juntos um pouco até Hermione dar um beijo de boa noite e se retirar.

Indo se encontrar com Carlinhos que ainda estava acordado junto a Tonks e Gui, que estava coberto de bandagens.

- por Merlin você está tão ferido assim? – Hermione perguntou cética duvidando disso.

Gui rio contrariado e Carlinhos comentou rindo.

- acho que Tonks precisa rever suas habilidades de curandeira.

Tonks que estava quieta não agüentou e começou a rir.

- rever? Eu tenho é que aprender elas isso sim.

Hermione começou a refazer os curativos de Gui, que voltou a poder se movimentar.

- tudo deu certo hoje, para os preparativos do selamento, só temos que esperar o momento certo.

Hermione falou depois de um tempo indo se sentar ao lado de Carlinhos que lhe abraçou protetoramente.

Depois de um tempo juntos Gui e Tonks pediram licença e foram dormir, Hermione sorriu maliciosa para Carlinhos.

- acho que eles resolveram não perder tempo e se entregarem a paixão.

Carlinhos levantou a sobrancelha desconfiado, e ficou pensativo.

- você quer dizer que? Os dois?

Ele ainda olhava para o corredor que dava para os quartos.

- mas é claro. Só ouvi um barulho de **uma porta** se fechando. – Hermione frisou bem o uma porta. – e ontem eles também estavam aqui juntos, e sem falar que ela é completamente apaixonada por ele há um bom tempo.

- é acho que você tem andado muito com o Draco.

Hermione olhou para ele curiosa.

- este comentário malicioso é típico de um sonserino.

Ambos riram.

- mas sabe eles estão certos meu amor, com está guerra nós não sabemos o dia de amanhã, então temos que aproveitar enquanto podemos fiar juntos.

Depois de dizer isso Carlinhos pegou Hermione no colo e parando em frente à lareira jogou um pó azul e foram para o pequeno pedaço do paraíso que ele fizera somente para ela.

**Secretus**

**Secretus**

Bella e Sirius se entregaram ao momento único e se beijaram com amor e volúpia desejando poderem para o tempo e ficarem para sempre unidos.

Sirius deu um gemido de dor e Bella se afastou um pouco.

- sabe Sirius se você ficar quieto hoje, amanhã já não terá que usar estes curativos todo e somente bastará tomar as poções, então vamos dormir.

Sirius olhou com desejo a mulher que também o olhava desejosa.

Ele suspirou.

- mais uma noite... Salva pelo gongo minha amada. – ele piscou sedutoramente.

- já lhe disse, caro almofadinhas, que é você que está sendo salvo! – ela o beijou calidamente no pescoço o fazendo suspirar novamente.

- tem certeza que é assim que pretende me fazer dormir?

Sirius a olhava.

E bella riu.

Um tempo depois a muito custo os dois conseguiram dormir.

Era até uma pena Sirius dizia ele está todo machucado quando ele realmente queria era amar sua amada mulher como há muitos anos sonhará.

**Secretus**

**Secretus**

Harry andava inquieto no quarto, enquanto Rony ficava deitado olhando para o teto.

Gina e Luna entraram seguidas logo depois por Lilá e por Fred e Jorge.

Jorge entregou uma caixa a Harry que ficou por um tempo a olhando em silencio.

Rony se levantou e também olhou para a caixa.

- tem certeza que vocês conseguiram fazer isso direito? – Rony perguntou para os irmãos.

- não somos você Ronyquinho. Pode confiar Harry, fizemos exatamente como Hermione nos ensinou uma vez, esta chave de portal nos levará para Hogwarts.

Harry olhou novamente para as seis chaves que os gêmeos encantaram como chaves de portal.

- certo, eu ficarei com uma, Rony com outra, uma ficará com Gina, uma pra você Neville e outra pra um de vocês. – ele disse entregando a quinta para Fred. – Lilá, irá com Rony, Neville levará Luna, ma se algo acontecer – ele se virou para Luna e Lilá, vocês devem ir até um de nós na hora para irem juntos.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- o que fará com a sexta Harry? – Gina olhava para a ultima chave de portal.

Harry não respondeu à namorada.

- ainda não tenho certeza. – ele falou depois de um longo tempo.

Fred passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos ruivos e olhou para Jorge que também parecia inquieto.

- tem certeza que esse é o melhor plano Harry? – os gêmeos falaram à pergunta que todos ainda tinham.

- não sei se é o melhor, porém é o único que temos. Usaremos a chave de portal para atrair a senhora Snape, e lá usaremos a poção para terminar de uma vez por todas com a imortalidade que Voldemort tanto se gaba.

Já era noite e todos estavam cansados e com a memória ainda viva das terríveis cenas que presenciaram à tarde.

Durante muitos anos muitos daqueles bruxos ainda se lembrariam com temor da cantiga das trevas, e dos gritos e do sangue nos rostos sem vida.

**E ainda era apenas o primeiro dia.**

"**Nada mudará o meu amor por você  
E deve saber agora o quanto eu amo você,**

**Somente você ocupará minha vida vazia, pois  
Nada mudará meu amor por você".**

** Severus Snape Para Serene Snape.**

**Fim do capitulo Cinqüenta e Dois.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: eu tenho mil desculpas para dar...**

**primeiro meu pc, queimou a fonte e fikei duas semanas sem escrever, segundo e mais importante, andei com bloqueio mental e nada que eu escrevia era bom o suficiente, mas na semana que vem vem três capitulos juntos de todas as fics, pois passarei uma semana sem fazer nada em casa.**

**e hoje não terei tempo, pra responder os reviews mas na proxima responderei...**

**mil beijos...**

**e espero que curtam este capitulo...**


	54. Capitulo 53 O 2º dia Movimento das peças

**Capitulo 53 – O 2º dia - O movimento das Peças Negras.**

Tom Ridlle estava deitado, em sua cama, coberto com finos lençóis de seda negra, porém nada naquela cena poderia ser considerado, romântico ou sensual, seus olhos estavam presos em algum ponto misterioso e negro do teto de seu quarto e sua face estava imóvel, em um tom extremamente pálido.

Ele não piscava e nem sequer demonstrava que algo se passava em sua mente, era como se estivesse morto.

Um pouco antes do amanhecer seus olhos piscaram várias vezes, e ele ergueu seu corpo com dificuldade.

Uma gargalhada insana preencheu o ar do quarto e ressoou em todos os cômodos da mansão Ridlle.

Passado alguns minutos depois Lorde Voldemort, andou calmamente em direção ao banheiro, cantarolando uma antiga canção, seu humor estava tão diferente da frieza habitual que se alguém o visse não o reconheceria, seus olhos mostravam uma absoluta felicidade. Uma felicidade mórbida, e inquieta. Ele encheu a enorme banheira de mármore e tomou um longo banho.

Saiu com um arremedo de sorriso, que o deixava estranhamente diferente. Colocou um longo robe de seda e parou em frente ao espelho. Com um toque a face que o espelho refletia deixou de ser a face ofídica de Tom para se transformar na bela e suave face de Gina Weasley.

- mestre... – a ruiva o olhava com uma curiosidade, estampada em seu rosto. – vejo que está de ótimo humor.

- tenho meus motivos, e creio que você me trará mais noticias boas.

Voldemort tentou um sorriso.

- sim, Milord. – ela olhou em volta. – Harry Potter, está agindo como o senhor esperava, ele pretende eliminar a senhora Serene, em breve.

- me diga, querida – a voz de Tom se tornou um pouco mais suave. – quais os planos exatos que o pretenso herói fez, para matar minha filha?

Gina piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- ele pretende atrair a senhora Serene para uma armadilha em hogwarts, assim que encontrarmos a senhora Serene, ele pretende leva-la, para lá usando uma chave de portal, ele conseguiu convencer aos "meus irmãos" – ela frisou com um tom diferente as palavras meus irmãos. - Fred, Jorge e Rony a participar do plano, e conta com a ajuda de Lilá Brown, Luna e Neville Logbottom.

- como exatamente ele pensa que vai matar minha filha, digo, ele se acha bom o suficiente para conseguir sair vivo de uma batalha com ela?

O tom de ironia de Voldemort fez com que Gina risse e passasse as mãos pelos cabelos.

- claro que não, ele tem algo que Dumbledore deu a ele, algum tipo de poção. Ele nem sabe ao certo do que se trata ou nunca quis me falar.

- e Hermione, ela sabe sobre esse estúpido plano?

- não, algo aconteceu desde que Sirius foi resgatado, Hermione anda cheia de segredos e passa quase que todo o tempo ao lado, dos pais, e pelo fato de Snape ser padrinho dela eles acham que ela não faria nada contra a esposa dele.

- e o que você acha? – Tom Ridlle perguntou apesar de não parecer realmente interessado na opinião dela.

- Hermione, está envolvida em planos diferentes do da ordem da fênix, e não confia mais nos amigos, ou quer poupá-los, ela não dirige mais o olhar para mim; e com o ataque de Vitor creio, que ela desconfia de mim.

- por quê? – a voz de Voldemort não estava mais suave.

- acho que ela suspeitava que houvesse algo entre mim, e Victor, quer dizer entre Gina Weasley e Krum.

- você tem poucas soluções e muitas suposições, está me decepcionando...

A ruiva ficou mais pálida e gaguejou.

- perdão Milord, me dê mais tempo.

- você me tem saído uma perda de tempo, primeiro, conseguiu perder nossa fonte de informação.

- perdão milord, mas não tive culpa.

A bruxa se contorceu ao sentir uma fortíssima dor percorrer seu corpo.

- quem pensa que é garota estúpida! – ele a repreendeu, por discordar dele de forma tão abusiva. - você não sabe de nada, deu muito trabalho para mim, raptar a garota do Potter, para que você me trouxesse mais informações, agora não faça eu me arrepender de não tê-la matado.

- não se preocupe, farei o possível, para não decepciona-lo novamente Milord, descobrirei totalmente os planos de Potter só me dê mais um dia, desde que vim para cá como a Gina, não tive tempo de falar com ele a sós.

- me faça o favor, não continue a se lamuriar e se você não tem capacidade de enganar este tolo, mesmo usando o corpo da namorada dele, me avise que mandarei alguém mais capacitado.

Voldemort pegou um pequeno frasco e enviou a garota pelo espelho.

- tome, antes que alguém veja este cabelo loiro, e não se esqueça mais um dia, é este o seu prazo para me trazer o que eu quero.

A face do espelho mostrou novamente a face real, e a bruxa pode ser ver novamente, ela deu um sorriso antes de beber a poção.

- mais um dia sendo está ruiva idiota e eu mesma acabarei me matando.

Foi quando Harry Potter entrou no quarto da namorada.

**- -Secretus - -**

**- -Secretus - - **

Voldemort sentou-se em frente à neta, que olhava concentrada o tabuleiro.

- o que lhe preocupa, querida.

Moira olhou para aquele, que sempre lhe tratará com aquele carinho tão estranho aos outros e pode entender perfeitamente porque a mãe, não se afastará dele, quando ainda tinha tempo, era algo formidável ser o alvo do amor dele. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que talvez já tivesse visto este lado de voldemort, e antes de conhecê-lo pessoalmente jamais entenderá o que sua mãe havia lhe dito, que era muito fácil odiá-lo, porém se ele quisesse também era fácil ama-lo, e mesmo agora quando toda a maldade dele, havia se mostrado e que ela tinha o coração despedaçado pelo o que ele fizera com o próprio pai, ainda era difícil não sentir algo, por ele quando ele a chamava de querida ou de princesa.

- não é nada demais vovô. – ela sorriu sinceramente ao vê-lo desgostoso ao ouvi-la chama-lo de vovô. – é que estamos diante dos movimentos mais importantes de nossas vidas e mesmo assim eu ainda não me sinto completamente feliz.

- o que falta, minha Moira, me diga eu lhe darei, assim como sempre fiz o que pude pela felicidade de sua mãe, sabe que pode me pedir o que quiser.

Ela o olhou por um momento antes de responder.

- não se preocupe, Tom, assim que está batalha terminar, eu terei o que me falta.

Ele a viu se levantar e sair silenciosamente, porém antes de sumir das vistas de Voldemort ela olhou para trás e pode ver o Tom, analisando a tabuleiro friamente.

- se precisar sabe onde me encontrar, estarei com Draco.

Ela aparatou o deixando sozinho.

Ele se levantou e aparatou também.

**- -Secretus - -**

Tom Ridlle andou calmamente em direção a entrada da mansão Snape.

Os elfos o olharam assustados.

- o que ainda fazem aqui seres ignorantes vão chamar a sua Senhora.

Em pouco tempo ele pode ver a filha descendo a longa escadaria.

- tenho que dizer, princesa, que estes elfos ficaram imprestáveis desde que você se retirou daqui. – ele usava um tom pretensamente casual, mas seus olhos estavam frios e perversos.

- sinto que não foi para falar da educação de meus serviçais que veio até aqui meu pai.

Serene estava o olhando impaciente. – afinal, isso nunca foi algo que incomodou.

- é verdade querida. – ao ouvir o, "querida" Serene fechou os olhos lutando intensamente para não fazer ou dizer algo contra o pai, ainda não era a hora.

- então me diga, pai o lhe trouxesse até aqui. – dizendo isso fez um gesto convidando para se sentar ao lado dela no enorme sofá que havia na sala estar da mansão.

- hoje acaba o prazo para Draco me trazer a filha de Bella, quero que me prepare as poções que estão aqui. – ele deu um pergaminho para a filha. – e se possível antes da dez horas da noite.

Dizendo isso ele se levantou, e começou a andar em direção a saída da mansão. Parou um pouco antes da porta e voltou a olhar para a filha.

Serene sentiu seu coração apertar ao encontrar aquele olhar que desde que era uma criança não via nos olhos do pai.

- tente não fazer nada estúpido, princesa.

- como o que, pai? – Serene perguntou sem nem se dar conta.

- como morrer.

Ele aparatou em seguida.

**- -Secretus - -**

Serene foi em direção ao laboratório e escreveu uma mensagem logo depois queimando o pergaminho na lareira.

Serene olhou para a lista sentindo um crescente pavor, se algo desse errado está noite era bem provável que Hermione corresse um sério risco de vida.

**- -Secretus - -**

**- -Secretus - -**

Hermione acordou e desceu as escadas deixando Carlinhos ainda adormecido, foi quando encontrou Draco sentado no sofá folheando uma revista.

- estava me perguntando quando você desceria. – ela a olhou irritado.

- eu não sabia que estava aqui, porque não me chamou?

Hermione ainda estava com sono e queria evitar uma briga.

- sinceramente, você acha que eu vou correr o risco de te encontrar em atitudes suspeitas com o cabeça de fósforo?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- qual a emergência agora, só tínhamos planos para a tarde. – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

E a cara de Draco a deixou mais preocupada ainda.

- acho que teremos alguns problemas pela frente, Moira disse que Voldemort tem algum trunfo na manga, e um refém nas masmorras, que desconhecemos.

- quando ela soube disso? – Hermione sentou ao lado dele sentindo seu estomago revirar.

- hoje de manha bem cedo ela esteve no covil, e conseguiu captar isso na mente dele, infelizmente ela não pode confirmar, pois não podemos nos arriscar, agora que estamos tão próximos do nosso objetivo, tente descobrir se alguém da ordem sumiu ou há algo de estranho por lá. Entrarei em contato com você a tarde no local já estipulado. – Draco se levantou e olhou para a prima. - gostaria de ter outra solução, mas não podemos evitar.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, e o viu sumir nas chamas da lareira.

**- -Secretus - -**

Hermione e Carlinhos entraram na biblioteca da ordem e encontraram a senhora Weasley conversando com Gina e Lilá.

- a queridos estava pensando em vocês neste exato momento – Molly abraçou Carlinhos. – vocês, Tonks e Gui andam sumidos e estou preocupada com você querida. – abraçou Hermione e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, dizendo anda tão abatida.

- eu estou bem Molly, é que com estes ataques o esquadrão de pesquisas está com trabalho dobrado, temos que achar quais ações foram comprometidas por Krum e muitas outras decisões, vamos conversar tudo hoje à noite na reunião da ordem.

- mas vocês devem descansar um pouco você, está muito magra querida, - ela abraçou Hermione e olhou para o filho com carinho. – você também me parece magro, mas está com uma cara muito feliz filho tem alguma novidade?

Carlinhos corou e Hermione abaixou a cabeça.

Ela olhou de um para o outro e de repente fez uma cara de quem entenderá e solta um grito de felicidade os puxando para um forte abraço.

- não acredito que vocês dois se acertarão, Por Merlin, bem que Bella disse que isso não ia demorar. - Molly tinha lágrimas nos olhos e os dois estavam mais vermelhos que os famosos cabelos do clã. – não sabem quanto eu pedi a Morgana, para que vocês vissem o amor mais lindo que eu já vi...

- isso é verdade Molly, eles pertencem um ao outro, não é Sirius? – Bella falou enquanto Sirius chegava logo após ela.

- isso merece uma comemoração, o clã Black e o clã Weasley finalmente juntos.

Hermione e Carlinhos se olharam sentindo o coração batendo fortemente e seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso que precedeu o beijo.

Lilá e Gina ficaram olhando para o casal com caras de abobadas, e no mesmo instante gina saiu da biblioteca.

Hermione e Carlinhos se separam e viram os olhares dos pais, com um brilho estupendo (bom o olhar de Sirius continha além da felicidade um que de aviso, mas Carlinhos compreendeu.).

Molly falou sorridente.

- este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, e respostas as minhas preces.

Os amigos ficaram rindo, sem saber que longe dali, Voldemort também ria.

**- -Secretus - - **

Tom Ridlle estava sentado em seu trono, na mansão Ridlle, olhando um antigo retrato, neste retrato havia três bruxos, um homem, uma mulher e um bebê.

Ele chamou um dos comensais da morte que o serviam tocando a marca negra no braço dele, segundos depois viu surgir Moira e Draco.

Mandou com um olhar o outro servo embora e ficou olhando para a neta. Para depois se concentrar naquele bruxo que ela havia escolhido.

- espero que tenha boas noticias Draco. – a voz dele queria parecer normal, mas Draco captou a essência de falsidade nela.

- sim Milord, trarei Hermione está noite, já está tudo pronto como o senhor ordenou.

Voldemort se levantou e fez um sinal para que Draco fosse embora.

Assim que ele aparatou olhou para Moira que estava silenciosa.

- um galeão por seus pensamentos, Moira...

Moira ergueu o olhar em direção ao avô.

- não irá se interessar por ele, Tom, precisa de algo? – ela falou sorrindo.

- sinceramente? – ele tocou a face branca de Moira. – quero que você de uma pequena festa com seus dementadores em Londres, quero que você mostre sua linhagem, com grande entusiasmo está noite, pode fazer isso por mim, minha doce Moira?

- se é de sua vontade, com prazer Tom...

-por favor, eu estou ansioso para vê-la em ação, anjo... – a insanidade perversa brilhava nos olhos de Voldemort.

Moira se virou para sair, porém antes parou e voltou a olhar Voldemort.

- Tom, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Voldemort que agora olhava com atenção o tabuleiro, voltou sua atenção para Moira.

- claro.

- porque tanto interesse em Hermione? Duvido que seja apenas por ela ser a filha da traidora.

- realmente, o fato dela ser filha de Bella, não a torna interessante para mim, eu tenho planos para ela.

- o que faremos agora com a morte estúpida de Krum?

- ele era apenas um fantoche, para algo maior Moira, não se preocupe com isso, apenas faça o que sabe fazer, e deixe esses detalhes comigo.

Moira aparatou.

Voldemort se sentou em frente ao tabuleiro e mexeu em algumas peças, sorrindo vitorioso. Todas as peças andavam lentamente para o caminho que ele estipulara.

Voldemort chamou Greyback.

O lobisomem aparatou em seguida.

- Greyback, você mais uma vez se mostrou um aliado valoroso, por isso meu amigo – a palavra "amigo" soou de forma estranha na voz de voldemort. – tenho um presente para você.

Ele se levantou em caminhou em direção as masmorras do castelo.

Assim que chegaram em frente a uma porta onde três elfos domésticos faziam guarda ouviram um choro angustiado.

Tom ridlle abriu a porta e deu uma gargalhada ao ver o corpo estirado no chão úmido e sujo.

- Fenrir, a weasley é sua, e como sei que ainda não perdoou o idiota do Potter por ter matado seu filho Thor, vou lhe dizer que ela também espera um filho dele.

Voldemort quase não conseguiu conter sua felicidade ao ver o brilho demente nos olhos de Fenrir, que se aproximava da garota que chorava agora mais forte.

Fenrir a pegou no colo e olhou para Voldemort, se ajoelhando permitindo que o brilho insano de seus olhos tomasse sua voz.

- nunca esquecerei o que fez por mim, mestre.

Logo depois ele aparatou levando Gina Weasley com ele.

Voldemort voltou para seus aposentos e sorrindo encheu uma taça de vinho.

- é sua vez Bella.

E gargalhou sentindo antecipadamente o sabor das mortes, do adorável tom de vermelho que seria ainda espalhado a seu bel prazer.

**- -Secretus - - **

"**Vingança é melhor quando o sangue ainda está quente."**

Fim do capitulo cinqüenta e três.

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: nosso caro Tom, começa a movimentar suas peças e nosso Herois correm contra o tempo.**

**Mil perdão pela demora tive milhares de problemas, pc queimou, minha mente bloqueada para fic, e espero que me perdoem e cntinue lendo, vou postar dois juntos e já tenho metade do proximo pronto...**

**beijos... a frase deste capitulo é uma citaçao do livro de nod, um suplemento pra rpg do estilo vampiro que eu jogo, e acho que nosso caro tom tem este desejo, ele gosta de sangue quente.**

**Mione03: não sabe o quanto suas palvras me encorajam e escrever, desculpa a demora e espero que aprecie estes capitulos, muito em breve teremos baixas... e mais romance. E saiba que voê foi a unica que reparou na  
Emmelin, ela vai voltar... os ultimos capitulos foram fortes estes eu tentei continuar o clima e espero que goste estou pensando em fazer uma continuação desta fic? o que acha? pois em minha mente ela já está fechada inclusive eu tenho o ultimo capitulo pronto só falta chegar lá.**

**lemmie-chan, Lyaa, Sandro que le e me atormenta lá em casa, lizzy malfoy, e todos que eu esqueci pois to sem tempo pra ver no meu e-mail, eu agradeço na proxima postagem.**

**bjs**


	55. Capitulo 54 2º dia O desejo de Tom

**Capitulo 54 – O 2º dia – o desejo de Voldemort.**

Não passavam das quatro horas da tarde e Hermione andava em círculos no quartos dos pais.

Sirius que graças às poções já se sentia muito melhor, olhava pela janela inquieto enquanto Bellatrix estava deitada de olhos fechados.

Foi Sirius que quebrou o silencio inquieto do quarto.

- não concordo com este plano, Hermione, e não estou disposto a arriscar sua vida.

Bella abriu os olhos e os olhos, porém logo voltou a fechar os olhos.

- estamos em uma guerra, sirius não podemos nos dar ao luxo de pensar com egoísmo, acha que estou contente em ter que ficar nas mãos daquele crápula? Porém sabemos muito bem que se Draco, não me entregar a ele, o disfarce dele irá cair, como provavelmente todo nosso plano será aniquilado.

Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos inconformado.

- ele pode muito bem dizer que não conseguiu te capturar afinal, há quase três anos Voldemort tenta lhe capturar ou lhe matar e você sempre conseguiu escapar.

- mas nunca foi Draco o incumbido dessa missão. Não podemos arriscar. E, além disso, tenho o amuleto que minha mãe me deu, não podemos vacilar em nossa esperança agora.

- concordo com ela. – Bellatrix falou pela primeira vez em horas. – temos que seguir o plano original, mesmo que isso signifique que nos trará dor. Draco prometeu que ia fazer o possível para lhe proteger filha, é só esperar, - ela suspirou e tocou a varinha com cuidado. - que horas vocês marcaram de se encontrarem?

- hoje às sete horas da noite.

Sirius bateu na parede com força se sentindo impotente.

- se ele lhe machucar a palavra dor ganhará um novo significado para ele ou não me chamo Sirius Black.

**- -Secretus - - **

Minutos depois Harry bateu na porta do quarto, e entrou.

- oi Harry. – Hermione e Sirius falaram juntos, Sirius foi até o afilhado e o abraçou.

- que cara é essa Harry? – Hermione perguntou ao notar a palidez de Harry.

- eu gostaria de perguntar algo a você Hermione? Pode vir aqui fora um minuto?

Os dois saíram do quarto e ficaram parados um olhando pro outro no corredor.

- pode perguntar – Hermione olhou nos olhos do amigo que parecia ter ficado sem graça.

- é verdade, que você está noiva de Carlinhos?

Hermione sentiu sua face corar.

- é verdade, Harry, eu estou apaixonada por Carlinhos.

Harry ficou em silencio por uns instantes e logo depois abraçou a amiga.

- estou muito feliz por você Hermione, só espero que ele nunca te faça sofrer, ou ele terá que me enfrentar.

- e a mim, também. – a voz de Rony surgiu divertida atrás dos amigos. – mesmo ele sendo meu irmão se ele magoar minha melhor amiga acabo com a raça ruiva dele.

Os três amigos caíram na gargalhada.

Após recuperarem o fôlego Rony falou ainda sorridente.

- nossa! Faz muito tempo, que a gente simplesmente não ria assim.

- é verdade, mas em breve só teremos motivos para rir Rony, essa guerra vai acabar. – Hermione falou olhando os dois.

- como você tem tanta certeza Mione? – Harry a olhava curioso.

- não é certeza Harry, é esperança. – ela sorriu docemente para os amigos, desejando poder contar a eles a origem da esperança que crescia forte dentro do seu coração.

Foi quando Gina surgiu sorridente no corredor.

- estava te procurando Harry. – ela o beijou carinhosamente e depois se irou para o irmão. – e Lilá também está te procurando Rony.

Os dois amigos saíram deixando Hermione sozinha no corredor, aproveitando a solidão Hermione foi em direção a biblioteca da ordem, encontrando Remus lendo absorto um texto em ideogramas.

Ele não notou a chegada de Hermione e está simplesmente se sentou silenciosa em uma poltrona fechando os olhos.

Após um tempo Hermione foi desperta de seu devaneio pela voz de Remus.

- está preparada Hermione? Está com medo? – ele tinha uma voz bondosa e seu semblante parecia dividir a tristeza e o temor com Hermione.

- estou, com muito medo Remus, mas não somente por mim, mas, por todos, pois se algo der errado, tudo pelo que estamos sonhando pode cair por terra, tudo vai depender destes malditos cinco dias ainda restante.

- eu sei, às vezes ainda duvido que tudo esteja correndo como nós queremos.

Hermione olhou para Remus.

- o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Moira e Draco podem serem muito inteligentes, mas voldemort também o é, ele está estranhamente quieto estes dias, até mesmo os ataques que depois de ontem estão acontecendo espalhados pela Inglaterra e outros lugares onde os comensais estão agindo livremente me parecem apenas uma distração.

- eu também tenho pensado nisso, ele não tem se mostrado pessoalmente, porém ainda é apenas o segundo dia, ele deu sete dias para os intentos dele, só acho que devemos redobrar a vigilância em Harry, já que é o Harry o principal alvo, ele sabe que se conseguir destruir o Harry muitas pessoas perderão a fé na batalha, já que ele é visto como prometido messias.

Remus se levantou e foi em direção à porta, parando momentos antes.

- aconteça o que acontecer Hermione tome muito cuidado, sua vida é muito valiosa, para nós que te amamos.

Hermione sorriu e ficou sozinha na biblioteca esperando o tremor do medo desta noite passar. Momentos antes, de partir ela ouviu um barulho e viu Carlinhos surgir, seguido de Sirius e Bella.

Eles ficaram se olhando em silencio e Hermione sumiu nas cinzas da lareira, indo se encontrar com Draco.

**- -Secretus - - **

Hermione surgiu na antiga sala comunal da grifinória e saiu lentamente com a varinha em punho em direção ao local que Draco havia marcado, relembrando mentalmente cada passo combinado e ação que deveria fazer.

Era a chegada a hora em que dariam o que Voldemort desejava.

Ela tremia a cada passo que dava no castelo destruído, as sombras a deixavam assustada.

Ela parou em frente aos destroços do salão principal, e pode ver a silhueta sombria de Draco Malfoy.

Este estava a olhando com os olhos cinzentos frios e calculistas.

- pensei que não virias, Granger. – o tom de deboche de Draco fez Hermione estranhar, mas um segundo depois ela compreendeu que não estavam sozinhos.

- não tenho medo de você Malfoy, aliais nunca tive agora não me faça perder meu tempo com você e diga o que quer.

- está muito agressiva, priminha, como lhe disse no recado tenho um assunto de família a tratar com você.

- ah, não me diga que resolveu agora perceber que é um bastardo sem futuro e um psedo capacho daquele que intitula de mestre? Porque se for isso minha proposta ainda está de pé Draco. – a voz de Hermione passou pela raiva terminando com um toque de esperança.

- ah, tenho que confessar que às vezes sinto falta desse seu humor Granger. Só que hoje, serei eu a lhe fazer e apenas hoje uma proposta.

- estou escutando – Hermione fingiu um interesse genuíno.

Hermione por um momento reconheceu o brilho de divertimento nos olhos de Draco e teve que confessar para si mesma que todo o medo que sentira dera lugar para uma adrenalina.

- se você tem algo para me falar Malfoy diga logo. Você...

Draco a interrompeu.

- é simples sangue ruim meu mestre tem planos para você, e por isso eu estou aqui.

Draco fez um gesto e cerca de dez bruxos encapuzados saíram das sombras.

Hermione segurou a varinha com força e se preparou para atacar quando eles vieram para cima, quando vários comensais já estavam deitados inconscientes no chão Draco conseguiu imobilizar Hermione que se debatia desesperadamente nos braços de Draco.

- eu sempre soube que você jogava sujo, mas isso é covardia Draco, me solte.

Hermione gritava desesperada.

E Draco a estuporou.

Draco segurou-a no colo enquanto olhava cerca de sete comensais desacordados.

Virou-se para os outros três que ainda resistiam e com um estalo aparatou os deixando nas ruínas.

Logo depois duas pessoas se destacaram das sombras.

Moira e Fenrir Greyback olharam os comensais que se ajoelharam em sinal de respeito aos dois comensais.

- eu disse que era uma perda de tempo vir até aqui Fenrir, Draco conseguiu cuidar da Granger como já era o esperado.

- confesso que esperava que ela não caísse tão fácil na armadilha de Draco, mas ele tinha razão ela ainda tinha esperanças de convertê-lo em um cordeiro, pena que nunca contarão a ela que um lobo só usa a pele de cordeiro para se esquentar e passado o frio, ele volta a ser um lobo.

Fenrir fez uma mesura para Moira.

- sinto deixa-la a sós pequena mas tenho algumas coisas a fazer e ainda terei que ver o Lord, vai comigo?

- não Fenrir, eu tenho uma festa para organizar.

Assim que Greyback aparatou Moira olhou para os comensais que ainda a olhava, com um gesto de Moira, vários dementadores surgiram e quando ela saiu, muitos dos comensais já não estavam mais vivos.

**- -Secretus - - **

Greyback entrou na sala em que voldemort olhava o tabuleiro.

- milord...

- diga-me ele conseguiu? – voldemort não tirou os olhos do tabuleiro.

- sim, milord, ela confiou nele, achando que talvez ele ainda tivesse algo de bom que ela pudesse salvar, me lembra muito o pai dela, que sempre que se deparava com... – Greyback parou de falar. – Perdão Milord.

- pode ir, mas antes me diga outra coisa, o que Moira fez enquanto Draco cuidava do que eu mandei. – ele parecia ter ignorado o final da frase de Greyback.

- confesso milord que talvez, a pequena tenha ficado com um pouco de ciúmes.

Greyback ficou parado em silencio esperando alguma ordem direta de Voldemort, mas está não veio pelo contrario, ele se virou e saiu da sala.

Fenrir aparatou no refugio dele naquele momento.

**- -Secretus - - **

Voldemort se levantou e andou em silencio por um longo corredor, que dava várias curvas.

Parou de frente de uma porta grande de madeira muito bonita com vários desenhos gravados, muitos deles símbolos da sonserina e da família do nobre Salazar.

Ele abriu a porta com cuidado e andou em direção da grande cama, que havia no recinto.

Olhou com muita atenção a jovem desmaiada que jazia imóvel na cama.

Ele nunca vira Hermione tão bonita.

As mãos longas e pálidas de Tom foram em direção ao rosto de Hermione que sentindo o frio pegajoso acabou despertando assustada.

Seus olhos encontraram o Tom Riddle e um frio percorreu sua alma, tentou se mover, porém foi em vão, só fez com Voldemort exprimisse um sorriso bestial.

Hermione tentou gritar quando a mão dele tocou seu rosto novamente, só que sua voz não saiu mais forte do que um sussurro.

- não adianta tentar lutar, cara Hermione, todos os seus esforços serão em vão. Estas em meu domínio.

Ele tinha um brilho no olhar de divertimento enquanto nos dela era de puro terror.

Ela o viu se afastar e pode respirar de novo.

Voldemort se sentou em frente à cama em que Hermione estava e fechou os olhos.

Hermione olhava desesperada em volta, e nada além de um quarto elegante e escuro pode ver.

Aos poucos sentiu que seus movimentos voltam lentamente assim como sua voz.

Mas também uma dor aguda e ininterrupta, devastava todo seu corpo.

Tentou olhar para a janela tentando inutilmente saber quantas horas passara desacordada, só que tudo era escuridão. Quando sentiu que poderia se mexer novamente Hermione tentou sair da cama, porém uma nova onda de dor lhe atingiu.

Seu grito fez com que Voldemort abrisse os olhos e eles estavam brilhando.

- espero que não esteja pensando em nos abandonar Hermione, nem podemos ainda conversar.

O "conversar" estava carregado de ódio e maldade que ar ficou tangível.

- me solte seu... – mas Hermione foi tomada por outra onda de dor.

Tom Riddle, se levantou indo em direção ao corpo de Hermione, tocou novamente a pele fresca e lisa de Hermione respirando fundo como que para sentir a fragrância dela.

- sabe qual é os eu cheiro Hermione? – ele falava milímetros de distancia de Hermione a deixando sentir à proximidade de ambos os corpos.

- não. – Hermione disse firme, não deixaria que ele lhe amedrontasse. – e não quero saber.

- você não quer saber algo? Duvido. – ele sorriu. – você tem cheiro de rosas, não qualquer rosa, deixo claro, mas daquelas incrivelmente vermelhas e de cultivo raro, sua pele e macia e suave, cheirosa e convidativa... – ele passeava a língua pele rosto de Hermione que imóvel deixava uma lagrima banhar seu rosto. – tenho que dizer que a outras milhares de fragrâncias em você, como por exemplo, neste exato momento a medo e raiva... – ele suspirou fundo novamente. – delicioso.

Hermione sentiu um enjôo lhe dominar e respirou fundo quando o viu se afastar.

Havia um alivio tão grande em Hermione quando os olhos de Voldemort caíram sobre ela que ele sorriu.

- não tema minha  
Hermione, não farei nada que você não queira e peça...

Hermione foi tomada por tamanho ódio que mal pode reconhecer as palavras que jogou sobre ele.

- acha realmente que um dia, eu me curvarei para você? – as palavras saíram carregadas de desprezo. – que me tocara com meu consentimento? Pois nem em seus sonhos isso ocorrera prefiro mil anos de torturas a lhe deixar me tocar.

As palavras não ofenderam nem o deixaram Voldemort irritado muito pelo contrario, um brilho de prazer dominou o olhar frio dele.

- você pode dizer isso agora, porém eu lhe escolhi...

A mente de Hermione fervilhava diante da frase estranha do inimigo.

"Ele lhe escolheu?"

- o quer dizer com isso? – a voz de Hermione não saiu forte como ela queria.

- e breve saberá. E neste momento você me desejará assim como lhe desejo, Hermione Black. – Ele lhe deu as costas. – Voltarei em breve, antes tenho alguns peões para tirar do tabuleiro.

Voldemort saiu do quarto deixando Hermione aprisionada. Com um terrível medo corroendo sua coragem.

Cerca de uma hora depois

Hermione sentiu que seu corpo voltava a lhe responder.

Lentamente e ignorando a dor, Hermione se levantou explorando o quarto avidamente, em busca de uma forma para fugir.

Com um único pensamento.

Qualquer que seja o desejo de Voldemort, eu preciso sair daqui. Após meia hora tentando inutilmente abrir as janelas ou a porta Hermione caiu já sem forças.

Um grito de desespero saiu de sua garganta, ao relembrar o ultimo brilho que virá nos olhos de Voldemort.

Ele a olhava com amor.

Um amor doentio, porém um amor.

Um desejo desenfreado.

Ela sentiu uma tontura novamente e implorou para que Draco conseguisse lhe salvar antes que Tom Ridlle saciasse seus desejos.

**- -Secretus - - **

"**Um som de choro o despertou e o cheiro de Sangue o deixava entorpecido, e feliz, Tom Riddle ergueu os olhos e encontrou o corpo da amada, ainda com marcas visíveis dos desejos de Tom realizados. Naquele dia Tom soube que nascera Voldemort."**

**- -Secretus - - **

**Fim do capitulo Cinqüenta e Quatro.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: nosso Tom, com desejos... pobre Mione.**


	56. Capitulo 55 uma festa negra

**Capitulo 55 – o 2º dia - Uma festa Negra no sábado à noite.**

Moira estava parada em frente a uma grande praça no centro de Londres, o movimento frenético ainda não havia diminuído, e ela sentia o coração ser tomado pelo pesar tão constante ultimamente a ela. Respirou fundo e olhou o céu, o sol já não reinava e deixava todo o palco para as estrelas que já sorriam saindo da timidez e deixando que seu brilho fosse o guia de muitos perdidos naquela noite.

Ela pode visualizar alguns jovens rindo e se divertindo com os amigos, alguns casais de namorados aproveitando o começo da escuridão noturna para roubarem beijos cada vez mais ousados dos amantes.

Como ela desejava poder gritar para eles sumirem, porém eles eram os convidados de honra da festa negra que ela arquitetara com tanta frieza e calma para está noite, bastava um simples balançar de cabeça, e seus fieis servos saíram da invisibilidade para extrair cada gota de vida que aqueles trouxas tinham, cada felicidade e bom momento que qualquer ser humano guardasse como jóia seria em momentos tomada à força.

E Moira sentia a proximidade do momento chegar com um misto de pena e de excitação.

Mesmo que quisesse mentir para si mesma, havia uma certa felicidade no ser dela, de sentir o desespero daqueles que os condenavam a uma vida nas sombras. Era um sentimento mesquinho e perverso, de poder.

Às oito horas e ponto Moira se fez visível para todos os trouxas que passeavam ou simplesmente estavam de passagem pela praça.

Muito se assustaram ao ver a garota incrivelmente pálida flutuando a metros do chão.

Outros entraram em pânico, pois virão os olhos incrivelmente gelados e malévolos dela.

Só que nenhum teve força suficiente para fugir, seus corpos foram tomados por um incrível frio, um sentimento doloroso, tomou todas as mentes e corações presentes, milhares de dores e recordações deixadas de lado voltaram com força total.

Muitas mulheres sentiram seus corpos serem tocados e cada pequeno pedaço de suas vidas felizes sumirem, deixando apenas as brigas e lágrimas já derramadas há muito tempo como às únicas recordações que tinham.

Já os homens podiam se recordar como se fossem ontem todas as humilhações e perdas que tiveram. Algum sentimento perdido deles, Moira pode sentir claramente, estavam revivendo os piores momentos de suas vidas.

Uma gentil senhora se recordava de um carro vermelho com o símbolo dos bombeiros parar em frente a sua casa e a voz do capitão do corpo de bombeiros lhe dizendo: **_Seu filho jamais será esquecido, ele era um verdadeiro herói._**

Esta mesma senhora reviveu ate seus últimos minutos de vida ela parada em frente ao corpo já sem vida de seu filho.

Era muita dor, para uma mãe suportar, perder um filho uma vez já fora doloroso, reviver, acabou a matando lentamente em meio a saudade e dor.

Moira sentiu cada tristeza e cada lágrima.

Viu todas as almas serem tomadas e compartilhadas pelos seres horrendos que ela comandava, e por mais que tentasse não gostar no fundo ela achou saboroso o poder, de decidir quem ia viver.

Ali ela era a Deusa.

Se ela quisesse, um poderia ser poupado do beijo frio e doloroso dos dementadores.

Um movimento e eles parariam esperando que ela lhes ordenasse outra missão.

Só que ela não se mexeu. Pelo contrario sua risada, os deixava mais confiantes e em poucos minutos eles não se restringiam à praça, a região inteira de Londres, sentiu um frio lhe dominar e suas vidas foram ficando cinzas e feias.

Não havia mais felicidade por ali.

Quando cerca de vinte minutos e muitas vitimas depois, Moira percebeu o movimento espalhafatoso dos membros da ordem da Fênix.

Ela sorriu.

Um sorriso frio e amargurado.

Chegara à hora, de mostrar quem era Moira Drecco.

**- -Secretus - -**

Harry estava deitado com a cabeça apoiado no colo de Gina, se sentindo estranhamente inquieto.

Olhou para a namorada, porém o olhar dela parecia preso em outra dimensão.

- está com algum problema Ginny? – o tom de preocupação era notável na voz de Harry e Gina viu que aquele era o momento certo para colocar o plano em ação.

- estou apenas com duvidas, sobre nossos planos, amor. – Harry olhou de forma estranha para Gina, ela nunca lhe chamara de amor... Porém Harry pensou que fosse apenas uma nova forma de Gina para lhe mostrar o quanto o amava e suspirou.

- eu posso lhe explicar de novo tudo ai você verá que não precisa se alarmar. Tudo dará certo Ginny. - a comensal da morte, se congratulou por dentro ao ver que Harry ia lhe explicar os planos novamente.

Minutos se passaram enquanto Harry explicava meticulosamente a namorada o planos deles, para destruir o ultimo horcrux, e ele nem percebeu o brilho de felicidade e euforia nos olhos da namorada.

Foi quando foram interrompidos por Rony.

- Harry, Gina, temos que nos reunir, outro ataque em massa no centro de Londres.

Eles correram em direção a sala de reuniões da ordem, que a está hora já estava praticamente lotada de membros da mesma.

Os olhos de Harry e Rony percorreram todos os presentes buscando os olhos da amiga, porém não a encontraram, trocaram um breve olhar preocupado um com o outro e aguardaram em silencio a chegada de Minerva e Lupin, que segundo souberam foram buscar outras informações.

Harry sentia que aquele tempo, embora breve fosse um erro, porém se calou, quando percebeu algo estranho.

Seu padrinho Sirius Black trocava um suspeito olhar com Gui e Tonks, enquanto Bellatrix saia sorrateiramente em direção à biblioteca.

Segundos depois ele viu Tonks também se distanciar dos outros membros da ordem e seguir a tia.

Ele nem sequer sabia o porquê de estar desconfiando destes movimentos até encontrar um olhar ao longe.

Carlinhos estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, e uma mão de Gui parecia estar o contendo para que não caísse no chão naquele exato momento.

Uma raiva sem limites dominou Harry, era obvio que algo acontecera a Hermione, buscou o olhar do amigo e viu que Rony também perceberá o estado do irmão.

No exato momento em que a voz de Harry ia se levantar em busca de explicações Minerva chegou.

- um ataque a uma Praça em Londres já deixou milhares de trouxas feridos, temos a informação que apenas Moira Drecco Snape comanda o ataque. – ela suspirou talvez se lembrando de quem ela fosse filha. – iremos imediatamente.

Antes que Harry pudesse pensar já estava aparatando seguindo os companheiros da ordem.

**- -Secretus - -**

Os olhos incrivelmente negros de Moira entravam em profundo contraste com a pele muito branca e os cabelos muito vermelhos, aquele tom carmesim vivo e tocante que Harry jamais vira em outra pessoa além da mãe da mesma.

Ele aparatara com os demais companheiros e todos estavam em posição de combate, vários já lutavam para afastar os dementadores, porém os olhos de Harry estavam presos àquela bruxa que parecia desfrutar de um prazer inimaginável diante da tortura e do caos que os demais passavam.

Ela ria e movimentava sutilmente os braços como que regesse uma orquestra, e os músicos eram os dementadores, sedentos da felicidade dos outros, caindo impiedosos diante dos trouxas e dos bruxos que se colocavam entre eles e a missão dela.

Moira encontro os olhos verdes esmeraldas de Harry a olhando com ódio, suspirou pensando em como aqueles bruxos colocavam todas as suas esperanças em uma criança tão suscetível aos sentimentos mundanos e que não era capaz de ver um metro a sua frente.

Ele jamais poderia derrotar Tom, ela a cada vez que ela se encontrava com o prometido salvador Moira tinha mais certeza disso, Harry jamais conseguiria se controlar a ponto de não se deixar levar pelo ódio contra os inimigos e o ódio não era o sentimento correto para se usar contra Tom.

Vários membros da ordem já se encontravam vitimas dos dementadores, quando Harry notou Moira se aproximando dele.

Ela tinha um passo suave e a cada passo todos os empecilhos que ela encontrava eram jogados com força limpando seu trajeto.

Harry estava preso nos movimentos dela sem poder se mexer, tentou inutilmente pegar sua varinha, mas nenhum milímetro de seu ser parecia disposto a obedecê-lo. Um pânico crescente tomou conta de Harry que nem sequer conseguia olhar para outra direção além da dela, não sabia onde estavam os outros, não ouvia nenhum outro barulho além dos passos dela na calçada.

Tudo parecia em câmera lenta.

Ela se aproximou tanto que Harry pode sentir o perfume sândalo. E ver as matizes azuis nos agora cinzas olhos dela.

Um arrepio frio percorreu o corpo de Harry, e em sua mente ele ouviu novamente gritos...

Os gritos de sua mãe...

Em sua mente como em um cinema com sessão funesta imagens dolorosas se passavam, corredores escuros, gritos, mortes, lágrimas, viu a morte em tantas formas variadas, em tantas lembranças diferentes que ele a custo deixava em um lugar escondido de seu inconsciente que lágrimas surgirão em seus olhos e banharam seu rosto pálido e frio.

Seus sentidos foram tomados pelo cheiro de sangue fresco e de flores mortas, e seu corpo se contorceu ao sentir milhares de agulhas perfurando seu corpo, correntes elétricas lhe fizeram se curvar de dor. Sua respiração estava tão descontrolada que a cada respirar sentia as fibras de seu pulmão arrebentarem, e o gosto de seu sangue ficou evidente em seu paladar, quando em meio a mais uma onda de dor ele tossiu sangue ele ergueu a cabeça, em direção do som que ficaria guardado em sua mente.

Voldemort, ria...

Os olhos de Harry se encontraram com os de Voldemort parado ao lado de Moira que olhava a cena divertida.

Mesmo não sentindo mas as ondas devastadores de tortura, não havia uma parte de Harry que não doesse, olhou em volta e nada viu a não ser um mundo incrivelmente vermelho, tudo ao seu redor era vermelho, triste e vazio ao não ser aqueles dois a sua frente.

E foi vê-la se virar em outra direção e dizer: - E é com isto que esses traidores contam...

Que Harry sentiu suas forças morrerem...

**- -Secretus - -**

Rony, corria o máximo que podia na direção de Harry, mas as pessoas que ainda não haviam sucumbido aos poderes dos dementadores corriam e esbarravam nele, e todos os dementadores parecia querer sugar seus poderes, mas ele tinha que correr...

Harry estava parado olhando para Moira sem se mover enquanto ela parada a uma considerável distancia, sussurrava palavras que pela distancia Rony, jamais poderia descobrir, mesmo que conhecesse o feitiço que ela usava, mas na mente de Rony só havia uma certeza, Harry estava imóvel em uma batalha enquanto dementadores passeavam em torno dele, sugando fragmentos de sua alma.

Não somente Rony havia percebido tal ato.

Sirius e Lupin trocavam um olhar angustiado do outro lado do parque, enquanto lutavam com os dementadores.

Mas não foi o fato de Harry estar imóvel que chamou a atenção total de Lupin, mas sim outro membro da ordem, que nada fazia nem era atacado quando observava a batalha em silencio, escondida em ponto escuro do parque.

Rony se aproximou de Harry, mas à toca-lo foi arremessado por uma devastadora força. Seu corpo em segundos foi tomado por um frio e começou a cuspir sangue. Em meio ao seu desespero pode ver Moira desviar seu olhar em sua direção. Seus lábios agora se mexiam com calma e a dor no corpo de Rony foi substituída por um sono e seus olhos se fecharam sem que ele conseguisse se controlar.

Minerva, Carlinho e Gui, que viram a cena correram na direção de Rony, e enquanto Carlinhos carregava o irmão caçula, Gui e Minerva atacaram com vários feitiços Moira.

Minerva deixou escapar de seus lábios um murmúrio de lamento, ao ver que nenhum dos feitiços parecia atingir a jovem comensal.

Era como se houvesse um campo de força invisível em torno dela...

Foi naquele instante que Minerva compreendeu algo assustador...

Cada alma sugada pelos dementadores os fortalecia e a garota também...

Minerva se concentrou e usando todo seu poder lançou o espectro patrono na filha de Snape.

Moira foi atingida pelo formidável poder de ataque de Minerva e deu um sorriso irônico enquanto passava sua mão alva em seus lábios onde escorriam um fino filete de sangue.

Ela olhou para Minerva que escorada em Gui, sabia que suas horas estavam contadas, se não saísse imediatamente dali.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo a Gui.

Minerva sentiu sua garganta ser tocada por uma mão pegajosa e fria...

Seus olhos se levantaram para ver que não mais Gui Weasley a segurava, e sim Lord Voldemort.

Tentou fugir dos braços de Voldemort, porém o máximo que pode foi rastejar a centímetros dele. Antes de sentir seu corpo ser transpassado pela maior dor que sentira em sua vida, continuava rastejando para longe dele, mas cada movimento intensificava a dor. Minerva chorou ao perder a luta e seus olhos se fecharem...

- me perdoe Alvo...

**- -Secretus - -**

Gui segurava o corpo de Minerva até ser jogado com forças para longe da mentora da ordem. Seu corpo ardia pelo baque, e ouviu o barulho característico da policia trouxa. Lamentou que mais inocentes estivessem vindo para carnificina, mas sentiu seus olhos se fecharem em um sono angustiante.

**- -Secretus - -**

Os membros da ordem entraram em desespero ao ver vários carros da policia trouxa.

Bombas de gás foram lançadas nas direções dos bruxos e das milhares de vitimas, em meio ao desespero ficou cada vez mais difícil distinguir companheiros dos inimigos... Vários feitiços para afugentar dementadores acabaram atingindo amigos e trouxas inocentes, em minutos havia outro perigo mortal para os bruxos, policias trouxas entraram na batalha sem saber quem era o inimigo, e barulhos de tiros eram ouvidos assim como gritos de dor dos bruxos que passaram a atacar os policias tentado os desacordar.

Sirius e Lupin trocaram rapidamente um olhar enviaram um sinal para os membros da ordem.

Todos os bruxos capazes começaram a olhar em volta angustiados e pegando amigos desacordados começaram a aparatar para o refugio da ordem mais próximo.

Sirius correu na direção que vira Harry e Minerva sendo seguido por Fred e Jorge Weasley que apesar dos vários machucados ainda conseguiam correr.

- viu a Gina, por ai Sirius? – a voz de Fred estava carregada de pavor, jamais imaginara uma luta tão desleal quanto aquela.

Os dementadores e ainda os trouxas.

Sirius que corria olhando em volta para ver se achava algum outro membro da ordem desacordado, negou com a cabeça.

Desacordaram milhares de trouxas que os ameaçaram pelo caminho, e suspiraram aliviados a ver que os dementadores apesar de não serem vistos mais pelos trouxas continuavam atacando agora somente os trouxas, com dificuldade conseguiram se aproximar de Harry que jogado no chão com os olhos abertos parecia estar intocado.

Fred segurou o cunhado enquanto Jorge pegava Minerva.

Olharam para Sirius que se virou para os dois.

- levem eles daqui, continuarei com Lupin procurando mais bruxos.

Os gêmeos não questionaram as ordens e disseram antes de aparatar.

- não se esqueça da Gina.

Sirius balançou com a cabeça um sim rápido e rapidamente chegou até Lupin que com a ajuda de mais cinco aurores estavam em frente a uma pilha considerável de bruxos.

- o que faremos agora Lupin? – Laura Lin uma das melhores aurores americanas o olhava. – se sairmos agora daqui em segundos estes trouxas sucumbiram aos dementadores, se ficarmos ou morreremos ou os mataremos.

Lupin sabia que Laura estava certa.

- use o feitiço de rastreamento e veja se há mais algum bruxo vivo.

Laura não esperou um segundo após a ordem de Lupin para erguer sua varinha.

- busqueo Vitae.

Dois minutos depois ela balançou tristemente a cabeça.

- lamento, Remus.

- segurem cada um o maior números de companheiros. – todos obedeceram Remus e assim que todos estava preparados Remus entregou uma chave de portal a Laura.

Laura o olhou sem entender.

- e você, Remus? E Sirius? - ela viu os dois amigos se separarem.

- nos encontramos no ponto seguro, Laura.

Assim que viram o ultimo grupo de aurores partirem Remus e Sirius olharam em volta e não precisaram buscar muito para encontrarem Moira.

Ela os olhava impassível.

- não há nada que vocês possam fazer aqui ao não ser morrer.

Aquela frase fria na voz de uma garota tão nova partiu o coração de Sirius, ele sabia que era verdade.

Sirius e Remus aparataram surgindo na mansão Malfoy minutos depois.

**- -Secretus - -**

Moira suspirou cansada, não havia muito mais a ser feito, os policiais caiam sem saber o que realmente os vitimava, e em cerca de cinco minutos boa parte de Londres estava coberta de cadáveres sem alma.

Com apenas um gesto Moira dissipou os dementadores e toda a nevoa de gás dos trouxas.

Pegou sua varinha e com a voz forte e límpida conjurou a marca, o aviso aos trouxas que a paz acabara.

- Mosrmordre.

E em toda Inglaterra, a marca pairava trazendo aos bruxos a certeza de mais um massacre e despertando nos trouxas estarrecidos um medo primitivo.

Tudo era uma massa de corpos pálidos e olhos abertos com expressão vazia, não havia nenhum ali, que tivesse algo além de uma carcaça inútil em forma de corpos sem vida, nada mais para ser visto ou apreciado.

Moira deixou o local, da festa com um sorriso no rosto e se deparou com os olhos do avô.

- bela, festa princesa... – o tom da voz de Tom era completamente destituído de tristeza e pesar.

- já tive convidados mais interessante, do que estes. Porém todos agora estão cientes que suas noites talvez estejam diferentes e para aqueles que nem sequer sabem o ocorreu, terão mais dificuldade para dormir...

Voldemort olhou a neta, em busca do que ela sentia, mas nada além de um brilho divertido no olhar ele pode notar.

Ofereceu a mão para a neta que aceitou e juntos aparataram para a mansão Riddle.

**- -Secretus - -**

Moira encontrou Draco sentado na suntuosa sala da mansão, ele não tinha nenhuma expressão no rosto, embora estivesse mais pálido que o normal.

Voldemort olhou a muda troca de olhares entre os dois e balançou a cabeça desgostoso.

Assim como a mãe, Moira não soubera escolher bem aquele para devotar seu amor, porém Tom, tinha que concordar que havia piores e aquele sentimento fora muito proveitoso para ele.

Draco se levantou e fez uma mesura assim que viu Tom.

- vamos deixar de tanta formalidade Draco, pelos menos quando estivermos apenas em família.

Draco sabia que Voldemort realmente não queria dizer aquilo era mais uma ameaça velada em palavras bonitas.

- perdão Milord, - ele fez uma mesura discreta.

Moira que sentia uma pequena dor de cabeça, e bem sabia o que era chamou a atenção de Draco.

- vamos embora Draco, preciso de um banho depois de ficar tanto tempo com aqueles trouxas estúpidos.

Draco e Moira aparataram em uma Rua de Londres para logo depois surgirem na mansão Malfoy.

Onde o resto da família já os esperava.

**- -Secretus - -**

Voldemort os viu sumir, e cantarolando começou a passear em passos curtos e lentos pelos corredores escuros da mansão...

Parou diante de uma porta enorme e muito bonita, abriu sem esforços a pesada porta de madeira de lei.

E seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione que lhe olhava com tremor e as marcas das lagrimas ainda eram visíveis.

- bom noite, Hermione. – o tom da voz dele fez com que mais lágrimas transbordassem dos olhos de Hermione.

Ele ficou parado em frente à porta ainda aberta, até ouvir passos.

Serene chegou até os aposentos do pai, com um grande mala.

Hermione reconheceu a mala como aquela que Snape usava para transportar poções delicadas.

- aqui esta o que me pediu...

Serene olhou para Hermione e sentiu sua garganta apertar.

Ali estava sua afilhada que achara que morrera logo após o parto, Serene segurara Hermione apenas uma vez no momento em que ela nascera como era costume nos partos das famílias nobres, um minuto até ela ser tirada de seus braços por Severus e logo após ela ouvira que ela sucumbira, se não tivesse seus próprios problemas na época teria desconfiado da mentira, e agora ali, estava o bebê frágil que ela conhecera anos atrás, tremendo de medo e ela não podia fazer nada.

Foi apenas por um segundo os encontros de olhos antes que Serene virasse e se despedisse do pai.

Voldemort fechou a porta e andou até Hermione a tirando do chão sem dificuldade.

Hermione não tinha mais forças para lutar e se deixou ser colocada novamente na cama, suspirou após vê-lo se afastar.

Ele colocou a maleta de poções em cima de uma mesa e se sentou em uma cadeira.

- agora que diminuímos os peões podemos conversar Hermione.

"**Você já sentiu um frio que não conseguisse controlar? Uma tristeza tão grande que nem mais havia lágrimas para aliviá-la? Eu a sinto todos os dias, dentro de mim, morando em meus pensamentos e em tudo o que eu toco."**

**Moira Drecco a Draco anos atrás.**

**Fim do capitulo Cinqüenta e Cinco.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: obrigada ...**

**principalmente á hgranger: seu reviews me deixou muito contente, está fic é minha paixão e nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse curtir tanto ela, e todos os meus devaneios e personagens novos, tudo nela eu tenho feito com carinho...a morte do Snape, me deixou a beira de lágrimas e foi minha intençao que vocês sentissem isso também, o carlinhos como par da mione, e o relacionamento dela com o draco, tudo foi feito pra que invadissemos um novo patamar nos relacionamentos dos personagens da historia original, e você ainda espera por ver o que Voldemort tem pra mostrar de mundano e da "capacidade" de amar, dele, espero que você continue a acompanhar a fic ate o fim...´que tenha passado um otimo natal, e que se divirta mais ainda no ano novo... e saiba que eu me divertir muito como meu sonserino em pele de cordeiro...**

**Tom Riddle: Mestre que honra... e não se preocupe não sou de trair, bom não que alguém descubra...**

**beijos... a todos e um otimo ano novo...**

**mais emoçoes em um capitulo duplo ano que vem...**

**hahahaha risada maligna.**


	57. Capitulo 56 Vestigios de uma festa negra

**Capitulo 56 – Vestígios de uma festa negra.**

Fred e Jorge aparataram no esconderijo da ordem levando com eles Minerva e Harry, para logo se depararem com muitos companheiros feridos havia um pequeno caos, que em minutos foi terminado após a entrada de Laura Lin, Fred foi até a auror americana e falou em um sussurro.

- temos que levar Harry e Minerva para Saint Mungus ou...

Ele nem chegou a terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido Carlinhos que carregava o corpo de Gui.

Laura se afastou de Fred e conversou por segundos com Carlinhos.

Ela voltou até Fred.

- você e Jorge, e Carlinhos deverão aparatar levando Minerva, Harry, Julliard, e Gui, que são os mais feridos, assim que chegarem lá devem providenciar uma chave de portal, para levar os demais ou teremos muito problemas, se Voldemort tiver a certeza absoluta que estamos todos lá.

Fred concordou, esse era o plano da ordem que evitava levar seus membros para o Saint mungus, não querendo que lá se iniciasse uma outra batalha.

Após as ordens de Laura, que estava no comando os gêmeos e Carlinhos aparataram.

E somente muitas horas depois outros membros da ordem conseguiriam descobrir os acontecimentos daqueles momentos... Naquela casa pequena cuja localização apenas os membros da ordem do mais alto escalão poderiam saber.

**- -Secretus - -**

Laura Lin, tentava prestar auxilio para os amigos, enquanto a ajuda não chegava, quando todo seu corpo congelou.

Um barulho ensurdecedor, a fez se virar na direção da porta para ver a invasão de milhares de comensais da morte.

Uma longa batalha se iniciou entre os membros da ordem da fênix, cujos corpos e as forças mágicas já se encontravam esgotados e os sádicos comensais da morte.

Laura lutou por muito tempo antes de cair em batalha, todo seu corpo com espasmos de dor indicavam que ela estava viva, o que só prolongou sua dor, pois a tortura que ela passou naquela casa, ouvindo os gritos de pavor, e sentindo o cheiro fresco de sangue, sangue dos seus amigos, presos em seu olfato. Seria algo que a auror ainda carregaria por longos anos, em seus pesadelos...

Ela tentou rastejar em busca de sua varinha, assim que os comensais saíram, mas antes mesmo que pudesse fazer tal, movimento ouviu uma voz conhecida, com sotaque francês que a irritava tanto, ela não entendia o que a outra dizia, ela abriu os olhos para se deparar, com Fleur Delacour, conversando com um comensal.

Laura ficou imóvel, ela que pensará que não havia nenhum comensal, mais na casa, se enganara terrivelmente, e agora estava diante da possível traidora que a ordem tentava encontrar a anos.

Ela apurou todos os sentidos tentando captar os murmúrios trocados entre eles, e foi quando tristemente compreendeu, que não havia apenas um traidor.

Aquela francesa estúpida, estava a serviço dos comensais, mas não poderia saber da localização daquele refugio, ela não era o fiel do segredo.

- non seja estúpido, Vincent, eu não posso surgir do nada, sem nenhum arranhão, após um massacre deste porte, eu disse ao Lord que eu deveria ser poupada deste ataque.

A loira estava furiosa.

- você não é melhor que ninguém francesa, e deixe de drama, só lhe darei alguns minutos de cruciatos.

Era obvio para Laura que Fleur precisava voltar para seu posto de espia, foi quando o que ela viu a assustou terrivelmente, não era sob a forma de Fleur que ela espionava, em frente a seus olhos a loira assumiu a forma de Gina Weasley, a namorada de Harry e irmã caçula de Fred.

Laura rastejou com dificuldade procurando não fazer o mínimo barulho e conseguiu chegar até a varinha.

Antes que os dois comensais pudessem se proteger, Laura lançou duas maldições, uma da morte no comensal que fora chamado de Vincent e de corpo preso na traidora.

Laura antes de cair, fez o conjuramento de seu patrono e mandou a Fred, olhando na figura novamente de uma Gina assustada que não fora por falta de motivo que a francesa fora abandonada por Gui. Fez um ultimo feitiço de aviso, e desmaiou, mas em instantes estava sendo amparada por Fred Weasley, que olhava para o corpo preso da irmã, caçula sem entender direito o que Laura queria dizer com o recado que deixará flutuando em cima de Gina.

"Não a solte, ela é a traidora...".

**- -Secretus - -**

Serene aparatou na mansão Malfoy e se deparou com quase todos os membros da família, Black. Ás três irmãs, e Tonks estavam presentes, além de Remus e Sirius.

Bellatrix a olhava com intensidade.

- eu conheço este olhar Serene o que houve de errado? – Bellatrix perguntou sentindo seu sangue gelar.

- devemos, retirar Hermione das mãos de Tom, antes do previsto, não poderemos resgatá-la amanhã como era previsto.

- por quê? – Foi à voz de Moira que soou no salão que ficara em silêncio.

Serene se virou para filha que estava estupidamente pálida.

- por que ele não planeja colocar Cissy no lugar de Bella, a escolhida para reinar ao seu lado é a Hermione.

- ele está louco? – Sirius falou mais parecido com um rosnado. – ele não vai viver se encostar um dedo em minha filha.

- isso não é o pior, Sirius, é que ele pretende fazer com que Hermione deseje estar neste posto. – Todos olhavam Serene sem compreender totalmente até que todos pareceram entender.

- ele não pretende isso... – murmurou Draco.

- sim, ele me pediu que lhe trouxesse várias poções, muitas para usar em tortura, mais um especial, a mais poderosa poção de amor, que já foi feita, e outra de desejo.

- você entregou a ele? – Bellatrix perguntou.

- sim. Mas antes tomei cuidado, de colocar todos os ingredientes sem maturar, o que significa...

- que o efeito pode ser revertido se ela tomar a poção de anulação antes de doze horas. – Moira completou o pensamento da mãe. – ou ela vai amá-lo para sempre, um amor doentio e nefasto.

Draco deu um murro na parede ao lado dele.

- eu entreguei Hermione a ele, e já não podia suportar a idéia que ele iria torturá-la, para obter informações ou se vingar, mas imaginar que ele pretende tocar desse modo nela, é pior coisa que eu poderia esperar vindo dele. – Draco desabafou.

- temos outros problemas, não termos percebido essa intenção de Tom, é apenas um indicador, que talvez não saibamos de tudo, e nosso plano pode apresentar falhas... – Cissy começou a falar.

- nunca poderemos saber completamente o que se passa na mente dele, Sra. Malfoy, o que podemos e adiantar nossos planos de resgate e seguirmos os outros planos. – Moira falou, olhando para a janela. – ou não esperarmos mais por nada...

- o quer dizer com isso Moira?- Bella a olhava atenta e inquieta.

- neste exato momento, um dos refúgios da ordem está sendo massacrado, por ordem direta de Tom. – ela parou ao ver a expressão de surpresa nos olhos de Remus. – Eu acabo de sentir, a vibração assim como todos os comensais aqui presentes.

- Mas como ele pode ter a localização do local.

- Harry.

Todos se virarão para Draco que fora o responsável pela resposta.

- A mente dele, é um livro aberto, para Voldemort, sempre que ele entra em combate, ele praticamente grita tudo o que há na mente dele, para todos, a oclumência dele é péssima, ele pode até estar protegido dentro da sede da ordem pelos feitiços que Dumbledore, colocou, mas fora dela, ele é completamente suscetível a contar tudo, e ser manipulado, e sem contar que temos uma outra espiã dentro da ordem que pelo que eu pude descobrir está bem próxima a ele, talvez ele tenha dito em voz alta a ela e a todos os comensais presentes.

- eu não acredito nisso, - Bella falou desesperada. – tanto que foi pedido a ele que se controle, - ela se virou para Sirius. – e ainda acha que podemos segredar a ele nossos planos? Se Tom descobrir o que pretendemos antes do tempo, seremos liquidados e Hermione estará em risco.

- não vamos falar de Harry agora, depois cuidamos disso, agora como tiraremos minha filha do covil das cobras?

- será simples está parte, porém resta saber se estamos prontos para adiantar os outros planos, que temos? – perguntou Moira, os olhando calmamente.

Foi Andie que respondeu.

- temos tudo pronto, só falta o sacrifício...

- assim que tiramos Hermione de lá, ele ficara tão enfurecido, que provavelmente nós dará isso.

Ficaram durante uma hora ouvindo o que Draco e Moira explicavam, sobre a localização do covil das cobras e contando com o conhecimento de Bella do local, tudo foi organizado, para o resgate, logo ao amanhecer do novo dia, mas foi a ultima frase de Draco que deixou Bella e Sirius mais nervosos.

- não se esqueçam, que provavelmente amanha, ele já terá dado as poções a Hermione, e que ela será nossa oponente, pois desejaras ficar.

- nada que um bom feitiço de sono nela não resolva – falou Moira, jogando dois frascos um a Draco outro a Bella. – basta que ela aspire está poção que dormira e vocês poderão levá-la, sem complicações. Agora todos nós devemos dormir, ou aproveitarmos está ultima noite, não sabemos o que nós esperar amanhã.

Draco e Moira aparataram, os deixando sozinhos.

- há quartos para todos aqui... – Cissy disse.

- eu tenho que ir, Cissy, se algo acontecer é melhor que eu esteja em minha casa, caso Tom precise de mim. – Dizendo isso Serene sumiu da frente dos Black.

- eu ver como o Gui está, tchau mãe, tchau pessoal, vejo vocês antes do nascer do sol.

Andie olhou pro lados e viu que estava segurando vela.

- acho que vou me recolher mais cedo.

Assim apenas Remus, Cissy, Bella e Sirius ficaram se olhando em silêncio.

**- -Secretus - -**

Voldemort, estava sentado em sua poltrona olhando para Hermione, após alguns minutos de silencio.

- o que você quis dizer com diminuímos alguns peões? – a voz de

Hermione estava tremula.

- nosso amigo em comum, salvador do mundo, me contou algo fascinante nestes últimos tempos, como por exemplo, um certo refugio da ordem para batalhas. – Tom pegou em seu bolso um pergaminho amassado, e deu a Hermione. – pode ver que ele é muito útil a minha causa, querida...

Hermione leu na letra apressada de Harry o endereço do refugio da ordem.

- como isso foi parar em suas mãos, Voldemort.

Hermione sentia novamente a fúria invadir seu corpo.

- Potter, não consegue negar nada a certas pessoas Hermione, e é muito fácil, obter o que queremos quando pedimos com jeito.

- Gina está nós traindo? – Hermione perguntou, mas para si mesma do que para Voldemort, estava absorta nas complicações para tais atos, já não bastava terem perdido Vitor Krum, para as trevas?

- não me querida, no começo ela era minha fonte, mas quando perdi Krum, tive que providenciar uma melhor, e tirei a garota Weasley de circulação colocando uma outra muito mais ardilosa e persuasiva, o que eu não entendo é como um bruxo que julga ser capaz de me vencer e derrotar minha filha amada, não consegue diferenciar entre sua namorada de anos, e possivelmente mãe de seus filhos por uma outra? Você poderia me explicar Hermione?

Tom Ridlle brincava com as emoções de Hermione a ferindo com palavras camufladas em suposto carinho que enojava Hermione.

- não me chame de querida, você nem sequer sabe o que isso significa.

Tom foi na direção de Hermione e a pegou puxando-a com força pelo braço, Hermione se debateu ao sentir o toque frio e pegajoso dele em seu braço, mas suas forças comparadas as deles eram pequenas e inúteis.

Logo parou de se debater, enquanto ele passava sua mão fria por seu rosto, seu corpo inteiro tremeu e uma ânsia de vomito a nauseou.

Tom olhou a reação de Hermione e deu um arremedo de sorriso.

- logo, não será repulsa que despertarei em você... – Ele se aproximou mais dela e a beijou, abrindo a força um caminho pela boca de Hermione com sua língua enquanto ele voltava a se debater.

Ele aprofundou mais o beijo se deliciando com o gosto de Hermione, e com o desespero dela, sentindo cada fibra do seu corpo arder de desejo.

O beijo era tão violento que aos lábios de Hermione se cortaram, molhando os de Tom com seu sangue, o que despertou mais prazer e desejo nele.

Ele se afastou, sorrindo, para ela que estava incrivelmente pálida, com um filete de sangue escorrendo dos lábios trêmulos, logo Hermione foi levada por um espasmo de dor, e de humilhação, deixando grossa lágrimas, por seu alvo rosto.

- você é o ser mais asqueroso e nojento que eu conheço, e nem sobre efeito de mil maldiçoes, poções, feitiços, eu poderia sentir outra coisa pro você, além da mais completa indiferença e asco, pois nem o ódio de meu ser eu lhe devotarei, pois até pra odiar alguém é preciso algum dia tê-lo amado...

Se Hermione soubesse o que causaria aquelas palavras em Tom, talvez ela não dissesse, ou talvez as dissesse com mais gosto.

Logo seu corpo foi atingido com uma força cruel e devastadora, pela maldição da dor.

Durante longos cinco minutos Tom Ridlle descontou sua frustração e raiva, em Hermione, só parando quando a viu desfalecer em sua cama.

Ele a trouxe para mais perto dele a segurando com calma, e um certo carinho...

O corpo de Hermione, coberto, por seu sangue, nunca fora tão belo aos olhos dele quanto naquele momento...

E Tom a amou mais ainda.

- é o que veremos, minha querida...

Tom foi até a maleta, e usando de algumas seringas injetou três, poções diferentes em Hermione.

Se sentado calmamente em frente a ela, apenas esperando que ela acordasse.

Ela o veria com os mesmo olhos que ele.

**- -Secretus - -**

**"Estrelas reluzentes, presas em vidas terrenas, sofrendo as provações para serem novamente postas no manto negro da noite, aonde nasceram e retornaram... Esses sãos os filhos dos Blacks, estrelas perdidas, nesta terra apenas por um segundo..."**

**Eloar Black.**

**Fim do capitulo Cinqüenta e Seis.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: oie...**

**desculpa a demora mas tava dificil de atualizar...**

**Vamos aos reviews.**

**Carol Cardilli: oie ... Leitora nova...uwuwuwuwuwu, espero que esteja curtindo muito está fic, ela já está an reta final... mas se vcs gostarem muito dela e pedirem quem sabe tem cont... eu ja escrevi o ultimo cap dela, só falta arrumar tempo pra rever, tudo, antes de postar...**

**Hhgranger: oie, miga... como tu estas?**

**aos demais. : lyaa, marta, lucio, julio, e todos que comentam no msn... beijos...**


	58. Capitulo 57 Cissy&remus Andie

**em homenagem a um homem, que em vida foi muito mais que o pai de minhas amigas, muito mais que um amigo para mim, mas que eu amava, como se fosse meu sangue e respeitava como um pai.**

**Hildeberto Panni, o querido Gaucho, que fique em paz meu amigo e saiba que sua vida jamais será esquecida, pois ela faz parte da minha e será sempre uma memoria querida, de sua filha postiça como dizia...**

**Capitulo 57 – Cissy e Remus. **

**Andie.**

Sirius se não estivesse tão preocupado com Hermione estaria rindo da cara da prima e do amigo, que estavam tão corados como se estivessem com febre, mas foi com um alivio que ele ouviu a voz doce de Bella, com uma felicidade.

Todos olharam para Bellatrix, estranhando o sorriso na face dela.

- Por que está, rindo Bella – Cissy perguntou curiosa.

- eles se esqueceram de uma pequena coisa, Cissy, não haverá poção forte o suficiente para derrotar as proteções de Hermione, ela está com meu amuleto, - ela sorria e Sirius se levantou compreendendo o motivo e trouxe a amada para um beijo.

- você tem razão, aquele amuleto filtrará o efeito da poção, e sem contar que ela tem um amor verdadeiro o que já anula por si só o efeito da poção de desejo...

- por Merlin, graças, a Morgana, podemos seguir com o plano, estava tão preocupada com Hermione.

Narcissa disse também rindo.

- acho que devemos tirá-la de lá amanha, mesmo. – foi Remus que disse isso e todos os olharam. – Voldemort, não a perdoará por resistir a ele, e será mil vezes mais terrível com ela, nas torturas, e talvez até mesmo arrisque-se a perder sua força a matando.

- certo, nós vamos tirá-la, de lá, mas só estou aliviado, por saber que ela não correra o risco de gostar, mesmo sob efeito daquele crápula. – Sirius falou, sorridente. – acho que devemos descansar. – Sirius disse para Bella mais era até evidente para o outro casal a intenção de Sirius.

Eles viram o casal subir as escadas, sem pressa, mais com rapidez acima do normal, eles não encostavam um no outro, com talvez receio do que poderia acontecer.

Já Remus estava completamente com sua atenção presa a ela, no modo que ela mantinha seus olhos azuis celestes presos em algum ponto da parede.

Sua pele branca como marfim estava levemente corada.

E Remus foi levado só pela presença dela, há muitos anos atrás.

Um jovem Remus via descer pelas escadarias um anjo... Foi assim que ele descreveu em sua agenda (onde ele só deveria escrever assuntos restritamente escolares...) a primeira vez que virá Narcissa Black.

Ele o primeiroanista inocente, ela uma deusa com seus cabelos loiros majestosos, a única coisa que os separava eram o verde e prata que ela exibia com orgulho, ela era uma sonserina, e ele um grifinorio.

Inimigos mortais.

E nos próximos três anos, para Remus ela se tornou além de um sonho, ela se tornou tudo o que ele sonhava, seu sorriso cristalino, que ele com dor pensava nunca eram para ele, o que deixavam Remus triste e pensativo, um de seus melhores amigos, sempre estava provocando a garota que ele amava, e vice e versa, eram primos e viviam entre uma relação de amor e ódio.

E até disso ele tinha uma ponta de inveja, queria ao menos saber que despertava algo, nela, nem que fosse raiva.

Mas nada o preparou para o baile de formatura da irmã dela, ele ainda estava no quarto ano, ela acabava o sexto, e ele deu um beijo nela...

Para ser honesto ele roubou um beijo de Cissy Black, e depois daquele dia durante um longo e fabuloso ano, ele a teve em seus braços, até cometer um grande erro e terminar com ela, logo depois ela se casou (forçada Sirius depois disse) com Lucius Malfoy, que sempre estivera apaixonado por Bella a irmã caçula de Cissy e grande amor de Sirius, e também sua pior inimiga, como todos bem sabiam graças às brigas publicas em hogwarts.

E agora a vendo assim tão tímida, podia se lembrar de tudo daqueles anos tão antigos e tão recentes no coração dele.

Remus desfez o espaço entre eles, e pegou o rosto de Narcissa em suas mãos.

- Cissy...

Remus disse baixinho no ouvido de Narcissa.

Ela não tinha mais os longos cabelos dourados abaixo da cintura, mas sim logo abaixo dos ombros, e seu rosto não tinha mais o frescor da juventude, mas sim a beleza completa que só os anos podem trazer, com graciosidade e sedução de sempre.

Ela estava mais linda que nunca, e no alcance de seus braços.

Remus a abraçou e a trouxe mais para perto de si, com carinho e cuidado...

Sentiu o toque quente e malicioso que somente ela tinha, tocando com calma suas costas, como se pele e pele estivessem juntos sem mais nada o impedindo o contato.

Ela tinha este dom, de incendiar tudo o que tocava e olhava, tudo em Remus reagia com fervor a ela.

- eu tenho tantas saudades tuas meu amor...

Aquela simples frase vinda de Cissy, foi como mil declarações de amor.

- eu também minha flor...

E Remus, a beijou com carinho, desejo contido há tantos anos.

E quando ele abriu os olhos de novo, não estavam mais na luxuosa sala da mansão, mas sim no quarto de Cissy.

E com ardor, Remus se deixou ser levado ao paraíso, sentindo a textura da pele de Narcissa, e juntos mataram a saudade, o desejo...

E aumentaram o amor (se é que isso seria possível) que tinham um pelo outro.

Uma ultima noite de amor, antes da ultima batalha...

**--Secretus--**

Andie aparatou em casa, tudo estava o mais completo silêncio e Andie, estranhou...

Andou até a cozinha e encontrou os três elfos que serviam a sua família, desde que se casara, com Ted.

Eles estavam sentados, e a olharam com atenção assim que ela entrou, Andie podia notar pelos semblantes deles, que estavam tratando de algum assunto serio.

- não deviam estar dormindo, ou então ouvindo aquelas musicas que tanto gostam?

- estávamos esperando a senhora... – Lorac, que a servia desde a adolescência, e era o mais velhos dos elfos, estava com a voz grave, e isso assustou Andie.

- desejam algo?

- queremos permissão para lutarmos ao seu lado, Senhora, pois se a Senhora irá se arriscar nesta guerra, queremos estar ao seu lado para lhe defender.

Andie sentiu, que ia chorar e com muito esforço se conteve.

- eu aprecio muito está atitude, Lorac, porém não posso permitir, isso, estamos em tempos sombrios demais, e eu preciso que não só você, mas como lun e dorin, estejam aqui em segurança, pois se algo acontecer a mim, vocês precisam cuidar de Ninfadora, ela só terá vocês... – havia lágrimas nos olhos dos elfos. – Ted, já se foi, se eu faltar, vocês serão tudo que ela tem da infância, e terão que cuidar dela, e de sua família, por mim...

Andie, sorriu para seus elfos que se curvarão, com obediência, respeito e amor.

Andie, subiu as escadas da mansão em que vivera os últimos trinta anos, há casa que Bella e Cissy haviam dado de casamento a ela, que perderá seu dote, ao fugir com Ted.

Ela olhava a casa com atenção, e mesmo na parca iluminação que havia no momento, Andie, sabia cada detalhe. Ela viverá trinta anos maravilhosos ali, vinte e cinco destes com Ted, que morrerá a cinco anos, de causas naturais... Ela fora tão feliz...

Andie entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama macia, e fechou os olhos para logo depois se levantar e convocar uma caixa enorme, abriu e tirou várias fotografias, da caixa, sua filha com seis anos, em uma das poucas vezes que brincará com Draco, que era um pequeno bebê, que ela carregava como se fosse um brinquedo, outra em que ela e Ted estavam com a filha em uma viagem de férias, ao Brasil, onde tinham passado a lua de mel, pela décima vez... – ela riu.

Tudo em sua vida era tão diferente das vidas que as irmãs tiveram, Cissy fora obrigada a se casar logo depois que se formou, pois temia que ela cometesse a mesma coisa que a irmã mais velha e se casasse com alguém que não prestasse, e logo com um bastardo cuja única boa realização, fora, ceder o esperma para a fecundação de Draco, Andie suspeitava, a partir dali, o destino de Cissy e Bella, fora traçado definitivamente para as trevas, ela deixou cair uma lágrimas em uma foto, onde uma Cissy, escondia a tristeza assim como Bella o ódio que sentia, Cissy estava linda de noiva, mas levava em seus olhar o brilho de um condenado, e Bella radiante em um longo vermelho, provavelmente irada com a situação da irmã, ou com Sirius, Andie suspeitava, mas ela não fora ao casamento...

Andie se levantou e foi até um espelho, e murmurou para seu reflexo.

- é chegada à hora delas serem felizes, e eu farei de tudo para isso.

**--Secretus--**

**Mil estrelas... Não tem o brilho do seu olhar... Não para mim...**

Ted Tonks a Andrômeda Black.

**Fim do capitulo Cinqüenta e Sete.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: oi gente desculpem a demora, pois passei e ainda passo por um momento triste em minha vida pois perdi, mais que um amigo, mas um homem que eu amava como um pai, vou tentar não demorar tanto, eu disse que iria terminar a fic, mas para não fazer nada corrido e sem qualidade, pois tive mil ideias diferentes nesta semana, vou esperar e postar normalmente.**

**nestes proximos capitulos teremos um pouco de romance, afinal a ultima batalha se aproxima, Hermione está nas maos de Tom riddle e tudo está perto do fim, vocês descobriram um segredo de draco e moira, verão que o amor prevalece sempre nas trevas... espero que curtam...**

**Mione03. oi linda como você está? você tem absoluta razão ele não ama, pelo menos eu dispensaria de boa o amor dele... sem machucal-a, olha vamos ver se eu falar algo aqui me entrego... sobre a continuação vou ser sincera ja escrevi um final, para está fic, que não é o original, mas ultimamente ideia original tem pedido espaço em minnha mente, e é assim se for a original ela se encerra aqui no capitulo 65 eu acho, mais epilogo, se for a que eu já escrevi, tem continuaçao, mas acho que alguns vão chorar, eu chorei escrevendo, de felicidade, de tristeza, nao vou dizer qual sentimento pois ai vcs vão ter muitas dicas, mas talvez seja os dois sentimentos, pois é uma guerra, então estou em duvida, talvez eu poste um e o outro como final alternativo que você acha? bjs...**

**Carol Cardilli oie, eu depois responderei a todos o seus reives das outras fics, estou adorando que você esteja lendo-as e gostando, voce ainda vai ver a mione sofrer um pouco mais, eu também adoro estas frases...**

**Hrgranger eu tinha acabado de escrever um e-mail gigante para vc e deu pane no site, ... vou escrever de novo depois... bjs...**

**obrigada a todos que lêem e que comentam, e a todos q nao comentam também, mas ai não posso dedicar...**

**bjs...**


	59. Capitulo 58 Bella&Sirius

**Capitulo 58 - Bella e Sirius.**

Bella guiou Sirius ambos de mãos dadas, sentindo o coração pulsar de maneira acelerada, como se fosse novamente dois adolescentes que se encontravam escondidos pelos corredores da escola, fugindo dos olhares, de alguém que pudessem impedi-los.

Assim que pararam, em frente a uma porta, Bella se virou para Sirius o beijando com ardor.

Separou-se dele, e com um movimento indicou que esperasse do lado de fora.

Sirius riu, se lembrando de como era sempre assim quando eram jovens e tinham que tomar certos cuidados para não serem pegos.

Bella entrou no quarto, e após uns dois minutos que pareceram uma eternidade diante do desejo de Sirius abriu a porta para o amado.

E sirius sentiu um calor preencher-lhe o coração, era o mesmo quarto de antes, do primeiro lugar que amara ela, onde todo amor deles nascerá e se tornará único.

Estava diante do mesmo quarto que fora de Bella na adolescência, que ele invadira após uma longa briga, para ver a prima, e continuar a discussão, mas quando a vira ali, nas vestes sedutoras que ela usava para dormir, o jovem Sirius descobrirá o porquê de tudo o que ela fazia importar para ele...

Ele a amava, e após um beijo roubado, eles nunca mais foram os mesmos...

E agora anos depois, ele a olhava com o mesmo desejo, e com a mesma necessidade para ela...

Não eram mais os mesmos, os anos em azkaban haviam tirado um pouco de suas belezas, mais ainda eram os mais belos e desejosos um do outro.

Sirius fechou a porta com o pé e desfez a distancia entre eles.

Arrebatando Bella, para um longo e apaixonado beijo, ele fez um caminho sinuoso e ardente de beijos, começando pelo pescoço alvo, de Bella, indo em direção ao lóbulo da orelha dela, que foi mordiscado com sensualidade, as mãos de Sirius foram descendo pelo corpo de Bella, a prensando de encontro à parede, enquanto tirava as peças de roupas que o impediam de sentir totalmente o calor do corpo de Bellatrix.

Ela arfava de desejo no ouvido de Sirius, o deixando inebriado e seu sangue fervendo. Ele levou suas mãos até o rosto dela e acariciou suavemente aquele rosto tão seu conhecido, mas logo desceu, com um rastro quente e prazeroso.

Bella também deixava suas mãos vagarem tentadoramente pelo corpo de Sirius, arrancado suspiros, cada vez mais fortes e roucos, sentia a respiração acelerada e quente de Sirius de encontro a sua pele que ardia prazerosamente a cada toque da pele dele.

Ela fez um caminho libidinoso pelo tórax de Sirius, brincando com os botões da calça dele, logo tirando este empecilho, e sentindo o toque pulsante dele de encontro à pele dela.

Assim que todas as roupas foram arrancadas com fervor, e nada mais separava seus corpos, uma onda os invadiu, eles se olharam por um minuto, olhos nos olhos, vagando pelos corpos, gravando cada diferença, que havia, na memória deles, marcando tudo o que mudou naqueles longos anos, e se apaixonaram novamente.

Com a mesma intensidade de quando eram adolescentes, sentiram pulsar em suas veias, a necessidade do toque um do outro, como se fosse oxigênio, como era no passado, cada beijo, seus corações, atingiam um novo patamar de freqüência, dividindo as batidas, os sussurros e gemidos de prazer, deixando suas mãos , refazerem os antigos caminhos de prazer, e suas bocas, matarem as saudades, do gosto da pele um do outro.

Cada toque, cada beijo, tudo era como uma nova entrega, um novo encontro de almas, que foram separadas por um longo tempo, sem jamais terem realmente se separados.

Sirius ergueu o corpo de Bellatrix e a deitou suavemente na cama, o corpo branco e delicado dela, fazia contraste com os lençóis vinho, da cama, como um quadro cuja beleza o deixava atordoado de prazer.

Bella tinha um sorriso, preso aos lábios, meio entreabertos e brilhantes, os lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados, eram convidativos, e Sirius não resistiu por mais nenhum momento ao convite explicito e sedutores dela.

Deitou-se sobre ela com carinho e a sentiu, rir de encontro a sua pele, e logo o beijar.

Com os olhos presos um ao outro Sirius e Bellatrix se entregaram ao ápice de seus prazeres.

Bella sentia o corpo de Sirius se fundir ao dela, e todo seu corpo tremeu de prazer, ao senti-lo a penetrar, no mesmo ritmo que somente ele sabia, que a fazia sonhar, e estremecer, somente de lembrar.

Seus corpos começaram a dançar, a dança primitiva, e sedutora, seus quadris, se mexiam no mesmo ritmo que ele, e era como se fossem um só...

As peles brilhando de suor, fervendo de excitação...

Bella o provocava dizendo frases em seu ouvido, rindo de encontro ao pescoço dele, ele não deixava pro menos, seus lábios, beijavam ardentemente os seios de Bella, a fazendo arfar, suas mãos percorriam o corpo sedoso dela, desejos...

Ela cruzou suas pernas no quadril dele, e o fez delirar...

O ritmo aumentou, os gemidos, se tornaram mais longos e extasiantes.

Tudo, os deixava tontos de prazer, desde o leve passar das unhas dela, pela costa dele, desde, as mãos de Sirius nas nádegas de Bella, aos beijos molhados, apaixonados e longos...

A respiração curta e acelerada do casal, era quente e os fazia delirar.

Com as almas unidas, chegaram ao ápice do prazer, olhos fechados, lábios unidos em mais um beijo, seus corpos sentiram a corrente elétrica e fulminante da paixão os atingindo.

Entregaram-se aos braços um do outro, em um abraço quente.

Sirius rolou para o lado, fazendo Bella ficar sobre o corpo dele, ela apoiou a cabeça no tórax dele, e abriu os olhos o fitando, seus olhos brilhando como anos ele não via, como ele sentia falta daquele brilho que podia salvar sua vida, somente por saber que existiam.

Ficaram deitados, sem trocar nenhuma, palavra esperando que seus corações voltassem aos batimentos normais.

- eu sabia que não iria me decepcionar senhor Black... – Bella brincou sedutora.

- é um prazer estar ao seu dispor Senhora Black...

Sirius deixou sua mão passear, lentamente pelas costas nuas de Bella a sentindo se arrepiar ao toque, não mais claro que ele...

E tudo recomeçou...

Dessa vez foi Bellatrix que tomou a iniciativa e começou a beijar o tórax de Sirius, deixando um rastro incandescente por, ele, seus lábios pararam logo abaixo do umbigo de Sirius e Bellatrix deixou sua língua, fazer um carinho ousado naquela região, até sentir o membro pulsante de Sirius, em seus lábios, com carinho brincou com Sirius o sentindo arfar e se remexer de prazer, cada movimento e gemido dele aumentavam o prazer de Bella, a faziam mais ousada...

Ela refez o caminho voltando ao tórax, dele, e subindo pelo pescoço, deu uma atenção a área logo abaixo da orelha de Sirius onde sabia exatamente ser um de seus pontos fracos, ou fortes dependendo do ponto de vista.

Mordiscou o lóbulo, e beijou sua nuca.

Deixou seu corpo em cima dele, e sentiu a as mãos dele em seu quadril, logo ele a conduziu e recomeçaram a dança, Sirius fazia uma pressão forte em seus quadris, e Bella delirava, seus lábios se encontraram com ardor, logo estavam novamente entregues ao ritmo de seus corpos, e caiam extasiados um ao lado do outro.

Bella estaca sorrindo quando ouviu Sirius assobiar e rir.

- outra dessa, e meu coração não agüenta...

Ela se encostou nele o olhou nos olhos dele, que estavam brilhando de felicidade.

- acho definitivamente, que batemos nosso recorde de freqüência cardíaca, mas sei que vamos derrubar este patamar em breve...

- por Merlin, como eu senti sua falta...

Sirius falou rindo e logo a beijando.

Após o beijo, olharam para o céu, que estava claro pela luz da lua, que reinava com força total.

Bella foi até os lábios de Sirius e depositou um beijo casto e sedutor e sorriu, se aconchegando mais aos braços dele, e juntos fecharam os olhos, dormindo quase que imediatamente, exaustos...

E no decorrer daquela ultima noite antes do caos, outras vezes despertaram para se amarem...

Como sempre fizeram e sempre fariam.

Deixando aqueles momentos íntimos e românticos, preparando suas almas e corpos para a batalha...

Durante anos haviam vistos tantas dores, tanto sofrimento, e ainda assim guardavam em suas almas, o amor, que sentiam um pelo outro, como uma estrela guia, em suas vidas...

**--Secretus--**

_**- não ouse encostar em mim, Black, ou farei você jamais ter a ilusão de procriar. – uma enfurecida Bella Black gritava no corredor de Hogwarts para o primo.**_

_**Que apenas sorria.**_

_**- não foi o que me disse ontem, Black...**_

**_Sirius disse isso, e logo se abaixou, para evitar a rajada mágica que Bella havia lançado. Ela estava enfurecida e isso a deixava mais sexy, Sirius desfez o espaço entre eles a prensando na parede do corredor, e calou o protesto que começava a nascer na garganta da prima..._**

_**Com um longo beijo, ardente que a deixou sem fala...**_

_**Ah, como ele gostava de lhe deixar sem fala.**_

_**- te vejo, mais tarde Black...**_

_**Bella não sabia se sorria ou se amaldiçoava Sirius, acabou se decidindo por puni-lo mais tarde, ela saiu com um grande sorriso no rosto, o Black não sabia o que o esperaria está noite, ninguém provoca Bella Black.**_

_**Sirius se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios e encontrou James e Remus rindo...**_

_**- um dia, você vai acabar sendo torturado por ela, Almofadinhas...**_

**_- meu caro Pontas, você não entendeu... Eu quero ardentemente a tortura que ela tem em mente._**

_**Os amigos riram do amigo, que por mais que negasse só tinha olhos para a prima...**_

**Fim do capitulo Cinqüenta e Oito.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: um capitulo a muito prometido... espero que curtam, não pode ser maior, pois eles tem pouco tempo... e a frase foi substituida por uma lembrança deste casal que eu amo...**

**bjs**


	60. Capitulo 59 Moira&Draco

**Capitulo 59 – Moira e Draco.**

Moira e Draco não aparataram na mansão Malfoy, nem na Mansão Snape, como, sempre faziam desde que começaram os preparativos do ritual, mas sim na antiga Mansão Von Drecco, na Grécia, assim que chegaram dois elfos bem trajados e com grandes sorrisos nos rostos os vieram receber.

- quanto Senhora e Senhor Malfoy, estávamos com saudades.

Os olhos de Moira brilharam.

- não mais que eu Hermes...

Moira, não esperou mais nada e subiu correndo as longas escadas.

Draco de virou para Hermes.

- passaremos está noite aqui, Hermes, algum movimento suspeito desde nossa ultima visita?

O elfo balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- nada senhor, todas as proteções estão sendo devidamente trocadas todos os dias, ontem mesmo a senhora Snape, esteve aqui, e ficou um pouco.

- obrigada, agora deixe-me ir, estou morrendo de saudades.

- ela também, jovem senhor.

O elfo se curvou em respeito à Draco que também subia rapidamente a escadaria, ele andou por um longo corredor, e viu uma senhora já em idade avançada, já com roupas de dormir o olhando com carinho.

- bem vindo ao lar, senhor Draco.

Draco sorriu a abriu a porta do quarto para ver Moira, abraçada e beijando um pequeno bebê.

Draco deixou uma lágrimas rolar por seu rosto.

- como ela cresceu... – Draco murmurou ao ver a filha de quase dez meses, nos braços da esposa.

- ela está tão linda. – Moira disse sorrindo, mas Draco sabia que ela também tinha uma ponta de tristeza.

Por causa da guerra estava perdendo momentos preciosos da vida da filha, Moira ainda ficava um pouco mais com a filha, pelo menos até o mês passado não havia um dia em que não ficassem juntas praticamente o dia inteiro, mas agora com a proximidade da batalha, fizeram a escolha para se afastar, não poderiam correr o risco de Voldemort, descobrir da pequena e linda Morgana...

Draco sorriu... Sua filha... Linda com os cabelos quase tão vermelhos quanto os da mãe, e com seus olhos azuis acinzentados, olhos Black.

Draco pegou a filha no colo, que ria, ao vê-lo.

- também estava com saudades, princesa. – Draco disse sorridente, para a filha que ia ainda mais.

- acho que ela têm o seu sorriso. – Moira disse brincalhona.

- por Merlin, ela têm o seu... – Draco apontou as covinhas. – até suas covinhas, vê?

O casal se abraçou rindo.

Ela é mistura perfeita, dos Black, dos Snape e dos Malfoys, querida, estou começando a imaginar, o que terei que fazer no futuro para manter os pretendentes bem afastados...

- você não vai fazer isso... – Moira brigou, sem realmente brigar.

- não? Pode contar com isso, minha rainha...

Eles ficaram com a pequena Morgana até esta cair exausta em um sono calmo e sorridente.

- ela parece um anjo... – Moira sussurrava para não acordar a filha...

- ela é um.

O casal se retirou a deixando com a babá que era a mesma que cuidará da própria Moira.

E foram para o quarto que o casal usava.

- não vejo à hora de tudo acabar, para nos casarmos, como merecemos. – Draco disse após ficar em silêncio por um tempo.

Moira olhou para Draco e sorriu.

- você quer dizer, com a festa gigantesca, para todos morrerem de inveja, não é?

Draco riu.

- também, mas não se esqueça, apesar de ser minha esposa amada em legitima em meu coração, e pelas antigas tradições, seu pai será capaz de voltar e tirar meu coro, para curtir suas botas no além se eu não casar da forma tradicional.

Moira não pode deixar de sentir saudades do pai, porém não ficou triste, ela e Draco sabiam que Snape, estava em um lugar melhor que aquele mundo, em que viviam, somente ainda sentiam saudades demais dele.

- isso seria engraçado. – Moira disse.

- sim ai você ia ter que conviver sem este couro que você deseja tanto... – Draco andou sorrindo com malicia para Moira, que sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- pensando bem, vamos nos casar. – Moira disse enquanto abria lentamente os botões da camisa de Draco,mas após dois, ela perdeu a paciência graças a um beijo em seu pescoço e acabou rasgando-a.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada, e começou a despir Moira.

Com bastante pressa.

Draco tocou a pele alva de Moira com os lábios, a sentindo estremecer, ao toque.

Seu corpo já estava, em ponto de ebulição, só de sentir o perfume dela, e ouviu a respiração mais pesada.

Ele deixou seu lábios fazerem um caminho pelos seios, dela, dando beijos por todo o corpo de Moira.

Ela o jogou na cama, invertendo o jogou, agora, era os lábios dela, que brincavam com o corpo de Draco, e em pouco tempo, era Draco quem arfava, sentindo seu corpo estremecer, a cada toque dela, até os cabelos dela, o faziam sentir uma descarga elétrica de pura prazer sexual.

Ela se divertia com os gemidos dele, quando tocou seu sexo, e seu corpo reagia também à altura, a cada toque que Draco dava nele.

Os dois eram antigos conhecidos da arte, de amar um ao outro.

Sabia onde tocar e até o momento de tocar.

Os corações pulsando com força, as respirações pesadas, e os beijos mais urgentes.

Draco, sentiu Moira gemer em seu ouvido, quando possuiu, com ardor seu corpo, ela entrelaçou suas pernas em volta dele, e ele arfou, a sentindo puxar-lhe pela nuca.

O ritmo se intensificou, os quadris se moviam com sincronia, às pernas se tocavam, e as mãos passeavam pelo corpo.

Moira, arranhou com delicadeza as costas de Draco, que apertou o corpo de Moira em resposta a onda de prazer.

Seus corações estavam na mesma batida, quando juntos atingiram o ápice.

Ela ficou deitada em cima do corpo de Draco, esperando que sua capacidade de respirar normalmente voltasse.

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Moira e beijou-lhe a mão.

- eu te amo...

Moira sorriu, aquele sorriso lânguido de quem sente o corpo quente e tem o cheiro do outro em seu corpo.

- não mais do que eu, meu amado... – Ela o olhou nos olhos. – eu te amo, e sempre vou te amar.

Um beijo calmo foi trocado, e Moira deitou no travesseiro branco de Draco deixando seus cabelos vermelhos escuros, da cor do sangue, se espalharem por ele.

Draco sorriu ao ver a cena.

- é o tom que eu gosto de ver no meu travesseiro.

Ele a abraçou e dividindo o mesmo travesseiro o casal adormeceu.

E no meio da madrugada Draco acordou ao ouvir um choro fraco e olhando para Moira que ia levantar sorrir e coloca um roupão.

- deixa que eu resolvo.

Moira riu e esperou.

E a resolução de Draco foi trazer a pequena Morgana para dormir com eles.

- ela não queria dormir lá. – ele de desculpou e Moira não segurou o riso.

- você vai mimar demais ela...

- filha minha têm que ser mimada...

- por Merlin, com gênio que ela deve ter herdado, se for mimada, pobre da humanidade.

Mas Moira abraçou a filha e adormeceu, com ela nos braços e Draco as envolvendo, de forma protetora.

**- oi, prazer, Draco Malfoy – Draco deu seu sorriso mais sensual e olhou a ruiva estonteante a sua frente.**

**- oi, satisfação, Moira Drecco. – ela tinha um sorriso malicioso e piscou para o loiro que mais parecia uma escultura de tanta perfeição.**

**- satisfação? – Draco perguntou intrigado.**

**- é, - Moira sorriu com o olhar. - o prazer vem depois.**

**Draco não soube, mas acabará de se apaixonar perdidamente, e Moira soube na hora que estava diante do homem de sua vida.**

**Ela sorriu, ele também.**

**Fim do capitulo Cinqüenta e Nove**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2006.**

**NT: o segredo de Moira e Draco que eu havia deixado no ar no capitulo trinta e pouco... e como eles se conheceram...**

**bjs... até semana que vem.**


	61. Capitulo 60 Traições, corações

**Capitulo 60 – Traição, corações despedaçados e novos amores...**

Fred, aparatou no hospital Saint mungus, carregando Laura, correu mais do que jamais pensara ser capaz, as feridas no corpo da auror, jorravam sangue, e a cada segundo ela enfraquecia...

E Fred, sentia seu coração apertado.

Logo dois medibruxos carregaram Laura, para uma sala de cirurgia.

Fred ficou na porta, andando de um lado para o outro.

Foi quando Jorge surgiu.

- você sabe o que Laura quis dizer com aquele aviso.

Fred, que estava com a mente longe, voltou sua atenção para o irmão.

- não, mas apesar de ser a Gina devemos mantê-la presa.

- mas estamos falando de nossa irmã. – Jorge pareceu desesperado.

- quando que Laura se enganou com algo? – Fred perguntou.

Mas foi o outro irmão, Gui que respondeu, este estava amparado por Tonks.

- nunca, me conte o que houve com Gina.

Fred e Jorge explicaram para o irmão o que acabava de ocorrer, e Tonks ouvia em Silêncio.

- Fred está certo, devemos mantê-la sob custodia, até Laura conseguir explicar o que sabe.

Naquele instante o medibruxo que levará Laura apareceu.

- ela está fora de perigo, mas temo, que sua recuperação seja lenta, ela foi amaldiçoada tantas vezes, e há muitos ferimentos que não conseguimos controlar totalmente, que sinceramente, ela deve repousar por mais dois meses.

Mas Fred não esperou para terminar de ouvir o medibruxo, entrou no quarto que ela estava e foi até a cama.

Laura estava deitada, em um sono induzido, extremamente pálida e Fred, sentiu uma angustia e um alivio, ela estava machucada mais estava viva...

Nos últimos meses Laura e ele haviam feito várias missões juntos e Fred, já se acostumara, com os olhos verdes dela, tirando sarro dele, ou o apoiando.

Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo estupidamente loiro dela, e sorriu.

- você me deu um susto... – ele sussurrou.

- não foi minha intenção. – Fred que pensara que ela dormia, tomou um susto e corou.

Tentou tirar a mão que estava sobre a dela, mas ela evitou.

- você poderia ficar um pouco comigo. – Fred nunca vira Laura tão frágil, e assentiu sentindo um formigamento na mão onde ela tocava.

Os dois se olharam, e por um instante ficaram apenas se fitando, mas logo os demais entraram, inclusive Alicia.

Fred se afastou um pouco da cama ao ver a namorada, mas Alicia apenas sorriu para ele.

Laura que parecera despertar de um devaneio falou com dificuldade.

- vocês não soltaram a Gina, não é?

O evidente terror que Laura sentia, o deixou tenso.

- não, ficamos esperando para descobrir o porquê do que escreveu.

- quanto tempo, fiquei desacordada? – Laura perguntou, enquanto fazia evidente esforço para se levantar.

Mas foi parada por Fred.

- não ouse se mover, você ficou em cirurgia, com sete medibruxo por quase uma hora, então nem pense...

Laura deitou.

- aquela não é Gina, e sim o informante de Voldemort, mas propriamente conhecida por ser sua ex-noiva, Gui, Fleur Delacour, ela esta usando a poção polissuco, e...

Mas um espasmo de dor, fez Laura se curvar e logo desmaiar.

Os medibruxo logo deram algumas poções que a deixaram dormindo para que se recuperasse.

Mas era o terror dos demais integrantes da família Weasley e da ordem que era grandioso.

E além do terror de terem descoberto que uma pessoa de confiança era o traidor, foi às palavras de Tonks que os deixaram mais tristes, e preocupados.

- onde está a Gina?

**- -Secretus - -**

Gui, Tonks, Fred, Jorge, e Alicia aparataram na sede da ordem tonks seguiu em outra direção enquanto os Weasley e foram direto para o escritório, lá encontraram seu pai, cabisbaixo e lendo preocupado um pergaminho.

- pai precisamos, conversar, aconteceu algo terrível... – Jorge não chegou a terminar a frase, seu pai balançou a cabeça, derrotado.

- fiquei sabendo da morte de Minerva, agora a pouco, - Artur parecia ter envelhecido muito naqueles anos, e o peso disto estava evidente.

- não é bem sobre isso, - Fred disse, ele ainda não sabia da morte da antiga professora.

- não me digam que... – ele olhou em volta. –aconteceu algo com Harry, ou com... – Artur não conseguiu perguntar sobre os outros filhos.

-descobrimos quem estava nos traindo. – disse Carlinhos.

Os outros irmãos não o haviam visto chegar.

- quem?

- Fleur Delacour. – os gêmeos e Gui o olharam. – acabou de passar o efeito da poção polissuco, e conseguimos ver que ela estava se passando por Gina.

O nome da filha caçula pareceu despertar Artur de algum devaneio.

- e onde esta minha menina?

Os irmãos abaixaram a cabeça, nenhum com coragem para dizer nada, todos temiam que sua pequena princesa estivesse morta. Artur entendeu o silêncio e desabou na cadeira desolado. Longos minutos se passaram sem que ninguém dissesse nenhuma palavra, o silêncio doendo muito mais que qualquer outra coisa. Até Artur romper essa barreira.

- o que sabemos sobre isso? – ele perguntou e foi também Carlinhos que respondeu.

- acabei de deixar Tonks, com a francesa – o francesa foi carregado de ódio, o que não combinava com Carlinhos. – e ela está interrogando-a.

- ok, não vamos pensar o pior, meninos, e, por favor, não contem nada a sua mãe, por enquanto, ela esta muito abalada, diremos que Gina está dormindo no Saint mungus, pois resolvemos afasta-las das batalhas graças a sua condição.

- mamãe, vai querer ir vê-la. – disse gui.

- eu sei, vamos resolver isso depois.

Eles ouviram passos e virão Tonks, surgir pálida no escritório.

- ela foi entregue a Fenrir Greyback, como prêmio de guerra, por Voldemort, e pelo que ela nos contou, não está mais...

Tonks não conseguiu terminar a frase, e foi até Gui que cairá no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Fred e Jorge, estavam quietos, seus olhos presos no chão, e Carlinhos, lutava com as lagrimas, coisa que Artur, não conseguia fazer.

Foi quando Molly entrou no escritório.

- o que houve aqui, crianças?

Ela nunca vira seus filhos chorando todos ao mesmo tempo, e um medo terrível se apossou de sua alma.

- Minerva faleceu neste ultimo combate, querida. – Artur falou com uma grande dificuldade.

Molly soltou um doloroso gemido, e Artur imaginou como seria mil vezes mais doloroso contar a esposa sobre sua amada filha, uma lembrança por demais dolorosa sobreveio à mente de Artur, sua filha estava grávida, sua princesa, estava grávida e aquele estúpido, bastardo do Greyback matara os dois.

Artur fez uma promessa silenciosa de que mataria com suas próprias mãos o lobisomem.

- querida, porque não vai descansar um pouco, amanhã teremos um dia muito difícil, pela frente.

- não eu vou ver Gina, - Molly parece somente notar neste momento. – eu não há vi retornar da batalha, aconteceu algo Artur?

- não querida, apenas está com Harry, no Saint mungus, e resolvi deixa-la, lá, cuidando dos feridos, ela não pode mais tomar parte das batalhas.

Algo dentro do coração de Molly, dizia que algo estava errado, mas diante da perda de uma amiga, ela ficou confusa.

- eu, irei vê-la mais tarde.

Molly saiu escoltada por Jorge.

- temos que contar a Harry, e descobrir mais sobre sua irmã.

Artur sabia que deveria tomar a dianteira da ordem da fênix já que Remus e Laura, estavam fora.

Mas ele subiu as escadas para se juntar por momento com a esposa, e chorar pela filha.

Carlinhos que estava muito pálido, saiu dando uma desculpa qualquer e foi acompanhado por Gui e Tonks.

Fred e Alicia, ficaram se olhando em silêncio.

- sinto muito por Gina, Fred, eu gostava muito dela.

- eu sei, mas algo me impede de acreditar que ela não está mais aqui, talvez haja uma esperança...

Fred estava muito triste, e se sentou, Alicia foi até ele e segurou sua mão.

- porque você não vai ver se Laura, despertou, acho que você precisa...

Alicia tinha a voz sumida.

- Ali...

Fred começou, mas foi impedido pela "namorada".

- tudo bem Fred, fomos um grande casal, mas agora acho que não é minhas palavras que poderiam aliviar a dor de seu coração, e se essa guerra ensinou algo, á nós foi que devemos estar ao lado de quem gostamos por que talvez seja o ultimo momento, - ela sorriu. – somos e sempre seremos amigos, apenas não nos amamos mais.

Alicia deu um beijo no rosto de Fred.

- eu também buscarei uma palavra que pode mudar tudo pra mim, seja grifinório e diga o que sente a ela...

- obrigado Ali...

Fred, saiu da sede da ordem aparatando novamente no hospital, andou pelos corredores, acabou esbarrando em Gui e Tonks, por um momento, Gui olhou para o irmão.

- estive vendo como Harry está e contei ao Rony sobre Gina, - ele tinha uma voz muito triste. – Fred, não permita que Harry tome uma medida precipitada.

Viram Carlinhos se juntar a eles.

- e que ele, e todos tenham calma, pois este inferno está muito perto do fim, Fred, vocês só precisam ter fé, e pensar com muita calma, antes de tomarem uma decisão, fale isso a Harry pois talvez ele lhe ouça.

Fred viu os dois irmãos mais velhos se afastaram e tinha uma única duvida, em sua mente, onde estaria Hermione.

Fred resolveu ver Harry, antes de ir até Laura.

Viu uma discussão de Harry com Neville.

- o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Somente naquela hora ele percebeu que Lilá, Luna também estavam ali.

- ele quer ir atrás de Voldemort agora. – Neville disse.

- ele matou a minha Gina, Neville...

Harry estava com a mente fervilhando, e tomado por profunda raiva.

- Harry, você tem que ter calma.

- a não me venha com os conselhos de Carlinhos e Gui, eles pensam que eu não sei... – Harry se virou para Fred. – que algo aconteceu a Hermione e eles estão me escondendo? Colocarei meu plano em ação agora mesmo, ainda mais agora que sei como encontrar a senhora Snape.

Fred olhou sem entender para Harry.

- como?

- Luna, conseguiu um modo para entrar no refugio de Snape.

- o que?

Fred não conseguia acreditar no que Harry dizia.

- é quase certo que ela se encontra na antiga mansão Snape na Bulgária, uma vez, em uma batalha, em que fui ferida gravemente Hermione e Snape me levaram para lá, usei um feitiço e consegui rastrear o local chegando lá pediremos para vê-la, ela não nos negara pois sabe que está em seu território de poder, logo depois usaremos a chave de portal e seguiremos os planos de Harry.

- eu acho que vocês devem esquecer isso. – Foi Jorge que disse entrando no quarto. – não há mais nenhuma certeza sobre esta mulher, acho que devemos esperar e contar sobre isso em uma reunião e deixar toda a ordem decidir.

- se vocês não vão ajudar, - Harry disse olhando para os gêmeos. – não nos atrapalhem.

Harry saiu acompanhados por Rony e Lilá e Luna, Neville saiu com eles com uma evidente demonstração de contrariedade.

- acho que devemos contar algo aos outros. – Jorge disse.

- o difícil será encontrar alguém Jorge, Sirius e Lupin, sumiram logo após as batalhas, Hermione esta desaparecida desde ontem de manhã, Carlinhos e Gui, nos escondem algo, tudo está divido, e sabe isso não acabará bem.

- o que você vai fazer? – Jorge olhou para o irmão que ia em direção ao outro corredor.

- vou curar meu coração, e meu irmão, se fosse você iria ver Angelina, pois nuvens negras ainda pairam sobre nós.

Jorge nunca vira o irmão, tão sério.

E foi ver Angelina.

Já Fred, ficou sentado segurando as mãos de uma Laura adormecida.

E quando ela acordou muito tempo depois, ele sorriu e disse tentando parecer engraçado.

- achei que nunca mais iria me honrar com sua presença Bela adormecida.

Laura sorriu, e apertou fracamente a mão de Fred.

- eu sabia que você estava aqui...

- por quê?

- eu senti seu perfume, e meus pesadelos sumiram...

Fred sorriu para Laura e se aproximou lentamente, dela, a vendo sorrir mais ainda, ele a beijou delicadamente.

E sentiu o toque quente das mãos dela em sua nuca.

- nunca mais eu lhe deixarei sozinha...

- isso é bom, muito bom... – Laura falou baixinho no ouvido dele.

E os dois se abraçaram antes de Laura recair no sono, induzido por mais uma bateria de poções.

Fred, adormeceu ao lado dela, segurando suas mãos, e sentindo seu coração batendo no mesmo ritmo.

Ele tentou afastar a tristeza e a dor de seus pensamentos, e sonhou com Laura, em uma outra situação, onde eles eram felizes...

"**Uma noite, pode trazer em si, amor, dor, alegria e tristeza... coberta com o manto escuro, brilhando de estrelas, ela é perfeita, para chorar e sorrir... uma mesma noite sempre será lembrada com saudade por uns e com magoas por outros..."**

**Fim do capitulo Sessenta.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2007.**

**NT: Vamos lá... oie eu de volta dessa vez nãod emorou tanto eu ia postar no sabado porém o ffnet, não deixou...srsrsrsr**

**Mione03: já que vc só recebeu o e-mail agora eu te perdoo... (risos) já que você acha uma boa ideia, vamos ter um final alternativo... (mais risos) contanto que vocês leiam e me mandem reviews... Você curtiu a filhinha deles, mesmo eu já tinha tido essa ideia deles terem uma filha a muito tempo atras, mas como eles teriam que protegê-la resolvi deixar em segredo até agora que estamos na reta final... e nossa era pras ter cinquenta capitulos, pra dizer a verdade eu achava que não passaria de trinta, mas fui escrevendo e olha no que deu... bjs...**

**CArol Cardilli: oi miga, como vc está? vc curtiu o capitulo remus e cissy? foi meigo não, eu pretendia fazer um maior mas com tudo que está rolando na fic, não dava muito mas, já que eles vão enfrentar um luta em que podem morrer eu tinha que fazer um capitulo romantico pra todos eles como e remus e a cissy são timidos... e o sirius e a Bella, não muito... e a filhinha do draco e da moira, linda... vocês a verão mais se tiver mesmo continuaçao... vamos torcer pra que eu receba bastante reviews para a continuação... e eu escrevi como eles se conheceram inspirada em um fato da minha vida real, rsrsrsrs eu adorei escrever tb ficou super legal e a cara deles...**

**E pra todos que comentaram no msn, como a HHGranger, a nanda, a Alana e o julio, e meu adorado sonserino... que fica em enchendo a paciencia, mas fazer o que é carma...rsrsrs e eu adoro esse carma...**

**até a proxima e na reta fianl desta vez de verdade...**

**bjs**


	62. Capitulo 61 Decisões de Harry

**Capitulo 61 – Decisões de Harry...**

Harry caminhava a passos firmes em direção a saída do hospital, nenhum enfermeiro ou medibruxo, ousava deter o prometido, pois havia tanta raiva e tristeza em seu olhar, que seus pensamentos assassinos, podiam ser ouvidos e sentidos a quilômetros de distancia dali.

Assim que se viu fora da proteção do hospital ele se virou para Luna.

- onde devemos aparatar, e estamos com tudo aqui?

Rony balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Harry, você tem certeza do que esta fazendo uma boa escolha, talvez devêssemos pedir ajuda de Sirius, ou Lupin, ou tentarmos encontrar Hermione. – Neville perguntou.

- não entende Neville, a está altura, ele deve estar com Hermione, eu sinto em meu coração que minha amiga esta precisando de mim, quando destruirmos aquela comensal da morte, estaremos a um passo de deter Voldemort, - ele olhou desesperado para o amigo que tremia nervoso ou com medo. – ela é uma comensal não hesitaria em nos matar, não vou perder mais ninguém nesta guerra, me diga o que faria se fosse Luna, que fosse morta por Fenrir?

Diante da pergunta de Harry, Neville abaixou os olhos e pegou na mão de luna.

- você tem razão Harry, não é hora de temer, a batalha.

Eles foram até uma rua deserta o que não foi difícil diante da hora já avançada da madrugada.

Luna se concentrou no feitiço de busca e sorriu para os amigos.

- apenas se concentrem – eles deram à mão de se concentraram no lugar que Luna, informou. – floresta das trevas, mansão Prince Snape.

**- -Secretus - - **

Os cinco bruxos caíram no chão esgotados, fora mais difícil do que pensaram passar pelas proteções mágicas do local, mas agora estavam diante de um gigantesco portão com as iniciais da família Prince Snape.

Harry sentiu um arrepio congelar sua alma, ao ver que estavam cercados.

Dez elfos, os olhavam com atenção e ele ergueu seus olhos e encontrou Serene Snape os olhando.

Os cinco, viram os olhos belíssimos com um brilho, gelado e ferino.

- nunca pensei que seria tão tolo, de entrar no covil de um lobo, Potter. – na verdade Serene ponderava se havia algum resquício da inteligência de Lílian em Harry, mas estava difícil identificar.

- não tenho medo de você, - Harry falou com a voz aumentada pela raiva. – nunca tive de seu marido, e nunca terei de você.

Serene gargalhou.

- sua tentativa inútil de esconder suas emoções reais Potter é tão lamentável que chega a ser hilariante, me diga não aprendeu nada nestes anos todos com a filha de Bella? Ou com Dumbledore? Porque seus pensamentos gritam em minha mente.

Ela desdenhou o deixando mais irritado e mais vulnerável.

Serene poderia ficar brincando com o Potter, se não fosse por um dado que passou despercebido pelos cinco bruxos da ordem, não era apenas emissários de Serene que os cercavam, Serene conseguiu notar no mínimo sete lobisomens e outras formas de vida estranhas.

E pensou por um momento.

Sabia que Harry pretendia usar uma chave de portal, para retirá-la de sua casa, e que pretendia mata-la.

Serene tentou se concentrar para descobrir o restante dos planos, porém viu os cinco jovens sendo cada momento mais cercados.

- droga, pensou Serene. – se eu ficar aqui, eles morrerão, se eu for com eles, ficarei em desvantagem, pois por mais que sejam tolos, não devem ter vindo aqui, sem um trunfo.

Serene olhou nos olhos dos outros quatro que haviam ficado em silêncio e se decidiu por se deixar capturar.

Serene aparatou bem no centro do circulo que os amigos faziam.

Eles se assustaram mais ao comando de Harry, ativaram as chaves de portal.

Os lobisomens atacaram em menos de um segundo depois dos jovens sumirem.

Os elfos que serviam a Serene, olhavam tristemente, para o lugar que Serene ocupará, sabendo que sua senhora, fizera à mesma escolha que seu senhor.

**- -Secretus - - **

Eles surgiram no gramado do jardim de Hogwarts, e olharam Serene que os olhava com altivez.

Harry sentia uma excitação...

Ela cairá no plano, mas logo descobriu que não era bem assim.

- e agora Potter o que fará, pois acho que você não é um líder muito digno, já que se não fosse por mim vocês teriam virado comida de lobisomem.

- o que você esta dizendo? – Rony perguntou, mas foi Luna que respondeu.

- nos estávamos cercados por Lobisomens e outras criaturas...

A voz de Luna não passava de um sussurro.

- eu fiz o que fiz, por pena das duas crianças que nem nasceram no ventre destas duas, mas não pouparei vocês se continuarem com seus planos tolos, agora me digam vocês e mais quantos pretendem me vencer?

Os olhos de Rony e Neville se tornaram mais preocupados e Neville e Luna pareciam sem saber o que pensar, divididos entre o temor e a alegria, Neville se aproximou mais de Luna e Rony de Lilá.

Serene apenas com um movimento de cabeça, fez Harry, Rony e Neville se curvarem de dor.

Era evidente que ela castigava com mais intensidade Harry que os outros dois.

Serene olhou ao redor, formulando o plano de fuga quando viu o movimento de Lilá, que pegava uma poção que Harry deixara escapar.

Serene tentou fazer um feitiço de proteção já que não poderia atacar a garota sem colocar em risco o bebê que ela carregava, mas o frasco da poção se quebrou em sua barreira a para espanto dela ela descobriu tarde demais do que se tratava o liquido da poção.

Dumbledore fora esperto o bastante para não dizer a Harry o que era a poção ou ela já teria descoberto, porém só agora que ela sentia que seus poderes diminuíam, e eram lacrados pela poção ela entendeu o plano do velho diretor.

Ele selara seus poderes.

Harry vira Serene ficar pálida, e se levantou ao sentir que a cruciatos cessava, ele arfava e seu corpo estava ferido, Neville desmaiara, e Rony já estava ao seu lado.

Serene se afastou pensando friamente em um plano, agora ela não contava mais com seus poderes, porém, ainda poderia, resistir dos meios tradicionais. Se eles lhe lançassem um cruciatos ela conseguiria agüentar e fugir, após ser presa, ela olhou para Harry, após alguns segundo olhou para a poção e pela cor determinou que o efeito duraria alguns minutos apenas.

Ela sorriu... Só precisava sobreviver por alguns minutos.

- então me diga Potter, vai matar uma mulher indefesa? – Harry riu com um brilho insano nos olhos.

- vocês mataram Gina.

- duvido que ela estivesse indefesa no momento, e não me julgue por aquilo que você julga ser a verdade, pois Potter, você está tão distante da verdade quanto uma criança que acredita em papai Noel.

- você é uma desprezível comensal da morte, que já matou milhares de trouxas, não ache que vou ter pena de você.

Serene olhou para Harry.

- garoto tolo, ainda se acha injustiçado, por todos, acha que Dumbledore lhe escondeu segredos terríveis, se ressente que Hermione o abandonou pelos pais, e por Carlinhos, acha que Sirius o esqueceu, ó pobre menino que sobreviveu, acha que o mundo tem que rodar em torno de sua vida, por isso tende a ser uma criança mimada diante do fato que eles têm uma vida independente de você. Sua mente é tão fraca que nem sei por que voldemort gasta tempo colocando uma espiã na ordem, você mesmo já lhe entrega tudo de bandeja e se ressente que sua amiga e seu padrinho não confiam em você? Se soubesse de algo, eles já estariam mortos...

- cala a boca, miserável, não é a toa que era casada com a víbora do Snape, somente um ser insuportável como ele para lhe suportar...

Harry sentia que perdia a cabeça.

- que planos? – Rony perguntou sentindo sua cabeça doer, e se lembrar dos avisos dos irmãos, será que existia algo a saber antes de terminar com os planos de Harry? – que planos?

Serene olhou para Rony, e deu um sorriso.

- logo chegara o momento que tudo acabará, jovem Weasley, mas garanto que deverão esperar... – Serene dava um passo para trás sentindo lentamente seu poder voltar, estava dando certo, só precisaria colocar as "crianças para dormir", e sair do local.

Mas Harry queria outra coisa.

- você é uma comensal cuja vida não vale, nada para mim, nem a sua nem de nenhum idiota da corte negra, que serve ao um mestre fraco e tolo... Eu o matarei, assim que ele for mortal outra vez, pois eu sou seu igual, e ele não mais destruirá os que eu amo... E não serei um fraco como Snape...

E Serene fechou os olhos para se controlar e não tentar amaldiçoar aquele garoto ingrato, mas sabia que se tentasse fazer algum feitiço antes do tempo, poderia esgotar sua força mágica por um tempo indeterminado. O garoto de dumbledore parecia ter decorado um discurso mais Serene sabia que era o ódio e o rancor que o moviam, e isso era o que alimentava a criatura repugnante que se tornara seu pai...

- não fale, sobre o que não sabe, bom não fale nada, pois jamais seria digno de pisar até no mesmo lugar que Severus, me admira que o mundo mágico não perceba o quanto você é despreparado, me diga é assim que pretende derrotar Voldemort? Deixando o ódio corroer seu espírito, ainda não foi capaz de entender a única coisa que pode destruir ele?

Mas Harry tomado por um ódio avassalador, nem percebeu quando pronunciou a maldição da morte, no mesmo momento que Serene lançava um feitiço do sono nele.

Harry caiu no chão em sono profundo e Serene, caiu sem vida no gramado de Hogwarts, Luna gritou.

Uma forte luz, brilhava do peito de Serene, cujo corpo banhava-se em seu próprio sangue, que escorria sem parar, a luz foi diminuindo à medida que um artefato saia de seu corpo, Luna reconheceu como a lendária bainha de Artur Pedragon, do rei Artur...

Ela flutuou por um momento em cima do corpo já sem vida de Serene e se partiu em duas, uma a bainha original, tecida pelas sarcedotisas da Deusa, outra uma negra e bordada com sangue, seco com símbolos de proteção.

A bainha original desapareceu em frente aos olhos dos três, bruxos acordados enquanto a outra, caiu no chão ao lado de Serene.

- este é o horcrux, pegue-o – Disse Rony e Luna o olhou assustada.

- vamos, deixe comigo. – Lilá respondeu e rapidamente pegou sua varinha. – desctroem artefhato.

A bainha negra evapora soltando uma imensa nuvem preta que vai em direção de Lilá, que se apavora, mas Luna rapidamente cria um vento para dissipar a nuvem negra.

Um forte vento começou a surgir e Rony gritou para os amigos enquanto pegava Harry no colo, Luna e Lilá seguravam Neville.

Eles usaram a chave de portal para escapar, enquanto abandonavam o lugar onde o corpo de Serene jazia.

Se eles ficassem para ver, teriam visto algo que jamais imaginariam.

Severus Snape, surgiu ao lado da amada, e com um sorriso trouxe a alma de sua esposa.

Serene sorria, um sorriso calmo nos lábios já frios, enquanto sua alma retornava aos braços, que tanto amava...

- você voltou por mim... - Serene disse baixinho sendo abraçada com força por Severus.

- eu te amo, sempre te amei, e em muitas vidas, eternas te amarei, minha verdadeira alma...

Havia tanto amor nos olhos de Severus, que Serene sorria enquanto lágrimas banhavam sua alma, como se fossem estrelas tocando seu rosto.

Os dois desapareceram, juntos enquanto uma forte chuva caia, dos céus que se fechará com o vento, um frio, forte assolaria o lugar por muito tempo ainda e foi momentos depois que uma figura estranha, desprovida já da aparência humana aparatou ali.

Voldemort, segurou o corpo sem vida da filha e um urro de ódio, foi ouvido em toda a Inglaterra.

Seus olhos vermelhos, estavam brilhando, enquanto acariciava os cabelos vermelho sangue de Serene molhados, que estavam derramados no rosto sem cor dela.

Um outro barulho indicava que mais alguém aparata ao lado dele.

Naquele momento não era Voldemort que olhava para a bruxa em seus braços, era Tom Riddle, que erguia sem esforço o corpo da filha, sentiu o olhar da outra pessoa em si.

- vou fazê-los pagar Tom, eu lhe garanto... – era uma voz suave.

E Tom apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas quando ele falou era Voldemort.

- antes eu o queria morto, agora, pretendo que ele viva muito em minhas mãos...

Voldemort, aparatou levando o corpo da filha, e apesar da chuva forte, a manhã na Inglaterra nascia.

_"**Severus estava deitado em sua imensa cama, sentindo o peso, reconfortante da esposa em seu tórax, Serene tinha mania (que ele adorava por sinal) de usá-lo de travesseiro.**_

**_Ele sorriu, nunca se imaginara sendo um romântico, mas agora com ela tudo em sua vida mudará, e não fazia um ano que se casará com ela, com a linda filha de Voldemort, ele sentiu um arrepio, ao pensar que aquele anjo era filha do homem mais malévolo que ele conhecia, e como ele a amava... Nem a diferença de idade os separará e ele tinha que confessar que fora Serene, que tomara as rédeas da conquista._**

**_Ele respirou mais fundo e a viu despertar, com um sorriso._**

**_A primeira coisa do dia de Serene era a uma das favoritas de Severus._**

**_Ela o beijava com paixão..._**

**_- bom dia, Sevvie..._**

**_- bom dia alma... – ele a beijou de novo. - e não me chame de Sevvie, você sabe que eu detesto._**

**_Mas Serene apenas riu e saiu da cama, se virando com um sorriso malicioso, sem nem se perturbar por estar nua._**

**_- vou tomar um banho, vem comigo?_**

**_E Severus Snape foi, sem nem se lembrar do que não gostava..._**

**_Era sempre assim e ela ainda nem tinha dezoito anos, Severus imaginava como ela faria com ele quando tivesse..._**

**_Eles tomaram um longo banho..._**

**_E muitos risos eram ouvidos por aquele castelo que já fora frio e desolado, mais agora era perfeito, para uma família, à futura família Drecco Snape."_**

**Fim do capitulo Sessenta e Um.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2007.**

**NT: o nome do capitulo seria a ultima conversa de serene, mas ai todos saberiam o que ia acontecer antes da hora, e como a morte dela é uma decisão de harry o nome do capitulo foi este... a partir de agora, não teremos muitos dias felizes pela frente...**

**bjs...**


	63. Capitulo 62 Tom Riddle

**Capitulo 62 – Tom Riddle.**

Voldemort, estava sentado, em frente à cama onde jazia Hermione, ele olhava para um ponto no pescoço alvo de Hermione, um belo colar de ouro branco e uma pedra muito escura, de um vermelho forte.

Ele sorriu.

Sabia muito bem do que se tratava, e respirou fundo tentando controlar uma risada deturpada.

Era por isso que Hermione, estava tão tranqüila, sabia que não poderia ser morta por ele.

Mas no fundo ele só pode lamentar por que sua adorada Bella, estava o subestimando, durante quase trinta anos, ele fora toldado por aqueles malditos amuletos que Serene havia feito, e mesmo assim Bella não imaginava que ele já não teria pensado nesta possibilidade?

Ele foi até ela e colocou um outro colar ao lado deste, mas precisamente um camafeu em formato de um coração.

Murmurou palavras antigas em uma língua mais antiga ainda e uma aura envolveu o corpo de Hermione.

Ele voltou a se sentar e sorriu.

Pegou o frasco da terceira poção que injetara em Hermione e sorriu mais ainda.

Tom se encostou à poltrona e fechou os olhos, sua mente vagou para um lugar muito longínquo, mas precisamente, a outra vida, onde ele era chamado de Tom Riddle.

_Tom olhava atento aos movimentos da garota, ela mergulhava na piscina, sem se importar de estar sendo observada, seu corpo era extremamente alvo, e seus cabelos, Tom jamais vira aquele tom tão forte de vermelho, eram longos, e caia com uma cascata ondulada em suas costas, ela usava um maio bege, que era mais com uma segunda pele, do que qualquer outra coisa, Tom sentia um formigamento se espalhar por seu corpo somente de observá-la._

_Tom se afastou da sacada, tremendo de raiva, não da garota, mas de si mesmo._

_Ele andou até o espelho e olhou para sua imagem, branco, cabelos e olhos negros demais, um garoto recém formado da academia arcana em Budapeste, ele estava no auge de seus vinte e cinco anos, e tremia como um adolescente ao ver a filha de seu novo mentor._

_- você tem uma missão aqui! – ele falou para si mesmo. – descobrir as antigas artes secretas dos Von Drecco, e voltar à Inglaterra, fazendo todos os malditos bruxos hipócritas de lá conhecer o verdadeiro temor, você tem uma missão sagrada de continuar os planos de Salazar..._

_Tom arrumou-se e desceu as escadarias da imensa mansão que mais parecia um castelo, para ser mais correto mais parecia um templo grego em homenagem a algum deus e ele sabia que o Deus ali era Aquiles Von Drecco._

_Ele cruzou na escadaria com ela, seus orbes violetas o seguiram por um curto espaço de tempo, e Tom temeu se descontrolar, ele se amaldiçoou internamente por deixar uma garota mexer com ele deste modo._

_Parou em frente ao escritório de Sir Aquiles, e bateu na porta._

_- pode entrar Tom._

_A voz de Sir Aquiles, era forte e autoritária, tão diferente da filha Tom podia constar._

_- estou pronto para começarmos nossos treinamentos Sir. – Tom fez uma mesura e Aquiles apenas balançou a cabeça._

_Por um longo ano Tom passou por momentos difíceis, de duro treinamento, muito deles mais físicos do que mágicos, ele se perguntava quando teria acesso às antigas magias da família e seus lendários rituais._

_E se controlava todas as noites para não ir até ela..._

_Já havia passado dois anos desde que Tom chegara à Grécia, e sua paciência chegará ao limite, estava mil vezes mais forte desde que chegara, poderia agüentar durante horas maldiçoes imperdoáveis, e imperius, já não lhe fazia mais efeito nenhum, sem contar outros tantos feitiços de artes das trevas que lhe eram tão conhecidos como seu sangue. Porém ainda não fora lhe ensinado nenhum ritual secreto da família._

_E ainda havia um grande problema, ruivo._

_Ela já não era mais uma garota, era uma jovem mulher, mas Tom se perguntava interiormente se algum dia ela fora apenas uma garota para ele._

_Sua pele ardia quando ela tocava, e tudo o que ele mais detestava ao lado dela, era uma benção._

_Os lábios muito vermelhos dela, eram o pecado que ele gostava de cometer._

_E sofria quando ela se negava a ficar com ele, ou após torturá-lo com beijos se retirava do quarto o deixando tremendo de desejo mal satisfeito._

_Às vezes apenas um beijo dela, o fazia atingir o ápice, e ela ainda nem tinha dezoito anos._

_Ouvia comentários pela casa que a virgindade dela seria dada em um ritual ao futuro marido, e isso o enchia de um monstro em seu peito chamado ciúmes, ela o torturava e outro teria o sabor inteiro que ele desejava._

_Mas isso ele bem sabia era uma fraqueza..._

_E ele não era fraco._

_Com passos resolutos ele alcançou o escritório de Sir Aquiles._

_- Sir, me perdoe, mas eu gostaria de saber quando começaremos meu treinamento nas artes milenares da família Drecco._

_Sir Aquiles riu da cara do homem, debochando de Tom sem reservas._

_- você é um grande bruxo Tom, com um talento formidável, por isso aceitei que treinasse em minha casa, porém é muito inocente por achar que lhe ensinarei a arte de minha família, sendo que você não tem nenhuma ligação, os únicos bruxos que já ensinei sobre nossos rituais é minha filha e em breve seu consorte._

_Tom Riddle sentiu um estranho sentimento queimar em seu peito, um rancor e um ódio, mas saiu dali fazendo uma mesura._

_Ele andou até seu quarto e parou em frente ao espelho._

_- seu consorte..._

_Durante os próximos meses, Tom continuou seu treinamento, tendo muito cuidado para parecer desapontado por não ter acesso aos rituais, mas em todas as noites ele a envenenava, não para matá-la, mas para possuí-la._

_Ele jogou o jogo dela, por longos dois anos, agora ela jogaria o dele._

_Após dois meses na primeira lua cheia de fevereiro ele deu a Helena, uma taça de vinho, e quando ela verteu o liquido doce até o final, o brilho de seus olhos violetas mudaram, e ela começou a amar, desesperadamente Tom._

_Foi à primeira noite de amor, de Tom Riddle e Helena Von Drecco._

_Mas quando Tom acordou foi com terror que se viu admirando o corpo adormecido de Helena, ele olhou para as estrelas e para lua, que já se retirava de seu palco, e notou que fora vitima de seu próprio ritual._

_Tom se auto infligiu à maldição da tortura na esperança vã de deixar de amá-la, mas quando ela acordou procurou sedento seus lábios._

_Sir Aquiles os torturou por longas horas, mas precisamente a Tom do que sua amada filha, em cujos olhos ele reconhecia o efeito do filtro de amor._

_- como ousa me apunhalar pelas costas..._

_Sua raiva podia ser sentida por toda a costa grega._

_- eu só aumentei o que ela sentia, você sabe muito bem que ela me pertencia._

_Tom mantinha a calma e olhava o senhor da casa com frieza._

_- lhe pertencia? – não seja tolo, Riddle, ela brincava com você desde que você entrou nesta casa, - ele olhou para a filha que chorava ao ver o sofrimento de Tom. - mas agora é tarde demais para você Tom, livrarei minha filha do efeito._

_Tom se soltou das correntes, que a muito já não o prendiam e antes que Sir Aquiles, pudesse proferir a maldição da morte, Tom proferiu a sua._

_Helena se assustou ao ver o corpo do pai cair sem vida._

_- o que você fez Tom? – ela perguntou tremendo._

_- apenas cuide para que possamos ficar juntos._

_Durante mais dois longos anos, Helena, sofreu entre um amor imenso por Tom e um medo primitivo do que seu amado poderia fazer, ela o ensinou os ritos da família, mas guardando em si alguns._

_Após estes dois anos, Helena soube que estava grávida._

_Durante gravidez Tom se mostrou um homem fabuloso, e Helena o amou mais._

_E em segredo fez um grande diário, lacrando para que apenas sua filha pudesse abrir._

_No dia em que Serene nasceu, Tom encontrou seu diário._

_- por favor Tom, eu te amo, nunca faria nada para lhe ferir._

_- então me diga o que tens aqui, que não posso ler, Helena. _

_A voz de Tom era calma, mas Helena o conhecia muito bem._

_- eu temo faltar para Serene, e resolvi deixar por escrito pequenos ritos, que devem ser passados de mãe para filha, e pensamentos..._

_Tom tentou invadir a mente da esposa, mas nada encontrou que lhe importasse._

_Mas isso não dizia nada sua esposa sempre fora uma excelente bruxa._

_E por mais um ano a família viveu em paz._

_Até que algo mudou._

_Um som de choro o despertou e o cheiro de Sangue o deixava entorpecido, e feliz, Tom Riddle ergueu os olhos e encontrou o corpo da amada, ainda com marcas visíveis dos desejos de Tom realizados. Naquele dia Tom soube que nascera Voldemort._

_Sua esposa estava coberta de feridas ainda sangrando, que ele achava tentador._

_Era tão lindo quanto seus cabelos._

_- nunca mais tente fugir de mim, Helena, ou eu lhe matarei._

_Helena se encolheu de medo, seu corpo violado com brutalidade doía e suas forças estavam no limite._

_- eu lhe odeio Riddle, nunca vou lhe perdoar por ter em enfeitiçado, por ter me obrigado a te amar..._

_- eu não me importo, meu amor, quanto mais você se debater, mais prazer você me dará._

_Tom saiu deixando sua esposa no calabouço de seu castelo na Grécia._

_E foi em direção ao quarto de sua pequena filha._

_Olhou ela deitada na pequena cama, e sentiu o poder divino em si, um movimento e aquela vida, estaria acabada._

_Ele ergueu um punhal e parou a centímetros da garganta de Serene, que abriu seus olhos e lhe olhou._

_E Tom viu algo muito maior naqueles olhos ele viu poder._

_Ele deixou o punhal e embalou sua pequena filha para que esta adormecesse._

_E nos próximos sete anos, Tom criou o amor de sua filha, enquanto matava lentamente Helena._

_Quando Helena morreu, levou o que restava de Tom Riddle e deixou que Voldemort, surgisse._

_E a família das trevas voltou à Inglaterra._

_Lá Voldemort encontrou uma estrela rara, e começou seu reinado de terror._

_Lá uma agora adolescente Serene descobriu o que era amar..._

_O resto era historia..._

Voldemort saiu de seu devaneio no passado por um gemido fraco vindo da garganta de Hermione.

- o que me interessa o passado se eu tenho você de novo, Helena.

Hermione olhou nos olhos de Voldemort e sorriu.

Ah... Como ela amava-o.

Seu rosto mudou e ficou pálido.

O que eu estou pensando? – uma parte de Hermione lutava para resistir aos efeitos das poções, ela sentiu seu corpo esquentar e uma forte dor, a fez se curvar.

Ela levou a mão até o amuleto que sua mãe lhe dera que lhe queimava e ele se partiu em pequenos pedaços.

Quando Hermione olhou novamente para Voldemort, era com os olhos estranhamente violetas e um brilho de desejo neles.

Hermione caminhou a passos firmes, e deu um tapa na cara de Tom.

- eu te odeio.

Voldemort riu.

- mas me ama mais ainda...

Hermione sentiu uma raiva se apoderar dela. Uma parte de seu ser, o odiava com todas suas forças, porém outra a fazia querer estar com ele.

Hermione sentiu uma força lhe atrair para o colar que voldemort colocara nela e abriu o camafeu, se assustou com a foto que havia ali e mais ainda com a inscrição.

Tom e Helena.

Sua mente foi devastada por lembranças de uma vida que não fora dela.

E com horror olhou para Voldemort.

- você a matou! Você a amava mas a matou.

Voldemort foi até Hermione e a beijou a força, Hermione se debateu nos braços de Tom o deixando mais sedento de desejo.

E quando e beijo terminou Tom notou que Hermione havia sucumbido aos efeitos das poções.

Desejo, Paixão, Amor.

Sua filha podia ter feito à poção do amor errada, mas ele tinha uma que fora feita há anos atrás em uma Grécia distante.

Tom riu ao ver que Hermione vinha desejosa em sua direção.

Mas um grito cortou a mente de Voldemort.

- Serene...

Tom não pensou duas vezes e aparatou deixando uma Hermione, com os olhos sem brilho, parada, como se sua alma estivesse morta.

Voldemort aparatou em um gramado, cujo grama verdes estavam manchadas de sangue ele se ajoelhou em frente ao corpo de sua filha.

Voldemort, segurou o corpo sem vida da filha e um urro de ódio, foi ouvido em toda a Inglaterra.

Seus olhos vermelhos, estavam brilhando, enquanto acariciava os cabelos vermelho sangue de Serene molhados, que estavam derramados no rosto sem cor dela.

Um outro barulho indicava que mais alguém aparata ao lado dele.

Naquele momento não era Voldemort que olhava para a bruxa em seus braços, era Tom Riddle, que erguia sem esforço o corpo da filha, sentiu o olhar da outra pessoa em si.

- vou fazê-los pagar Tom, eu lhe garanto... – era uma voz suave.

E Tom apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas quando ele falou era Voldemort.

- antes eu o queria morto, agora, pretendo que ele viva muito em minhas mãos...

Voldemort, aparatou levando o corpo da filha, e apesar da chuva forte, a manhã na Inglaterra nascia.

Voldemort, mandou Hermione voltar para o quarto, enquanto colocava o corpo da filha, já destituído de todo o brilho que possuía.

- eu lhe pedi para se cuidar, Serene, mais um dia e nós reinaríamos em todo o mundo...

Ele sentou em frente ao corpo da filha e durante longas horas, ele ficou em silencio.

Este foi seu maior erro, mas também seu trunfo em outra batalha.

Ele só afastou seus olhos da filha, para encontrar outros...

**- -Secretus - - **

Moira acordou com uma imensa dor, e lágrimas banhando seu rosto, Draco segurou a amada nos braços enquanto ela não tinha forças de falar, sentindo um medo terrível.

Morgana ao sentir a dor da mãe, também chorou.

- ela morreu Draco, minha mãe foi morta...

Draco trouxe as duas para um abraço enquanto sua mente trabalhava febrilmente.

O dia nascia.

"**Porque eu anseio pelo o que eu não posso ter...".**

**Helena Riddle.**

**Fim do capitulo Sessenta e Dois.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2007**

**NT: Bom deixa eu dizer uma coisa, secretus já está pronta, com final, agradecimentos, tudo certo... agora vou ficar torturando vocês de curiosidade, pois se eu não fizesse isso não seria meia sonserina...**

**Leitora nova: oba... oi Vanessa Zanbini Lupin, aqui está atualização, e ia ser antes mas não consegui achar um meio de fazer isso... ia na lan house e tava lotada, qdo achava uma não tinha drive de cd... aproveite e oie de novo...**

**Mione03: o sistema ta péssimo mesmo, ainda mais o meu e-mail, que hj não qeur abrir... eu também fiquei com pena da Serene pois eu a adoro... **

**CArol Cardilli: espere e veras o final desta fic... e terá muitas surpresas...e a Gina, não sei...**

**beijos para todos que tão lendo... risos, e continuem lendo...**

**beijos...**


	64. Capitulo 63 Resgates

**Capitulo 63 – Resgates.**

Moira colocou a filha com carinho no berço, sentindo seu coração com um grande pesar.

Sabia que Draco estava ao seu lado embora ele não fizesse nenhum barulho, era apenas a força dele que a mantinha em pé.

- nós vamos fazer quem que tenha feito isso pagar, Moira, eu prometo...

Moira foi até o amado, e o silenciou com carinho.

- está é uma batalha minha meu amor, - ela estava mais pálida que o normal.

- você deve ir se encontrar com sua mãe, e suas tias para resgatarem Hermione, eu irei me encontrar com Tom.

Draco olhou para ela preocupado.

- ele vai estranhar se e não estiver lá. – ela falou em um sussurro.

E se virou saindo do quarto. Ela parou um pouco antes de passar pela porta.

- se algo acontecer de errado, você deve entregar a Hermione a minha parte no ritual...

Draco não disse nada apenas assentiu.

Ele sabia que não havia nada a ser dito...

E naquele instante ele rezou para que não fosse o Potter o responsável pela morte de Serene.

Draco sorriu para filha uma ultima vez, e a deixou aos cuidados de sua ama.

Ele aparatou na sala da mansão Malfoy.

Todos já estavam ali.

O casal Black: Sirius e Bellatrix, sua mãe e Remus, Gui e Tonks e Carlinhos.

Bella que estava tensa olhou para o sobrinho e confirmou com um meneio de cabeça que eles também haviam sentido algo estranho.

- Algo aconteceu com Serene, e ela foi morta. – Draco confirmou as suspeitas das tias e da mãe.

Viu os demais ficarem mais pálidos.

- e onde está Moira? – Sirius perguntou.

- ela foi ficar com a mãe. – Draco suspirou. – tudo está dando errado, mas não devemos fazer com que isso nos enfraqueça, é mais uma vida destruída por esta guerra insana, e mais do que nunca precisamos tomar atitudes para finda-la.

Narcissa e Bella olharam com orgulho para Draco e Andrômeda apenas sorriu, Draco estava assumindo o posto que lhe pertencia por direito, um líder como todos os grandes bruxos Black.

- onde vocês estavam Draco – Narcissa perguntou e ninguém a entendeu.

- eu sei que não deveríamos, mas tínhamos que vê-la, mãe, Moira já não agüentava de saudades e nem eu...

Narcissa apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- isto tudo vai acabar, e não precisaremos esconder Morgana, e seremos uma família normal.

- morgana? – Bella perguntou.

- sim, madrinha, eu tenho uma filha, linda...

Bella sorriu para Draco, sabendo que ele também preferira esconder de todos a existência da filha para protegê-la, mesmo que para isso tivesse que se afastar dele, por longos tempos.

- eu não acredito que você já é pai Malfoy – Carlinhos disse.

- e você vai morrer de inveja quando ver a minha princesa, pois ela é especial. Quando tudo terminar levarei você e Hermione para uma temporada na Grécia, sei que Hermione é louca por lá, e vocês conheceram a pequena Morgana Snape Malfoy Black.

Todos sorriram, e se voltaram para o plano.

**- -Secretus - - **

Bellatrix, aparatou na mansão Riddle, com cautela, seguida por Narcissa e Carlinhos e Draco. Sirius, Tonks, Remus e Andie, estavam prontos fora da mansão para entrarem, esperavam apenas um sinal de Bella.

Sem dizer uma palavra Bella e Draco trocaram um olhar e foram seguindo pelos tortuosos corredores da mansão.

Estavam sob efeito da desilusão, mas mesmo assim agiam com cuidado extremo, havia um movimento anormal, no castelo e alguns comensais mais novos passarão por eles, assustados e pálidos.

O efeito da morte, da filha do grande Lord das trevas atingira muito mais do que era esperado, todos temiam morrer, se ela havia sucumbido em batalha.

Draco não pode deixar um sorriso amargo aparecer em seu rosto.

Todos temiam a morte, mas mesmo assim nunca antes tiveram receio de causá-la aos outros.

Bella parou diante da porta dos aposentos pessoais de Voldemort, e a fitou por um momento, quando Draco já se preparava para derrubar a porta Bella o impediu com um olhar.

Bella olhou em volta por um instante parecendo ver o local pela primeira vez na vida.

Draco estranhou a reação da tia, ainda mais que não podiam se dar o luxo de demorarem ali, tinha que evitar a todo custo uma batalha de nível campal.

Bella começou a se afastar do quarto, com um brilho nos olhos.

Se alguém pudesse ler o que havia em sua mente, desejaria não fazê-lo.

Bellatrix Black estava com medo, e desejando estar errada.

Todos a seguiram em silencio por mais alguns minutos quando ela fazia um trajeto que Draco e Narcissa nunca fizeram, para ser mais correto, duvidavam que existissem aqueles aposentos ali.

Bella parou em frente a uma porta coberta de runas antigas, algumas da família de Salazar, outras do sonserina, umas poucas conhecidas por serem da família mais tradicional da Grécia os Von Drecco.

Bella não esperou nenhum minuto e abriu à porta a varinha preparada.

Quando ela entrou seus olhos recaíram sob Hermione.

Ela estava sentada na poltrona, placidamente como se estivesse apenas saboreando o dia.

Bella a olhou atentamente.

Um aperto em seu coração se seguiu ao ver no pescoço da filha o pingente, que pertencera a Helena.

Hermione, olhou para mãe, e logo depois para os outros sem nenhuma emoção.

Seus olhos estavam vazios, sem o brilho turquesa que lhe era característico, há algum tempo.

- Estava começando a pensar quando viriam... – Hermione falou em sua voz doce, mais partindo alguns corações ali. Ela ergueu sua varinha, e apenas os fitou.

- droga! – Draco murmurou. E olhou para a madrinha, esperando que ela dissesse algo. - se aos treze ela quase deslocou meu maxilar com um soco, nem quero imaginar o que ela vai fazer agora...

- precisamos tirar o colar. – Foi à única coisa que Bella disse antes de começar a duelar com a filha.

Hermione atacou primeiro, mas Bellatrix foi rápida e conseguiu bloquear o feitiço.

- preso corpore. – Bella disse.

- protergo.

- serpensotia. – Bella rebateu, uma cobra rastejou em direção de Hermione. – Engorgio. – a cobra se tornou imensa e Carlinhos e Gui olharam para Narcissa que lançara este ultimo feitiço.

Mas foram atraídos pela voz de Hermione.

Ela murmurava palavras desconexas e perceberam que era na língua de cobra.

A cobra ficou parada e aos poucos se voltou contra Bella, que estava sorrindo.

- essa é a minha garota... – Bella murmurou.- finite incantatem.

As duas se olharam como que se desafiando.

- vamos Hermione, lute contra os efeitos do feitiço neste colar. – Bella disse.

Enquanto isso Draco e Narcissa se aproximavam pelos lados.

Gui e Carlinhos deram um passo para frente e atraíram a atenção de Hermione.

- lacarnum inflamarae. – as vestes de Carlinhos pegaram fogo, que logo foi desfeito por Gui.

Hermione não estava brincando o que fazia Draco pensar rapidamente, se continuassem assim ela chamaria a atenção de voldemort, que não se sabe por que milagre não estava aqui.

Draco olhou apenas por um segundo para mãe, que também trocou um olhar rápido com Bella.

Os três murmuraram juntos.

- crucio.

Hermione foi atingida pelo feitiço da tortura com força total, e caiu no chão sentindo seu corpo ser trespassado por milhares de adagas, Carlinhos tentou socorre-la, mas Gui o impediu.

- vocês querem matá-la?

Ele viu Hermione mesmo sob efeito do feitiço ergue a varinha e lançar um feitiço.

- avada Kedrava. – Ela mirou em Bella que foi empurrada para o chão por Gui escapando por pouco do feitiço da morte.

Draco se virou para Carlinhos.

- não, ela quer nos matar... Ou você ainda não percebeu. – Draco e Narcissa haviam cessado a maldição e pequenas gotas de suor eram evidentes.

Hermione se levanta, e olha nos olhos de Draco.

Os dois murmuram juntos.

- impérius.

Os dois feitiços se rebatem fazendo com que Draco e Hermione fossem arremessados para trás.

Bella rapidamente aproveita e joga a poção em Hermione.

Hermione fica tonta, porém não cai adormecida.

- o colar está filtrando a poção.

Narcissa disse. – Mas me diga onde está o amuleto que você lhe deu.

Mas Narcissa não teve tempo de ouvir a resposta, pois foi atingida por um feitiço por sua sobrinha.

- estupefaça.

Narcissa estava caída e Bella e Draco, duelavam com Hermione, Gui tentava despertar Narcissa, mas temia que o feitiço de Hermione fosse forte.

Bellatrix fitou a filha sorrindo, porém um sorriso frio, as duas continuaram a duelar.

Carlinhos os olhava com atenção, quando percebeu algo.

Ele correu e abraçou Hermione.

- nos vemos fora daqui.

E aparatou com Hermione.

Bella e Draco o seguiu imediatamente enquanto Gui, segurava o corpo de Narcissa, quando se preparava para aparatar levando-a, viu Moira parada em frente a porta.

Moira apenas balançou a cabeça e Gui aparatou.

**- -Secretus - - **

Carlinhos foi arremessado com força por Hermione assim que aparataram fora da mansão Riddle.

Sirius segurou Carlinhos que olhava assustado para Hermione.

- o que houve? – Remus perguntou.

- acho que temos um grande problema pela frente. – mas foi Andie que respondeu.

Bella e Draco surgiram logo depois.

Hermione os olhou um por um, e sorriu.

- apenas, mais traidores, para matar, mãe...

Bella sorriu também.

- acho que não querida.

Bella fez um movimento com as mãos e sem dizer nada conjurou cordas invisíveis que prenderam Hermione.

As cordas, faziam machucados na pele de Hermione, mas Bella não se incomodou, depois cuidaria disso. Aos poucos Hermione foi caindo no chão, gritando de dor.

Sirius olhava de Bella para Hermione, sem saber o que fazer.

- por favor Bella, pare com isso. – mas Bellatrix não ouviu Sirius, estava concentrada.

Gui surgiu trazendo Narcissa e Andie correu até a irmã.

Bella se virou para Draco.

- vá até ela e tire o colar.

Draco se aproximou da prima que ainda lutava para escapar das cordas, Draco não sabia que feitiço era aquele, mas não parou para pensar no momento, tentou tirar o colar mais cada vez que o tocava, uma corrente elétrica o afastava.

Após três tentativas Draco caiu inconsciente no chão.

Bella murmurou droga.

- o que é esse colar? – Sirius perguntou?

- um presente de casamento de Tom Riddle para Helena Drecco, que retirou pouco a pouco a vida de Helena...

Sirius foi até a filha que lutava para se soltar, conhecia Bella e era evidente o esforço que estava fazendo para mantê-la presa.

- Hermione querida... – mas Sirius só via o vazio nos olhos da filha, seu ódio por voldemort, aumentava. O que ele havia feito com sua menina.

Mas foi Carlinhos que tocou a face de Hermione quando Sirius foi jogado longe...

- vamos Hermione, você é mais forte do que mil poções, eu confiou em você, eu amo você, volte pra mim...

Ele a abraçou sem se importar com a dor, que sentia.

- me largue... Você quer morrer... Idiota. – Hermione falou para Carlinhos.

- não, mas se você não voltar acho que minha vida não será completa, escute Hermione eu não vou lhe soltar, eu te amo.

Uma fina lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Hermione que por um segundo voltaram a brilhar.

A lágrima de Hermione caiu no colar,

- por favor, Carlinhos, não me deixe sozinha...

Hermione murmurou.

Carlinhos pegou o colar e tirou do pescoço de Hermione, porém foi atingido por uma forte onda de poder vindo do colar, Carlinhos jogou o colar longe, antes de cair desacordado. Hermione desmaiou também.

Bella desfez o feitiço e caiu no chão, quase sem forças.

Sirius correu até a filha enquanto Andie socorria a irmã. E Gui chegava até o irmão. Tonks segurava Draco que ainda estava tonto, pelo feitiço que recebera.

Remus segurava Narcissa, e ele olhava na direção do castelo.

- vamos embora agora. – todos olharam na direção que Remus olhava e viram a marca negra pairando no ar.

Todos aparataram.

Sem perceber que havia uma outra pessoa, que caminhou até o colar e o pegou.

Segurando com raiva ele.

Seus olhos outrora gentis, estavam escuros de dor e rancor.

**- -Secretus - - **

Sirius deitou a filha no quarto, enquanto Draco, Cissy e Carlinhos eram trazidos de volta à consciência.

- o que houve ali? – Remus perguntou. – Hermione não deveria estar sendo protegida por seu amuleto Bella?

Bella não olhava para os demais parecia perdida em algum ponto do passado.

- eu não sei o houve. Mas aquele colar, ele deu aquele colar a ela... – Ela deixou uma lágrima nascer em seus olhos banhando seu rosto delicadamente.

O que tem este colar? – Gui estava ao lado dela.

- é um artefato antigo, dizem que ele prendeu o amor de Helena a ele, naquele colar, eu não sei muito sobre isso, quem deveria saber era Moira, pois Helena era sua avó materna. Uma vez Severus me contou que antes de ser tornar Voldemort, ele havia se apaixonado por uma jovem bruxa, e para ter o poder da família dela, ele usou antigos sortilégios para inspirar amor, porém algo aconteceu e ele acabou a matando.

- por merlim, ele é pior do que tudo o que eu imaginava. – Tonks disse sentindo vontade de vomitar tal nojo que sentia de Voldemort.

- ma também, o "amor" dele ficou preso a ela, ou talvez seus piores sentimentos...

Draco que havia se recuperado, se ajoelhou no chão, com a mão no braço, Narcissa também se apoiou na parede, seu rosto contraído de dor.

Draco se levantou e entregou um livro a Bella.

- prepare Hermione, para fazer o ritual comigo, se necessário.

Com um movimento de cabeça mãe e filho aparataram.

**- -Secretus - - **

- tonks, você e Gui devem voltar para a sede da ordem e preparar todos para a ultima batalha.

O casal concordou e saiu da sala.

Carlinhos acordou e olhou para Sirius.

- ela está bem?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça e abraçou o rapaz.

- obrigada, pro trazê-la de volta.

- não haveria um mundo para mim, se ela não me amasse.

Sirius sorriu.

- eu sei como é isso.

Ele olhou para Bella que com a ajuda de Andie, fazia feitiços curativos na filha que ainda se encontrava adormecida.

Sirius foi até Bellatrix e não se conteve, apesar do clima tenso, que pairava.

- você não poderia ter uma filha menos geniosa não Bella? Ela herdou seus genes...

Bella apenas o olhou de canto de olhou e falou irônica.

- apenas meu gene não é? Lembro-me bem que você estava presente na criação...

Sirius sorriu galante.

- ah, sim eu também me recordo muito bem disso...

Após uma hora, Hermione acordou, disposta.

Ela abraçou a mãe.

- desculpe – me eu não conseguia evitar, era como se eu estivesse no meio de um pesadelo...

Bellatrix calou a filha, com mais um abraço.

- não se preocupe, o que me importa é ter você aqui comigo...

Sirius abraçou a filha.

- mas também esperávamos o que de uma Black, quero morrer, sendo amigo destas mulheres. – Hermione e Bella riram

Hermione correu para os braços de Carlinhos dando um beijo apaixonado nele.

- o que eu faria sem você? – Hermione falou baixinho em seu ouvido.

- nunca precisara descobrir isso, eu sempre estarei aqui para você... – ele sorriu. – vamos ter um monte de filhos, Weasley e Black, vamos viajar para a Grécia e conhecer a filha de Draco – Hermione não pareceu surpresa ao saber que Draco tinha uma filha, o que não passou despercebido para Bella. – e vamos ser muito felizes...

Hermione sorriu.

**- -Secretus - - **

Hermione estava sentada lendo completamente concentrada o ritual de selamento, tudo a sua volta parecia ter sumido.

Ela sentia apenas a força da magia, fluindo em seu sangue. Como se fosse seu alimento.

Hermione parou para pensar em tudo o que acontecera em sua vida nos últimos tempos, ela voltara a ter uma família, as birras constantes de sua mãe com seu pai, lhe inundavam o coração da sensação quente de ser feliz, ela conhecera o que era ser amada em total e completa forma, e amava também, ganhará uma imensa família, com tias, prima e primo, ela já considerava Tonks como sua família, há anos, mas Draco, era seu presente mais fascinante, ela sabia que ele ainda era mesquinho, convencido, arrogante e possivelmente outras qualidades que ela conhecia da época da escola, mas também sabia o quanto ele podia ser uma pessoa única e maravilhosa, o quanto ele tinha a capacidade de amar e a coragem de ser arriscar por este amor, e ela descobrira em si mesmo algo novo...

Ela não mais tinha medo de falhar, não carregava mais em sua alma o desejo de sempre ser perfeita, ela descobrira que podia não o ser...

Hermione suspirou e voltou a se concentrar no feitiço, lá fora o dia que mal começava deixava de ser um belo dia de sol, as nuvens pesadas cor de chumbo, tomavam conta do céu, tornando o dia triste.

Ela sabia que no covil das cobras, Voldemort preparava seu exercito negro...

Ela temia por Harry, Rony e por todos da ordem, temia mais ainda por Draco, Moira e Narcissa, que estavam lá, e um passo falho, os deixaria expostos a um mal, terrível e grandioso.

Temia por seu amor, por Carlinhos que era um guerreiro, e que ela sabia lutaria pela paz, com garra e coragem típicas da alma dele.

E por sua família, que estivera, anos separada e agora, com esta batalha iminente, tudo podia cair por terra...

Hermione temia...

Mas dentro dela, uma força maior começava a se inquietar...

Quando entrasse neste campo de batalha, Hermione, sabia que só sairia quando as trevas caíssem...

Era uma promessa...

"**Estrelas... que guiam meu minha vida iluminem este campo, e nos concedam a vitória contra as trevas. Que nossa raça não seja subjugada, jamais."**

**Vega Black – Sacerdotisa da Deusa.**

**Fim do capitulo Sessenta e três.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2007.**

**NT: como demorei para postar vou postar três juntos... e semana que vem começo a atualizar as outras fics... e não se esqeuçam, quanto mais reviews menos demora, para eu postar, preciso de reviews pois sou uma autora carente.. rsrsrsrs**

**beijos...**


	65. Capitulo 64 Ultimos Movimentos

**Capitulo 64. – Últimos movimentos.**

Tom Riddle ainda estava sentado em frente ao corpo de sua filha, quando ouviu os passos suaves de Moira.

Ela tinha a face branca desprovida de brilho, seus olhos estavam secos, e ele sabia muito bem que ela se esforçava para não chorar.

Moira foi até a mãe, e encostou sua face à dela, e não suportou mais...

Grossas lágrimas rolaram por sua face banhando o rosto de Serene.

- porque mãe? – Moira sussurrou.

Tom Riddle, não estava vendo está cena, mas sim uma outra, uma em que era Serene que chorava diante do corpo da mãe...

Ele deu um passo em direção a elas e segurou o ombro de Moira.

Era o momento de Voldemort conquistar para si o amor da neta, como fizera com o da filha anos atrás, mas desta vez ele não a perderia para ninguém, era seu maior trunfo.

Voldemort olhou nos olhos da neta por um instante, transmitindo naquele olhar o conforto que ela necessitava, e que ele estava no momento disposto a dar.

Moira o olhou por um momento e o abraçou.

E Voldemort a abraçou de volta.

- o garoto de ouro de Dumbledore é o responsável por matar sua mãe, querida...

Ele falou tão baixo que Moira quase não pode ouvir, porém aos poucos aquela informação foi entrando em sua consciência e em sua alma, transformando seu coração.

- como pode ter tanta certeza? – a garota perguntou vacilante, pois naquele momento Moira não passava de uma garota assustada, diante da perda do que ela sempre conhecera como seu porto, seu lar...

Mas aquele momento durou pouco, pois ela olhou nos olhos do homem, que aprenderá a odiar, desprezar e devotar um sentimento que ela não tinha controle, um certo carinho, poderiam algumas pessoas dizer, e ela viu a verdade espelhada naqueles olhos vermelhos, tão horríveis e malévolos, e Moira soube que era verdade, e em sua mente Tom Riddle entregou as memórias que conseguira resgatar da mente da filha antes da alma desta se desligar completamente de seu corpo, os minutos finais de Serene, passaram na mente de Moira, rico em detalhes, e talvez somente Moira houvesse entendido tudo o que sua mãe falara, e aquilo doeu muito mais do que a ela esperava, sua mãe fora, morta enquanto somente pensava em proteger... Quando falou novamente sua voz, estava fria e não se denotava nenhuma emoção.

- eu o matarei...

Moira ia se afastar, mas foi impedida por Voldemort.

- não...

- como? Acha que ficarei de braços cruzados enquanto aquela cria de Dumbledore dizima minha família? – havia raiva, e um certo desespero nas palavras de Moira.

- não permitirei que você, estrague meus planos o matando rapidamente, a ele, eu pretendo o inferno em vida, Moira. – havia um brilho selvagem no olhar de Voldemort que Moira reconheceu. – de você minha cara eu necessito que reúna a corte e os comensais, eles movimentaram suas peças agora serão nossos movimentos, destruiremos a ordem e os tolos amantes de sangue ruins hoje...

- aonde você vai Tom? – Moira falou ao vê-lo indo na direção de seus aposentos pessoais.

- vou buscar uma nova aliada...

Moira sentiu um arrepio tomar lhe o corpo.

Porém antes que conseguisse dizer algo a entrada de Fenrir, atraiu a atenção de Voldemort.

- milord... – Fenrir Greyback fez uma mesura, em frente à voldemort, e depois olhou nos olhos de Moira. – então é verdade, que Miss Serene...

Ele não terminou a frase, seus olhos de dilataram, e um uivo medonho foi ouvido por toda a imensa mansão, os comensais novos tremeram, os antigos, se esconderam, Fenrir virou as costas para Voldemort, e para Moira.

Esta nunca vira Fenrir, daquele jeito exceto talvez quando Harry Potter matara Thor, seu filho, Moira compreendeu a dor e revolta de Fenrir que vira sua mãe crescer.

Antes que Fenrir saísse da sala, Moira o chamou.

- Fenrir... – ele se virou para Moira, o seu rosto já dominado pelas feições animalescas. – saiba que foi Harry Potter que em uma emboscada covarde que eliminou minha mãe...

Moira viu as palavras caírem na consciência de Fenrir e sorriu, um sorriso sem sentimento.

- ele não conhecerá a luz de um novo dia, pequena Lady...

- não Fenrir... Eu o quero vivo... – Voldemort disse.

- como quiser milord...

- mas pode brincar com ele antes, isso se Moira não chegar a ele antes...

Fenrir, que havia visto Moira se afastar, apenas fez uma mesura para Voldemort, quando ia sair se voltou para Voldemort.

- ainda terei o prazer de vê-lo morrer ao saber da garota, que esteve um dia em minhas mãos...

O lobisomem, saiu e deu outro uivo, este mais forte, e muitos outros foram ouvidos, por toda a floresta.

Voldemort tocou sua marca negra e imediatamente todos os comensais começaram a aparatar diante da mansão, e em seu interior os mais antigos.

A marca negra apareceu no céu da mansão e uma musica irritante imediatamente surgiu em todas as mentes...

**Oitos almas perdidas nas trevas, oito almas para percorrer o caminho negro, oito almas para trazer o mal eterno, oito almas para destruir o mundo. Sete para servir um, sete para comandar as trevas moldando a seu prazer o futuro da humanidade.**

As batidas de tambores invisíveis começaram a inflamar as almas negras e tortuosas presentes, logo não era mais visto feições humanas naqueles jovens e velhos, que nem ao menos se davam ao luxo de se esconder sob suas vestes negras e suas mascaras, estavam desnudos, deixando seus sentimentos baixos, da pior índole possível, vir à tona.

Era a batalha prometida, todos sabiam que os vários ataques nos últimos dois dias era apenas uma diversão, eles sentiam sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, que essa era a grande batalha, iram expurgar os sangues sujos, a vergonha da sociedade, que eles protegiam...

Não sentiam o frio, mas os dementadores estavam presentes, sentindo o comando de sua senhora, pequenos demônios se aproximavam, a terra tremia, diante dos passos nervosos dos gigantes, e todas as raças negras desprovidas do bem, se reuniam aquele circulo das trevas gigantescos.

Voldemort andava pelos corredores, indo em direção ao seu quarto, indo buscar a sua nova arma, ele ria secretamente.

Mas seu sorriso sumiu ao dar um passo no corredor, seus sentidos ficaram alerta, ele conhecia aquele perfume.

Voldemort gritou e todos ouviram, sua face ficou tomada de fúria e os passos restantes até seu quarto foram feitos em segundos, ele sentia o cheiro de Bellatrix, sentia a pulsação firme e delicada de sua magia, ela estava ali...

Ou para ser mais correto, ele ponderou ao chegar ao quarto destruído, ela estivera ali...

Voldemort viu o quarto vazio, e voltou novamente pelo corredor, pegou o primeiro bruxo que avistou e o torturou...

Aquele comensal morreu sem saber o porquê, e Bellatrix muito longe dali, sentiu uma corrente gelada, tocar-lhe o corpo.

E ela soube que Tom Riddle, já sabia do resgate de Hermione.

Bellatrix não pode deixar de sorrir.

**--Secretus--**

Voldemort se colocou em frente ao seu exercito, que se remexia, em polvorosa, sedentos de sangue e de dor.

- meus amigos, fieis e leais, - a voz grave e malévola de Voldemort, ressoou por todo o pátio e por toda a floresta, fazendo com que todos os comensais se calassem e se ajoelhassem em respeito a sua chegada, poucos notaram a ironia refinada que seu tom de voz pronunciou a palavra amigos. - chegou o dia que eu lhes prometi, quando começarmos nossa festa, só desejo que parem quando todos os impuros, os amantes de sangue ruim, estejam mortos, chegou o momento de vocês me provarem o valor, e fazerem jus ao fato de estarem aqui, neste circulo, não permitirei nenhum covarde em meu império, e ele começara este dia, que fique claro para todos, que quero o céu e a terra, manchada com sangue impuro dos traidores, quero que não temam, as forças do delinqüente, ele jamais ganhará, não em quanto eu viver, e eu viverei para sempre...

Relâmpagos, foram vistos rasgando o céu...

Os tambores de guerra, recomeçaram mais frenéticos do que nunca, atrás de Voldemort, quatro vultos cobertos pelas pesadas capas negras deram um passo a frente.

Draco olhou nos olhos dos comensais que gritavam a plenos pulmões, perante a sua entrada.

- escutem, hoje, será o dia, em que vingaremos os anos de submissão que formos forçados a engulir perante aos trouxas e aos miseráveis amantes de sangue ruins, como já foram informados nos dividiremos em tropas de ataques, levaremos caos e destruição a todos as grandes capitais do mundo trouxa, dividiremos as forças de contra ataque da ordem da fênix, para assim dizima-los com mais eficiência, em cada local, vocês encontraram mais reforços de enviados da nossa corte, partam e lutem, por nosso mestre, por suas vidas, que serão inúteis se vocês perderem esta batalha.

Draco viu muitos aparatarem e outros o olharem embevecidos.

Com um movimento todos aparataram seguindo Draco.

Os Bruxos se viram em frente à Londres trouxa que fervilhava àquela hora, o sol brilhando indicava que o meio dia se aproximava, todos os trouxas olhavam boquiabertos para os bruxos que misteriosamente apareceram do nada, muitos deles, até mesmo atingindo varias pessoas que jaziam mortos pelo peso de seus corpos e pela força da magia, um medo crescente se espalhou pelos corpos daquelas pessoas, que corriam o máximo que podiam , porém antes mesmo que pudessem pensar seus corpos se curvavam a mercê de uma dor, inesperada, e o barulho de ossos quebrados e estilhaçados pela força da magia eram ouvidos por todo o lugar, misturados entres os gritos de pavor e pedido de socorros, todos em sem ninguém para ouvi-los, em outros tantos lugares vários bruxos surgiam e a tortura e uma festa maquiavélica se iniciava.

Todas as capitais do mundo foram invadidas e saqueadas de forma torpe, mas ali em Londres tudo era mais intenso mais vivo, o céu que minutos atrás deixava o sol brilhar fortemente, estava coberto de espessas nuvens cinzentas, relâmpagos eram ouvidos a distancia, alguns bruxos especialmente fortes o invocavam tornando suas rajadas golpes, a tudo o que era verde em minutos jazia sobre a força destruidora do fogo...

A batalha se iniciara...

E Draco era o comandante desta falange.

Em um movimento discreto Draco após encerrar a vida de alguns trouxas, aparata sentindo em sua alma, o peso das mortes destes.

Draco surge na Mansão Malfoy. E encontra o olhar de Hermione.

**- -Secretus - - **

Após a saída da maioria dos comensais da morte, Voldemort se virou e encontrou os olhos azuis de Narcissa Black, e olhou para Fenrir e Moira.

Apenas estes e os esquadrões que pertenciam a eles ainda ficaram. Os comensais mais fortes, e mais cruéis, os mais antigos no serviço de Voldemort, os que tinham um apreço muito maior a causa, os que realmente se encaixavam perfeitamente na descrição de bestas sem coração que os jornais pregavam, estes e as criaturas sem alma, de Moira, os lobisomens mais fortes de Fenrir...

- como eu prometi, exterminarei Potter, no mesmo lugar de seu amado professor, derramarei o sangue dele, no mesmo gramado daquele velho...

Dizendo isso Voldemort aparatou indo na direção do agora desprotegido campo de Hogwarts. Com um movimento todos se viram nos gramados verdes de Hogwarts.

Voldemort já os esperava.

- eles precisarão de um convite, Moira de um a eles... – Tom Riddle se virou para a neta, que deu um passo a frentes, suas vestes negras, balançavam por causa do vento e em segundos seus pés saíram do chão, Moira flutuou em cima dos comensais e das demais feras.

Um vento gelado soprou mais forte enquanto as nuvens cinzentas tomavam conta do céu...

Moira foi rodeada por dementadores, enquanto com sua varinha conjurava a marca negra, o símbolo de Tom Riddle.

- Mosmorde.

Uma imensa marca negra pairou no céu da antiga escola de magia, imensa e com certeza vista de quilômetros de distancia.

Fenrir uivou com força, o que foi imitado por seus guerreiros bestiais.

E eles esperaram alguns minutos antes que pudessem saciar sua sede por sangue e mortes, eles esperaram a ordem chegar...

Enquanto isso o olhar de Tom Riddle estava preso a um ponto do céu...

Mas precisamente a uma estrela, escondida pelas nuvens...

E no real motivo de querer aquela batalha ali...

Não haveria mais brilho...

Tom Riddle sorriu ensandecido. Por um longo minuto ele olhou para sua corte negra, e para seus fieis comensais da morte, todos tão excitados que nem perceberam que Voldemort, aparatara novamente, e alguns minutos depois ele surgiu novamente, e voltou a esperar...

Apenas Narcissa notou sua mínima ausência.

**- -Secretus - - **

Harry desceu as escadas correndo, ao ouvir o alarme da ordem, e em segundos deu de cara com os demais integrantes que moravam na mansão Black, trocou uma troca de olhares nervoso com Rony que apenas balançou a cabeça, era obvio que a morte de Serene fora já descoberta por Voldemort.

Artur surgiu das cinzas da lareira incrivelmente pálido e nervoso.

- vários ataques foram descobertos em muitos pontos do mundo, todos em capitais importantes dos trouxas no mínimo os comensais estão divididos em vinte grupos fortemente preparados para uma batalha de vida e morte não sabemos o porquê de voldemort ter adiantados os planos iniciais, porém isso nos deixou com poucos bruxos capazes de fazer frente a estes ataques, ainda mais com as baixas que tivemos ontem, não podemos contar com os melhores aurores que temos, e nem com Minerva que infelizmente não resistiu aos ferimentos e faleceu. – um terror nasceu no peito dos membros da ordem que acabaram de saber da perda de Minerva que muitos sentiam como se fosse à capita da ordem com a perda de Dumbledore. – entrei em contato com os ministérios da magia dos diversos paises que estão sendo atacados e estamos enviando algumas tropas, para auxiliá-los, mas temo que não seja o bastante...

- não será mesmo...

Artur foi interrompido pela chegada de Laura Lin, que veio acompanhada de Fred. Esta estava incrivelmente pálida, e completamente apoiada em Fred.

- Laura, minha cara você deveria estar descansando. – Artur disse, mas não escondeu um suspiro de alivio ao ver a auror, que há dois anos se juntara a ordem e demonstrara em muitas missões ser de uma capacidade impressionante apesar da juventude.

- não podia ficar alheia ao que está acontecendo, Artur, ainda mais que tudo está como Hermione disse anteriormente.

Todos pareceram prestar mais atenção a Laura.

- o que Hermione disse?

- que em breve muito mais do que nossa capacidade mágica estaria sendo posta à prova, mas nossa amizade e lealdade, voldemort está nos separando para nos derrubar, estes ataques não passam de uma ilusão, temos que encontrar o local, onde Voldemort está atacando e vence-lo não dividir nossas forças, sinto muito pelos demais locais que estão sendo devastados, porém não adianta sairmos em missões suicidas...

Artur concordou com Laura, só havia um único, porém nisso tudo, onde era o ataque principal.

- e tem mais uma coisa, Voldemort nunca se precipitou em nada, sua lógica e sangue frio são lendários, então o fato dele estar colocando seus exércitos antes no campo de batalha, nos indica um ponto fraco...

Harry sentindo o coração se rejubilar por poder dar uma boa noticia não se conteve e falou sobre a morte de Serene.

- o motivo é que nesta noite, eu com ajuda de Rony, Lilá, Luna e Neville conseguimos destruir o ultimo Horcrux.

Mas ao invés de uma euforia total dos membros presentes, o que houve foi uma divisão de sentimentos, era notável, que Artur assim como os gêmeos, Laura e mais alguns membros mais antigos da ordem olhavam Harry assombrados, todos conheciam a historia de Serene, e outros comemoravam o fato de Voldemort ser mortal novamente.

- isso significa que você liquidou a esposa de snape? – Alicia perguntou surgindo atrás de Lino Jordan.

Mas a resposta não foi ouvida, pois em segundos Amus Diggory surgiu nas cinzas da lareira.

- o lorde das trevas está em hogwarts, sua marca paira no ar, tenho certeza absoluta que ele está lá nos esperando para a batalha.

A voz de Amus estava fraca, mas era evidente em seus olhos um brilho, de tristeza e ódio.

Artur tomou frente novamente.

- tirando Lilá, Luna e Laura, todos devem aparatar em hogwarts, e lá esperamos contar com a ajuda do espírito de Dumbledore e de todos os bruxos que fizeram tanto pela honra daquele lugar... – ele olhou para as três mulheres que trocavam um olhar assustado entre si. Mas não disseram nada.

Artur retomou a palavra olhando nos olhos dos presentes.

- não há mais tempo para conversas, pois vidas estão sendo tomadas enquanto discutimos, iremos de encontro a Voldemort – o nome do lorde foi dito de forma fraca. – e faremos o possível para que desta vez Harry saia vitorioso, como sempre planejamos, lutaremos por algo muito maior que nossas vidas, lutaremos pelas vidas de nossos filhos, irmãos, amadas e por todos que não podem se defender, espero meus amigos que estejamos todos vendo um nascer do sol amanha, com lágrimas de felicidade, repletos de boas historias para contar para os netos, que não tenhamos perdas que nos devastem, espero vê-los todos novamente...

E com essas palavras todos os brilhantes bruxos da ordem sentiram seus corações ficarem mais leves, estavam lutando por um bem maior, Merlin, estaria os ouvindo e os abençoando, seus nomes seriam escritos na historia do mundo mágico, e haveria paz no próximo nascer do sol...

Harry se sentiu mais confiante, e olhou nos olhos de Rony e encontrou ali, um sorriso, eles estariam juntos nesta batalha, lutariam para salvar Hermione do quer que lhe acontecera, e reconstruiriam suas vidas...

As trevas tinham que ser desfeitas...

E com um sinal de Artur Weasley a ordem aparatou nos gramados de Hogwarts...

E se depararam com a corte negra e seus vassalos...

Harry encontrou o olhar de Voldemort por um longo minuto antes de a batalha começar.

**--Secretus--**

Draco olhou para os demais e aparataram em um canto recluso do vasto gramado de Hogwarts, eles virão a batalha se iniciar.

**Está vendo aquela estrela ali, Bella? – Bella olhou nos olhos de seu pai. – aquela é a sua estrela, vê como ela brilha muito mais aqui, assim como brilha em sua casa? – a pequena apenas concordou. – isso porque assim como em sua casa, aqui em hogwarts você está destinada a brilhar...**

**A pequena Bellatrix apenas sorriu e com toda a sua já elegância e soberba disse para o pai.**

**- então muito me breve, a estrela Bellatrix brilhara mais forte em todo o mundo meu pai...**

**Oriôn sorriu, mas em pouco tempo, a estrela Bellatrix já não reinava somente naqueles dois lugares...**

**Reinava também em outros corações, e um deste só traria dor para a jovem Bellatrix e o outro salvaria sua alma das trevas.**

**Fim do capitulo Sessenta e Quatro.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2007.**


	66. Capitulo 65 Uma visita

**Capitulo 65 – Uma visita.**

Lord Voldemort aparatou no Saint Mungus e caminhou por um corredor que estava vazio, encontrou pela frente uma enfermeira, que nem pode soltar um grito de pavor, seu corpo caiu já sem vida no chão.

Ele abriu a porta de um quarto e ficou apenas por um segundo a mais do que queria olhando para a ocupante daquele quarto.

Um sorriso ensandecido surgiu em seu rosto, e a certeza de sua vitória, iluminou sua face, ofídica com um brilho que seria capaz de tirar a sanidade de alguém que o visse naquele momento.

Voldemort deu as costas e saiu sem preocupar de fechar a porta, porém se deu ao trabalho de deixar uma caixa em cima da mesa ao lado da cama antes.

Ele aparatou sem dizer nada de volta a batalha que ele tinha certeza, eliminaria todos os impuros e traidores da face da sua terra.

Ele tinha certeza...

Ele estava ensandecido, e sua aura maligna podia ser sentida em todo o mundo mágico.

"**O mal não existe é apenas a ausência do bem."**

**Fim do capitulo Sessenta e Cinco.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2007.**

**NT: capitulo mega curto só para torturar vocês (meu lado sonserino estava no comando neste dia), mas o proximo é a batalha final... se preparem e não se esqueçam é uma guerra.**

**agoras aos reviews.**

**HHGranger: preparada? no proximo um longo capitulo**

**Carol Cardilli: não teve que esperar tanto... e antes do seu niver eu vou postar tudo, e vou deixar o fim alternativo pra você curtir no seu niver. E imagina matar do coração???? não, só um pouco de tenjsão, gostou das memorias do voldinho?**

**Mione 03: espero que ja esteja com o braço melhor e tome cuidado moça, não quero nenhuma amiga no hospital... e tá curtindo? o proximo é guerra e longo.**

**Lemmie-chan: querida vc voltou tava com saudades tuas!!!!! (vivis muito feliz agora) estamos na reta finalissimae ja tenho tres novas fics começada e pretendo encerrar as outras que ja comecei... beijos e não suma...**

**beijos e não se esqueçam não há nada de belo em uma guerra, por motivo nenhum...**


	67. Capitulo 66 A BATALHA FINAL

**Capitulo 66 – A Batalha final.**

Nota da autora neste capitulo haverá quatro faixas temporais, pois serão quatro grupos agindo diretamente na batalha. Primeiro teremos a discrição do começo da batalha por um prisma central, a visão dos membros da ordem e de Harry, logo após, voltarei a mostrar a visão do começo da batalha, pela visão do grupo liderado por Hermione e Draco, Sirius e o pessoal todo, depois mostrarei a luta entre Bellatrix e Tom Riddle, depois haverá pelo prisma da Moira, que estará meio que dando a visão dos comensais morte? Pois como bem sabe acontecem simultaneamente em pontos separados da batalha e o que ocorre em um lugar terá ações correspondidas no outro como um espelho. Toda vez que houver uma mudança de narração colocarei duas vezes uma quebra de linha que vocês reconheceram por ser o nome da fic: **--Secretus--**

Um grito iniciou a batalha final, e durante muito tempo depois não seria muito bem lembrado de que lado este grito partira, se do lado da ordem da fênix, e dos bruxos que lutavam pela paz, e por suas vidas, ou se das bestas que Fenrir comandava, ou de algum dos comensais da morte, mas isso acabou perdendo sua importância, pois em segundos os brilhos de cores diferentes cortavam o ar assim como as vozes que proferiam os feitiços, alguns poucos de proteção outros tantos de ataques...

Fred e Jorge lutavam lado a lado, com Angelina e Katie Bel, sentindo que suas vidas jamais seriam as mesmas, Lino Jordan, Alicia, e muitos outros amigos lutavam com força e coragem, lutando para preservar suas almas dos ataques dos dementadores, lobisomens lutava contra lobisomens, mas era infelizmente evidente a superioridade numérica dos comensais da morte.

Harry que lutava tendo Rony ao seu encalce dava passos decididos em direção aonde vira Voldemort, ele nunca vira um ataque desta proporção, e se assustou ao ver que seus golpes não faziam efeitos em estranhos bruxos, cujos olhos opacos e tez branca eram assustadores, os dois amigos ouviram de algum lugar uma voz gritando que estavam enfrentando criaturas sem alma, frutos dos beijos dos dementadores, a pior espécie de vampiros, que obedeciam cegamente a Moira Snape.

Foi quando os dois amigos foram interceptados por Fenrir, este já em sua forma lupina, era descomunal sua força e ambos foram atingidos por um golpe deste.

Rony foi parar longe de Harry e antes que pudessem chegar até ele, outros comensais da morte se colocaram em sua frente.

Enquanto Rony lidava com dificuldade com os comensais, Harry sentiu sua garganta ser apertada, ele se debatia entre as garras de Fenrir, mas diante da força do lobisomem Harry praticamente não podia fazer nada, ainda segurando fortemente sua varinha Harry conseguiu atingir Fenrir com um feitiço, mas este apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a atacá-lo.

Harry que nunca vira Fenrir, daquele jeito ao não ser quando o oponente era Lupin, se assustou, porém logo recuperou a capacidade de se defender e atacou Fenrir...

Este voltou à forma humana e pegou sua varinha.

- não é que o testa rachada aprendeu a se defender... – o tom irônico na voz de Fenrir enfureceu Harry assim como a lembrança de que ele estivera com Gina...

Parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos de Harry ou lê-los o que não era impossível, Fenrir gargalhou de escárnio.

- esta se perguntando o que eu fiz com sua garota? – ele abriu a boca e mostrou suas presas, já avermelhadas com o sangue de algum membro da ordem. – sinto lhe dizer, mas realmente não houve carne mais saborosa do que a dela, e o sangue... – Fenrir imitou um ar apaixonado e pensativo, brincando com os sentimentos de Harry. – porém sinto lhe dizer que durou muito pouco poderia ter brincado mais com ela, e com o rebento que nem chegou a nascer. Mas eu aproveitei imensamente do presente que Draco possibilitou ao lord me dar... – Fenrir riu ao ver que o atingiu com a mentira descarada e como era tolo este arremedo de herói.

Ao ouvir da boca de Fenrir o que mais temia Harry sentiu sua mente falhar, não conseguia pensar claramente, e agiu por impulso, jogando todos os feitiços que passavam por sua mente, mas não foi suficiente Fenrir, se protegia com eficiência.

Harry apenas o fitava, com raiva, quando Fenrir ia dar o ultimo golpe em Harry, subitamente parou...

- deixarei você vivo por ora Potter, para ver de camarote seu sangue sendo jogado neste gramado...

Fenrir se afastou e Harry tentou chegar até ele para terminar com a luta, porém outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Bellatrix Black duelava com Voldemort, e Harry podia ver que ela o levava para a direção oposta ao centro da batalha.

Harry foi naquela direção.

**--Secretus--**

**--Secretus--**

Hermione, Sirius, Bellatrix, Remus, Gui, Carlinhos e Tonks, que acabava de aparatar, no campo de Hogwarts, viram o céu cinzento chumbo e os gritos de pavor indicando que a batalha já começara, todos ergueram os olhos em direção ao céu e observaram, Moira flutuando, uma imensa energia a rodeando como um campo de força, seus olhos outrora azuis celestiais estavam escuros pela força mágica que ela comandava, seus cabelos vermelhos estavam revoltos pelo vento e vários dementadores a rodeavam, todos perceberam que ela tomava o cuidado de controlar os dementadores para atacar somente os inimigos, e poucos membros da ordem e aurores, estavam sendo feridos por eles, porém não era o mesmo que os comensais que caiam de forma grotesca de violenta sob os dementadores...

Porém mesmo assim eles podiam ver que alguns dementadores acabavam por roubar a alma dos bruxos da ordem e a força muito mais numerosas de comensais estava balançando o pendor em favor de Voldemort, eles trocaram um olhar rápido.

- eu irei trazer Voldemort, até o local exato do ritual, Draco, Mione, estejam preparados. – ela se virou para os demais. – Cissy, Tonks, Andie e Sirius, vocês serão à base do ritual, como já foi explicado, - ela olhou para Remus, Gui e Carlinhos. – tratem de não deixar que ninguém atrapalhe o ritual, temos que agir rápido...

Com isso Bellatrix entrou na batalha enquanto Draco e Hermione se colocavam um em frente ao outro, tendo apenas o espelho de ojesed ao lado deles, nas mãos de Hermione estava sendo segurado com força uma capa bordada com vários encantamentos.

Eles olhavam Sirius, Andie, Cissy e Tonks, começarem a preparar o ritual.

A voz grave de Sirius foi ouvida e o ritual se iniciou.

**- Senhora de Avalon, protetora de minha casa, permita que eu seu servo, proteja com minha vida, não somente os que amo, mais a todos, esta guerra que não nos traz nada ao não ser rancor e destruição permita que eu seja o condutor de seu desejo e de sua força...**

A voz de Sirius era forte e em um tom sério, juntos as suas palavras uma energia estupenda emanava dele e ia criando um circulo de magia, passado dele para Andie, que também murmurava palavras mágicas antigas de seu clã, indo para Cissy, que em silencio orava as sacerdotisas de sua linhagem. Tonks que pela primeira vez participava de um ritual, no começo, tremia, mas logo foi inundada por uma força mágica nunca antes imaginada, e quando viu sua voz acompanhava a dos demais em uma prece.

"**_Audiatme, Morgana, priestess de Avalon, defedo dos Blacks"..._**

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks... Ouça meu pedido e nos proteja...**

**Ouça-me morgana, princesa da Cornualha, criadora do clã, líder de minha casa, eu que cujo sangue vem de ti, lhe rogo proteção.**

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, e protetora dos Blacks, crie com suas forças a lendária proteção que só de ti és capaz de surgir...**

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks. Ouça meu apelo e nos torne um diante do perigo...**

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks. Traga as brumas para a nossa proteção.**

As brumas envolveram os bruxos e logo se dissiparam deixando somente uma forte energia os envolvendo

Draco viu ao longe Moira enfrentar Harry Potter, e temeu pela alma da mulher que amava, apenas olhando para ela, que lutava ali bem perto ele sussurrou:**_ "Não se entregue a isso meu amor, você é muito melhor que ele..."._**

E viu Moira sorrir para, ele e dar as costas para Harry.

Trocando um olhar com Hermione eles sentiram a força mágica.

Draco e Hermione estavam envolvidos na energia mágica, e ao verem que o ritual de proteção fora completado começaram o de selamento.

Se colocando um diante do outro, tendo apenas o espelho entre eles, suas vozes ecoaram juntas; como uma canção antiga e muito ansiada por ser cantada novamente.

**_- Senhor das mentes astutas, dos magos e da magia, eu que venho de tua linhagem em cujas veias, não há toque de impureza, eu venho aqui, para como vos eliminar meu oponente, permita não só mata-lo, pois a morte é boa demais para aquele que eu desprezo, dê-me a habilidade de destruir sua alma, de aprisioná-la, em seu pior medo..._**

Foi quando o casal olhou nos olhos de Lord Voldemort, que os olhava, com ódio e desprezo.

Fora do circulo mágico Remus, Carlinhos e Gui lutavam com coragem jamais vista, lutavam, com graciosidade, defendendo com suas vidas os amigos. Foi Carlinhos o primeiro a ver os olhos de Harry... Ele correu na direção de Moira, seu coração sentindo uma sensação fria e terrível...

**--Secretus--**

**--Secretus--**

Bella andou calmamente pelo campo de batalha não se importando nem sequer em se proteger de eventuais ataques, ela emanava uma aura mágica, deslumbrante, seus cabelos negros estavam soltos e caiam como uma moldura pelo seu rosto alvo, segurava a varinha com graciosidade, ela ainda podia ver o ritual sendo feito e ali parou perto o suficiente do ritual e esperou, não precisou esperar nem mais um segundo para vê-lo.

Tom Riddle sentira a magia de Bella, e passou como um furacão pelo campo de batalha, matando sem piedade todos que estavam em seu caminho, aliados e inimigos.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando perigosamente, e seu sangue fervia, ele podia até mesmo já sentir em seus lábios o gosto agridoce do sangue de Bella e seu coração não acostumado a bater de felicidade doía.

E ele a viu, assim como há anos atrás, pela primeira vez, parada pronta para um combate e seu desejo aumentou. Um desejo que ele achava que estava morto, substituído por outro, porém ainda vivo em seu ser... Um desejo que ele teria que matar ou o mataria...

Ele gargalhou...

A mataria, e depois teria o que queria, ele se assustou pela primeira vez, ao perceber que não a mataria, pois a desejava ainda mais, depois de sua traição, até mesmo mais do que a Hermione.

Tom Riddle sorriu para Bellatrix, que também compartilhava com ele o desejo pela batalha, porém ela o queria morto.

Os dois deram passos calculados na direção um do outro a varinha riste ao corpo, os pensamentos fervilhando, e os olhos brilhando.

Não seria uma luta rápida, não seria uma luta justa, mas seria uma luta linda...

Isso eles sabiam.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, nenhuma ofensa, não era necessário, bastava se olharem...

Sabiam o que o outro pensava, o nojo, que ela emitia em sua alma, o "amor" deturpado e inegavelmente pútrido que ele sentia por ela.

E se atacaram...

- Sectumsempra! – a voz de Voldemort ressoou, enquanto na voz melodiosa e firme de Bellatrix o som de um outro feitiço ecoava.

- Fio Vitae.

Ambos também foram atingidos em cheio, o rosto de Bellatrix foi manchado com seu próprio sangue, fazendo um contraste entre o alvo e o escuro vermelho, ela cambaleou para trás com a força do feitiço, e levou uma das mãos até a altura de seu peito, onde um grande corte, vertia seu próprio sangue, mas ela não se importou com o machucado e usando seu auto controle e força, se reerguer se preparando para o próximo ataque que ela sabia que virias sem demora, viu com uma certa felicidade, Voldemort, se levantar, também este tinha um grande ferimento, que deixava, fluir uma grande quantidade de sangue, este mais viscoso e escuro do que o normal, demonstrando que também por dentro a escuridão de sal alma o afetara, ele exalava uma fúria incontrolável, e seu sangue não parava de verter.

- crucio. – eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, e seus feitiços, se encontraram se ricocheteando, Bella teve dificuldade para se proteger do contra ataque, enquanto Tom apenas suportou o ataque, e continuou a avançar em direção de Bella, esta vira que seu corte aumentara e a deixava a cada instante mais fraca.

Bella caminhou na direção onde os outros estavam, ainda olhando nos olhos de Tom, este tentava, descobrir as intenções de Bella, porém ele tinha que admitir jamais houvera uma mulher como ela.

Os dois duelavam, com maestria, usando feitiços, e até mesmo sua própria força física, Tom agarrou Bella, e esta o chutou com força o atacando de novo, agora com o próprio veneno de Tom.

- Sectumsempra!

O feitiço chicoteou e abriu outro grande ferimento e Tom, que somente agora parecia notar seu sangue fluindo abundantemente resultando do primeiro ataque que Bella lhe infligira.

Ele esbofeteou Bella com força a jogando no chão, o sangue dela, era brilhante e ele a segurou pelos cabelos, a varinha de Bella que fora jogada longe com a queda, vinha aos poucos na direção da dona, que debatia nos braços de Tom, este passou a língua com desejo em seu rosto trazendo para si o gosto do sangue dela.

Bella o atingiu com outro feitiço desta vez sem usar a varinha, que o pegou de surpresa.

Os dois se afastaram e voltaram a se olhar com raiva, Bella, já não estava mais pálida, seu rosto corado, e manchado de sangue, e seus olhos ferviam de dor e raiva, mas ela não desistiu.

- domínio corpórea.

Bellatrix gritou, e Tom pela primeira na batalha, não reconheceu o feitiço, e este foi seu erro, quando viu uma imensa força o arremetia, dentro do circulo mágico que os outros criaram. E este foi seu segundo erro, não perceber que fazia exatamente os passos que Bella desejava...

Bella caiu no chão deixando seu sangue banhar a grama verde, que agora já atingia o tom vermelho de seu sangue...

Enquanto Tom Riddle se deparava com Draco e Hermione.

A certeza da traição não o perturbava, mas a certeza, que também sua neta seu sangue, o traia, isso sim o perturbava. Olhou para os dois bruxos seus olhos amarelados mais parecia uma fenda de tanta maldade que possuíam...

Ódio...

Draco e Hermione cujas almas, brilhavam, pois estavam no ápice de toda sua magia, não foram atingidos pelo olhar sanguinário de Voldemort, e continuaram o ritual.

**_De aprisioná-la, em seu pior medo... Despedace, separe, destrua, o sele, em cada coração, cuja, alma bondosa demais não possa ser corrompida, o sele em milhares de corações, em pedaços infinitamente despedaçados, que jamais ele possa ressurgir, de aos puros a condição de proteger o mundo do mal que os tortura, livre a mim, que sou como Ti, do mal que impacienta, que se julga melhor do que nós..._**

Voldemort, ouvia as frases e pela temeu como nunca em sua vida ele conhecia aquele feitiço...

Tentou se mexer, tentou se defender, mas sua magia estava obstruída, ouviu as vozes dos outros, a voz de Sirius, Narcissa e outras que não lhe eram conhecidas, elas lhe usurpavam o poder, foi quando algo aconteceu, Hermione, levou a mão ao coração, e seus olhos brilharam deixando cair lágrimas de desespero, ela desviou a atenção de Voldemort para o campo de batalha, e nunca vira tanta tristeza em seu olhar.

Tom Riddle se sentiu capaz de mover-se novamente, e sem sequer pensar suas mãos envolveu o pescoço delicado de Hermione que perdia as forças ao aumentar a força com que ele a estrangulava.

Draco cujos olhos estavam presos na mesma direção dos de Hermione, sentia seu coração dividido, algo o compelia a abandonar tudo e sair dali, sua alma, implorava, mas um brilho em outro olhar o encorajou, mas já era tarde, também sentia o ataque de Voldemort, que conseguia usar toda a sua escuridão interna para atingi-lo com força total, assim como Hermione seus joelhos fraquejaram a seu corpo foi atingido por uma imensa dor.

Draco e Hermione eram torturados, com força total por Voldemort, enquanto Sirius trocava um olhar com os demais, se saísse do circulo mágico, destruiriam o ritual, se deixassem eles morreriam, mas foi outra pessoa que atingiu Voldemort, que caiu, sem forças, possibilitando que Draco e Hermione se reerguessem, seus corações estavam apertados e havia lágrimas em seus olhos...

**--Secretus--**

**--Secretus--**

Moira flutuava sobre o caos da batalha, usando seu dom de controle, os dementadores, atacavam sem piedade os comensais da morte, e os partidários das trevas, os gigantes sucumbiam, diante dos dementadores, e os homens negros sem alma, a serviço de Moira, brutalizavam, com desdém e rapidez os Lobisomens a serviço de Fenrir.

Da onde estava Moira podia ver a batalha entre Bellatrix e Voldemort, era absurdo, porém ela nunca vira batalha mais bela que aquela, dois fabulosos bruxos lutando com todas as suas forças, cada um defendendo seus sonhos, uns de paz, outros mesquinhos e cruéis, mas sonhos, Bellatrix levou vantagem jogando Voldemort no circulo mágico que Sirius, Andrômeda e Narcissa, comandavam, Moira sorriu ao ver Draco e Hermione segurando imbuídos, pela magia milenar, Tom Riddle se debatia , era um sorriso fraco e sincero...

Ela passou os olhos pelo campo verde de Hogwarts que neste momento já estava vermelho, banhado de sangue, o odor ocre das feridas abertas, sanguinolentas dos bruxos de ambos os lados a nauseava, os gritos ressoavam na mente de Moira, mas havia apenas um bruxo que ela procurava naquela estúpida batalha, apenas uma vida que ela queria obter, do bastardo do Harry Potter, ela buscava com ânsia aquele que a havia destruído seu coração, sua melhor amiga, sua mãe, e ela encontrou...

Harry corria, na direção de Hermione, seu coração batia rapidamente, porém seus passos eram lentos e podia se notar que cada passo era uma aflição para seu corpo lacerado por múltiplos ferimentos, porém Harry não sentia mais dor, apenas sua mente obrigava seu corpo a chegar até Hermione, ele há via dentro de um circulo mágico, porém nada entendia além de que Voldemort estava perto demais dela, assim com Draco Malfoy, o traidor, o bastardo que entregara Ginny a Fenrir...

Seu coração já estava por demais destruído pela perda de Ginny, Harry não podia imaginar perder Hermione também, sua vista embaçada pelas lágrimas não permitiam, ver claramente o que ocorria com sua amiga, nem ao redor, apenas passava correndo pelo caos trombando com outras pessoas, que nem sequer parava para ver se eram amigos ou não...

Ele tinha que chegar até Hermione...

Mas ele foi parado por uma figura frágil, e incrivelmente linda...

Os cabelos vermelhos sangue, tão escuros e brilhantes, contrastavam com a pele branca em excesso, o que fez Harry ter certeza, de quem era...

Moira Snape...

Ele a vira no começo da batalha invocando os dementadores as criaturas mais torpes que vira em toda a sua vida, Harry sentiu um calafrio percorrer lhe a alma, ao se deparar com o brilho nos olhos da bruxa a sua frente...

Ela apenas ergueu sua varinha, e Harry deu um passo para trás.

Sua mente trabalhava febrilmente, porém seu corpo estava incapaz de se mo0ver, se lembrando do ultimo encontro com Moira, Harry sentiu novamente ferver a raiva dentro de seu corpo, aquela bruxa tão frágil era pior que o demônio, usando toda a sua força de vontade Harry ergueu a varinha para Moira.

- estamos de novo frente a frente...

A voz de Moira não era mais doce e cativante, e sim cruel e impiedosa e Harry, sentiu como se Voldemort estivesse em sua frente.

Harry tremeu...

E Moira deu m passo em sua direção...

- como é Potter perdeu a língua e a coragem? – Moira desdenhou. – ou não em diga que é apenas valente quando tem um séqüito a seu dispor para lhe defender? Ou melhor, agora que não tem mais nenhuma poção do velho, está com medo, pois sabe muito bem que nunca será um bruxo capaz de enfrentar uma Drecco sem artimanhas e com honra?

Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar...

E uma súbita coragem tomou conta de seu ser, ele não seria humilhado por aquela garota.

- ao contrario de você, não tenho a mesma maldade em minha alma, para desejar uma batalha...

Moira riu da cara de Harry e de suas palavras tolas.

Um frio incomum se tornou mais evidente.

- fala demais em maldade, e bondade, para um bruxo, que emboscou traicoeiramente uma mulher, que não o matou apenas para poupar duas grávidas, acho até mesmo que arriscou a vida daquelas idiotas porque não eram seus filhos que corriam riscos, - Moira parou parecendo pensativa e quando falou novamente seus olhos tinham um brilho acido. - ah... Ia me esquecendo você nem ao menos defendeu a mulher que esperava um filho seu, deixou que ela fosse pega pelos mais cruéis comensais, sabe que ela provavelmente foi brinquedo deles por muito tempo antes de morrer...

Moira não conseguia mais controlar sua raiva, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, estavam negros, assim como sua alma, que sangrava de saudade. Seu único intento era destruir Harry.

Antes mesmo que percebesse, ela o atingiu com um forte feitiço de tortura, Harry se debatia no chão frio de orvalho e Moira se rejubilava com seu sofrimento...

Mas algo dentro de Moira doeu mais forte ela cessou a maldição, grossas lágrimas podiam ser vistas rolando por seu belo rosto... Em algum lugar da mente dela a voz de Draco era mais forte... **_"Não se entregue a isso meu amor, você é muito melhor que ele..."._**

Se aproximando de um Harry jogado no chão, Moira cuspiu na cara dele.

- sua morte não vale minha alma Potter...

Moira deu as costas para Harry a tempo de ver Carlinhos correndo até ela, seu rosto indicava o esforço que fazia para chegar até ela, e mais adiante, Draco a olhava, enquanto exercia seu papel no ritual, mesmo a distancia ela viu um sorriso nos belos olhos do amado e sorriu, ela sabia que ele novamente tinha salvado sua alma...

Moira foi tirada do devaneio pelo empurrão de Carlinhos.

Carlinhos segurou Moira nos braços e se levantando se colocou entre ela e Harry, com o baque a varinha de Moira foi jogada longe e ela viu os olhos de Harry, a olhando com profundo ódio.

- se afaste dessa comensal Carlinhos! – Harry gritou, mas não era mais sua voz, costumeira ela estava engrossada pela raiva cega que seus olhos mostravam viver em seu interior. – está sob efeito de feitiço?

Harry olhava o mais velhos dos Weasley com espanto, ele defendia uma comensal?

- se afaste Harry, e se acalme eu posso explicar tudo...

Mas a voz de Carlinhos foi silenciada por outro urro de Harry.

- sai!

Moira fez sinal que ia derrubar Harry com um feitiço, mas Carlinhos a impediu.

- deixe comigo Moira, ele, vai entender...

- o que há pra entender há não ser que você ou está sob feitiço ou vendeu sua alma, ao demônio, Carlinhos se afaste, esta mulher é uma torturadora, não a vê comandando estes demônios?

Harry estava cego de raiva, e dor, seu orgulho ferido...

- não seja tolo Harry, ela está do nosso lado, não vê que estamos há um passo de vencer Voldemort?

- não Carlinhos, ele não vê, pois como sempre Potter só vê o que quer, e ele é o salvador do mundo, não consegue entender nunca que o ódio, é seu maior defeito perante Voldemort... Sua mente é um livro tão aberto para o Lord que não sei por que nunca compreendeu que todas as mortes de seus amigos, estavam assinados com seu nome também.

Moira falou com raiva.

- cale-se cria de Voldemort, eu vou matá-la assim como matei sua mãe...

Harry ergue a varinha e Carlinhos imediatamente ergueu a dele. Seu rosto trazendo uma nobreza e um brilho de obstinação estupenda, ele jamais poderia deixar Harry, que era um grande amigo cometer tamanha maldade, sabendo que o que o fazia agir assim, era a mesma dor que ele sentia, pela perda da irmã amada, por esta estúpida guerra, ele não poderia deixar Moira ser machucada após tudo o que ela fizera para ter uma chance de ganhar esta guerra, por abrir mão da companhia da filha, por tudo o que ela já perderá, ele não poderia...

- eu não permitirei que a machuque Harry, por favor, me escute Moira está do nosso lado, um momento e tudo acabará... Hermione e Draco estão há um passo de resolver tudo com um ritual, não os vê? Não deixe que sua alma, seja corrompida pelo ódio, não se permita cometer o mesmo erro daquele que você odeia tanto...

Mas Harry não o ouviu, sua mente estava confusa e seus olhos o traiam, se não houvesse tanto ódio nele, ele veria a influencia de Voldemort em suas ações, ele veria os olhos malévolos, presos mesmo a distancia nele...

Mas ele não ouviu, nem Carlinhos explicando, nem Moira gritando para Carlinhos se proteger, apenas ouviu sua voz gritando a maldição da morte.

Carlinhos apenas deu um passo para trás surpreso, enquanto Moira conjurava uma proteção, Carlinhos ao ver a barreira de Moira cair diante da força do feitiço se virou para ela a envolvendo com os braços, na ultima tentativa de protegê-la.

Ele murmurou para Moira...

- diga a Mione que eu a...

Moira olhou nos olhos de Carlinhos, que a protegia sentindo uma dor avassaladora trespassar seu corpo, nunca sentira tamanha dor na vida, seu sangue fervilhava nas veias e feridas imensas surgiam, nem a proteção d corpo de Carlinhos fora o bastante diante da força com que Harry os atingira.

Ela caiu no chão com o corpo já sem vida de Carlinhos sobre ela...

Sua garganta arranhava, e ela com muita dificuldade, se arrastou para fora dos braços de Carlinhos, ela caminhou na direção de sua varinha, e olhou nos olhos de Harry que olhava atônito para Carlinhos, que jazia ao seu lado.

Moira sentia sua força se esvaindo a cada segundo, junto a seu sangue que trasbordava por inúmeras feridas, em seu corpo, grossos filetes de sangue escorriam pro sua boca, e ela se arrastava na direção da varinha, precisava parar o sangramento ou morreria...

Mas gritos desesperados de outra direção a fizeram se virar...

Hermione jazia dentro do circulo, seu pescoço sendo apertado por Voldemort, e Draco olhava em sua direção, dividido visivelmente entre terminar o ritual ou ajuda-la, com um olhar Moira fez Draco entender que iria conseguir, mas Draco foi subjugado pela força de Voldemort que se voltará para ele...

Tirando forças de Merlin sabe onde Moira se levantou, e caminhou vacilante na direção de Draco, um rastro de sangue ficava sob o lugar em que ela pisava...

Mas ela caminhava.

**--Secretus--**

**--Secretus--**

**(a partir de agora narração mutua dos acontecimentos.).**

Moira caminhava com muita dificuldade, seu sangue fluía de seu corpo, ela se engasgava, com seu próprio sangue, mas mesmo assim caminhava, sentia o olhar de Harry em si, ele há via agonizar... Ela tentou achar em vão sua varinha, porém desistiu Draco precisava dela, ela esqueceu as feridas dolorosas, e passou pelo corpo de Bellatrix que estava em meio a uma poça de sangue. Sabia com um olhar que apesar de Seriamente ferida Bella sobreviveria.

Viu quando Sirius iria desfazer o circulo de proteção para tentar resgatar ele, e o impediu.

Após tantas dores, e perdas, Tom Riddle precisava morrer.

Usando seu ultimo feitiço, suas ultimas forças ela encontrou os olhos de Draco que a olhavam com amor, com medo.

E murmurou seu ultimo ataque.

- serpentis forces. – uma imensa cobra de pura energia envolveu o corpo de Voldemort esmagou os ossos do corpo deste que somente agora a vira.

Draco tentou gritar, tentou ir até a esposa, mas ele viu nos olhos de Moira o pedido silencioso.

Ele tinha que terminar...

Hermione que também se erguerá, olhou para Draco e juntos continuaram...

Enquanto isso Moira cambaleou pra trás caindo no chão, seu sangue se misturando ao de Bellatrix que acabara de despertar e tentava vir em sua direção.

Moira chorou, sentindo o frio da morte se aproximando, percebendo a perda de sua mestra os dementadores, passaram a atacar indiscriminadamente assim como os homens sem alma, porém Moira apenas desejava, sentir mais uma vez os braços de Draco ao ser redor, e poder ter sua mãe ao seu lado.

E talvez Merlin estivesse ouvindo ou Morgana, já que ela era também uma parte de um Black, resolveu dar seu ultimo desejo.

Moira sorriu ao ver sua mãe, envolta em um brilho esplendoroso, e viu que seu pai também estava ali.

- mãe... Pai... Que bom que vocês estão aqui, estou tão sozinha... – ela murmurou, sentida, suas lagrimas se misturando aos filetes de seu sangue, e foi envolvida pelos braços de sua mãe que Moira fechou seus magníficos olhos azuis pela ultima vez.

E Bella viu o corpo de Serene surgia deitado ao lado da filha, suas mãos entrelaçadas, juntas até o final...

Draco que olhava para o espelho recitava com Hermione os ritos finais, e seu coração foi atingido dolorosamente, usando talvez a mesma força que Hermione ele continuou, ou talvez fosse a mesma esperança que Hermione tinha em seu coração que lhe dava forças, eles sonhava que ela estava bem...

Hermione segurava a capa bordada, e lagrimas lhe banhava o rosto, lutava, contra seu coração, não acreditando no vazio e na solidão que sentia, não podia ser verdade, ela dizia cada frase com força desejando que tudo acabasse e que pudesse correr para os braços de Carlinhos, para confortá-lo e receber dele, seu amor, tudo o que ela sonhava...

-**_ do mal que impacienta que se julga melhor do que nós... Salazar o maior de todos pedimos que sele esta alma, impura e indigna de caminhar em nossa era e em todas as que virão... Que sua alma seja partilhada entre almas, que jamais nasçam com don da magia, lamas puras, cujos corações transbordem de bondade..._**

Uma entidade tão poderosa se materializou na frente de Draco e Hermione.

O próprio Salazar.

E naquele momento todas as almas, dos guerreiros mortos em combate naquele dia, foram trazidas e para uma urna que este trazia...

Draco falou desta vez sozinho.

_**- lhe entregamos o sacrifício...**_

Hermione completou.

_**- Sele esta alma, neste objeto que lhe oferto...**_

E Salazar pegou Tom Riddle que sem forças, apenas era um bruxo amedrontado diante da morte. O corpo de Tom, foi sendo sugado para dentro do espelho de ojesed e logo após Salazar, embora demonstrando sua contrariedade, fez a capa que Hermione segurava com firmeza adentrar o espelho envolvendo um Tom Riddle furioso, logo após seu corpo e sua alma, se desfragmentaram, evaporando...

E em centenas de milhares de pessoas, com olhos bondosos, corações puros, um fragmento ínfimo dela foi trancafiado, e assim seria para toda a eternidade, deixando a cargo de todos os realmente anjos em terra a guarda do mal que um dia caminhara por esta terra.

Porém antes de se dissipar, a alma imortal de Salazar se virou na direção de Draco e Hermione e com um gesto simples suas almas, foram sendo aos poucos sugadas...

Para desespero de Sirius e Narcissa e acompanhavam tudo de perto.

Sentindo suas gargantas apertarem todos gritaram e Salazar falou pela primeira vez.

- esta é minha ultima oferenda, pela destruição da alma que vós me implorastes, uma alma, que descende de minha carne. Não tomarei estas almas apenas tirarei a vida deles...

Sirius tentou entrar no circulo, porém foi jogado ao longe, seu corpo tomado de espasmos, assim Narcissa, e Bella que tentava chegar até eles, mas foi à voz doce de Andrômeda que se sobre pos ao caos.

- eu que nasci sobre a luz, de Andrômeda, rogo a ti Salazar uma troca, minha vida pela deles, eu que nasci regida pelo sacrifício, eu que sou descendente de sua amada Rowena, eu que tenho sangue de Morgana, invoco o poder antigo de minha estrela o poder da substituição...

Tonks ao ouvir estas frases sentiu seu coração parar de bater, e o circulo que ela ainda tentava manter foi quebrado.

- não... Andie... – Cissy, tentou chegar à irmã, mas com um olhar de Andie, tanto ela quanto Tonks foram afastadas.

- não viveria feliz, se soubesse que eu tinha a chance de salva-los e não salvei...

Salazar a olhou por um momento e sorriu.

- eu, Salazar aceito.

E devolveu a vida que se esvaia de Draco e Hermione.

Andie olhou para a irmã por um momento e sussurrou algo que só sua irmã ouviu, e com um gesto afagou mesmo a distancia a face de sua filha...

Antes de ser abraçada por Salazar que sumiu assim como a vida de Andrômeda, cujo corpo caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Em seu rosto imortalizado uma paz, e um sorriso, sua alma resgatada por seu amado.

E uma forte onda de poder eclodiu os jogando para longe do local.

Antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo à inconsciência chegou até eles.

E a guerra estava acabada, talvez por um preço alto demais.

Os comensais tiveram seu poder diminuído, os guerreiros da paz, ao ver a marca negra sumir indicando a derrota definitiva de Voldemort, encontraram em suas almas, uma renovada força...

Muitos choravam, e muitos ainda chorariam ainda mais.

Harry estava caído no chão, o rosto sem demonstrar nada como se algo dentro dele estivesse destruído...

Draco, Hermione, Gui, Bella, Sirius, Narcissa, Remus, e todos os outros nem sequer sabiam se ainda estavam vivos...

Mas a guerra acabará...

Uma criança longe dali, em terras longínquas chorava desconsolada...

Molly despertou de um pesadelo, o coração apertado...

Fleur chorava, pedindo para alguém que não a escutava, para que tirassem sua pequena irmã das mãos de Voldemort, do seu calabouço...

Uma mulher pequena, estava jogada em seu próprio sangue e tremia...

Uma outra despertava na cama de um hospital, sentindo que sua alma, não existia mais...

E varias pessoas, cuja alma era repleta de bondade, sentiam que havia mais um motivo para viverem, e se pudessem preservar o mundo em que viviam...

Era o fim da batalha final, contras as forças de Tom Riddle.

Um nome que seria apagado da historia.

"**Mil estrelas, brilhavam no dia em que a pequena Black nascera, não somente uma, mas muitas, porém sua mãe chorou, pois ela sabia do trágico fim daquela constelação, batizou sua filha sabendo que ela seria vital para a vida de muitos, pois ela não era somente uma estrela, ela era uma constelação, ela era Andrômeda... Andie Black."**

**Luna Black.**

**Fim do capitulo Sessenta e Seis.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2007.**

**...Nossas meninas estão longe daqui, e de repente eu vi você cair, não sei armar o que eu senti, não sei dizer que vi você ali, quem vai saber o que você sentiu... Quem vai saber o que você pensou... Quem vai dizer agora o que eu não fiz, como explicar pra você o que eu fiz... Somos soldados pedindo esmola... E a gente não queria lutar... a gente não queria lutar... **

**...Agora a coragem que temos no coração parece medo da morte, mas não era então...**

**_NT: é o fim da batalha, coraçoes foram perdidos, e não sabemos quanto de nós estam a salvos, é uma guerra, e nem o bem sai a salvo, dela... Andie sérá sempre lembrada e o que ocorreu com os outros?_**

**_vivis..._**


	68. Capitulo 67 Apos a batalha

**Capitulo 67 – Após a batalha... Almas despedaçadas.**

Havia gritos por toda a parte, em meios aos destroços do local, que há poucos minutos atrás fora o palco da ultima batalha.

Bellatrix sentia o corpo ainda tomado por espasmos de dor, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela podia sentir o odor de sangue misturado com o cheiro da grama molhada pela chuva que começava a cair, como que para lavar todas as almas envolvidas na batalha.

Foi quando ela sentiu o toque quente em sua pele fria.

Aquele toque tão seu, que ela nem precisava abrir os olhos ou ouvir algo dos lábios dele, para saber a quem pertencia.

Sirius a ergueu com carinho e murmurou palavras de amor em seu ouvido a despertando de seu devaneio dolorido.

- Bella, minha estrela...

Mas elas foram perdidas, ou para melhor dizer foram guardadas em um canto da mente de Bella, para depois serem sentidas, por hora Bella só desejava olhar em volta e encontrar aqueles que ela amava, ela podia sentir cada soluço e a dor que eles sentiam.

Naquele instante todo o mundo mágico ou não, estava em completa felicidade, os bruxos por terem a certeza que o mal fora derrotado, os trouxas por acharem que mais um lunático, com mania de grandeza e armas estranhas fora derrotado.

Voldemort estava morto, o mal que jurará ser eterno, estava liquidado, todos podiam após muito tempo ficarem em paz, exceto aqueles que mais lutaram por está paz.

Ali estavam os mais maravilhosos bruxos que Bella conhecia e não havia sorrisos. Bella olhava os rostos banhados de lágrimas e sangue. Olhos que buscavam em volta em busca de amigos, filhos, com esperança de que talvez eles tivessem sobrevivido.

E Bellatrix sabia que ela também tinha aquele brilho de esperança no olhar.

Eles haviam perdido muito, principalmente naquela noite, algumas perdas seriam inevitáveis, afinal era uma maldita guerra.

Porém Bella sabia que muitas, principalmente às que realmente importavam a ela, poderiam ter sido evitadas.

Mas decisões precipitadas e dolorosas foram feitas àquela noite, e era em busca dos destroços dessas ações que Bellatrix buscava com seu olhar, seu único desejo eram encontrar sua filha, e irmãs, amigos ligados por sangue ou por carinho.

Foi naquele momento que os olhos dela recaíram em Harry, muitos bruxos passavam por ele, o parabenizando, outros sussurravam "mas não foi ele que derrotou aquele que não deve ser nomeado..."

Mas Harry, nem sequer ouvia, Bella sabia que o motivo do brilho morto no olhar verde esmeralda dele, era o peso da responsabilidade de suas decisões e de três mortes.

Ela se não tivesse a urgência de encontrar Hermione e os outros, poderia azará-lo com toda a raiva que havia nela, mas por ora ele nem sequer merecia a raiva que ela sentia.

Bella continuou a andar apoiada em Sirius que também buscava com avidez Hermione e os outros. Lágrimas toldaram sua visão quando seu olhar encontrou em um tom vermelho que ela aprenderá a devotar carinho e respeito naqueles últimos dias.

Draco estava sentado no chão, úmido segurando com força, o corpo frágil e sem vida, cujos cabelos extremamente vermelhos vivos e escuros, contrastavam com a pele branca já destituída do brilho vivaz que possuía em vida. Ele a segurava e a embalava com carinho, misturando os tons loiro e vermelho de seus cabelos, e uma grande quantidade de um outro tom de vermelho, escuro e opaco, do sangue já seco de Moira.

Que jazia em seus braços, tendo ainda sua mão direita entrelaçada com a da mãe. Bella não soube como o corpo de Serene fora parar ali, talvez Draco houvesse o encontrado e levado até ali, para ficar com Moira, mas isso era tão doloroso para ela quanto devia ser para ele...

E Bella deixou outras lágrimas caírem por seu rosto, ao ver Serene, tão frágil, ali com os olhos fechados já sem vida, com apenas um sorriso sincero e adorável nos lábios, imortalizando a paz que ela sentira no ultimo momento como Severus sentirá também.

A dinastia Snape estava destruída.

Mas Draco apenas as olhava, segurando fortemente a amada de encontro a seu peito, tentado revive-la.

Bella sentia e via o desespero dele, e sabia que anda poderia ser feito ou dito naquele momento para amenizar o coração de seu filho de alma, que estava destruído pela perda.

E isso a lembrou de outro coração tão seu que também estava destruído em pedaços.

Bella continuou andando em passos lentos, sentindo também o pesar e o amparo de Sirius junto a ela.

Ouviu a voz de sua sobrinha e se virou para ver Tonks, abraçada ao corpo de Andie...

Sua irmã...

A bruxa que lhe pegará no colo e lhe ensinará as primeiras magias, que lhe ensinara que amar era um dom, mesmo quando todos diziam ser um erro...

Sua irmã mais velha, seu porto quando tudo desabara e ela achará que perdera tudo ate Sirius...

Não havia mais vida nela...

Ela honrara o nome e dera sua vida em troca das pessoas que amava...

Bellatrix, andou até Tonks, colocando suas mãos nos ombros da sobrinha.

Tonks se voltou ao sentir o toque e encontrou os olhos azuis acinzentados de tristeza dos Tios.

Nada foi dito entre eles, antes de Tonks cair nos braços da tia, e chorar...

Logo Sirius as envolveu em outro abraço, sentido, suas próprias lágrimas caiam vertinosamente, molhando os rostos delas que estavam encostadas em seu peito.

Ficaram por longos minutos ali, presos naquele abraço, até ouvir um grito de alivio, de felicidade, de amor...

- Tonks! – Gui, gritou em meio à multidão ao encontrá-la viva, entre os tios, ele rezara durante todo o tempo, para que ela estivesse bem, sentindo como se todo seu coração e sua vida dependesse disso, ele fez o caminho entre eles, o mais rápido que seus ferimentos permitiam, e a trouxe para um abraço apertado, com gosto de saudade e amor.

Tonks, se aconchegava nos braços do amado, em busca de alivio para aquela dor extrema que sentia, o abraçando com toda força que tinha na ânsia de que o amor dele a salvasse da tristeza que havia nela.

Bella e Sirius apenas os olhavam, mas logo se afastaram, eles tinham que achar Cissy e Hermione.

Mas foi Sirius que soltou um grito dolorido ao avistar no meio do caos, Cissy sendo carregada por Remus. Ela tinha o rosto extremamente pálido e assim como o de Remus que parecia carregar a maior tristeza do mundo no olhar, Bella sentiu seu coração parar dolorosamente.

E correu até ela murmurando uma prece...

- por favor, por favor, não me tire ela também...

Havia tanta dor e fé naquele murmúrio, enquanto Bella corria até a irmã mais velha, que talvez Morgana a tenha ouvido, já que assim que Bella tocou o rosto coberto de sangue da irmã, ela abriu os seus magníficos olhos azuis celestes e falou fracamente, sua voz não passando de um sussurro.

- meu coração está dolorosamente ferido, quase não o sinto bater, e não sinto mais as batidas do de Andie...

Cissy escapou dos braços de Remus e caiu-nos de Bella, e as irmãs que restaram da estupenda tríade Black, se abraçaram com toda a força possível, querendo prender toda a tristeza e tentando provar para si mesma que estavam vivas e não eram um sonho uma da outra...

Que estavam vivas apesar de mortalmente feridas, em suas almas, seu um terço delas.

Bella ficou ali, com Cissy, mas logo se soltou...

Narcissa sabia o que faltava ao ver o brilho nos olhos da irmã.

- eu preciso achá-la...

Mas tudo parou...

Não foi necessário dar nenhum passo, os olhos de Bella foram atraídos até Hermione.

Ou o que restará de Hermione.

Hermione andava, entre os escombros e entre vários bruxos, alguns tentavam falar com ela, outros apenas a deixavam passar assustados com o que havia no olhar da bela e frágil morena, que tinha tanto sangue e feridas em seu corpo, que muitos duvidavam que restasse muita vida nela.

Ela buscava uma coisa...

Sua vida.

Seu rosto marcado por lágrimas e sangue a deixava parecendo uma criança perdida em um mundo nefasto e cinzento, de dor e magoa.

Bella sabia o que ela procurava, e sabia que tinha que deixa-la encontrar, por mais doloroso que fosse.

Só restava a mãe, que andasse atrás dos passos da filha para ampará-la quando fosse preciso, pois seria.

Hermione chorava um pranto dolorido e seu coração batia fracamente.

- Carlinhos...

A voz dela fraca ecoou e se perdeu no caos, de choros de alguns de sorrisos de outros.

No fundo Hermione sabia que o chamado não seria correspondido e atendido, mas seu coração se negava a desistir...

Do sonho, que ela criara nos últimos minutos...

Mas foi com um grito baixo e contido, doloroso e cheio de tristeza que seus sonhos se esvaíram diante de seus olhos, que o haviam encontrado.

Seus cabelos vermelhos, no tom quente como fogo, estavam suados e seu corpo já no tom branco acinzentado da morte.

Hermione deu os últimos passos até ele e o abraçou.

- meu amor, Carlinhos... – ela disse baixinho. – por favor, você me fez uma promessa, lembra? Eu lhe fiz também, nós temos sonhos, temos que ir a Grécia com Moira e Draco... – Hermione beijou os lábios já frios e sem vida de Carlinhos, sem o calor de Carlinhos... – por favor, não me deixe sozinha... Eu não vou conseguir sem você, minha vida...

O pranto de Hermione foi interrompido pela dor de Molly que acabará de encontrá-los.

- meu filho! Minha vida... O que?... – Molly abraçou Carlinhos tirando-o dos braços de Hermione, que sentiu o vazio em seus braços e caiu novamente em lágrimas sentidas.

Mas logo, ela pode sentir, o abraço quente e ouviu a voz reconfortante da mãe.

- minha estrela... Durma meu amor, a dor em sua alma, despedaça a minha, durma, para que eu possa cuidar de você, deixe que minhas lágrimas sejam um balsamo para o seu coração ferido, deixe que eu sofra por você, minha estrela...

Bella tinha a filha nos braços e suas lágrimas caiam como balsamo nas feridas abertas de Hermione.

- mãe... Meu coração não bate mais... – Hermione disse fracamente, antes de cair em um sono doloroso, eu não trouxe alivio a alma dela, mas a lembrou do que ela nunca mais teria.

Bella segurou e embalou Hermione, até senti o toque de Sirius.

Ela levantou o olhar para ver refletido nos olhos do amado a mesma dor que ela sentia.

Foi quando viu que Sirius reunirá a família.

Ele tinha Serene no colo, e Draco trazia Moira, ainda em seus braços, junto à Gui que trazia Andie e amparava Tonks, Remus e Cissy estavam abraçados como se dependessem disso pra continuar, e talvez dependessem.

Os Black restantes estavam ali, dolorosamente feridos, com suas almas quebradas em fragmentos pequenos, com seus corações destruídos...

Foi quando Bella viu um brilho de ódio insano nos olhos de Draco.

Ela nem precisou olhar na direção para saber.

Harry estava ali.

Bella entendia o ódio do sobrinho, ela mesma o compartilhava.

Por mais que todos ali soubessem que não fora a intenção de Harry em causar o mal que fizera, que ele também só quisera destruir Voldemort e acabar com a guerra, ainda haveria que passar anos, décadas, séculos para a dor que ele causara diretamente a Draco, Hermione e indiretamente a Tonks e todos ali presentes, pudessem diminuir nos corações deles.

Para que houvesse a chance do perdão.

E talvez nunca isso acontecesse.

Ela e nem ninguém, poderia culpar Draco, Tonks ou Gui, ou qualquer um ali, por olhar com ódio para Harry.

A decisão do menino que sobreviveu causará muita dor.

Tonks e Gui ainda olhavam com algo mais que ódio, o olhavam com magoa, decepção, para aquele que eles protegeram durante anos, a quem devotavam à amizade e lealdade.

Bella sabia que também seria assim que sua filha olharia para o outrora melhor amigo.

Havia muita dor...

Molly ainda abraçava Carlinhos, quando viu todos olhando Harry, ela não entendia, ela ainda não sabia...

Mas Draco, estava sedento de rancor.

Ele se virou e entregou o corpo de Moira a Remus, e avançou até Harry.

E usando toda força que nem ele sabia que tinha golpeou o rosto de Harry que não se defendeu.

- se defenda! – havia tanta dor na voz de Draco que poderia causar lágrimas em todo o mundo. – vamos você foi homem o bastante para matar minha mulher e agora fica parado?

Todos pareciam estar ouvindo a discussão, não havia mais nenhum barulho onde antes reinava o caos.

- ah, eu me esqueci o poderoso salvador do mundo, o prometido, não é capaz, de nada contra a pessoa certa. – ele se afastou de Harry como se só a proximidade dele fosse repugnante. - Como você sente, Potter sabendo que matou três pessoas inocentes? Por que você já matou muito mais, só que havia a desculpa de serem comensais da morte, serem do "mal" – Draco frisou com asco a palavra do mal, passou suas mãos com raiva e desespero pelos cabelos loiros que estavam vermelhos de sangue... O sangue da mulher que ele amava. – acho que sei o que você vai dizer em sua defesa, elas eram comensais da morte, eram filha e neta de Voldemort, mas eu lhe digo – Draco gritou desesperado – que elas eram mais inocentes do que você jamais será, elas fizeram escolhas erradas baseadas em algo melhor do que você, pelo menos elas podem dizer que escolheram matar por amor, por amor, a mim, a Severus a uma a outra, e você? Qual sua desculpa, para fazer uma armadilha com mais quatro pessoas e matar a Serene? Se nós já havíamos pedido calma a você, se Hermione havia lhe dito que tudo acabaria bem se você tivesse calma? Por quê? Você a matou friamente, e depois mesmo Carlinhos tendo ficado na sua frente dizendo que Moira estava do nosso lado você não acreditou, o que você pensou na hora? Que ele estava sob imperius? Ai você resolve mandar uma maldição imperdoável contra uma bruxa desarmada, e mata o homem que sua melhor amiga ama, seu cunhado, filho da família que te acolheu e amou, me diga por quê? Se ele havia lhe dito a verdade? Sabia que ele iria protegê-la como protegeu, pois era honrado, e você jogou uma maldição com tanta força, que não só matou Carlinhos como a deixou mortalmente ferida e não fez nada para salva-la ficou parado a olhando, morrer pouco a pouco com os efeitos da maldição, sabe como é tão dolorosa essa morte? Não você não sabe não é? Você sempre foi protegido por todos, por Dumbledore, por sua mãe, por todos... Você a viu morrer.

Draco falava desesperado...

E Harry com lágrimas nos olhos responde.

- eu não acreditei que ela era inocente, somente quando Carlinhos se colocou na frente dela eu percebi, mas era tarde demais, e depois eu não soube...

Harry levou outro soco de Draco.

- não me venha com falsos lamentos e falsas lágrimas, eu te odeio, e me odeio mais ainda, pois eu estava com Hermione salvando a porra do mundo mágico, que você, o prometido deveria fazer, enquanto você tirava a minha vida, e a dela, se eu pudesse naquele momento ter largado tudo eu teria e teria te matado com minhas próprias mãos, mas agora Potter pra mim, sua morte não vale, nada, pois até mesmo para você ela seria um prêmio, eu vou te deixar viver, e o que depender de mim, nunca você será feliz, pois eu vou sempre te lembrar de seus pecados, de como você matou minha amada, de como minha filha não vai ter uma mãe, eu vou infernizar sua vida, e digo mais nunca mais... - Draco o olhou com profundo rancor. - se aproxime de minha família, ou eu lhe mato tão dolorosamente e lentamente que você vai implorar pelo fim...

Draco disse as palavras em meio às lágrimas e soluços dolorosos, depois virou as costas e pegou o corpo de Moira...

E virou se para Harry.

- sabia que ela tinha uma filha que nem completou um ano? Que agora não vai mais tê-la por perto? – os olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco estavam brilhantes com as lágrimas que ele tentava controlar.

Dizendo isso ele foi até Sirius e segurou também o corpo de Serene, aparatando com as duas, deixando um Harry petrificado, com todos o olhando.

Harry se virou para Sirius.

- eu lamento tanto Sirius...

Sirius sentiu sua garganta apertar, ele conhecia Harry, sabia que ele fora precipitado, mas era um mal da juventude, estava com o coração dividido pela dor da perda da prima e do sofrimento dos amigos e da filha, e entre o amor que sentia por Harry.

E isso era evidente em seu olhar.

Mas ainda havia muita dor e foi Tonks que continuou o que o primo começara.

- sabia Harry, que quando você matou Carlinhos e Moira, Draco e Hermione estavam fazendo o maldito ritual para prender e devastar a alma de Voldemort, e com a dor deles, por perderem o grande amor, a força mágica deles vacilou? E sabe quem entregou sua vida para salvar a deles? Minha mãe, minha mãe, por que não agüentaria ver as irmãs mais novas perderem os filhos, minha mãe, fez isso porque como me amava, amava Draco e Hermione e não poderia deixá-los morrer, e porque só ela tinha o dom de salva-los, - ela chorava olhando para Harry. – por que minhas tias, já estavam esgotadas lutando para proteger nossa esperança, você não matou minha mãe, mas em meu coração você causou a morte dela, e isso me dói tanto, porque você era meu amigo, eu morreria para salva-lo Harry se fosse preciso e você não pensou em nada além do que você achava correto, não aprendeu com erros? Você mesmo dizia que Dumbledore errara por lhe proteger, mas quando precisou enfrentar uma situação sozinho você não conseguiu enxergar nada além da sua verdade e isso nos destruiu Harry, espero que aproveite um mundo sem Voldemort no seu encalço e seja feliz.

Tonks se afastou e foi para os braços de Gui que tinha os olhos vermelhos de choro, mas não disse nada, segurando Tonks aparatou levando o corpo de Andie.

Molly que ouvira tudo horrorizada ainda não acreditava que Harry, seu filho de coração fora o responsável pela morte de Carlinhos e não um comensal, ela amparada pelos gêmeos foi tirada de lá ainda segurando a mão de Carlinhos, somente Rony ficara da família Weasley.

Cissy e Remus, e Bella e Sirius ainda estavam parados.

Bella ainda sentia ferver em si a dor e a raiva que sentia, mas viu a dor que havia nos olhos de Sirius, e se levantou e deixou que Sirius erguesse o corpo da filha.

Bella trocou um olhar com a irmã.

Que deu um passo na direção de Harry.

- nem tudo foi tua culpa hoje, Harry, mas pelo que me toca eu espero nunca mais, vê-lo, nem meu ódio você merece... Se afaste dos Black e Malfoy.

Ela disse em sua voz melodiosa que só continha desprezo.

Dizendo isso os quatro amigos aparataram levando Hermione consigo.

**--Secretus--**

Harry olhou ao redor e todos que antes estavam parados voltaram ao que estavam fazendo, uns a comemorar a paz, outros a procurarem amigos, outros a chamarem ajuda para salvar quem podiam, apenas Harry ficou ali, com o coração pesado, com uma tristeza que não tinha fim.

Foi quando Rony o trouxe para um abraço.

- Vamos superar tudo...

- como você pode dizer isso? Eu matei seu irmão. Você deve me odiar também. – Harry já nem tinha mais lágrimas.

Rony pareceu pensar por um momento.

- se eu o odiasse deveria me odiar também, Harry, não só eu, como Lilá, Lomba e Neville, nós estávamos lá com você, quando a Senhora Snape foi, morta, e todos sentimos felicidade extrema em matar aquela mulher que nunca havia feito nada para a gente, pois ela era o que impedia de você derrotar Voldemort, o que fizemos foi com a certeza de que agora a guerra estaria acabada, não sabíamos dos outros planos, se soubéssemos isso não teria acontecido, Harry, eu não te odeio...

Harry sentiu uma fagulha de felicidade brotar dentro dele, seu melhor amigo não o odiava, talvez Hermione... Mas ele soube que tinha que sincero com o amigo.

- mas Rony, eu não estou falando da mulher do Snape, estou falando de Carlinhos e da esposa de Draco, eu sabia o porquê, dela estar com tanta raiva de mim, mas isso nem me passou pela cabeça no momento, apenas ouvia o que ela me dizia e em mim deixei nascer um ódio por ela, eu apontei a varinha para ela sedento de vingança, e Carlinhos ficou entre eu e ela. – Harry falou com raiva de si mesmo. - e me contou tudo, contou sobre o ritual, sobre onde Hermione e Draco estavam, e eu os via ao longe, mas eu não acreditei ameacei Moira que estava parada, que havia me virado as costas, só conseguindo me lembrar do nosso ultimo encontro, eu preferi ignorar Carlinhos, achando que tudo não passava de uma armadilha, que ele estava sob feitiço, e proferi a maldição, eu vi nos olhos de Carlinhos o horror, e pude vê-lo se curvando para protegê-la, havia tanto ódio, em mim, que a maldição a atingiu e a vi, agonizar e não fiz, nada se eu tivesse feito, mas não fiz... Eu já havia perdido tudo, perdido Gina, meus pais, e sabia que também tinha perdido até vocês...

Dizendo isso Harry aparatou e durante muito tempo, nem mesmo Rony soube do paradeiro do melhor amigo...

**--Secretus--**

A batalha acabará, porém não havia muito a celebrar...

"**Escuridão... é com isso que os Blacks vivem a vida inteira, com a escuridão que os assola quando estão sozinhos, com a escuridão que os faz brilhar, com a escuridão que reserva tristezas e alegrias a eles, aos Blacks a escuridão é muito maior... e apenas a incrível capacidade de amar deles, consegue ser maior que a escuridão em seus corações..."**

**Fim do capitulo Sessenta e Sete.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2007.**

**NT: bom eu ia ´postar um capitulo por dia, mas como ficarei fora por uma semana inteira, sem acesso a net, resolvi postar tudo de uma vez, mas logo aviso quero muitos reviews ou vou fazer greve nas outras fics (e olha que ja to atrasada em algumas, mas não é culpa minha mas sim de minha fertil imaginação que foi viajar e não me levou)... sério quero que todos deixem coments e me façam uma autora feliz.**

**esse capitulo vai especialmente para a CAROL CARDILLI, que faz niver hoje, vamos cantar juntos... parabéns pra você uhuhuhuhu... quero depois ve as fotos da festa e bolo,brigadeiro tá???? e que vc me deixe uma enorme review!!!!!!**

**e não se preocupa amiga tem final alternativo sim! E vc ainda vai chorar muito e aposto que chorou neste também eu chorei...**

**Parabéns linda!!!!!!!!**

**e Para TODAS AS MULHERES, POIS NÃO SOMENTE HJ MAS SEMPRE É NOSSO DIA, apenas temos um dia no calendario para ganharmos presentes!!!!! (tem que ver o que o meu gatinho me deu!!!!)**

**Mione03: Tá melhor né, em tala pelo menos... Eu sofri muito para decidir as baixas do lado que eu amo, e aguarde ainda algumas emoçoes...**

**Hgranger: obrigada amiga, é sempre bom saber que você gostou do capitulo, e a andie foi crucial nesta fic, pois ela era a unica capaz de salvar a vida da mione e do draco, e ainda teremos muito pela frente... obrigada por sempre me incentivar...**

**Lemmie-chan - dividida você? imagina Eu!**

**Bom deixa de enrolar né pessoal, se preparem e leiam com atênção...**

**Vivis adora vocês.**


	69. Capitulo 68 E no final o que sobrou

**Capitulo 68 – E no final, o que sobrou foi dor...**

**--Secretus--**

Draco aparatou na mansão Snape, e todos os elfos da casa, estavam em lágrimas, até mesmo a casa que adquirira um brilho e luminosidade desde que Serene voltara estava de novo imersa na escuridão e no frio.

Rapidamente os elfos levitaram o corpo de suas duas senhoras, com respeito e amor. Indo prepará-las para o ritual fúnebre. Draco podia até mesmo ver os elfos que serviam a elas na Grécia, profundamente tristes...

Draco ao sentir a falta do peso do corpo de Moira desabou no chão, do hall da mansão, deixando as lágrimas cair em profusão novamente.

- o que eu vou fazer agora meu amor, sem você aqui comigo?

Ele perguntou para o vazio do recinto, e curiosamente o choro forte e dolorido veio em resposta a sua indagação.

Ele ergueu os olhos azuis acinzentados deles, até uma bruxa já de idade avançada, que segurava uma pequena menina, em seus braços, ela não tinha nem um ano, mas já podia ser notar os cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos dela, e ela chorava...

Draco se levantou e foi em direção da filha, com o coração partido, mas dividido entre a felicidade e a tristeza, aquele pequeno pedaço da mulher que ele amava estava ali precisando dele.

Assim que ele ficou em frente à ama e a filha, sua filha levantou seus bracinhos pequenos em sua direção pedindo colo e atenção...

Amor.

Foi quando subitamente Draco entendeu algo que Moira dissera anos atrás...

_- eu quero tanto um filho, Draco, nós precisamos disso..._

_- por quê? _

_- porque sempre haverá um pedaço nosso..._

Ele não entenderá na época, mas agora via, que ela tinha medo que algo acontecesse com ela, ou com ele, por isso quis tanto uma filha, pois sabia que se algo acontecesse ela seria tudo o que restaria de bom em sua vida e na dele.

- eu estou aqui filha... Não vou deixá-la. – a pequena Morgana, sentindo a conforto por sua misteriosa dor, na voz do pai, buscou amparo em seus braços, deitando sua pequena cabeça em seu peito, e fechando os magníficos olhos azuis acinzentados, deixando apenas finas lágrimas ainda banharem seu belíssimo rosto.

Draco embalou a filha por muito tempo, embalando também seu coração e fazendo uma promessa muda a Moira, uma promessa que ele viveria por ela e por Morgana.

**Secretus**

Gui e Tonks, repousaram o corpo sem vida de Andie na enorme cama de dossel, que havia no quarto dela.

A casa dos Tonks, era alegre e cheia de vida, mas naquele momento nada havia que pudesse lembrar isso, os elfos que serviam à mãe de Tonks, estavam todos reunidos em sua volta, com cara de choro, respeito profundo por sua senhora, nem quando o senhor da casa Ted morrerá ela vira tanta tristeza.

Tonks ficou ali sentada segurando a mão da mãe...

- Gui, acho que você deve ir ver como Molly está, eu ficarei aqui, e arrumarei minha mãe, para os ritos...

- não vou lhe deixar sozinha, por favor Tonks, deixe que os elfos cuidem disso, você precisa descansar...

- não, minha mãe fez isso por meu pai, e eu farei por ela, por mais que me doa...

- não.

O casal se virou e viu Bella parada na porta do quarto.

- Gui tem razão você precisa descansar, eu e Cissy faremos as honras a Andie, como manda a tradição Black, como ela faria por nós.

- mas... Eu... – Tonks queria se despedir da mãe, só que sabia o quanto doloroso era para as tias, se despedir da irmã, agora que após tantos anos estavam juntas de novo, e resolveu deixar que pela última vez a tríade Black se reunisse. – obrigada, eu não sei se suportaria...

- suportaria, minha querida... – Bella disse dando um beijo na testa de Tonks, - você é uma Black. Nós vamos para antiga mansão Black que pertencerá a seus avos.

Dizendo isso todos daquela casa aparataram em uma outra mansão está no interior de uma bela e vasta floresta.

Cujo símbolo da família Black podia ser visto de qualquer ponto dela.

Enquanto Tonks dormia sob efeito de feitiços calmantes assim como Hermione sendo veladas por Sirius e Remus, Gui, fora até a mãe, e os irmãos.

E Bella e Cissy preparavam o corpo da irmã, mais velha...

**Secretus**

Gui aparatou em casa e subiu correndo as escadas, sua mãe e seu pai, ainda estavam postados em frente ao corpo de Carlinhos. Os gêmeos o olharam e ambos se abraçaram, junto com Percy.

Molly desperta pela chegada de sue outro filho correu para abraçá-lo com força, olhando em volta vendo se ele não estava ferido... E depois o abrando-o com força.

- meu filho... – Molly ainda chorava.

- eu estou bem, mãe...

- e Tonks? Como ela está? – Artur perguntou para o seu agora filho mais velho.

- ela está dormindo sob efeito de feitiços enquanto as tias cuidam da senhora Tonks.

- está guerra...

Mas Molly não terminou sua frase, pois Rony e Lilá entraram no quarto.

Ambos estavam muito machucados, e Rony chorava.

Molly abraçou seu filho caçula.

E após um longo tempo, olhou para trás dele.

- onde esta Harry?

Todos se surpreenderam com a pergunta.

Mas Molly ainda chorando apenas respondeu.

- todos cometemos erros, sei que Harry jamais teria feito algo como isso de propósito, me nego a abandoná-lo.

- eu não sei mãe, não sei pra onde ele foi, ele esta arrasado, com tudo por Gina...

Ao ouvir o nome da filha caçula, Molly solta um grito estridente.

- como assim por Gina, ela não está no saint mungus, como me disseram?

Molly olhava para os filhos e para o marido assustada.

- sente-se querida. – Artur falou com voz baixa e podia se notar, que ele envelhecerá anos nas ultimas horas. – Gina foi seqüestrada há uma semana, mais ou menos e no lugar dela, foi colocada uma comensal que estava tirando informações de Harry, pelo que soubemos, ela foi entregue a Fenrir Greyback como prêmio de guerra por Voldemort. – Havia tanta dor na voz de Artur. – na ultima batalha este deixou mais do que claro a Harry que ela já não estava mais viva, estamos fazendo o impossível para encontrar o corpo dela.

- minha menina, minha princesa... – molly se ajoelhou e olhou para o céu. – porque Merlin, porque me tiraste meus filhos, se nós lutamos tanto pelo bem? Porque deixaste tantos bruxos perversos viverem e tirou a vida de meus filhos amados?

Logo depois Molly sentiu tudo ficar escuro e desmaiou nos braços do marido.

Enquanto Molly era levada às pressas para outro quarto, os demais Weasley olhavam o irmão mais velho com lágrimas nos olhos.

Fred e Jorge começaram a preparar o irmão, e logo Percy e Gui se juntaram a eles, o único que ainda não conseguia se mover era Rony e foi ele que viu a coruja de Sirius chegando.

- Sirius mandou uma carta.

Todos se voltaram para o caçula da família.

**Queridos amigos...**

**Gostaria de jamais ter que escrever está carta, mas Carlinhos era como se fosse de nossa família, assim como todos vocês, os eventos desta noite, não foram nem de longe o que desejávamos, queríamos do fundo de nossos corações que apenas Voldemort, estivesse morto, e não estes jovens que aprendemos a amar, nem Carlinhos, que sempre foi um homem valoroso e morreu como um. Um Herói; nem Moira, que sofreu tanto, e que tinha tanto ainda para viver, que tinha uma família recém formada, que tinha tantos sonhos, nem Serene que lutou sua vida inteira contra seu legado de sangue e que fez tanto por amor, nem a minha amada prima, que no final de contas, é como o nome que lhe deram uma alma tão pura capaz de sacrifícios pelo bem de quem ela amava...**

**Não queríamos isso, Não era o plano de Moira e Draco, que nós abraçamos e lutamos por isso, não era nosso sonho, porém infelizmente, só nós resta prestar nossas homenagens a eles que nos amavam tanto, que salvaram nosso mundo, que salvaram nossas almas.**

**Peço encarecidamente que deixem que Carlinhos tenha os ritos finais, junto a Andie e Moira e Serene.**

**Para todos nós termos nossa ultima chance de nos despedir.**

**Com carinho, Sirius Black.**

Rony leu em voz alta, para os irmãos que se emocionaram com as palavras de Sirius.

Mas foi Molly, que respondeu.

- avise a Sirius que será uma honra.

E voltou a sentar ao lado do corpo do filho.

**Secretus**

O imenso e belo jardim da mansão Black estava coberto de flores, o vento forte fazia as pétalas das flores voarem e algumas até se prendiam nos cabelos de Bella e Sirius.

Estavam naquele momento que antecede ao amanhecer...

A noite mais triste da vida deles, estava para terminar, mas ainda havia algo pra lembrá-los da dor.

Bella segurou a mão de Molly que estava ao seu lado, ambas tinham lágrimas nos olhos, era estranho que Bella que nunca fora de chorar, o estivesse fazendo sempre isso ultimamente, e não eram lágrimas de felicidade como ela sonhará.

Todos os Weasley, estavam presentes, como também os membros da ordem da fênix que sobreviveram ao massacre, muitos ainda estavam em estado lamentável, mas todos fizeram questão de estar presente, todos que virão o que haviam acontecido estavam lá.

Muitos outros também estavam, muitos com feições tipicamente gregas, havia como só Bella sabia alguns comensais ali presentes, mas ela também sabia que aqueles estavam para prestar homenagem a criança que eles haviam visto crescer e que agora jazia ao lado da filha.

Aqueles eram comensais da primeira guerra que amavam Serene como filha. E que eram inteligentes demais para serem pegos, por hora Bella não fez, haveria tempo para isso depois.

Ela olhou os quatro jazigos, de cristal, onde repousavam em sono eterno, seus amigos, e sua irmã.

Buscou na fileira de bruxos todos vestidos de Branco, com rostos banhados de dor, a sobrinha.

Encontrou Fred, amparando Laura Lin, que estava seriamente machucada, mas fizera questão de estar presente, e sabia que não era Fred, que realmente amparava Laura, era o amor de Laura que curava milímetro por milímetro das feridas de Fred, Jorge estava com Angelina, logo depois a ex namorada de Fred Alicia, amparava Lino Jordan que também estava em estado lastimável.

Ela passou por Neville e Luna, por Lilá e Rony...

E não encontrou a sobrinha e nem Gui.

Foi quando ouviram um barulho fraco de passos.

Gui, trazia Tonks, que estava pálida, os cabelos longos e sem cor, e seus olhos sem o brilho tão característicos dela, vinham com Remus e Cissy, que também não se encontrava em sua melhor aparência.

Bella apertou a mão de Sirius que estava ao seu lado e ambos se levantaram junto a Molly e Artur e abraçaram-se

Os oito amigos se sentaram juntos deixando apenas duas cadeiras vagas na primeira fileira.

Foi quando ouviram novamente um barulho de passos, saindo da mansão Draco, trazia no colo sua pequena filha e com outra mão praticamente arrastava Hermione que não tinha forças para andar sozinha.

Estavam pálidos, magros e pareciam carregar o peso do mundo em suas costas.

Eram os três tão diferentes em si, mas com uma tristeza tão parecida.

O vermelho dos cabelos de Morgana contrastava com os de Draco e de Hermione.

Eles foram até Bella e entregaram Morgana aos braços dela.

Os dois andaram até as esquifes de cristal

Assim que chegaram lá, o sol começou a nascer ainda tímido e uma suave musica, tocava por todo o imenso jardim...

Pequenas luzes caiam do céu como se fosse uma chuva de estrelas, brilhando ainda na semi escuridão.

Draco tocou a esquife de Moira e foi evidente seu esforço para não chorar assim como o de Hermione ao ver Carlinhos.

Foi à voz chorosa de Hermione que todos ouviram.

- há muitos anos atrás, eu perdi meus pais de criação, e me senti tão perdida, que se não fosse o amor de meus amigos e da família Weasley eu teria desmoronado, naquela época o que eu mais sonhava era reconstruir minha família, eu já amava Carlinhos, só não havia me dado conta disso, durante anos eu lutei em uma guerra, para poder voltar a ser feliz, e há bem pouco tempo atrás eu fui completamente feliz.

Ela parou como que para respirar.

- vou lhe dizer o porquê, porque encontrei minha mãe, uma bruxa fabulosa, estupenda, e que havia feito tanto por mim, em silêncio... Uma mulher que eu amei de forma tão pura e verdadeira e sem reservas, uma mulher que eu amo, como minha vida, depois descobri que meu amigo querido, um homem que tinha minha admiração e amor, era meu pai, eu novamente tinha uma família, mas me faltava algo, e foi em Carlinhos e em seu amor, que eu encontrei, e eu fui completamente feliz, mesmo havendo guerra...- uma fina lágrimas rolou por seu rosto excessivamente pálido.- só que nós tínhamos que lutar, era da índole, dele, fazer tudo o possível, para que todos fossem felizes...

Outra lágrima caiu marcando seu rosto.

- agora ele não está mais aqui comigo... Conosco, para ver a paz que ele sonhou tanto, sei que se lhe dissessem que ele morreria na batalha ele iria do mesmo jeito e morreria do mesmo jeito para tentar salvar alguém como Moira, que nos deu novas esperanças, e que só pelo fato dela ser tão importante para Draco, já valeria correr o risco de salva-la. Ela era uma mulher formidável, também. – Draco não segurou mais as lágrimas. – eu não tive como conhecê-la mais, como queria.

Hermione foi calada por suas lágrimas e Draco continuou.

- no dia em que conheci Moira, tudo em minha vida adquiriu um novo significado, e todos os dias que passei com ela me transformaram em uma nova pessoa, sei que no passado não fui o que se pode dizer de um santo, mas ela fez nascer em mim, todos os bons sentimentos que eu escondia com medo, eu não queria que ninguém soubesse que também sofria ou chorava, mas com ela, eu pude ser eu mesmo, e ela me amou, de tantas formas que salvou minha alma, e eu só pude amá-la com devoção e com a mesma intensidade. Moira tinha um sonho, ela queria que todos os povos mágicos ou não vivessem em paz, ela queria acabar com a farsa, queria que nossos filhos não precisassem se esconder dos trouxas, ela sonhava com um mundo tão bonito, que eu comecei a acreditar que poderia haver este mundo; mas havia um empecilho, havia um mal tão grande que tínhamos que enfrenta-lo e destruí-lo, e este mal, era também uma parte do passado dela, era seu avô, seu sangue, e mesmo assim ela e Serene, sua mãe, lutaram por este sonho... Mesmo sabendo que ficariam tristes, com a perda de uma minúscula parte daquele mal, que era uma parte delas.

Draco respirou fundo.

- Serene, Severus e Moira Snape deram suas vidas a um sonho, e fazem uma falta tão grande a minha alma, que não sei como vou sobreviver, o que me resta é minha filha... E uma frase que Severus Snape disse pra mim.

Bella chorava abraçada a Sirius.

- Se um dia tiver que escolher entre o poder e o amor, lembre-se: se escolher o poder ficará sem o amor, se escolher o amor, com ele conquistará o poder de ter todos os seus sonhos. Pois se sua vida estiver repleta de amor... Seus sonhos já estarão realizados. E você terá o mundo.

Molly soluçou e Tonks sorriu um sorriso fraco atrás das lágrimas.

- eu escolhi viver com amor, assim como Severus, Serene, tia Andie, Carlinhos e Moira, minha Moira... – ele tinha um sorriso como se lembrasse de algo muito bom. – e é apenas isto que me consola, pensar que eles foram amados integralmente e amaram.

Foi quando Bella se levantou e os abraçou.

- eu queria dizer apenas mais uma coisa...

Bella disse com dificuldade e viu Narcissa se levantar e ir até ela, Draco levou Hermione que quase não tinha mais forças e se sentou, ao lado dela e de Sirius.

- Há vinte e cinco anos atrás, eu estava ferida, e tão magoada que corri pro braços de minha irmã mais velha, sabendo que somente ela e Cissy poderiam curar minha dor. E Andie olhou nos meus olhos e havia tanta dor nos delas, e ela me disse: **_"eu daria minha vida para que você não sofresse, mudaria o mundo se eu pudesse para que vocês duas minhas irmãs, não chorassem sequer uma vez de dor, eu gostaria de pegar todas as dores de vocês e ficar comigo, para somente vocês sorrissem, eu daria minha vida por vocês, minhas estrelas..."_**

Tonks sorria...

- e ontem antes de tudo ela me olhou novamente e havia um brilho diferente nela, ela me abraçou e a Cissy e murmurou: _prometam-me, que aconteça o que acontecer, vocês serão felizes e digam a Ninfadora, que eu faria tudo por ela... Vocês são tudo o que eu amo, mais Draco e Hermione, depois desta noite, eu só desejo que vocês sejam felizes, como eu fui por muito tempo, enquanto vocês sofriam, é a hora de vocês sorrirem minhas irmãs_. – Cissy falou com sua voz triste e linda. – Se eu soubesse de algo, teria proibido-a, mas sei que Andie, faria do mesmo jeito. – ela se virou para a sobrinha. – as ultimas palavras de Andrômeda Black Tonks, foram para sua amada filha.

Cissy foi até Tonks e sussurrou em seu ouvido algo que só Tonks ouviu, e aquela frase curou feridas e trouxe paz, ao coração torturado da jovem...

- _Eu renascerei na filha que você espera meu amor, não chore por mim... Seja feliz._

E Bella continuou com novas forças.

- uma vez Serene disse ao se despedir do homem que ela mais amava, que era meu amigo amado Severus, que chegaria um dia que todos saberiam o quanto ele fora um homem honrado, e lutará pela paz, agora chegou este dia, todos se lembraram, do que Severus, Serene, Moira, Andie, Carlinhos fizeram para salvar o mundo do mal, mas como ela disse, não será dos atos deles que eu sentirei falta, será dos homens que eles foram, das mulheres que elas foram que eu sentirei falta, que nós sentiremos falta, quando estivermos felizes, eles farão falta para brindarmos com eles, sentiremos falta, do toque e das vozes, que nos faziam felizes apenas por tê-las conosco, - Bella olhou para um ponto do céu. Sua voz embargada - mas por vocês meus amigos que não estarão mais aqui fisicamente, mas estão tão vivos em nossos corações, nós seremos felizes, para honrar todos os dias, todos os minutos suas vidas, pois elas não foram em vão, elas nos fizeram sermos quem somos, e por vocês, eu juro, que serei feliz, para homenagear... – a voz de Bella saia entre um choro comovido. – o quanto eu amo vocês, e o quanto todos nós amamos vocês.

Todos se abraçaram, com lágrimas nos olhos e um forte luz, emanou em volta das esquifes, no momento em que sol começava a reinar forte, no céu.

As esquifes de cristal foram sumindo e no céu pássaros começaram a voar.

E em um jardim cheios de flores, na mansão Snape, no mausoléu da família Snape surgia novas inscrições ao lado da de Severus:

**Severus Prince Snape e Serene von Drecco Ridlle Snape**

**Amor Eterno, juntos na eternidade… repletos de Amor.**

**Luz.**

E logo abaixo dela, uma outra.

**Moira Drecco Snape Malfoy.**

**Uma filha amada...**

**Uma rainha, cujo reino é o coração, de seu esposo e filha.**

**Amada eternamente...**

**Sempre lembrada por seus amigos...**

E no jardim dos Weasley, um mausoléu branco, lindo e gracioso. Na letra de Hermione surgiu os dizeres que eram sua declaração a Carlinhos

**Carlos Weasley.**

**Minha Vida, meu amor...**

**Nossa esperança...**

**Nós viveremos com amor, que você, nos deu...**

**Te Amo.**

E no incrível mausoléu, negro dos Blacks, a esquife da mais velha da tríade Black surgiu ao lado dos antepassados e de Ted.

**Andrômeda Black Tonks.**

**Com uma sua nebulosa, não brilhou somente como uma estrela...**

**Brilhou como um sonho eterno nos corações...**

**Amada, mãe, esposa, irmã, tia e amiga...**

**E orgulho dos Black.**

**Saudades eternas.**

Todos ficaram no jardim da mansão Black, sentindo a saudade já forte daqueles que foram e ainda seriam para sempre tão importantes.

Aos poucos todos se foram, ficando somente aqueles amigos, tão ligados...

Ainda com cicatrizes abertas...

Foi Hermione, que tristemente olhando pro céu, sussurrou.

- acho que acabou essa saga dos Black...

Bella olhou para a filha, tão triste, e para Draco, que apenas segurava a filha que dormia, desejando que um dia eles pudessem encontrar o amor.

E que não vivessem apenas um dia após o outro.

Todos se separaram indo em outras direções, para suas casas, mas Sirius que ficara olhando para o mesmo ponto do céu que sua filha olhava segundos atrás disse.

- acho que é o fim apenas de um capitulo doloroso... Somos Blacks...

Um sorriso nasceu no rosto de Draco, Hermione, Tonks e Bella e Cissy...

Talvez Sirius tivesse razão.

E o sol brilhava, no céu limpo, mas mesmo assim ainda eram visíveis estrelas brilhantes reinando no céu concedendo seu brilho, como bálsamo e uma oferta de amor incondicional, a eles...

**Em '' corações'' imortais residem pessoas que são para sempre. Estrelas eternas, que brilham durante séculos, e mesmo após o fim de sua longa vida de amor, força e magia, elas ainda levam seu brilho como balsamo aos corações que amam, por outros séculos.**

**Blacks, estrelas, de nossas vidas, impossível odiar, por que a eles devotamos nosso amor, antes mesmo de perceber...**

**Vivemos nas sombras deles, ansiando pela força do amor, para que eles nos amem...**

**Ser amado por um Black, é conhecer totalmente a capacidade do amor. E viver no brilho de seus olhos, eternamente.**

**Fim?**

**Fim do capitulo Sessenta e Oito.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2007.**

**NT: FIM!!!!???**

**eu to chorando!!!!**


	70. Capitulo 69 O Epilogo o Recomeço

**Capitulo 69 – Epílogo. – O Recomeço.**

Faltava um pouco mais de quinze minutos para o pôr do sol, e uma mulher linda com um corpo delicado e sensual de cabelos longos e negros estava sentada em uma pedra, observando duas coisas, uma: as ondas batendo nas rochas ali perto, com o barulho do mar e a embalando e a outra era as dez crianças que brincavam ali.

Seus belos olhos não conseguiam disfarçar a imensa tristeza que carregava em seu coração, a única felicidade que eles exprimiam era quando olhava para aquelas crianças, uma em especial, cujos cabelos vermelhos, quentes como o sol, lhe aquecia a alma.

Era até mesmo uma cena linda de se ver, os cabelos vermelhos de cinco deles, chamavam a atenção a distancia. Uns do mesmo tom do sol, um único tão escuro, como o carmim.

Hermione sorriu ao notar que algumas pessoas que passavam achavam muito incomuns estas tonalidades de cabelos.

Ela reparou na brincadeira que consumia a atenção deles e riu.

Eles brincavam de ser auror, talvez fosse influencia dos genes.

Quatro crianças de seis anos ouviam atentas, quase como reverenciando a mais velha entre eles dando ordens, os outros dois de cinco anos a olhavam com uma mistura de encanto e provocação, seus cabelos negros contrastando com a pele alva, e olhos incrivelmente belos, os faziam uma rara beleza no grupo, que predominava de ruivos, com exceção dos outros três que eram loiros.

A mais velha do grupo, Morgana Malfoy, havia se levantado e sorriu em direção de Hermione que devolveu o sorriso para a afilhada, logo depois os grupos se separam para continuar a brincadeira.

Morgana dividira o grupo em três, ela junto à aos três mais novos, que eram Vega e Pollux Black, e Lyra Black Lupin.

Hermione sorriu ao ver seus irmãos mais novos de cinco anos tentando acompanhar Morgana, e riu mais ainda quando Vega, cansada desistiu de brincar e veio se sentar ao seu lado era uma miniatura de Bella. Lyra de apenas quatro anos corria atrás dos outros fazendo seus pequenos cachos dourados brilharem ao sol do fim de tarde.

No outro grupo este liderado, pelos Gêmeos Procion e Alhena Black Weasley, com ajuda da filha de Fred e Laura, Marjorie tinham dificuldade de pegar Morgana, e Hermione deu um sorriso ao ver Caleb Black Weasley seu filho e o outro filho de Fred, Samuel ouvir os planos de Julia Longbottom para pegar Morgana. O seu frágil filho Caleb, seu motivo de viver dia após dia, Hermione sabia que se não fosse por ele, a tristeza em sua alma seria infinitamente maior, ela acordava todos os dias por ele...

O coração de Hermione disparou ao ver seu filho cair no chão.

Caleb, nascerá muito frágil, em decorrência de tudo o que passara durante a batalha contra Voldemort, Hermione se lamentava intimamente por não ter descoberto que estava grávida na época, agora seu filho tinha uma saúde frágil...

Ela se levantara para ajudá-lo mais parou ao ver que Morgana o ajudava.

E que ele próprio apesar de demonstrar em seu rosto, que sentia dor, sorria e continuava a brincar.

Seu filho lhe orgulhava todos os dias vencendo suas limitações para viver plenamente.

Hermione gostaria de poder dar uma vida mais plena de felicidade, para ele, porém não conseguia ser mais completamente feliz.

Somente quando estava assim com as crianças e com os amigos ela se permitia experimentar um pedaço da felicidade que lhe fora tomada anos antes.

E foi pensando nisso que sentiu um toque quente em seu ombro.

Não precisou olhar para trás para saber de quem era o toque, ela o reconheceu.

- chegou cedo, Draco. – Hermione disse baixo para não atrapalhar sua pequena irmã Vega que agora brincava com conchas do mar.

- não há muito que fazer no quartel hoje. – Draco respondeu se sentando ao lado de Hermione nas pedras.

Assim como que para Hermione apesar de estes sete anos terem sido em parte tristes, fisicamente fizera muito bem para Draco.

Seu rosto agora era muito mais maduro, os cabelos ainda longos, eram brilhantes e seu corpo não havia palavras para descrever, o capitão dos aurores era o bruxo mais cobiçado do mundo mágico, mais assim como ela em seus olhos acinzentados muita tristeza existia.

- do que eles estão brincando? – Draco perguntou curioso ao ver que eles corriam e simulavam duelos com varinhas feitas de papel. E que sua filha estava tão concentrada que nem sequer o vira chegar.

- de aurores. – Hermione disse, e observou Draco abrir um sorriso irônico.

- me diga de quem será que eles puxaram isso?

Hermione apenas riu. – não sei talvez, que tirando Lyra todos tem um dos pais nesta profissão, peculiar.

Draco riu. E quando ia comentar mais alguma coisa foi enlaçado pela filha para um forte abraço.

Morgana o envolveu e o beijo no rosto como se não o tivesse visto por um longo tempo e não algumas horas.

- demorou papai...

- desculpe princesa, mas como sabe alguém tem que trabalhar lá no quartel... - ele disse olhando de lado para Hermione que se dera ao luxo de não ir aquele dia. – nem todos aurores são tão magníficos que podem passar à tarde na praia.

Hermione ia se defender ironicamente da brincadeira do primo, mas deixou para Morgana que foi mais rápida.

- ah também nem todos aurores são também inomináveis, como minha madrinha.

- exatamente, fazer o que se sou indispensável para vocês...

Draco não retrucou, pois no fundo sabia muito bem disso.

Morgana voltou a brincar, enquanto Caleb veio até Draco.

Este tirou umas cartas de mágicos antigos e entregou para a criança que disfarçava seu cansaço.

Ele olhou com atenção depois deu um sorriso radiante.

- obrigado, Padrinho, eu não tinhas estes aqui ainda. – Draco sorriu ao ver a satisfação de Caleb com algo tão simples. – não é tão fácil encontrá-los como é encontrar figuras de vocês...

Hermione corou.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo furacão Tonks.

Esta surgiu com os cabelos rosa e um vestido branco que lhe acentuava a barriga já enorme de quase nove meses.

- oi pessoal, desculpa a demora, eles deram trabalho? – ela perguntou sorridente para Hermione apontando o casal de gêmeos que não ficavam devendo a nada os outros gêmeos da família Weasley.

Foi Draco quem respondeu depois de dar um sorriso apreciativo para a prima.

- não se preocupe prima, eu dou conta do recado. E você, espero que não esteja se cansando, tem que ficar de repouso e não programando outros rebentos. – ele sorriu malicioso ao ver que a prima estava corada.

- ah, eu sei que você dá conta... – ela apontou Morgana que brincava perto da água. – e não se preocupe, o próximo rebento só na próxima encarnação, chega de Weasley.

- Tenho que concordar com você, só de Weasley pode se encher uma festa.

O trio caiu na gargalhada.

Logo todas as crianças rodearam Tonks, e Morgana veio andando devagar ao lado de Caleb que lhe mostrava as figuras que ganhará.

- e a tia Bella, Mione já voltou de férias? – Perguntou Tonks.

Hermione sorriu.

- minha mãe, acabou de mandar uma coruja dizendo que estavam pensando em prolongar a vigésima lua de mel, por mais uns dias...

- me diga Mione, quando que não é lua de mel, para os seus pais? – tonks perguntou sorridente.

- nunca... Até quando brigam, brigam somente para fazer as pazes...

Os amigos sorriram.

- então me diga Draco, que tal, eu ficar com Morgana lá em casa este fim de semana, vou levar Caleb também – Hermione que não sabia do fato a olhou. – e com todos os outros.

- por mim tudo bem. – Draco olhou para a filha que apesar de não dar pulos de alegria como Caleb, tinha um brilho no olhar de felicidade. – mas será que não vai se cansar tendo mais de dez crianças em casa?

Tonks balançou a cabeça.

- claro que não, sem contar que Molly estará lá para me ajudar, e Gui também, você bem sabe que Morgana é como se fosse neta de Molly se ela não for, Molly e todos nós sentiremos muita falta, e vocês podem ir jantar lá no domingo.

Quando Hermione e Draco concordaram Tonks ordenou a todos que reunissem os brinquedos.

E depois olhou de relance para os primos que haviam voltado o olhar para o mar.

Ela sofria muito ao ver os dois assim, com aquele sentimento tão triste e doloroso dentro deles, sem conseguirem ver que era necessário apenas se darem à chance de encontrarem novamente um motivo para seus corações voltarem a bater.

- sabe vocês dois deveriam tentar...

Ela parou ao ver a dor nos olhos deles e também ficou em silencio vendo as ondas.

Os cabelos negros de Hermione foram jogados nos rosto de Draco que não se importou e continuou olhando o mar. Apenas sorrindo e os tirando para colocá-los atrás da orelha de Hermione. E tocando por um tempo mais longo do que o necessário o rosto de Hermione.

Esse pequeno gesto fez com que Tonks visse algo que alguns já diziam, mas ela não notara. Então milhares de outros momentos passaram por sua mente, conversas ouvidas deles, toques velados, ciúmes, de outros que se aproximavam, tantos pequenos gestos como aquele, mútuos. Ela sorriu marotamente e falou.

- e com essa folga, bem que vocês podiam ir ao cinema.

Draco e hermione a olhavam tão espantados que Tonks riu.

- sabe aquela coisa trouxa, que consiste em ir a um lugar com uma tela enorme onde passam filmes que são uma historia... – ela os viu ficarem, mas surpresos. – Mione, o Draco eu entendo, mas você não conhecer um cinema?

Ela estava espantada.

- não é que nós não conhecemos o que é um cinema, é você conhecer...

Hermione disse rindo.

- e onde você acha que este rebento foi começado a se programado? – ela disse maliciosa tingindo a face de Draco e Hermione de vermelho. – ai que lindos ficaram corados...

Dizendo isso, Tonks reuniu as crianças e usando uma chave de portal as levou deixando Draco e Hermione calados.

O sol já estava quase escondido quando Draco se levantou e estendeu a mão para Hermione em silencio, esta aceitou e também se levantou. Eles retiraram os sapatos que Draco fez surgir em nas respectivas casas.

E saíram caminhando em silencio, sentindo as ondas tocarem seus pés.

Havia uma sensação incrível de felicidade neles naquele instante, de paz e carinho...

O barulho das ondas os fazia rir...

E eles continuavam andando, e pensando... Que às vezes se sentiam tão sozinhos, porém não agora...

Dois pares de rastros na areia, demarcavam seus passos...

Foi quando de repente como que se em um passe de mágica, eles entenderam e se olharam rindo...

Não havia por que sentir solidão quando estavam juntos.

E isso aqueceu seus corações.

Continuaram andando e timidamente suas mãos se esbarram, e se juntaram.

Seus rostos coraram automaticamente, e não conseguiram se encarar...

Mas logo riram e continuaram de mãos dadas, deixando somente um par de pegadas nas areias da praia...

Sabiam que não seria fácil, que haveria mil coisas pela frente, e até mesmo temiam estar apaixonados...

Mas eles estavam juntos, e pela primeira vez em anos se sentiam completos.

O sol se pôs e as estrelas começaram a reinar no céu.

Todas elas brilhando magnificamente.

Em seu esplendor.

E durante os próximos anos aquele sentimento floresceu, se tornou uma paixão ardente, que como toda paixão queima, faz chorar, provoca ciúmes, mas se tornou algo maior, se tornou uma necessidade, extrema, não necessária, porém sempre ansiada.

Eles brigaram, eles fizeram as pazes, todos se meteram no namoro...

Foram capas de revistas...

E terminou tudo dois anos depois, com Morgana e Caleb antecedendo Hermione no caminho da igreja.

Terminou as duvidas, apenas, pois amor...

Ah... Aquele amor, duraria séculos...

Não só o deles, mas o de todo os clãs Black, Malfoys e Weasley.

Mais ai já é outra estória...

Que talvez eu conte uma outra hora...

**Em minha vida, houve muitos gostar, houve uma grande paixão que eu sempre achei e senti, e durante aquele tempo em que vivemos foi o meu amor... Mais amores? Amor eu só tive um, e eu só soube que era amor, quando tudo me foi tirado, quando meu coração foi destruído e mesmo assim eu ainda me vi amando... E vi aquele sentimento salvando minha alma, tudo o que eu senti antes me preparou para este amor, e reverencio com saudade tudo o que eu senti antes, que me possibilitou amar.**

**Hermione Black Malfoy.**

**Fim.**

**Fim do capitulo Sessenta e Nove.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Secretus © 2007.**


	71. Agradecimentos e algumas Palavras

**Agradecimentos.**

Primeiro de tudo, eu tenho que dizer a todos que estão me acompanhando desde maio de 2005... Tantos capítulos, até eu me espanto, era para ter no máximo vinte, e olha onde fomos parar... rsrsrsrsrsrs

Nossa viram quanto tempo, passamos por muitas coisas neste tempo, e me sinto orgulhosa de ver, que fiz grandes amigas neste tempo, e que muitos lêem o que eu humildemente me arrisco a escrever desde o começo.

Agüentaram quando eu demorei meses a postar por estar sem computador. Por ter tidos pequenos problemas pessoais, ou ter sofrido de como dizem falta de criatividade...

De terem chorado comigo em alguns momentos, pois eu confesso que chorei em muitos capítulos, que fiquei angustiada nas cenas de batalhas e ataques, pois eu sempre me coloquei no lugar deles, para poder descrever com um pouco mais de verdade os sentimentos, destes personagens que eu gosto tanto.

Alguns frutos de minha imaginação e personagens que costumo jogar Rpg.

Como Moira e Serene Von Drecco.

Minhas queridas personagens, talvez alguns se perguntem se você gostava tanto delas porque elas morreram?

Por que era uma guerra e eu não tenho ilusão de quem nas guerras os bons não morrem, muito pelo contrario, pois como já disse Renato Russo.

Os bons morrem cedo demais.

E eu chorei ao escrever cada cena em que elas morriam, pois eu as queria salvar, mas também via como as mortes delas, poderiam salvar não somente o mundo mágico, desta fic, mas também trazer outras lições, como o amor, que é capaz de tudo para salvar os que amam.

Moira se sacrificou por não somente um sonho, mas por que não agüentaria saber que poderia ter feito algo, por Draco e vice e versa e estaria com certeza torcendo para ele encontrar novamente um motivo para seu coração bater.

Assim como Carlinhos, um homem em minha mente tão digno e honrado, e belo, e tudo de bom, que jamais deixaria uma pessoa morrer ou sofrer ao seu lado podendo fazer algo por ela.

Ele é o tipo de homem, que nós poderíamos chamar de verdadeiros Heróis, não contam vantagens de suas vitórias, nem de seus atos.

Eles agem, pois isso é da natureza deles, como também é amar incondicionalmente.

Por isso ele amou Hermione, pois ela merece esse tipo de amor.

E Draco e Hermione devotaram um amor Grandioso a eles, e por aprenderem a amar com eles foram capazes de amar de novo.

Serene e Severus, meu casal mais idealizado desta fic, que não teve tanto espaço, um amor, que teve que viver separado anos, um amor, que resistiu a maior provação.

Quando vi nascer em minha mente à continuação desta fic, nasceu Laura Lin, uma bruxa pra Fred.

Eu a adoro, e vocês também a adoraram mais para frente.

Por hora vou agradecer a todos que comentaram, a todos que deixaram reviews, ou não, a todos que escreviam no MSN ou mandavam e-mails para mim.

A todos que se tornaram minhas amigas e amigos, ou não, espero que todos estejamos juntos sempre.

E como prometi no inicio vou escrever todas as frases de cada capitulo e dar seus créditos.

Vivis promete, demora, porém cumpre.

Frases por ordem.

**Prólogo - "Uma estrela brilhou no céu, e ela está chorando".**

**1 - "Os Black são estrelas que muito tempo depois de se apagarem ainda brilham em algum lugar.".**

**2 - "Nunca existiu olhar tão belo como das estrelas Black"**

**3 -"Vingança, nada é mais saboreado do que ela pelo Black".**

**4 - "Chore minha estrela e na terra eu poderei ver o céu brilhando com suas lágrimas e farei de tudo pra curar o seu coração".**

**5 – "No céu não existe estrela que brilhe mais do que a que eu amo...".**

**6 - "Os Black são a nobreza do mundo mágico, nunca existiu família que se amaram e se odiaram ao mesmo tempo como eles, mas nunca foram infiéis quando realmente amavam alguém, dizem as velhas lendas que a única fraqueza da estrelas é elas se apaixonam pelos mortais. Os Blacks são os amados pelas estrelas.".**

**7 - "Os Black nunca são confundidos, seja pelo nome de estrelas, seja pelo temperamento, mas todos os Black que nasceram sobre o poder dos céus têm o estigma, seus cabelos são negros, como noite que protege as estrelas, seus olhos têm o brilho do luar que as ama, seu amor e seu ódio, mudam o mundo a sua volta.".**

**8 - "Nunca duvide do amor dos Black, e nunca os tenha como inimigos.".**

**9 -"Quando duas estrelas se encontram na imensidão do céu, um grande amor renasce".**

"**Todos os Black nascerão deste encontro".**

**10 - "Ainda vejo você brilhar, mas você se foi há tanto tempo meu amor. E você nunca me disse adeus".**

**11 - "Somos feitos de muito mais do que magia, somos feitos de amor e ódio, nos somos os Black, e sempre existimos e sempre existiremos. Assim como as estrelas, que nos batizam.".**

**12 - "Uma chuva de estrelas é algo tão raro, como as lagrimas nos olhos dos Black, só acontece quando você fecha os olhos.".**

Todas estas até aqui de minha mente...

**13 -"O Ódio, que julgas ser a antítese do Amor, não é senão o próprio Amor Que adoeceu grave mente.".**

Autor maravilhoso, porém eu desconheço... Se for você me avise...

**14 -"A felicidade está apenas a onde a colocamos, mas nunca a colocamos onde nos encontramos.".**

Bom, quem me disse isso se não me engano foi o Vitor... Um amigo meu...

_**15 - "Sabe aquele estranho amor sem razão de ser que surgem sem querer, os Black nunca amam assim... seus amores sempre são regidos pelas estrelas a quem pertence, são eternos e inabaláveis, sempre sabem um do outro e nunca existem sozinhos.".**_

_**16 - "Em silencio se conhece aqueles a quem amamos, um abraço vale mais que mil palavras, quando se ama.".**_

**17 - "Honra Orgulho, Poder"... Sangue... Os Black são feitos disso!**

**18 -"Um tempo meu amor é o que peço pra lhe mostrar como podemos ser felizes, apenas olhando bem o que temos ao nosso redor.".**

Devaneios de minha mente...

**19 -"O ódio não é real, É a ausência do amor".**

Pedaço de um pensamento divino que meu grande amigo Logan me mandou.

**20 -"Será paixão que queima em meu coração, ou será amor o que domina meu ser, quando estou com você?".**

**21 -"Os Black são estrelas cadentes... são os pedidos realizados daqueles que ousaram realmente amar.".**

"**Eu realmente espero que sejas amor."**

Eu de novo pensado alto.

**22 – Os fortes nunca cairão... **

**O orgulho pode suportar mil julgamentos.**

Pedaço de uma musica em inglês, que eu me esqueci completamente qual é.

**23 -"Moveria o céu e a terra para estar ao seu lado  
eu caminharia este mundo, para caminhar ao seu lado".**

**24 -"Um ódio mortal pode destruir tudo ao seu redor... Menos os Black, pois antes mesmo de aprenderem a ter o ódio percorrendo as veias, junto com seu sangue negro, eles aprendem que nada é mais importante que o sangue, que os uniam, unia a todos os antigos ensinamentos que, percorrem as veias deste clã Negro, como a noite, e forte como as trevas que habita seus corações. Alguns diriam que isso se deve ao amor, que sentem de forma inconscientes um pelos outros, eu diria, que pode até ser amor, isso se algum dia os Black aprenderem a entender o amor, por enquanto é simplesmente luz nas trevas, correndo em nossas veias desde o principio de tudo.".**

**26 - Blacks... Estrelas fugazes... Malfoys... Rancores e medos... **

**Escura Má fé.**

**Escuridão e poder... **

**27 -"Um bruxo perde seu valor, quando deixa de sentir o pesar ao ver o sofrimento dos outros.".**

**28 -"Através dos tempos, nós nos reunimos em torno do poder, corrente em nosso sangue, derrubando inimigos, enfrentando nossos medos, Somos guerreiros, e jamais nos curvamos, ao destino, fazemos ele se curvar diante de nós... Isso é o que nos torna amados pelas estrelas... Protegidos por Morgana, que nós da através de nosso sangue o poder de comandar as Brumas de Avalon...".**

**29 - Há quem diga, que os anjos não têm escolha... Mas eu digo há você meu anjo, terá todas as escolhas que eu puder lhe oferecer... Resta saber o que você fará com seu direito.**

**30 - "Um bom jogador pode até se conhecer na derrota, mas se admira na vitória.". **

**31 - Desperta Vento Norte, aproxima-te Vento Sul...**

**Soprai em meus sonhos o perfume somente por mim amado...**

**Traga-me as cantigas de amor, que eu cantarei...**

**Cujas letras são o nome de meu amado...**

Minhas palavras, porém estas últimas duas frases foram inspiradas em algo que alguém me disse. O começo da 31 é uma poesia, que vi em um cartaz de teatro não deu tempo de ver o autor.

**32 - Através do vento, do frio, da chuva**

**E da tempestade e do dilúvio**

**Eu posso sentir sua aproximação**

**Como o fogo no meu sangue.**

Traduçao de uma musica. Ah meu deus, esqueci qual, se eu lembrar eu aviso.

**33 -"Um segundo meu amor eu lhe peço, e juntos atravessaremos as brumas do desconhecido."**

**34 -"Tua alma fala a minha meu amado, cante a nossa canção...".**

**35 -"Um olhar, dele basta pra me fazer feliz, e mesmo sem que ele me diga nem uma palavra basta estar ao lado dele, para que eu me sinta completa." **

Minhas, frases malucas e românticas, pois eu sou uma meia sonserina romântica.

_**36 -As armas mais poderosas são aquelas que atacam o coração.**_

Eu li em uma fic, chamada Sorrisos Perigosos, de Tuxedo kamen

E está disponível aqui no ffnet. Leiam é uma short Harry e Hermione linda.

_**37 -Estrelas cadentes, com suas caudas brilhantes e seus desejos, são como os corações dos Black, possuem charme, brilho e mistérios desvendados somente por aqueles que as estrelas escolhem amar. Pois assim como as estrelas cadentes os black só realizam o desejo de uma única pessoa, a dona de seus corações.**_

**38 -"Um momento de felicidade equivale por uma vida inteira.".**

**39 -"As estrelas, amantes dos Black, se reúnem a cada noite para observar e proteger os amados, brindando aqueles que eles escolhem com a luz sagrada, e a esperança, de sempre estarem juntos, eternamente amantes.".**

**40 -"Que raio poderia se igualar a um raio de sol num dia de inverno?".**

**Ah... O amor, recém descoberto por dois grandes amigos, que deixando a segurança da amizade encontram um lar no amor e uma existência nova na paixão.**

**41 - "Uma batida falha de meu coração... Foi seu Adeus meu amor que causou... Um adeus que eu não pude dizer."**

**42 - Uma estrela chorou no céu, derramando suas lágrimas brilhantes pela escuridão noturna...**

**Um Black perdeu... Um amigo... Um irmão... Um amor.**

**43 -"Na guerra não há nada de nobre. Nem na vitória nem na derrota."**

**44 -"Máscaras negras, corações pesados, um teatro de fantoches se aproxima do palco para seu ato."**

**45 -"Oitos almas perdidas nas trevas, oito almas para percorrer o caminho negro, oito almas para trazer o mal eterno, oito almas para destruir o mundo. Sete para servir um, sete para comandar as trevas moldando a seu prazer o futuro da humanidade."**

Mais devaneios meus...

**46 - Mesmo que jamais eu ria ou chore com você... Ou beije você...**

**Eu amo você.**

**De todo o coração... Eu amo você.**

Extraído do filme V de Vingança da carta da Valerie, que é encontrada na prisão, pela personagem da Natalie.

**47 -"A eterna chama, que brilha no interior das estrelas, pulsa no corpo dos Black, e se tornam uma força devastadora quando se encontram com o amor."**

**48 -"O circulo, infinito poder aguarda os bruxos, que o tem como símbolo. Pois ele é a uniam de todas as magias."**

**49 -"Guerrear, Matar, Torturar, Pilhar... O sangue jorrando, o mal triunfando".**

**50 -"Ah... A dor de perder a dignidade, um olhar vazio sem alma, lágrimas derramadas em corpos ensangüentados... Este é o cenário dos campos do Lorde Negro."**

**51 -"O senhor da Guerra não gosta de Criança, O senhor da Guerra não gosta de Criança."**

**O senhor da Guerralegião urbana**

"**Nas guerras não á esperança e dor maior do que uma criança sonhando e pedindo: Senhor venha me ajudar. E o Senhor vem?"**

Aqui um trecho da musica do legião Urbana e depois minha frase.

**52 - Nada mudará o meu amor por você  
E deve saber agora o quanto eu amo você,**

**Somente você ocupará minha vida vazia, pois  
Nada mudará meu amor por você.**

Sabe que agora to em duvida, acho que pode ser uma tradução de alguma musica que eu gosto, ou não, ou fui eu que escrevi não sei mesmo...

**53 -"Vingança é melhor quando o sangue ainda está quente.".**

Trecho do livro Vampiro a Mascara, um suplemento de Rpg.

**54 -"Um som de choro o despertou e o cheiro de Sangue o deixava entorpecido, e feliz, Tom Riddle ergueu os olhos e encontrou o corpo da amada, ainda com marcas visíveis dos desejos de Tom realizados. Naquele dia Tom soube que nascera Voldemort."**

**55 -"Você já sentiu um frio que não conseguisse controlar? Uma tristeza tão grande que nem mais havia lágrimas para aliviá-la? Eu a sinto todos os dias, dentro de mim, morando em meus pensamentos e em tudo o que eu toco."**

**56 - Estrelas reluzentes, presas em vidas terrenas, sofrendo as provações para serem novamente postas no manto negro da noite, aonde nasceram e retornaram... Esses sãos os filhos dos Blacks, estrelas perdidas, nesta terra apenas por um segundo...**

**57 - Mil estrelas... Não tem o brilho do seu olhar... Não para mim...**

Minhas frases.

_**58 – "- não ouse encostar em mim, Black, ou farei você jamais ter a ilusão de procriar. – uma enfurecida Bella Black gritava no corredor de Hogwarts para o primo.**_

_**Que apenas sorria.**_

_**- não foi o que me disse ontem, Black...**_

_**Sirius disse isso, e logo se abaixou, para evitar a rajada mágica que Bella havia lançado. Ela estava enfurecida e isso a deixava mais sexy, Sirius desfez o espaço entre eles a prensando na parede do corredor, e calou o protesto que começava a nascer na garganta da prima...**_

_**Com um longo beijo, ardente que a deixou sem fala...**_

_**Ah, como ele gostava de lhe deixar sem fala.**_

_**- te vejo, mais tarde Black...**_

_**Bella não sabia se sorria ou se amaldiçoava Sirius, acabou se decidindo por puni-lo mais tarde, ela saiu com um grande sorriso no rosto, o Black não sabia o que o esperaria está noite, ninguém provoca Bella Black.**_

_**Sirius se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios e encontrou James e Remus rindo...**_

_**- um dia, você vai acabar sendo torturado por ela, Almofadinhas...**_

_**- meu caro Pontas, você não entendeu... Eu quero ardentemente a tortura que ela tem em mente.**_

_**Os amigos riram do amigo, que por mais que negasse só tinha olhos para a prima...**_

Um pequeno encontro dos jovens Sirius e Bellatrix em minha mente.

**59 – "- oi, prazer, Draco Malfoy – Draco deu seu sorriso mais sensual e olhou a ruiva estonteante a sua frente.**

**- oi, satisfação, Moira Drecco. – ela tinha um sorriso malicioso e piscou para o loiro que mais parecia uma escultura de tanta perfeição.**

**- satisfação? – Draco perguntou intrigado.**

**- é, - Moira sorriu com o olhar. - o prazer vem depois.**

**Draco não soube, mas acabará de se apaixonar perdidamente, e Moira soube na hora que estava diante do homem de sua vida.**

**Ela sorriu, ele também.**

Como Draco e Moira se conheceram, por que tudo tem um começo...

**60 -"Uma noite, pode trazer em si, amor, dor, alegria e tristeza... coberta com o manto escuro, brilhando de estrelas, ela é perfeita, para chorar e sorrir... uma mesma noite sempre será lembrada com saudade por uns e com magoas por outros...".**

**61 -"Severus estava deitado em sua imensa cama, sentindo o peso, reconfortante da esposa em seu tórax, Serene tinha mania (que ele adorava por sinal) de usá-lo de travesseiro.**

**Ele sorriu nunca se imaginara sendo um romântico, mas agora com ela tudo em sua vida mudará, em não fazia um ano que se casará com ela, com a linda filha de Voldemort, ele sentiu um arrepio, ao pensar que aquele anjo era filha do homem mais malévolo que ele conhecia, e como ele a amava... Nem a diferença de idade os separará e ele tinha que confessar que fora Serene que tomara as rédeas da conquista.**

**Ele respirou mais fundo e a viu despertar, com um sorriso.**

**A primeira coisa do dia de Serene era a uma das favoritas de Severus.**

**Ela o beijava com paixão...**

**- bom dia, Sevvie...**

**- bom dia alma... – ele a beijou de novo. - e não me chame de Sevvie, você sabe que eu detesto.**

**Mas Serene apenas riu e saiu da cama, se virando com um sorriso malicioso, sem nem se perturbar por estar nua.**

**- vou tomar um banho, vem comigo?**

**E Severus Snape foi, sem nem se lembrar do que não gostava...**

**Era sempre assim e ela ainda nem tinha dezoito anos, Severus imaginava como ela faria com ele quando tivesse...**

**Eles tomaram um longo banho...**

**E muitos risos eram ouvidos por aquele castelo que já fora frio e desolado, mais agora era perfeito, para uma família, à futura família Drecco Snape.".**

Severus e Serene lindo casal não? Todos meus flashbacks.

**62 -"Porque eu anseio pelo o que eu não posso ter...".**

Acho que li em algum lugar isso.

**63 -"Estrelas... que guiam meu minha vida iluminem este campo, e nos concedam a vitória contra as trevas. Que nossa raça não seja subjugada, jamais.".**

Minha frase.

**64 - Está vendo aquela estrela ali, Bella? – Bella olhou nos olhos de seu pai. – aquela é a sua estrela, vê como ela brilha muito mais aqui, assim como brilha em sua casa? – a pequena apenas concordou. – isso porque assim como em sua casa, aqui em hogwarts você está destinada a brilhar...**

**A pequena Bellatrix apenas sorriu e com toda a sua já elegância e soberba disse para o pai.**

**- então muito me breve, a estrela Bellatrix brilhara mais forte em todo o mundo meu pai...**

**Oriôn sorriu, mas em pouco tempo, a estrela Bellatrix já não reinava somente naqueles dois lugares...**

**Reinava também em outros corações, e um deste só traria dor para a jovem Bellatrix e o outro salvaria sua alma das trevas.**

Outro flash...

**65 -"O mal não existe é apenas a ausência do bem.".**

Li em algum lugar. Ou vi em um filme. Se for minha nem eu me recordo de tê-la criado.

**66 - Mil estrelas, brilhavam no dia em que a pequena Black nascera, não somente uma, mas muitas, porém sua mãe chorou, pois ela sabia do trágico fim daquela constelação, batizou sua filha sabendo que ela seria vital para a vida de muitos, pois ela não era somente uma estrela, ela era uma constelação, ela era Andrômeda... Ela era Andie Black.**

**...Nossas meninas estão longe daqui, e de repente eu vi você cair, não sei armar o que eu senti, não sei dizer que vi você ali, quem vai saber o que você sentiu... Quem vai saber o que você pensou... Quem vai dizer agora o que eu não fiz, como explicar pra você o que eu fiz... Somos soldados pedindo esmola... E a gente não queria lutar... A gente não queria lutar... **

**...Agora a coragem que temos no coração parece medo da morte, mas não era então...**

Uma frase minha, depois uma musica da Legião Urbana, Soldados.

**67 - "Escuridão... É com isso que os Blacks vivem a vida inteira, com a escuridão que os assola quando estão sozinhos, com a escuridão que os faz brilhar, com a escuridão que reserva tristezas e alegrias a eles, aos Blacks a escuridão é muito maior... E apenas a incrível capacidade de amar deles, consegue ser maior que a escuridão em seus corações..."**

Minha frase.

**68 - Em '' corações'' imortais residem pessoas que são para sempre. Estrelas eternas, que brilham durante séculos, e mesmo após o fim de sua longa vida de amor, força e magia, elas ainda levam seu brilho como balsamo aos corações que amam, por outros séculos.**

**Blacks, estrelas, de nossas vidas, impossível odiar, por que a eles devotamos nosso amor, antes mesmo de perceber...**

**Vivemos nas sombras deles, ansiando pela força do amor, para que eles nos amem...**

**Ser amado por um Black, é conhecer totalmente a capacidade do amor. E viver no brilho de seus olhos, eternamente.**

O começo, em corações imortais residem pessoas que são para sempre, é um trecho de uma carta que um amigo me mandou, depois eu termino com meus mais sinceros pensamentos sobre os Blacks e sobre a vida.

**69 - Em minha vida, houve muitos gostar, houve grande uma paixão que eu sempre achei e senti, e durante aquele tempo em que vivemos foi o meu amor... Mais amores? Amor eu só tive um, e eu só soube que era amor, quando tudo me foi tirado, quando meu coração foi destruído e mesmo assim eu ainda me vi amando... E vi aquele sentimento salvando minha alma, tudo o que eu senti antes me preparou para este amor, e reverencio com saudade tudo o que eu senti antes, que me possibilitou amar.**

Aqui está tudo o que eu acho sobre o amor. E sobre tudo o que nos leva a sermos capazes de amar de verdade. Quando tudo parece estar destruído, se houver um amor de verdade tudo pode recomeçar.

E aqui acaba as frases desta fic que é minha primeira longa encerrada.

Agora vamos a vocês que contribuíram diretamente e indiretamente para a vida desta fic com seus adorados comentários que me deixavam sempre muito feliz.

Leitores muito Importantes.

**Miss.H.Granger****Nikamaluka****Humildemente Ju****Luhh Potter**

**Mira****Lyaa Malfoy****Karla Gessy****Cin****linah**

**Fadinha****Thalita****Tea Mazaki****Lemmie-chan****Alana**

**Lizzy Malfoy****Mione03****HHgranger****Tom Riddle**

**Carol Cardilli Paty Selenita Vanessa Zambini Lupim Moony Ju Loliix**

**Lúcio Julio**

**Lucas Sam Cláudio Vitor Sandra Simone**

Que deixavam reviews para minha alegria, estes últimos no MSN ou pessoalmente.

Por me darem idéias incríveis, ou me apertarem para postar, ou Lucio por ler antes de todos, a que usava suas vantagens e sua alma sonserina, para ler no meu computador, e depois lia no site novamente para ficar com raiva por eu ter mudado algo, e vir até mim dizendo: "como você me da algo inacabado para eu ler?" ai eu o lembrava que ele tinha lido por vontade própria, e nós riamos , pois ele ficava dez minutos dizendo que não tinha aquela frase, ou você mudou a ordem dos fatores, e como eu ignorava isso novas idéias surge em minha mente.

A Paty, por seu minha amiga, por estar sempre comigo, em pensamento e ao vivo como no anime Dreams mês passado.

A Karla Gessy, uma autora fabulosa, por sempre me incentivar e me dar à honra de ler o que eu escrevo. E ter sido minha beta, ainda vamos voltar a nossa parceria.

A Humildemente Ju, outra autora que me honra lendo minhas fics, e por sempre me fazer escrever capítulos maiores... Por ser uma amiga querida.

A luhh Potter cuja fic eu estou louca para ler e não encontro.

A Mira, obrigada... E nos veremos no fim de outras fics também.

Lyaa Malfoy, bom o que dizer dessa sonserina, ao não ser que ela é uma adorável sonserina, minha amiga querida que deve estar se esbaldando em um cruzeiro enquanto eu digito estas palavras, por adorar o Draco, por estar comigo em outras fics, no MSN, no orkut, nos sites, minha amiga querida obrigada.

Cin minha miga, filha da minha mana Simone então para as duas obrigado por fazerem parte de minha vida.

O casal Alana e Julio, meus amigos, loucos de Londres, brasileiros passando frio, por serem amigos pessoais, malucos, adorados e tudo de bom, sou mais feliz pois vocês fazem parte de minha vida.

Lizzy Malfoy, linah, Nikamaluka, Thalita, Miss. H. Granger e Tom Riddle por lerem comentarem e me fazerem feliz.

Fadinha, olá, você foi à única a acertar sobre os casais de prima, Remus e Narcissa, e seu par Carlinhos e Mione ganharam... Espero que não esteja muito triste com o fim da fic.

Tea Mazaki, que ta me devendo uma capa em estilo mangá desta fic (vivis pedindo com cara de cachorrinho meigo, fofo, na chuva, carente.) que sempre esta deixando seus coments, apesar de como eu sofrer com nosso "ferro-velho" querido. Obrigada por ler minha fic.

Lemmie-chan que adorou a fic, (eu to ficando convencida graças a vocês.) que pediu para o Draco não sofrer muito (eu tentei...) que apostou no Carlinhos e ganhou, que me fez muito feliz por ler minhas outras fics... Fã de naruto (eu to começando a escrever uma do naruto que se acha?) que deve ter chorado com a Moira... Que sensível, se sentiu como eu nos dias de batalhas, com as mortes... Obrigada moça, você é parte disto aqui também.

Mione03, companheira sempre presente nesta fic, obrigada por sempre estar postando, por aguardar com paciência quando por causas maiores eu demorava, como lhe prometi as frases estão aqui para você ler de novo, rsrsrsrs, saiba que em momentos de duvidas as suas palavras me incentivaram a terminar esta fic, espero do fundo de minha alma que tenha gostado do desfecho desta fic, e queira ler a próxima, obrigada por ter se envolvido na fic, por ter torcido por todos, por ter tentado decifrar quem era o traidor, obrigada por fazer parte do meu projeto.

E continue deixando reviews cada vez maiores para minha felicidade.

HHgranger, minha amiga de Portugal, que me honra com seus reviews grandiosos, me mata de rir, com suas idéias, e conversa comigo no MSN, oi amiga como você está? O meu sonserino em pele de cordeiro esta mandando um oi para você e perguntando como ta o tempo ai.

Obrigada por se deixar cativar por minha historia, espero que tenha curtido até o final, as frases que você adora tanto também são uma das partes favoritas que eu tenho, gasto muito tempo pensando, e bons os Blacks, são tudo o que há de maravilhoso no mundo mágico, sou Black até o ultimo fio de cabelo, e sou casada com um Malfoy, rsrsrsrs (deixa alguém ouvir isso), que viu o lado mundano e falho do lord das trevas como ninguém, minha amiga que se emocionou com a morte de Sevvie e com as dos demais, por sempre estar mandando reviews, saiba que estou viciada neles. És parte do que me faz forte.

Carol Cardilli já que você necessita de uma continuação, ela vai existir, aproveite, obrigada por estar comigo.

Moony Ju: oie... você começou a ler a fic depois de terminada e mandou muitas reviews que eu adorei, então já que dei uma arrumada em algumas coisas o meu muito obrigada aqui Tb!!!

Vocês são o motivo de haver fic, pois sem vocês, eu teria deixado de postar talvez não pois sou sonserina, mas deixou tudo maravilhoso.

E agora irei dizer para todos os personagens desta fic.

**Hermione (Granger) Black – Emma Watson.**

**Bellatrix Black – Madonna **

**Sirius Black – Goran Visnjic **

**Draco Malfoy – Tom Feltom.**

**Moira Drecco Snape Malfoy – Alexis Bledel **

**Severus Snape – Alan Rickman**

**Serene Von Drecco Riddle Snape. – Lauren Graham **

**Carlinhos Weasley – Alexis **

**Narcissa Black – Nicole Kidman**

**Remus Lupin – Ewan Macgregor.**

**Andromeda Black Tonks - Courtney Cox Arquete **

**Tonks – Kate Beckinsale.**

**Gui Weasley - Scott Speedman. **

Com algumas mudanças em sua aparência... Tipo cores de cabelo.

**Autora:**

**Vivian "Drecco" Sales de Oliveira.**

P S: E para os que acharam muito triste o fim de Secretus (como eu no fundo de meu coração.) estarei dando a vocês um presente um final alternativo, sem as mortes, um final feliz...

Beijos e até o próximo fim de fic. E nos decorrer delas.

**Vivis Drecco.**


	72. Final Alternativo

**A Batalha final.**

Nota da autora neste capitulo haverá quatro faixas temporais, pois serão quatro grupos agindo diretamente na batalha. Primeiro teremos a discrição do começo da batalha por um prisma central, a visão dos membros da ordem e de Harry, logo após, voltarei a mostrar a visão do começo da batalha, pela visão do grupo liderado por Hermione e Draco, Sirius e o pessoal todo, depois mostrarei a luta entre Bellatrix e Tom Riddle, depois haverá pelo prisma da Moira, que estará meio que dando a visão dos comensais morte? Pois como bem sabe acontecem simultaneamente em pontos separados da batalha e o que ocorre em um lugar terá ações correspondidas no outro como um espelho. Toda vez que houver uma mudança de narração colocarei duas vezes uma quebra de linha que vocês reconheceram por ser o nome da fic: **--Secretus--**

Um grito iniciou a batalha final, e durante muito tempo depois não seria muito bem lembrado de que lado este grito partira, se do lado da ordem da fênix, e dos bruxos que lutavam pela paz, e por suas vidas, ou se das bestas que Fenrir comandava, ou de algum dos comensais da morte, mas isso acabou perdendo sua importância, pois em segundos os brilhos de cores diferentes cortavam o ar assim como as vozes que proferiam os feitiços, alguns poucos de proteção outros tantos de ataques...

Fred e Jorge lutavam lado a lado, com Angelina e Katie Bel, sentindo que suas vidas jamais seriam as mesmas, Lino Jordan, Alicia, e muitos outros amigos lutavam com força e coragem, lutando para preservar suas almas dos ataques dos dementadores, lobisomens lutava contra lobisomens, mas era infelizmente evidente a superioridade numérica dos comensais da morte.

Harry que lutava tendo Rony ao seu encalce dava passos decididos em direção aonde vira Voldemort, ele nunca vira um ataque desta proporção, e se assustou ao ver que seus golpes não faziam efeitos em estranhos bruxos, cujos olhos opacos e tez branca eram assustadores, os dois amigos ouviram de algum lugar uma voz gritando que estavam enfrentando criaturas sem alma, frutos dos beijos dos dementadores, a pior espécie de vampiros, que obedeciam cegamente a Moira Snape.

Foi quando os dois amigos foram interceptados por Fenrir, este já em sua forma lupina, era descomunal sua força e ambos foram atingidos por um golpe deste.

Rony foi parar longe de Harry e antes que pudessem chegar até ele, outros comensais da morte se colocaram em sua frente.

Enquanto Rony lidava com dificuldade com os comensais, Harry sentiu sua garganta ser apertada, ele se debatia entre as garras de Fenrir, mas diante da força do lobisomem Harry praticamente não podia fazer nada, ainda segurando fortemente sua varinha Harry conseguiu atingir Fenrir com um feitiço, mas este apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a atacá-lo.

Harry que nunca vira Fenrir, daquele jeito ao não ser quando o oponente era Lupin, se assustou, porém logo recuperou a capacidade de se defender e atacou Fenrir...

Este voltou à forma humana e pegou sua varinha.

- não é que o testa rachada aprendeu a se defender... – o tom irônico na voz de Fenrir enfureceu Harry assim como a lembrança de que ele estivera com Gina...

Parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos de Harry ou lê-los o que não era impossível, Fenrir gargalhou de escárnio.

- esta se perguntando o que eu fiz com sua garota? – ele abriu a boca e mostrou suas presas, já avermelhadas com o sangue de algum membro da ordem. – sinto lhe dizer, mas realmente não houve carne mais saborosa do que a dela, e o sangue... – Fenrir imitou um ar apaixonado e pensativo, brincando com os sentimentos de Harry. – porém sinto lhe dizer que durou muito pouco poderia ter brincado mais com ela, e com o rebento que nem chegou a nascer. Mas eu aproveitei imensamente do presente que Draco possibilitou ao lord me dar... – Fenrir riu ao ver que o atingiu com a mentira descarada e como era tolo este arremedo de herói.

Ao ouvir da boca de Fenrir o que mais temia Harry sentiu sua mente falhar, não conseguia pensar claramente, e agiu por impulso, jogando todos os feitiços que passavam por sua mente, mas não foi suficiente Fenrir, se protegia com eficiência.

Harry apenas o fitava, com raiva, quando Fenrir ia dar o ultimo golpe em Harry, subitamente parou...

- deixarei você vivo por ora Potter, para ver de camarote seu sangue sendo jogado neste gramado...

Fenrir se afastou e Harry tentou chegar até ele para terminar com a luta, porém outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Bellatrix Black duelava com Voldemort, e Harry podia ver que ela o levava para a direção oposta ao centro da batalha.

Harry foi naquela direção.

**--Secretus--**

**--Secretus--**

Hermione, Sirius, Bellatrix, Remus, Gui, Carlinhos e Tonks, que acabava de aparatar, no campo de Hogwarts, viram o céu cinzento chumbo e os gritos de pavor indicando que a batalha já começara, todos ergueram os olhos em direção ao céu e observaram, Moira flutuando, uma imensa energia a rodeando como um campo de força, seus olhos outrora azuis celestiais estavam escuros pela força mágica que ela comandava, seus cabelos vermelhos estavam revoltos pelo vento e vários dementadores a rodeavam, todos perceberam que ela tomava o cuidado de controlar os dementadores para atacar somente os inimigos, e poucos membros da ordem e aurores, estavam sendo feridos por eles, porém não era o mesmo que os comensais que caiam de forma grotesca de violenta sob os dementadores...

Porém mesmo assim eles podiam ver que alguns dementadores acabavam por roubar a alma dos bruxos da ordem e a força muito mais numerosas de comensais estava balançando o pendor em favor de Voldemort, eles trocaram um olhar rápido.

- eu irei trazer Voldemort, até o local exato do ritual, Draco, Mione, estejam preparados. – ela se virou para os demais. – Cissy, Tonks, Andie e Sirius, vocês serão à base do ritual, como já foi explicado, - ela olhou para Remus, Gui e Carlinhos. – tratem de não deixar que ninguém atrapalhe o ritual, temos que agir rápido...

Com isso Bellatrix entrou na batalha enquanto Draco e Hermione se colocavam um em frente ao outro, tendo apenas o espelho de ojesed ao lado deles, nas mãos de Hermione estava sendo segurado com força uma capa bordada com vários encantamentos.

Eles olhavam Sirius, Andie, Cissy e Tonks, começarem a preparar o ritual.

A voz grave de Sirius foi ouvida e o ritual se iniciou.

**- ****Senhora de Avalon, protetora de minha casa, permita que eu seu servo, proteja com minha vida, não somente os que amo, mais a todos, esta guerra que não nos traz nada ao não ser rancor e destruição permita que eu seja o condutor de seu desejo e de sua força...**

A voz de Sirius era forte e em um tom sério, juntos as suas palavras uma energia estupenda emanava dele e ia criando um circulo de magia, passado dele para Andie, que também murmurava palavras mágicas antigas de seu clã, indo para Cissy, que em silencio orava as sacerdotisas de sua linhagem. Tonks que pela primeira vez participava de um ritual, no começo, tremia, mas logo foi inundada por uma força mágica nunca antes imaginada, e quando viu sua voz acompanhava a dos demais em uma prece.

"_**Audiatme, Morgana, priestess de Avalon, defedo dos Blacks"...**_

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks... Ouça meu pedido e nos proteja...**

**Ouça-me morgana, princesa da Cornualha, criadora do clã, líder de minha casa, eu que cujo sangue vem de ti, lhe rogo proteção.**

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, e protetora dos Blacks, crie com suas forças a lendária proteção que só de ti és capaz de surgir...**

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks. Ouça meu apelo e nos torne um diante do perigo...**

**Ouça-me Morgana, sacerdotisa de Avalon, protetora dos Blacks. Traga as brumas para a nossa proteção.**

As brumas envolveram os bruxos e logo se dissiparam deixando somente uma forte energia os envolvendo

Draco viu ao longe Moira enfrentar Harry Potter, e temeu pela alma da mulher que amava, apenas olhando para ela, que lutava ali bem perto ele sussurrou:_** "Não se entregue a isso meu amor, você é muito melhor que ele...".**_

E viu Moira sorrir para, ele e dar as costas para Harry.

Trocando um olhar com Hermione eles sentiram a força mágica.

Draco e Hermione estavam envolvidos na energia mágica, e ao verem que o ritual de proteção fora completado começaram o de selamento.

Se colocando um diante do outro, tendo apenas o espelho entre eles, suas vozes ecoaram juntas; como uma canção antiga e muito ansiada por ser cantada novamente.

_**- Senhor das mentes astutas, dos magos e da magia, eu que venho de tua linhagem em cujas veias, não há toque de impureza, eu venho aqui, para como vos eliminar meu oponente, permita não só mata-lo, pois a morte é boa demais para aquele que eu desprezo, dê-me a habilidade de destruir sua alma, de aprisioná-la, em seu pior medo...**_

Foi quando o casal olhou nos olhos de Lord Voldemort, que os olhava, com ódio e desprezo.

Fora do circulo mágico Remus, Carlinhos e Gui lutavam com coragem jamais vista, lutavam, com graciosidade, defendendo com suas vidas os amigos. Foi Carlinhos o primeiro a ver os olhos de Harry... Ele correu na direção de Moira, seu coração sentindo uma sensação fria e terrível...

**--Secretus--**

**--Secretus--**

Bella andou calmamente pelo campo de batalha não se importando nem sequer em se proteger de eventuais ataques, ela emanava uma aura mágica, deslumbrante, seus cabelos negros estavam soltos e caiam como uma moldura pelo seu rosto alvo, segurava a varinha com graciosidade, ela ainda podia ver o ritual sendo feito e ali parou perto o suficiente do ritual e esperou, não precisou esperar nem mais um segundo para vê-lo.

Tom Riddle sentira a magia de Bella, e passou como um furacão pelo campo de batalha, matando sem piedade todos que estavam em seu caminho, aliados e inimigos.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando perigosamente, e seu sangue fervia, ele podia até mesmo já sentir em seus lábios o gosto agridoce do sangue de Bella e seu coração não acostumado a bater de felicidade doía.

E ele a viu, assim como há anos atrás, pela primeira vez, parada pronta para um combate e seu desejo aumentou. Um desejo que ele achava que estava morto, substituído por outro, porém ainda vivo em seu ser... Um desejo que ele teria que matar ou o mataria...

Ele gargalhou...

A mataria, e depois teria o que queria, ele se assustou pela primeira vez, ao perceber que não a mataria, pois a desejava ainda mais, depois de sua traição, até mesmo mais do que a Hermione.

Tom Riddle sorriu para Bellatrix, que também compartilhava com ele o desejo pela batalha, porém ela o queria morto.

Os dois deram passos calculados na direção um do outro a varinha riste ao corpo, os pensamentos fervilhando, e os olhos brilhando.

Não seria uma luta rápida, não seria uma luta justa, mas seria uma luta linda...

Isso eles sabiam.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, nenhuma ofensa, não era necessário, bastava se olharem...

Sabiam o que o outro pensava, o nojo, que ela emitia em sua alma, o "amor" deturpado e inegavelmente pútrido que ele sentia por ela.

E se atacaram...

- Sectumsempra! – a voz de Voldemort ressoou, enquanto na voz melodiosa e firme de Bellatrix o som de um outro feitiço ecoava.

- Fio Vitae.

Ambos também foram atingidos em cheio, o rosto de Bellatrix foi manchado com seu próprio sangue, fazendo um contraste entre o alvo e o escuro vermelho, ela cambaleou para trás com a força do feitiço, e levou uma das mãos até a altura de seu peito, onde um grande corte, vertia seu próprio sangue, mas ela não se importou com o machucado e usando seu auto controle e força, se reerguer se preparando para o próximo ataque que ela sabia que virias sem demora, viu com uma certa felicidade, Voldemort, se levantar, também este tinha um grande ferimento, que deixava, fluir uma grande quantidade de sangue, este mais viscoso e escuro do que o normal, demonstrando que também por dentro a escuridão de sal alma o afetara, ele exalava uma fúria incontrolável, e seu sangue não parava de verter.

- crucio. – eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, e seus feitiços, se encontraram se ricocheteando, Bella teve dificuldade para se proteger do contra ataque, enquanto Tom apenas suportou o ataque, e continuou a avançar em direção de Bella, esta vira que seu corte aumentara e a deixava a cada instante mais fraca.

Bella caminhou na direção onde os outros estavam, ainda olhando nos olhos de Tom, este tentava, descobrir as intenções de Bella, porém ele tinha que admitir jamais houvera uma mulher como ela.

Os dois duelavam, com maestria, usando feitiços, e até mesmo sua própria força física, Tom agarrou Bella, e esta o chutou com força o atacando de novo, agora com o próprio veneno de Tom.

- Sectumsempra!

O feitiço chicoteou e abriu outro grande ferimento e Tom, que somente agora parecia notar seu sangue fluindo abundantemente resultando do primeiro ataque que Bella lhe infligira.

Ele esbofeteou Bella com força a jogando no chão, o sangue dela, era brilhante e ele a segurou pelos cabelos, a varinha de Bella que fora jogada longe com a queda, vinha aos poucos na direção da dona, que debatia nos braços de Tom, este passou a língua com desejo em seu rosto trazendo para si o gosto do sangue dela.

Bella o atingiu com outro feitiço desta vez sem usar a varinha, que o pegou de surpresa.

Os dois se afastaram e voltaram a se olhar com raiva, Bella, já não estava mais pálida, seu rosto corado, e manchado de sangue, e seus olhos ferviam de dor e raiva, mas ela não desistiu.

- domínio corpórea.

Bellatrix gritou, e Tom pela primeira na batalha, não reconheceu o feitiço, e este foi seu erro, quando viu uma imensa força o arremetia, dentro do circulo mágico que os outros criaram. E este foi seu segundo erro, não perceber que fazia exatamente os passos que Bella desejava...

Bella caiu no chão deixando seu sangue banhar a grama verde, que agora já atingia o tom vermelho de seu sangue...

Enquanto Tom Riddle se deparava com Draco e Hermione.

A certeza da traição não o perturbava, mas a certeza, que também sua neta seu sangue, o traia, isso sim o perturbava. Olhou para os dois bruxos seus olhos amarelados mais parecia uma fenda de tanta maldade que possuíam...

Ódio...

Draco e Hermione cujas almas, brilhavam, pois estavam no ápice de toda sua magia, não foram atingidos pelo olhar sanguinário de Voldemort, e continuaram o ritual.

_**De aprisioná-la, em seu pior medo... Despedace, separe, destrua, o sele, em cada coração, cuja, alma bondosa demais não possa ser corrompida, o sele em milhares de corações, em pedaços infinitamente despedaçados, que jamais ele possa ressurgir, dê aos puros a condição de proteger o mundo do mal que os tortura, livre a mim, que sou como Ti, do mal que impacienta, que se julga melhor do que nós...**_

Voldemort, ouvia as frases e temeu como nunca em sua vida ele conhecia aquele feitiço...

Tentou se mexer, tentou se defender, mas sua magia estava obstruída, ouviu as vozes dos outros, a voz de Sirius, Narcissa e outras que não lhe eram conhecidas, elas lhe usurpavam o poder, foi quando algo aconteceu, Hermione, levou a mão ao coração, e seus olhos brilharam deixando cair lágrimas de desespero, ela desviou a atenção de Voldemort para o campo de batalha, e nunca vira tanta tristeza em seu olhar.

Tom Riddle se sentiu capaz de mover-se novamente, e sem sequer pensar suas mãos envolveu o pescoço delicado de Hermione que perdia as forças ao aumentar a força com que ele a estrangulava.

Draco cujos olhos estavam presos na mesma direção dos de Hermione, sentia seu coração dividido, algo o compelia a abandonar tudo e sair dali, sua alma, implorava, mas um brilho em outro olhar o encorajou, mas já era tarde, também sentia o ataque de Voldemort, que conseguia usar toda a sua escuridão interna para atingi-lo com força total, assim como Hermione seus joelhos fraquejaram a seu corpo foi atingido por uma imensa dor.

Draco e Hermione eram torturados, com força total por Voldemort, enquanto Sirius trocava um olhar com os demais, se saísse do circulo mágico, destruiriam o ritual, se deixassem eles morreriam, mas foi outra pessoa que atingiu Voldemort, que caiu, sem forças, possibilitando que Draco e Hermione se reerguessem, seus corações estavam apertados e havia lágrimas em seus olhos...

**--Secretus--**

Moira flutuava sobre o caos da batalha, usando seu dom de controle, os dementadores, atacavam sem piedade os comensais da morte, e os partidários das trevas, os gigantes sucumbiam, diante dos dementadores, e os homens negros sem alma, a serviço de Moira, brutalizavam, com desdém e rapidez os Lobisomens a serviço de Fenrir.

Da onde estava Moira podia ver a batalha entre Bellatrix e Voldemort, era absurdo, porém ela nunca vira batalha mais bela que aquela, dois fabulosos bruxos lutando com todas as suas forças, cada um defendendo seus sonhos, uns de paz, outros mesquinhos e cruéis, mas sonhos, Bellatrix levou vantagem jogando Voldemort no circulo mágico que Sirius, Andrômeda e Narcissa, comandavam, Moira sorriu ao ver Draco e Hermione segurando imbuídos, pela magia milenar, Tom Riddle se debatia , era um sorriso fraco e sincero...

Ela passou os olhos pelo campo verde de Hogwarts que neste momento já estava vermelho, banhado de sangue, o odor ocre das feridas abertas, sanguinolentas dos bruxos de ambos os lados a nauseava, os gritos ressoavam na mente de Moira, mas havia apenas um bruxo que ela procurava naquela estúpida batalha, apenas uma vida que ela queria obter, do bastardo do Harry Potter, ela buscava com ânsia aquele que a havia destruído seu coração, sua melhor amiga, sua mãe, e ela encontrou...

Harry corria, na direção de Hermione, seu coração batia rapidamente, porém seus passos eram lentos e podia se notar que cada passo era uma aflição para seu corpo lacerado por múltiplos ferimentos, porém Harry não sentia mais dor, apenas sua mente obrigava seu corpo a chegar até Hermione, ele há via dentro de um circulo mágico, porém nada entendia além de que Voldemort estava perto demais dela, assim com Draco Malfoy, o traidor, o bastardo que entregara Ginny a Fenrir...

Seu coração já estava por demais destruído pela perda de Ginny, Harry não podia imaginar perder Hermione também, sua vista embaçada pelas lágrimas não permitiam, ver claramente o que ocorria com sua amiga, nem ao redor, apenas passava correndo pelo caos trombando com outras pessoas, que nem sequer parava para ver se eram amigos ou não...

Ele tinha que chegar até Hermione...

Mas ele foi parado por uma figura frágil, e incrivelmente linda...

Os cabelos vermelhos sangue, tão escuros e brilhantes, contrastavam com a pele branca em excesso, o que fez Harry ter certeza, de quem era...

Moira Snape...

Ele a vira no começo da batalha invocando os dementadores as criaturas mais torpes que vira em toda a sua vida, Harry sentiu um calafrio percorrer lhe a alma, ao se deparar com o brilho nos olhos da bruxa a sua frente...

Ela apenas ergueu sua varinha, e Harry deu um passo para trás.

Sua mente trabalhava febrilmente, porém seu corpo estava incapaz de se mo0ver, se lembrando do ultimo encontro com Moira, Harry sentiu novamente ferver a raiva dentro de seu corpo, aquela bruxa tão frágil era pior que o demônio, usando toda a sua força de vontade Harry ergueu a varinha para Moira.

- estamos de novo frente a frente...

A voz de Moira não era mais doce e cativante, e sim cruel e impiedosa e Harry, sentiu como se Voldemort estivesse em sua frente.

Harry tremeu...

E Moira deu m passo em sua direção...

- como é Potter perdeu a língua e a coragem? – Moira desdenhou. – ou não em diga que é apenas valente quando tem um séqüito a seu dispor para lhe defender? Ou melhor, agora que não tem mais nenhuma poção do velho, está com medo, pois sabe muito bem que nunca será um bruxo capaz de enfrentar uma Drecco sem artimanhas e com honra?

Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar...

E uma súbita coragem tomou conta de seu ser, ele não seria humilhado por aquela garota.

- ao contrario de você, não tenho a mesma maldade em minha alma, para desejar uma batalha...

Moira riu da cara de Harry e de suas palavras tolas.

Um frio incomum se tornou mais evidente.

- fala demais em maldade, e bondade, para um bruxo, que emboscou traicoeiramente uma mulher, que não o matou apenas para poupar duas grávidas, acho até mesmo que arriscou a vida daquelas idiotas porque não eram seus filhos que corriam riscos, - Moira parou parecendo pensativa e quando falou novamente seus olhos tinham um brilho acido. - ah... Ia me esquecendo você nem ao menos defendeu a mulher que esperava um filho seu, deixou que ela fosse pega pelos mais cruéis comensais, sabe que ela provavelmente foi brinquedo deles por muito tempo antes de morrer...

Moira não conseguia mais controlar sua raiva, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, estavam negros, assim como sua alma, que sangrava de saudade. Seu único intento era destruir Harry.

Antes mesmo que percebesse, ela o atingiu com um forte feitiço de tortura, Harry se debatia no chão frio de orvalho e Moira se rejubilava com seu sofrimento...

Mas algo dentro de Moira doeu mais forte ela cessou a maldição, grossas lágrimas podiam ser vistas rolando por seu belo rosto... Em algum lugar da mente dela a voz de Draco era mais forte... _**"Não se entregue a isso meu amor, você é muito melhor que ele...".**_

Se aproximando de um Harry jogado no chão, Moira cuspiu na cara dele.

- sua morte não vale minha alma Potter...

Moira deu as costas para Harry a tempo de ver Carlinhos correndo até ela, seu rosto indicava o esforço que fazia para chegar até ela, e mais adiante, Draco a olhava, enquanto exercia seu papel no ritual, mesmo a distancia ela viu um sorriso nos belos olhos do amado e sorriu, ela sabia que ele novamente tinha salvado sua alma...

Moira foi tirada do devaneio pelo empurrão de Carlinhos.

Carlinhos segurou Moira nos braços e se levantando se colocou entre ela e Harry, com o baque a varinha de Moira foi jogada longe e ela viu os olhos de Harry, a olhando com profundo ódio.

- se afaste dessa comensal Carlinhos! – Harry gritou, mas não era mais sua voz, costumeira ela estava engrossada pela raiva cega que seus olhos mostravam viver em seu interior. – está sob efeito de feitiço?

Harry olhava o mais velhos dos Weasley com espanto, ele defendia uma comensal?

- se afaste Harry, e se acalme eu posso explicar tudo...

Mas a voz de Carlinhos foi silenciada por outro urro de Harry.

- sai!

Moira fez sinal que ia derrubar Harry com um feitiço, mas Carlinhos a impediu.

- deixe comigo Moira, ele, vai entender...

- o que há pra entender há não ser que você ou está sob feitiço ou vendeu sua alma, ao demônio, Carlinhos se afaste, esta mulher é uma torturadora, não a vê comandando estes demônios?

Harry estava cego de raiva, e dor, seu orgulho ferido...

- não seja tolo Harry, ela está do nosso lado, não vê que estamos há um passo de vencer Voldemort?

- não Carlinhos, ele não vê, pois como sempre Potter só vê o que quer, e ele é o salvador do mundo, não consegue entender nunca que o ódio, é seu maior defeito perante Voldemort... Sua mente é um livro tão aberto para o Lord que não sei por que nunca compreendeu que todas as mortes de seus amigos, estavam assinados com seu nome também.

Moira falou com raiva.

- cale-se cria de Voldemort, eu vou matá-la assim como matei sua mãe...

Harry ergue a varinha e Carlinhos imediatamente ergueu a dele. Seu rosto trazendo uma nobreza e um brilho de obstinação estupenda, ele jamais poderia deixar Harry, que era um grande amigo cometer tamanha maldade, sabendo que o que o fazia agir assim, era a mesma dor que ele sentia, pela perda da irmã amada, por esta estúpida guerra, ele não poderia deixar Moira ser machucada após tudo o que ela fizera para ter uma chance de ganhar esta guerra, por abrir mão da companhia da filha, por tudo o que ela já perderá, ele não poderia...

- eu não permitirei que a machuque Harry, por favor, me escute Moira está do nosso lado, um momento e tudo acabará... Hermione e Draco estão há um passo de resolver tudo com um ritual, não os vê? Não deixe que sua alma, seja corrompida pelo ódio, não se permita cometer o mesmo erro daquele que você odeia tanto...

Mas Harry não o ouviu, sua mente estava confusa e seus olhos o traiam, se não houvesse tanto ódio nele, ele veria a influencia de Voldemort em suas ações, ele veria os olhos malévolos, presos mesmo a distancia nele...

Mas ele não ouviu, nem Carlinhos explicando, nem Moira gritando para Carlinhos se proteger, apenas ouviu sua voz gritando a maldição da tortura.

Carlinhos apenas deu um passo para trás surpreso, enquanto Moira conjurava uma proteção, Carlinhos ao ver a barreira de Moira cair diante da força do feitiço se virou para ela a envolvendo com os braços, na ultima tentativa de protegê-la.

Ele murmurou para Moira...

- diga a Mione que eu a...

Moira olhou nos olhos de Carlinhos, que a protegia sentindo uma dor avassaladora trespassar seu corpo, nunca sentira tamanha dor na vida, seu sangue fervilhava nas veias e feridas imensas surgiam, nem a proteção do corpo de Carlinhos fora o bastante diante da força com que Harry os atingira.

Ela caiu no chão com o corpo de Carlinhos sobre ela... Ela podia ver que ele estava desfalecido.

Sua garganta arranhava, e ela com muita dificuldade, se arrastou para fora dos braços de Carlinhos, ela caminhou na direção de sua varinha, e olhou nos olhos de Harry que olhava atônito para Carlinhos, que jazia ao seu lado.

Moira sentia sua força se esvaindo a cada segundo, junto a seu sangue que trasbordava por inúmeras feridas, em seu corpo, grossos filetes de sangue escorriam pro sua boca, e ela se arrastava na direção da varinha, precisava parar o sangramento ou morreria... E ela precisava proteger Carlinhos tira-lo desta batalha...

Mas gritos desesperados de outra direção a fizeram se virar...

Hermione jazia dentro do circulo, seu pescoço sendo apertado por Voldemort, e Draco olhava em sua direção, dividido visivelmente entre terminar o ritual ou ajuda-la, com um olhar Moira fez Draco entender que iria conseguir, mas Draco foi subjugado pela força de Voldemort que se voltará para ele...

Tirando forças de Merlin sabe onde Moira se levantou, e caminhou vacilante na direção de Draco, um rastro de sangue ficava sob o lugar em que ela pisava...

Mas ela caminhava.

**--Secretus--**

**(a partir de agora narração mutua dos acontecimentos.).**

Moira caminhava com muita dificuldade, seu sangue fluía de seu corpo, ela se engasgava, com seu próprio sangue, mas mesmo assim caminhava, sentia o olhar de Harry em si, ele há via agonizar... Ela tentou achar em vão sua varinha, porém desistiu Draco precisava dela, ela esqueceu as feridas dolorosas, e passou pelo corpo de Bellatrix que estava em meio a uma poça de sangue. Sabia com um olhar que apesar de seriamente ferida Bella sobreviveria.

Viu quando Sirius iria desfazer o circulo de proteção para tentar resgatar ele, e o impediu.

Após tantas dores, e perdas, Tom Riddle precisava morrer.

Ela encontrou os olhos de Draco que a olhavam com amor, com medo.

E murmurou seu ataque.

- serpentis forces. – uma imensa cobra de pura energia envolveu o corpo de Voldemort esmagou os ossos do corpo deste que somente agora a vira.

Draco tentou gritar, tentou ir até a esposa, mas ele viu nos olhos de Moira o pedido silencioso.

Ele tinha que terminar...

Hermione que também se erguerá, olhou para Draco e juntos continuaram...

Enquanto isso Moira cambaleou pra trás caindo no chão, seu sangue se misturando ao de Bellatrix que acabara de despertar e tentava vir em sua direção.

Moira chorou, sentindo o frio da morte se aproximando, percebendo a perda de sua mestra os dementadores, passaram a atacar indiscriminadamente assim como os homens sem alma, porém Moira apenas desejava, sentir mais uma vez os braços de Draco ao ser redor, e poder ter sua mãe ao seu lado.

E talvez Merlin estivesse ouvindo ou Morgana, já que ela era também uma parte de um Black, resolveu intervir.

Moira sorriu ao ver sua mãe, envolta em um brilho esplendoroso, e viu que seu pai também estava ali.

- mãe... Pai... Que bom que vocês estão aqui, estou tão sozinha... – ela murmurou, sentida, suas lagrimas se misturando aos filetes de seu sangue, e foi envolvida pelos braços de sua mãe Moira caiu em um sono.

Draco que olhava para o espelho recitava com Hermione os ritos finais, e seu coração foi atingido dolorosamente, usando talvez a mesma força que Hermione ele continuou, ou talvez fosse a mesma esperança que Hermione tinha em seu coração que lhe dava forças, eles sonhava que ela estava bem...

Hermione segurava a capa bordada, e lagrimas lhe banhava o rosto, lutava, contra seu coração, não acreditando no vazio e na solidão que sentia, não podia ser verdade, ela dizia cada frase com força desejando que tudo acabasse e que pudesse correr para os braços de Carlinhos, para confortá-lo e receber dele, seu amor, tudo o que ela sonhava...

-_** do mal que impacienta que se julga melhor do que nós... Salazar o maior de todos pedimos que sele esta alma, impura e indigna de caminhar em nossa era e em todas as que virão... Que sua alma seja partilhada entre almas, que jamais nasçam com don da magia, almas puras, cujos corações transbordem de bondade...**_

Uma entidade tão poderosa se materializou na frente de Draco e Hermione.

O próprio Salazar.

E naquele momento todas as almas, dos guerreiros mortos em combate naquele dia, foram trazidas e para uma urna que este trazia...

Draco falou desta vez sozinho.

_**- lhe entregamos o sacrifício...**_

Hermione completou.

_**- Sele esta alma, neste objeto que lhe oferto...**_

E Salazar pegou Tom Riddle que sem forças, apenas era um bruxo amedrontado diante da morte. O corpo de Tom, foi sendo sugado para dentro do espelho de ojesed e logo após Salazar, embora demonstrando sua contrariedade, fez a capa que Hermione segurava com firmeza adentrar o espelho envolvendo um Tom Riddle furioso, logo após seu corpo e sua alma, se desfragmentaram, evaporando...

E em centenas de milhares de pessoas, com olhos bondosos, corações puros, um fragmento ínfimo dela foi trancafiado, e assim seria para toda a eternidade, deixando a cargo de todos os realmente anjos em terra a guarda do mal que um dia caminhara por esta terra.

E uma forte onda de poder eclodiu os jogando para longe do local.

Antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo à inconsciência chegou até eles.

E a guerra estava acabada, talvez por um preço alto demais.

Os comensais tiveram seu poder diminuído, os guerreiros da paz, ao ver a marca negra sumir indicando a derrota definitiva de Voldemort, encontraram em suas almas, uma renovada força...

Muitos choravam, e muitos ainda chorariam ainda mais.

Harry estava caído no chão, o rosto sem demonstrar nada como se algo dentro dele estivesse destruído...

Draco, Hermione, Gui, Bella, Sirius, Narcissa, Remus, Andie, Carlinhos, Moira e todos os outros nem sequer sabiam se ainda estavam vivos...

Mas a guerra acabará...

Uma criança longe dali, em terras longínquas chorava desconsolada...

Molly despertou de um pesadelo, o coração apertado...

Fleur chorava, pedindo para alguém que não a escutava, para que tirassem sua pequena irmã das mãos de Voldemort, do seu calabouço...

Uma mulher pequena, estava jogada em seu próprio sangue e tremia...

Uma outra despertava na cama de um hospital, sentindo que sua alma, não existia mais...

E varias pessoas, cuja alma era repleta de bondade, sentiam que havia mais um motivo para viverem, e se pudessem preservar o mundo em que viviam...

Era o fim da batalha final, contras as forças de Tom Riddle.

Um nome que seria apagado da historia.

**Mil estrelas... Uma lágrima... E todo o caos foi varrido deste mundo...**

**Nós Blacks temos o poder de juntos desafiarmos o mundo inteiro...**

**Luna Black.**

**...Nossas meninas estão longe daqui, e de repente eu vi você cair, não sei armar o que eu senti, não sei dizer que vi você ali, quem vai saber o que você sentiu... Quem vai saber o que você pensou... Quem vai dizer agora o que eu não fiz, como explicar pra você o que eu fiz... Somos soldados pedindo esmola... E a gente não queria lutar... A gente não queria lutar... **

**...Agora a coragem que temos no coração parece medo da morte, mas não era então...**

**Após a batalha... **

Havia gritos por toda a parte, em meios aos destroços do local, que há poucos minutos atrás fora o palco da ultima batalha.

Bellatrix sentia o corpo ainda tomado por espasmos de dor, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela podia sentir o odor de sangue misturado com o cheiro da grama molhada pela chuva que começava a cair, como que para lavar todas as almas envolvidas na batalha.

Foi quando ela sentiu o toque quente em sua pele fria.

Aquele toque tão seu, que ela nem precisava abrir os olhos ou ouvir algo dos lábios dele, para saber a quem pertencia.

Sirius a ergueu com carinho e murmurou palavras de amor em seu ouvido a despertando de seu devaneio dolorido.

- Bella, minha estrela...

Mas elas foram perdidas, ou para melhor dizer foram guardadas em um canto da mente de Bella, para depois serem sentidas, por hora Bella só desejava olhar em volta e encontrar aqueles que ela amava, ela podia sentir cada soluço e a dor que eles sentiam.

Naquele instante todo o mundo mágico ou não, estava em completa felicidade, os bruxos por terem a certeza que o mal fora derrotado, os trouxas por acharem que mais um lunático, com mania de grandeza e armas estranhas fora derrotado.

Voldemort estava morto, o mal que jurará ser eterno, estava liquidado, todos podiam após muito tempo ficarem em paz, exceto aqueles que mais lutaram por está paz.

Ali estavam os mais maravilhosos bruxos que Bella conhecia e não havia sorrisos. Bella olhava os rostos banhados de lágrimas e sangue. Olhos que buscavam em volta em busca de amigos, filhos, com esperança de que talvez eles tivessem sobrevivido.

E Bellatrix sabia que ela também tinha aquele brilho de esperança no olhar.

Eles haviam perdido muito, principalmente naquela noite, algumas perdas seriam inevitáveis, afinal era uma maldita guerra.

Porém Bella sabia que muitas, principalmente às que realmente importavam a ela, poderiam ter sido evitadas.

Mas decisões precipitadas e dolorosas foram feitas àquela noite, e era em busca dos destroços dessas ações que Bellatrix buscava com seu olhar, seu único desejo eram encontrar sua filha, e irmãs, amigos ligados por sangue ou por carinho.

Foi naquele momento que os olhos dela recaíram em Harry, muitos bruxos passavam por ele, o parabenizando, outros sussurravam "mas não foi ele que derrotou aquele que não deve ser nomeado..."

Mas Harry, nem sequer ouvia, Bella sabia que o motivo do brilho morto no olhar verde esmeralda dele, era o peso da responsabilidade de suas decisões de uma morte.

Ela se não tivesse a urgência de encontrar Hermione e os outros, poderia azará-lo com toda a raiva que havia nela, mas por ora ele nem sequer merecia a raiva que ela sentia.

Bella continuou a andar apoiada em Sirius que também buscava com avidez Hermione e os outros. Lágrimas toldaram sua visão quando seu olhar encontrou em um tom vermelho que ela aprenderá a devotar carinho e respeito naqueles últimos dias.

Draco estava sentado no chão, úmido segurando com força, o corpo frágil, cujos cabelos extremamente vermelhos vivos e escuros, contrastavam com a pele branca. Ele a segurava e a embalava com carinho, misturando os tons loiro e vermelho de seus cabelos, e uma grande quantidade de um outro tom de vermelho, escuro e opaco, do sangue já seco de Moira. Foi com um alivio tão grande que Draco, sentiu seu coração voltar a bater quando Moira abriu com dificuldades seus olhos e olhou por um momento para ele, e murmurou quase sem forças: - oi, amor... – e fechar novamente os olhos apenas retribuindo fracamente o abraço de Draco.

E Bella deixou outras lágrimas caírem por seu rosto, ao ver que ela estava salva, e assim o coração de Draco também.

A dinastia Snape estava salva.

Bella continuou andando em passos lentos, sentindo também o pesar e o amparo de Sirius junto a ela.

Ouviu a voz de sua sobrinha e se virou para ver Tonks, abraçada ao corpo de Andie...

Sua irmã... Que abraçava com força a filha e Gui, a beijando a todo instante, como que para ter certeza que estavam vivos e bem, quando viu a irmã caçula andie se levantou e abraçou Bella, trazendo seu conforto a alma de Bellatrix.

Mas foi Sirius que soltou um grito dolorido ao avistar no meio do caos, Cissy sendo carregada por Remus. Ela tinha o rosto extremamente pálido e assim como o de Remus que parecia carregar a maior tristeza do mundo no olhar, Bella sentiu seu coração parar dolorosamente.

E correu até ela murmurando uma prece...

- por favor, por favor, não me tire ela...

Havia tanta dor e fé naquele murmúrio, enquanto Bella corria até a irmã mais velha, que talvez Morgana a tenha ouvido, já que assim que Bella tocou o rosto coberto de sangue da irmã, ela abriu os seus magníficos olhos azuis celestes e falou fracamente, sua voz não passando de um sussurro.

- meu coração está dolorosamente ferido, mas agora tudo acabou minha irmã poderemos ser realmente felizes agora.

Bella ficou ali, com Cissy, mas logo se soltou...

Narcissa sabia o que faltava ao ver o brilho nos olhos da irmã.

- eu preciso achá-la...

Mas tudo parou...

Não foi necessário dar nenhum passo, os olhos de Bella foram atraídos até Hermione.

Hermione andava, entre os escombros e entre vários bruxos, alguns tentavam falar com ela, outros apenas a deixavam passar assustados com o que havia no olhar da bela e frágil morena, que tinha tanto sangue e feridas em seu corpo, que muitos duvidavam que restasse muita vida nela.

Ela buscava uma coisa...

Sua vida.

Seu rosto marcado por lágrimas e sangue a deixava parecendo uma criança perdida em um mundo nefasto e cinzento, de dor e magoa.

Bella sabia o que ela procurava, e sabia que tinha que deixa-la encontrar, por mais doloroso que fosse.

Só restava a mãe, que andasse atrás dos passos da filha para ampará-la quando fosse preciso, pois seria.

Hermione chorava um pranto dolorido e seu coração batia fracamente.

- Carlinhos...

A voz dela fraca ecoou e se perdeu no caos, de choros de alguns de sorrisos de outros.

Mas ela o viu ali, andando também como ela pelos escombros, seu corpo estava muito ferido, mas ele tinha um sorriso que só aumentou ao vê-la ali parada olhando para ele.

- meu amor, Carlinhos... – ela disse baixinho. –Hermione beijou os lábios de Carlinhos, sentindo o calor de Carlinhos lhe envolvendo a alma...

Os corpos nem se importavam com a dor que seus movimentos causavam, eles se impregnavam do cheiro e do toque um do outro.

- você acha que eu poderia lhe deixar... – Carlinhos disse com aquele sorriso doce e cativante de sempre. – nós vamos viver uma longa vida juntos meu amor, minha doce e amada Hermione...

Eles choravam de felicidade.

Foi quando viu que Sirius reunirá a família.

Draco trazia Moira, ainda em seus braços, junto à Gui, Andie e Tonks, Remus e Cissy estavam abraçados como se dependessem disso pra continuar, e talvez dependessem.

Os Black restantes estavam ali, dolorosamente feridos, com suas almas leves e corações cheios de felicidade e amor...

**--Secretus--**

A batalha acabará, porém havia muito a celebrar...

O mundo mágico comemorou durante dias, meses, esta batalha...

Os nomes deles foram escritos como heróis, e como sempre os Blacks voltavam a ser a nobreza do mundo mágico, os Malfoys recobravam seu valor, os Lupin, se tornavam o exemplo que nem mesmo os lobisomens são completamente destruidores, pois ali existia um herói.

Os snape foram honrados como mereciam e quando diziam no nome Severus e Serene, era com respeito e admiração...

Os Weasley, tiveram que a muito custo superar a perda de Gina, mas os netos de Molly ajudaram muito...

Todos foram felizes...

"**Estrelas radiantes no céu, e donas destas terras... Blacks."**

**Capitulo 69 – Epílogo. – Vidas novas...**

Faltava um pouco mais de quinze minutos para o pôr do sol, e uma mulher linda com um corpo delicado e sensual de cabelos longos e negros estava sentada em uma pedra, olhava com um olhar divertido as dez crianças que brincavam ali.

Seus belos olhos não conseguiam disfarçar a imensa alegria que sentia ao estar ali.

Era até mesmo uma cena linda de se ver, os cabelos vermelhos de cinco deles, chamavam a atenção a distancia. Uns do mesmo tom do sol, um único tão escuro, como o carmim.

Hermione sorriu ao notar que algumas pessoas que passavam achavam muito incomuns estas tonalidades de cabelos.

Ela reparou na brincadeira que consumia a atenção deles e riu.

Eles brincavam de ser auror, talvez fosse influencia dos genes.

Quatro crianças de seis anos ouviam atentas, quase como reverenciando a mais velha entre eles dando ordens, os outros dois de cinco anos a olhavam com uma mistura de encanto e provocação, seus cabelos negros contrastando com a pele alva, e olhos incrivelmente belos, os faziam uma rara beleza no grupo, que predominava de ruivos, com exceção dos outros três que eram loiros.

A mais velha do grupo, Morgana Malfoy, havia se levantado e sorriu em direção de Hermione que devolveu o sorriso para a afilhada, logo depois os grupos se separam para continuar a brincadeira.

Morgana dividira o grupo em três, ela junto à aos três mais novos, que eram Vega e Pollux Black, e Lyra Black Lupin.

Hermione sorriu ao ver seus irmãos mais novos de cinco anos tentando acompanhar Morgana, e riu mais ainda quando Vega, cansada desistiu de brincar e veio se sentar ao seu lado, era uma miniatura de Bella. Lyra de apenas quatro anos corria atrás dos outros fazendo seus pequenos cachos dourados brilharem ao sol do fim de tarde.

No outro grupo este liderado, pelos Gêmeos Procion e Alhena Black Weasley, com ajuda da filha de Fred e Laura, Marjorie tinham dificuldade de pegar Morgana, e Hermione deu um sorriso ao ver Caleb Black Weasley seu filho e o outro filho de Fred, Samuel ouvir os planos de Julia Longbottom para pegar Morgana. O seu forte filho Caleb, era a completa realização de sua vida com Carlinhos e de todo amor que sentiam.

O coração de Hermione disparou ao ver seu filho cair no chão.

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse pensar ele já se levantara e trazendo Morgana presa em seus braços, apesar desta ser mais velha, Caleb já era de sua altura e muito mais forte que a frágil Morgana, esta estava contrariada mas logo caiu na risada com Caleb.

E foi rindo nisso que sentiu um toque quente em seu ombro.

Não precisou olhar para trás para saber de quem era o toque, ela o reconheceu.

- chegou cedo, Draco. – Hermione disse baixo para não atrapalhar sua pequena irmã Vega que agora brincava com conchas do mar.

- não há muito que fazer no quartel hoje. – Draco respondeu se sentando ao lado de Hermione nas pedras.

Assim como que para Hermione estes sete anos fisicamente fizera muito bem para Draco.

Seu rosto agora era muito mais maduro, os cabelos ainda longos, eram brilhantes e seu corpo não havia palavras para descrever, o capitão dos aurores era o bruxo mais cobiçado do mundo mágico, mais assim como ela em seus olhos acinzentados muita felicidade existia. E tinham donos.

- do que eles estão brincando? – Draco perguntou curioso ao ver que eles corriam e simulavam duelos com varinhas feitas de papel. E que sua filha estava tão concentrada que nem sequer o vira chegar.

- de aurores. – Hermione disse, e observou Draco abrir um sorriso irônico.

- me diga de quem será que eles puxaram isso?

Hermione apenas riu. – não sei talvez, que tirando Lyra todos tem um dos pais nesta profissão, peculiar.

Draco riu. E quando ia comentar mais alguma coisa foi enlaçado pela filha para um forte abraço.

Morgana o envolveu e o beijo no rosto como se não o tivesse visto por um longo tempo e não algumas horas.

- demorou papai...

- desculpe princesa, mas como sabe alguém tem que trabalhar lá no quartel... - ele disse olhando de lado para Hermione que se dera ao luxo de não ir aquele dia. – nem todos aurores são tão magníficos que podem passar à tarde na praia.

Hermione ia se defender ironicamente da brincadeira do primo, mas deixou para Morgana que foi mais rápida.

- ah também nem todos aurores são também inomináveis, como minha madrinha.

- exatamente, fazer o que se sou indispensável para vocês...

Draco não retrucou, pois no fundo sabia muito bem disso.

Morgana voltou a brincar, enquanto Caleb veio até Draco.

Este tirou umas cartas de mágicos antigos e entregou para a criança.

Ele olhou com atenção depois deu um sorriso radiante.

- obrigado, Padrinho, eu não tinhas estes aqui ainda. – Draco sorriu ao ver a satisfação de Caleb com algo tão simples. – não é tão fácil encontrá-los como é encontrar figuras de vocês...

Hermione corou.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo furacão Tonks.

Esta surgiu com os cabelos rosa e um vestido branco que lhe acentuava a barriga já enorme de quase nove meses.

- oi pessoal, desculpa a demora, eles deram trabalho? – ela perguntou sorridente para Hermione apontando o casal de gêmeos que não ficavam devendo a nada os outros gêmeos da família Weasley.

Foi Draco quem respondeu depois de dar um sorriso apreciativo para a prima.

- não se preocupe prima, eu dou conta do recado. E você, espero que não esteja se cansando, tem que ficar de repouso e não programando outros rebentos. – ele sorriu malicioso ao ver que a prima estava corada.

- ah, eu sei que você dá conta... – ela apontou Morgana que brincava perto da água. – e não se preocupe, o próximo rebento só na próxima encarnação, chega de Weasley.

- Tenho que concordar com você, só de Weasley pode se encher uma festa.

O trio caiu na gargalhada.

Logo todas as crianças rodearam Tonks, e Morgana veio andando devagar ao lado de Caleb que lhe mostrava as figuras que ganhará.

- então me diga Draco, que tal, eu ficar com Morgana lá em casa este fim de semana, vou levar Caleb também – Hermione que não sabia do fato a olhou. – e com todos os outros.

- por mim tudo bem. – Draco olhou para a filha que apesar de não dar pulos de alegria como Caleb, tinha um brilho no olhar de felicidade. – mas será que não vai se cansar tendo mais de dez crianças em casa?

Tonks balançou a cabeça.

- claro que não, sem contar que Molly estará lá para me ajudar, e Gui também, você bem sabe que Morgana é como se fosse neta de Molly se ela não for, Molly e todos nós sentiremos muita falta, e vocês podem ir jantar lá no domingo.

Quando Hermione e Draco concordaram Tonks ordenou a todos que reunissem os brinquedos.

- e a tia Bella, Mione já voltou de férias?

Hermione sorriu.

- minha mãe, acabou de mandar uma coruja dizendo que estavam pensando em prolongar a vigésima lua de mel, por mais uns dias...

- me diga Mione, quando que não é lua de mel, para os seus pais? – tonks perguntou sorridente.

- nunca... Até quando brigam, brigam somente para fazer as pazes...

Os amigos sorriram.

Foi quando pára a alegria geral, Moira, Gui e Carlinhos aparatam em frente a eles.

O engraçado é que Moira, apesar de grávida de cinco meses ainda estava muito ativa e vinha tirando sarro de Gui e Carlinhos.

- do que vocês estão rindo? – Perguntou Tonks.

Moira respondeu se controlando para não cair na gargalhada novamente quando chegava perto de Draco.

- esses dois estavam dizendo que vocês duas. – ela apontou para Hermione que também tinha uma barriga já acentuada pela gravidez. – estão os fazendo comprarem doces estranhos no meio da noite.

Hermione riu.

- é culpa deles, de nos engravidarem...

E Tonks concordou.

- e você não tem desejos estranhos? – Perguntou um inocente Carlinhos.

E Draco sorriu malicioso.

- ah, ela tem, mas eu até gosto muito deles...

Moira corou até a raiz de seus cabelos já vermelhos.

E todos riram.

Foi quando para infelicidade dos homens presentes, passou uma belíssima trouxa que os fez olharem embasbacados, (para dizer a verdade era um prima vella da Fleur.) o que deixou as três grávidas presentes bem irritadas.

Eles tentavam apaziguar os ânimos delas, mas falhavam miseravelmente, Draco e Carlinhos cientes do gênio forte das mulheres já falavam a distancia quanto o ingênuo Gui ainda tentava abraçar Tonks, que espumava de raiva.

- vai abraçar aquela vaca loira, vai...

O que fazia a festa dos filhos e sobrinhos que já não agüentavam de rir dos pobres pais e tios.

Caleb amparava Morgana que de tanto rir, quase caíra e não pararam de rir, ao ver Laura também vir andando com um Fred correndo atrás.

- quem você pensa que é Fred Weasley para olhar para outra na minha frente, ta querendo abreviar sua existência?

Fred coitado apenas tentava ficar fora do alcance da magia de sua esposa.

- querida fique calma, meu filho ta ai dentro...

- meu filho! – Laura disse já sem paciência, espumando de raiva.

E assim ficou por mais um tempo, até elas se cansarem de brigar e saírem juntas deixando os pais com os filhos para se virarem sozinhas alegando que precisavam ficar sozinhas.

Enquanto os homens se deparavam com as criaturinhas lindas e altamente criativas em termos de bagunça, com um olhar de "estamos perdidos".

As mulheres sentavam em uma sorveteria rindo da cara que seus maridos deviam estar fazendo.

As quatro grávidas ainda receberam a chegada de uma Luna também irritada e também como elas grávidas.

- Por Merlim já perceberam que nossos filhos vão estar todos na mesma época em Hogwarts? – Perguntou Tonks.

- ah, sim tenho pena de Remus e Minerva, com eles, pois quando os mais velhos estiverem saindo esta nova leva vai entrar... – Disse Hermione apontado para sua barriga.

E todas riram.

E quando chegaram em casa já nem mais lembravam do porque da briga e juntos aos seus amados, ficaram vendo as estrelas, algumas faziam muito mais do que isso...

Mas ai já é outra estória.

**- No livro do amor minha historia é a mais bonita meu par é o mais perfeito...**

**Hermione Black Weasley.**

**- não é verdade, pois é a minha...**

**Moira Snape Malfoy.**

**- sinto lhe informar, mas, desculpa... Eu e Gui somos o casal mais tudo de bom daqui...**

**Tonks Weasley.**

**- ah, não... E Eu e o Fred? Somos mais do que perfeitos...**

**Laura Lin Weasley.**

**E essa discussão só foi terminada com a chegada de Bellatrix.**

**- minhas caras, Sirius e Eu, não somos perfeitos, mas somos Blacks, ao quadrado.**

**Bellatrix Black**

**E todos riram.**

**E era a mais pura verdade, não havia amor maior do que o de Bellatrix e Sirius Black.**

**Fim.**

**Vivis Drecco. Este é um presente**.


End file.
